


Not the Boy Next Door

by GraveTiger



Category: Fate/Zero, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alpha Hiiragi Kureto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), Improper Use of Commands, M/M, Mob Boss Kureto, Morally Grey Characters, Mpreg, Omega Ichinose Guren, Shinya's Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Shinya's a Hoe, Stripper Guren, Tags to be added/changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 77
Words: 104,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger
Summary: If there was one thing Guren knew, it was that Kureto Hiragi was the best and worst thing to ever happen to him.“You’re no kitten are you? No. There’s a lion in there isn’t there?” the nose pressed into his neck, inhaling deep, “You’re gonna make me lose my damn mind, Kitty.”The low growl and spike of Alpha sent a violent shiver down Guren’s spine, his insides falling over each other as they warmed, “Fuck.”The Alpha cupped his face, kissing him soundly on the mouth. He sighed into it, feeling himself get gently pushed back to lay on the cushions. Hands wandered, sliding down his sides to grip his waist and come back up. It was suffocating but intoxicating all the same. He was drowning in Alpha and Kureto’s cologne.Was this what it felt like to have a king’s affection?If it was, he could definitely get used to it... even if it was a demon king.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei, Hiiragi Kureto/Hiiragi Shinya (One-Sided), Hiiragi Kureto/Ichinose Guren, Hiiragi Shinya & Ichinose Guren, Hiiragi Shinya/Iwaizumi Hajime (Minor), Hiiragi Shinya/Kuroo Tetsurou (Minor), Hyakuya Mikaela/Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Ichinose Guren/Noya, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 286
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm was too loud.

It went off too soon.

Why did it feel like he’d just closed his eyes?

He felt like he never got enough sleep.

_‘Guren… I’m scared… He’s been asleep for a week already.’_

His heart squeezed painfully.

Yuu shouldn’t have to deal with that by himself.

Guren should be there to help.

If he hadn’t left Aichi…

He shook his head.

Regrets did him no good.

He’d made his choices and had to live with them.

At least he made enough so Yuu didn’t have to drop out of school and find work himself. The young Omega was too immature to be able to handle that yet. He needed time to grow, to learn how to control himself with his new instincts. Needed the doctors in Aichi because something would _inevitably_ go wrong.

It was _**way**_ too fucking early to be thinking about this.

There was a clatter and a not quite muffled ‘ _Fuck_!’ from his roommate. Guren sighed and rolled out of bed. He wasn’t going back to sleep and he needed to leave soon anyway. Just enough clothes were thrown on to be considered decent before he stepped out into the short hallway.

“Sorry. Did I wake you up?” the redhead raked a hand through his wild scarlet hair, pinning it to the top of his head so he could see. A messy pile of papers and takeout was scattered on the floor. He had it mostly picked up though if the paper towels soaking up whatever drink was spilled was anything to go by.

Guren shrugged, “I was up anyway.”

Noya winced, “Bad night?” and picked up the towels, dabbing a bit to get the rest of it up.

“Yuu called about nine this morning,” Guren shuffled off to start coffee for himself, “He uh… Dad’s still not awake.”

“I’m sorry,” Noya tossed the towels and leaned against the counter, hair back to framing his face and covering half of it, “Maybe you should take some time off… go see him.”

Guren shook his head, “We’re busy… lost another one of the college kids to studying so the roster’s thin.”

“I’m sure they’d be ok with you taking some time. You’ve been faithful to them. I don’t think you’ve missed a shift since you caught the flu last year..”

“Noya…” Guren braced against the counter.

“Alright. Alright. I’m sorry,” the redhead leaned closer, “I just want what’s best for you, right? If you need to take off, I can handle the bills for a month or two by myself.”

Guren looked down at the Beta, “I know… I just can’t afford my own bills if I take off like that.

“I can talk to my boss about overtime…?”

Guren gave half a smile, “It’s not your problem. You’re busy enough.” The smell of coffee filled the room.

“What if I want to help.”

The smile was a little more genuine, “Ok then you can buy the snacks and booze for our next movie night.”

The narrowing of the eyes wasn’t missed, “Fine.”

Guren grabbed his mug and left to get properly dressed, “Love you!”

_“Ye-Yeah.”_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The crowd in the office isn’t all that unusual. It was a Monday after all. Things from the weekend had to be reported on. Hence the reason for what might be the single oddity in the room. The dark-haired, dull-eyed Alpha in a white collar sat in one of the chairs. His lap was occupied by a barely-dressed blond Omega who he was studiously ignoring despite the wandering hands and lips.

Kakuze, the head bouncer, sat in the other chair, looking amused at the blond’s antics. Grey eyes glanced at the other Omega in the room. The thin male stood behind Kureto’s chair, cutoff hoodie showing off pale skin. Small shorts did little to hide the pointy hip bones. It was nothing more than an interest in forbidden fruit though. The Omega was not Kakuze's type and they all knew it.

The sixth occupant was another Alpha, this one younger than Kotomine and Kureto himself. He lounged on the couch against the wall, looking fairly bored. Kureto knew better though. That mind was always working, always listening. He could put pieces that didn't even look like they belonged to the same puzzle together.

The faux-priest yanked on blond hair, “If you insist on being a distraction, you can at least make yourself useful,” and dragged the blond down to his knees on the floor. He sank a little in his chair, spreading his knees wider for the Omega to kneel between. There was something of a growly purr along with a zipper. The Alpha continued with his report on the goings on in the Church-run orphanage that helped with the money laundering, not even pausing when the blond’s mouth swallowed him whole.

Or so Kureto assumed.

This was hardly the first time Kotomine had his Omega suck him off during a meeting and, in all likelihood, not be the last.

Kureto couldn’t understand the Alpha’s infatuation with the blond. He wasn’t opposed to spirit, someone with the _nerve_ to tell **him** no. Hell he preferred it. It made things interesting. The blond wasn’t fiery though. He was a spoiled rotten brat who was barely restrained by the man holding him by his hair. He barely gave Kureto the respect he deserved and Kureto had been tempted on more than one occasion to discipline the bitch since Kotomine generally couldn't seem to be bothered.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the disrespect had never crossed that particular line where a well placed snarl wouldn’t cow the unruly blond so he’d chosen to ignore it thus far.

The obscene sucking noises and throaty moans almost drowned out Kakuze who was spouting off the VIP list for the evening. Aside from the slight flush on the faux-priest’s face, one would never know he was the one responsible for them. The bored-looking brunette on the couch is lazily watching it happen as though the scent of preheat and slick _wasn’t_ affecting him in the slightest.

Kureto often wondered what went on in the younger Alpha’s head. He was just as likely to kiss and cuddle as he was to chug a bottle of rubbing alcohol and jump in the river. This one’s dance with death was a fascinating one to watch though sometimes more of a bother than not. If Dazai hadn’t been so good at his job, Kureto would’ve let him go a long time ago.

"Anything to add?" he prompted.

"Nah,” Dazai didn’t bother to look away from the bobbing blong head, “Rumor mills have been quiet though that in itself is interesting. I’ll keep you posted."

"Alright. Meeting adjourned," he feels a slim hand snake around his shoulders.

“Is there something I can do for you tonight?” the Omega smirks.

“Come up to the booth after you’re done with the pair dance. You’ll have a client.”

“Anything for you,” lips brushed Kureto’s cheek and the pale Omega left the room, closing the door with a soft _click_.

The pseudo-priest gave a sharp inhale and yanked on the blond hair, “ _Teeth_ ,” and then shoved the head back down. There was something of a muffled growl.

Kakuze chuckled, “Still can’t tame him eh?”

The priest just cocked a brow, “If you mean beat him into a living husk then no.”

Kakuze doesn’t even bother to look ashamed.

The bored-looking mafioso stretched, “I’m with him. The wild ones are so much more fun.”

“You just say that because yours would fuck you if his dick was big enough.”

The click of a gun happened right about the time the room realized the pistol was shoved against the underside of Kakuze’s chin. Nobody had even seen the other move, “You talk about him like that again and I won’t hesitate to blow your fucking head off,” the tone was steady, low, casual really, but the crazed look in his eye said what needed to be.

Kakuze jerked his chin away, “So much effort for a stripper.”

“He’s **my** stripper,” the other grinned as he settled back on the couch, “The others get to look. I get to take him home.”

“On the nights he allows you to,” Kureto replied with a knowing half-smirk.

“Eh,” there was a careless shrug, “He’s fiery and I won’t cage it.”

“You just like getting burnt.”

"Burning to death is not an ideal way to die," he stretched out and closed his eyes, “though if it were by him, it might not be so bad."


	2. Chapter 2

Guren checked his phone just before he got to the staff door, sighing with minor relief that he had two minutes to spare. He paused to take a steadying breath in air that felt like it was just about to downpour, somewhat dreading tonight. That one student quitting would throw the lineup out of whack a bit and… well Guren working with some _intense_ people.

His phone _dinged_ , telling him he needed to get in there. _Tonight would go ok… Tonight would go ok_. He opened the door and was assaulted by all the noise.

First there was Chuuya Nakahara, “Who **the fuck** is in **preheat**!” The tiny an-ger-y ginger stomped around in heels that should have snapped his ankles, “Take your _goddamn_ suppressants like a normal person! You’re stinking up the place!”

Second was the choreographer, Minako, getting on the new Chinese kid's case. The poor thing had only been here for two weeks and was still trying to get the hang of everything. He was good, or at least showed promise… He was just _really_ slow at getting there.

Gil, some blond foreigner who’d shown up about a year after Guren, had actually shown up tonight or so the cheetah print bag in the dressing room suggested. He was a snob of the _highest_ caliber and just **had** to know somebody in management because if anybody else had missed even half of the days he did, they would’ve been out on their ass months ago. Where he was now was anybody’s guess though Guren suspected he was off fucking whichever bigshot was keeping him around.

The Beta twins kept to themselves off to the side, the male taking a breath from his inhaler and promptly choking on air. Gin was sweet but her brother was a moody edgelord who was _very_ open about his dislike of one of the other Omegas. Everybody just assumed he had a hardcore crush. Poor Atsushi Nakajima couldn't be convinced that he wasn’t hated though. If he wasn’t on meds, he probably should be. His anxiety was some of the worst Guren’d ever seen. He jumped at a door slamming down the fucking hallway. Guren honestly wondered how he got up on stage every night.

“For **fucks** sake!” Chuuya was on a roll tonight, “Keep your slick-soaked g-strings in your own damn bag!”

Guren sidled up to the other white-haired Omega, “What’s up _his_ ass?”

“Probably Dazai,” Shinya finished pulling his fishnets on.

Yea… the Alpha bartender seemed to have that effect on Chuuya.

They were so on again off again it gave newbies whiplash.

Guren pulled his shirt off, replacing it with the loose mesh one.

“Does-Does this look ok?” Atsushi asked, gesturing to his face.

“Yea,” Guren replied, nodding a little. Kid’s makeup did look ok… it was just his bad haircut that made him internally wince. Atsushi added the tiger ears headband and popped in his cat eye contacts. He made a face, trying to get into his character of ‘Weretiger’ before slumping against the counter in defeat.

Gil sauntered in wearing only a shiny red g-string and snakeskin hip-high boots, smelling _strongly_ of frankincense and sugar and _Alpha_. If Guren could bottle it, it’d probably be like true maple syrup in consistency. Gil shoved Atsushi out of the way to check his makeup. His flawless face scrunched into an ugly sneer. “Damn priest,” and swathed a layer of foundation onto a fresh mark on his neck.

“He got you good,” Shinya smirked.

“Shut the fuck up, mongrel!” eyes flashed through the red contacts Gil loved so much.

Shinya just smirked wider as he leaned against the counter, body tilted in a way that was as alluring as it was dangerous, “Hey now, insulting my parentage doesn’t do you any good if you can’t even do it _properly_.”

“Shut the fuck up! We both know I’m right!”

“Actually-”

"It's you!" Chuuya shrieked as he stalked up, thighs jiggling around the garter belts, "Should’ve known you're the hoe stinking up the place! Go take your damn suppressants!"

Gil sniffs, "I _don't_ take them. They're not healthy."

"Healthy my ass! You shake your flat ass for Alphas, take the damn pi-!"

“FLAT ASS! How dare-!”

“Yea! You got a flat ass and smell like a goddamn crucifix! Now go swallow those little purple pills before you get jumped, you fucking degenrate!”

"Who the fuck are you calling a degenerate you ginger midget!"

"That's real original you pasty vampire tryhard!"

“Kirei will hear about this!”

 **“Do it!** I ain’t scared of a fake priest!”

“You-!”

“Guys!” Shinya tried and quickly gave up, smirking devilishly with a finger over his lips.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!” Mikano stalked in, eyes flaring.

[][][][][][][][]

It was a grey afternoon, _just_ on the cusp of raining. Kureto preferred it to overly sunny days. Sun meant people and his business liked as few as possible. His little stroll down the sidewalk in Ikebukuro was almost lonely compared to what he knew it’d be if Mr. Sun made an appearance. A few of the shadows moved with him, pausing if he paused, keeping an eye out for trouble… not what he was worried about any. So far he’d only picked up on a plainclothes cop following him for about the passed block or so.

Nothing all that worrying.

He paused under a tree for a smoke. His gloves were pulled off, briefly showing off the ink on his knuckles and the backs of his hands. The lighter _snicked_ and the end of his cigarette burned red.

The plainclothes officer stopped near him, “Mind if I bum one off of you?”

Kureto didn’t bother to look up as he held up the packet, one already nudged for easy picking. Once had, he passed the lighter. It _snicked_ again and the officer took a pull or two before passing it back. Kureto felt the texture of paper wrapped around the lighter that hadn't been there before and tucked the whole thing into his pocket. He pulled his gloves back on and pulled the cigarette from his mouth.

“We found the leak in the basement.”

The smoke sat in his mouth for a moment before he exhaled, breathing it out, “I’ll have someone to see to it.” He never once looked at the silver-haired Alpha, one of the few people he was genuinely close to.

“Be cautious. I’m being forced to make new friends.”

A task force? Or a team aimed at identifying and getting rid of him…?

Who would dare do that…

“I’ll be sure to clean then,” he said and walked off, snuffing what was left of his cigarette on a wall and crushing it in his fingers. His gloves needed to be replaced anyway so the little bit of singe didn't bother him. A black SUV pulled up next to him and he climbed into the back, “Back to the office,” and pulled out the piece of paper. The name on it was the one he’d expected. It was good that he’d planned ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

The pulsing bass was almost white noise at this point. It was a comforting thrum in Guren’s blood as he did up his face for the night. Misa and Astolpho were fucking around, Misa scrambling to find her cat ears and Astolpho laughing at her like an asshole. She finally found them and they cleared out for their song as Shinya reappeared. According to the schedule, it was Chuuya and the twins up right now. Guren and Shinya weren’t up for another fifteen or so minutes but Shinya’d had to take the ex-dancer’s spot a couple of songs ago.

Now he was tearing through his bag like a madman, “Where, the fuck, is it.”

“Where’s what?”

“The red fishnet shirt.”

“You mean this?” Guren held up said garment from where it’d been left on the counter.

“A-HA!” it was snatched away and Shinya ripped off the sad excuse for a cheerleader getup, chucking it in a corner. He flashed Guren as he stripped off the scrap of pink, exchanging it for an equally small pair of black and stuffed his ass into the skintight holographic shorts he’d insisted they both wear for the first thirty seconds of their dance tonight… the ones Guren refused to put until right before they went on because, damn, did they ride up. Shinya continued to wiggle until it clung to his hips like they were supposed to as he stared unapologetically at Shinya’s quarter sleeve’s worth of tattoos.

They were all simple black and white, no color. Some were words like ‘family’ or there was one in foreign characters. There was the flower with sharp petals and pointed leaves and the image of a dragon that looked like it’d been drawn with a razor. Everything was points, no soft edges except for the occasional shading. But it all meshed together with stripes of white skin between them like it was supposed to be that way. There was an odd beauty to it.

And It was so very _Shinya_.

“You look tired, Guren. Are you sleeping?”

Guren blinked and turned back to the mirror to finish getting ready, “A few hours.”

“You’re gonna burn yourself out,” Shinya plonked next to him to redo his makeup, towelette already scrubbing away at the bits he wanted to change.

Guren shrugged, “Nothing I can do about it.”

Shinya paused, “Something with your dad again?”

Guren heaved a sigh and nodded, “He crashed again… last week…”

“You told me.”

Guren nodded again, “He still hasn’t woken up yet and Yuu’s scared. He called this morning and we talked for awhile,” and swallowed, “I feel bad you know? This is the worst it’s been in a while. I want to be there for him. He’s too young to deal with this by himself but…” he pressed fingers to his eyelids, probably fucking up his makeup, “I checked the accounts while we were talking… There’s not much in savings left and I’m _trying_ to hold onto the last few shares so Yuu’ll have something, but it’s looking like I might have to sell them. We need the money… or Dad… We can’t afford the bills unless I’m here.”

“I’m sure there’s places like this in Aichi,” Shinya replied as though he hasn’t suggested it a few times already. His eyeliner swept up into a dramatic wing.

And like those times before, Guren has an excuse, “Not with the pay. Trust me. I’ve looked, _keep_ looking. Even with my experience, I’d have to take the _high-tier_ private bookings to make what I make here. At least here, I don’t have to worry about _things_ happening.”

“That’s true,” Shinya flicked on mascara then gave the mirror a sultry wink before heaving a bored sigh, looking done with the evening in general, “Well if you need extra, I know of a few _deep_ pockets you could dip into. There's one in particular that I know would be **very** interested."

“ _Thanks_ …” Guren’s well aware of what the other does on the side, “Hopefully I won’t have to resort to that though.”

“For your sake, I hope not either,” Shinya then leaned in close with a raunchy grin, “though it is nice to be spoiled once in a while.”

“Is that where that tacky coat came from?”

Shinya gasped, clutching his chest, “That’s high fashion Guren! Many the elite would _die_ for that coat!”

“If you say so,” Guren splashed glitter over himself, grimacing at how long it’d take to scrub it off later while brushing most of what was on his hand off, “Can’t be worse than the jewelry. “

“That does get a little much,” Shinya conceded, and then shrugged with a grin as he reached for the black nail polish, “But if they’re offering, who am I to say no?”

Guren checked his eyeshadow, touching it up a little, “Not you apparently.”

[][][][][][][][]

“You always choose places like this,” the disgruntled balding Alpha took the proffered seat across from him, “It's tacky.”

Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn’t. The lowlights in the VIP were soothing though and the near consistent bass of the whatever music the dancers chose a good cover for any number of conversations.

“It’s safe,” Kureto took a sip from his glass as he looked over to the floor below them. The patrons seemed to be behaving themselves tonight. Security had only had to toss a couple of them out for touching the merchandise.

The pair of Omegas currently on the stage were giving a good show, their energy complementary to the other. While the one with silvery-white hair and fishnet everything but his thong was more experienced, more flexible, able to command the room with the promise of raw sexuality, the one with dark hair offered something a little more innocent. Sure he'd been working here for a few years and was likely, in actuality, no more innocent than the fair one. His shtick, his charm was that of an untouched Omega.

Which was hilarious given that he was currently in a split upside down in nothing but see through mesh, the top of which was falling around his head, giving the crowd a very nice unobstructed view of slightly tanned smooth skin, and a very _very_ small pair of red underwear.

The tease...

But that’s what kept the Alphas down there coming back.

“You just like looking at them.”

Kureto turned away, leaning forward as his elbows hit his knees, “I do own the place. One would think I should keep an eye on them.”

The Alpha opposite him shuddered little, “Of course.”

“If you’re dissatisfied, then we could always try to get a meeting with my father,” Kureto leaned back again, enjoying the shiver at the mention of Tenri Hiragi.

“Th-That’s unnecessary,” the Alpha offered a shaky smile.

“Good. Now-” Kureto swirled his glass, glancing down at the Omegas again, eyes favoring the dark one, and snorting to himself because that damned stripper had him just as trapped as the rest of them, “-tell me why you need an extra dozen men. As I recall this is the third time in as many months that you’ve required reinforcements.”

The Alpha gulped, “Well you see… We’ve had some trouble with the cops. They’re getting smarter and…”

“Making more arrests,” Kureto finished the sentence when the other trailed off.

There was a hasty nod.

“I would have thought that you would have changed how you operate then,” the fingers of one hand played with the couple of rings on the other, lingering on the tattoos inked on his knuckles, the back of the hand itself. He watched the Alpha glance down and pale a little. “You shouldn’t have to wait for me to tell you how to do your job. You’re aware of what you’re in charge of and why it’s important and yet you cling to the old ways and refuse to change tactics until I’m breathing down your neck.”

“Boss I can explain that-”

“It’s _almost_ like there’s a mole in my operation,” Kureto went on as though he hadn’t heard the Alpha across from him. He did though. He just didn’t care what the traitor had to say, “But-” he offered a tiny smile, the one he gave when his prey had been caught and they just didn’t know it yet, “I know that’s not the case. I know you’re not _that_ unobservant of your own men… especially with how many have been taken in.”

The nod was almost relieved, “There’ve been too many coming and going for there to be a leak.”

He was right… the leak would have to be someone who was consistently there… someone who could give information and have the underlings to pin it on…

Someone who disliked Kureto enough to try to make a fool of him and give Tenri even more reason to question his ability to keep the Yakuza together once the old fossil of an Alpha _**finally**_ retired.

The crowd cheered signaling the end of the pair dance. Kureto glanced down, watching them make a round or two to give the patrons the opportunity to stuff bills into their underwear. The dark-haired one bent over, ass aimed right at him as though on purpose, so he could pick up the shorts he’d stripped off and then followed the white-haired one. Kureto watched him go, eyes once again trained to a certain backside half covered in lacy red. What he wouldn't give to take those off… He upended his glass, not bothering to savor the Lagavulin though he still got that sense of breathing campfire smoke. Soon after, the curtain shifted and the white-haired dancer appeared.

Kureto smirked a little, “Shinya…!”

“You called,” the dancer bit his lip with a sultry grin as he approached the pole between the Alphas and hoisted himself up.

“I did,” Kureto watched him for a moment and then glanced at the other Alpha who was fairly entranced despite his objections earlier, “Our friend here has been working hard,” He stood and buttoned his suit jacket. Shinya paused upside down long enough for him to run a finger down his cheek, “Take care of him for me yes?”

“Anything for you,” Shinya winked and got back to work, flipping his legs over his head to get back down.

The other Alpha stared at Kureto, puzzled as Shinya threw a fishnet-covered leg over his lap and ran an aggressive hand through his thinning hair, newly-painted nails mussing it up, while pulling at his tie.

“Consider it a gift,” he supplied as he watched the other melt under the Omega grinding on him, “He’s _very_ good at what he does,” and he left Shinya to it.


	4. Chapter 4

The place was buzzing when Guren arrived the following afternoon. Apparently somebody’s body had been seen carried out last night by guys in suits. His cheek had been gashed open with what looked like tiger claws. Guren shuddered. He didn’t know what that man could have done to irritate Byakkomaru or why Byakkomaru had even been in the club last night to begin with.

To know he’d been in the same building as the hitman was _chilling_.

“What’s all the chatter about?” Shinya nudged him.

“Byakkomaru struck again,” Guren replied.

Shinya’s eyes popped, “Oh no! Who was it?”

“Some rando I think… Nobody too regular at least.”

“Still a shame though,” Shinya sucked on the straw in his overly sugary coffee drink.

“I think he was one of yours, Shin,” Atsushi said.

“Oh?”

“Yea. The one that was with the owner up in the VIP. Didn’t you go up there after the pair?”

Shinya nodded, “That’s weird… He was perfectly relaxed when I left him,” he sucked another mouthful.

“What _is_ that?” Guren asked, staring at the cup.

“It’s from that new shop down my street. I’ll take you some time.”

“Please do,” that looked really good.

“On second thought,” Shinya looked him up and down.

Guren narrowed his eyes, “Are you calling me fat?”

“Just your thighs,” Shinya grinned as he bit his straw.

Guren cocked a brow, “These are what bring the boys.”

“Damn straight they do,” Shinya winked and walked passed him, smacking his ass as he went.

“So you should want me to have more!”

“Nah! Save some for the rest of us!” Shinya called over his shoulder, holding his drink in the air, “Gil needs all the help he can get!” Chuuya barked an amused laugh.

Akutagawa coughed, “Why-” *choke* “Why are you all acting like this is the first-” *cough* “-first body found? It’s not even the first one this month.” he choked on air a couple more times and walked off for his inhaler.

“This happened before?” the poor Chinese kid asked, eyes wide.

“Yea… but not usually any of the regulars,” the female redhead named Kouyou Ozaki replied casually, “It’s unfortunate but you get more or less used to it eventually.”

She was right.

The first couple of times, Guren had been _horrified_ … but… as time went on he’d grown callous to it.

What bothered him nowadays was who’d _done_ the killing.

Byakkomaru was somebody you didn’t want to be within a city of.

And he’d been in the _building_ last night.

“Everybody on the floor!” Minako chirped, snapping her fingers of one hand, clipboard in the other, “Let’s go! Move it, people!”

The entire dance cast quickly filed into the club, taking chairs off the tops of the tables and plonking their butts into them. In the middle of the commotion, Guren glanced to look up to find Shinya and saw a couple of tall guys paused by the doorway leading to the bathrooms and the stairs up to the office and tech booth. Both were in suits, one of which was a shiny black.

Guren most definitely _didn’t_ stare.

He really didn’t… though that suit _did_ look **very** nice wrapped around the person wearing it… especially with the way his hands were stuffed in his pockets. He was slightly disappointed when they walked off for the exit. That ass though.

“See something you like?” Shinya’s voice came out of nowhere, “Something you’re _lusting_ for…?”

Guren cocked a brow, “Why would I tell you?”

“Because maybe I know him,” Shinya winked, “and maybe I could set up ma bestie,” he sucked on what was left of his whipped cream, “Provided that I’m not _already_ doing him.”

“Is that _doing him and enjoying it_ or just _doing him_ in general,” Guren deadpanned.

“Oh good point. Tell me who and I’ll decide.”

“It’s money isn’t it?”

“Dude, I have and will bounce on stubby pencil dick for a million yen.”

“Your life choices are _astounding_. I wonder why I don’t come to you for advice more often,” he rolled his eyes

Shinya just grinned, “You’re just mad because _ **I** _will be able to retire at thirty and live out of resorts for the rest of my life.”

“ _Suure_.”

“Alright listen up!” Minako walked in, clipboard in hand, “We have the club rented out for a birthday party Saturday night. Doors open at eleven-thirty. I’ve been given instructions to have the main event start promptly at twelve-oh-one am. Ichinose and Shindo, that’s you.”

Shinya looked unreasonably smug.

It was suspicious.

”The rest of you, if your name is called, stay on your ass. It’s a requested roster. For those of you not performing Saturday, you’ll be working Sunday. For most of you, that puts you in the spotlight. Go figure out your songs. **Don’t** disappoint me. Now we have Ichinose, Shindo, Nakahara… Gil’s not here-of course- _I swear to God_. Ozaki, Nakajima, Akutagawa twins. The rest of you, beat it."

The room cleared, the B-Team talking amongst each other as they filed out the door. Astolfo was bouncing around like he was high on sugar… which wasn’t completely out of the question. Most of them looked a little nervous.

"Now… we've been given free reign on theme. Any ideas?"

“Masquerade,” Shinya grinned, “Everybody wears masks on stage. All the guests wear masks. It’d be a riot.”

“How would we tell each other apart though?” Atsushi asked, “The dancers and guests I mean.”

Ryunosuke Auktogawa smacked him over the head, “You moron, it’s going to be Alphas and maybe a few Betas. You’ll be able to smell them.”

“Even that wasn’t that case, I doubt any of the guests will be showing up in fishnets and booty shorts,” Shinya grinned.

“Don’t forget the glitter,” Guren added.

Shinya snapped his fingers and pointed at him, “All the glitter.”

“Any other ideas?” Minako sounded done, “No? Great. I want to see choreographies by Thursday. Make them good. Got me?” She handed Chuuya a sheet of paper with a general schedule for the night of. The eight of them gave some form of sure and she walked off. Chuuya read off the list, everybody taking notes and starting to talk song choices. Guren decided to text Noya since Shinya seemed preoccupied.

I’m off Sun!!

_Yeeeush! Movie night?_

Dude I got all day. Pick a series.

_I’ll go shopping later. Any special requests?_

You know me ;)

_I do ;P_

“That your boyfriend?” Shinya looked over his shoulder, being nosy.

“He’s my roommate, not my boyfriend,” Guren rolled his eyes.

“He simps _hard_ for a roommate.”

“He’s not simping!“

“Movie night between roomies where one buys all the shit and makes winky faces in response to ‘knowing’ you,” Shinya deadpanned, “Come on. He’s crushing hard.”

“ _No_ … he’s not. Noya’s just… Noya.”

“If you say so,” Shinya verbally shrugged.

“I do!”

“You’re being _very_ insistent for someone who claims to know things,” Shinya smirked, “Maybe _you’re_ the one with a crush.”

Ew.

Noya was a catch for sure… just not for Guren.

Most definitely _**not**_ for Guren.

Even if they did have fun together… and the way Noya had to constantly mess with his hair to see right was endearing…

Nope… they were just roommates…

“Any ideas?” he asked to stop thinking about it.

“I was thinking of a strip tease to ‘Masquerade’... you know that Eric Whatshisname song?”

Guren made a face, “That’s horribly cliche.”

“But so fun,” Shinya grinned as he stood and tapped on his phone, playing the song. It was ok. Guren had heard better… until he watched Shinya lip syncing and dancing and he saw where he was going with it. At the last second, Shinya grabbed his jaw and yanked him close, their noses _almost_ touching, and he smirked.

Damn this was going to be hot.

[][][][][][][]

Everything was going _perfectly_.

He wasn’t even going to push them that hard.

Just a little tug, a little suggestion…

The body over him gasped and bitter filled his mouth. He pulled off and leaned over the other male, gripping his jaw and pressing their lips together. His tongue shoved what was in his mouth into the other’s as his hand moved from face to throat… and squeezed. The body under him tried to fight him off as air went scarce… until it stilled. Byakkomaru pulled away and ran his claw rings down the side of the other’s face.

He smirked a little.

Just a little… _push_.


	5. Chapter 5

"You want me to do _what_ now?"

“Let me feel you up,” Shinya stared over Guren’s shoulder into the wall of mirror in the little dance studio the club had carved out in some back corner. They’d, of course, waited until Thursday to start working on their song for the party. To be fair, the day before had been busy and everybody else had been using the space.

Guren cocked a brow, “And why the fuck am I doing that.”

"Every guest who's going to be at the party has been here at least once. They've all seen our act. They all fantasize about being the first one to knot that fake-virgin ass of yours,” Shinya squeezed said ass with both hands, “All _I'm_ doing is being the self-insert to help their imaginations along. My hands are their hands-” he pulled them up to his hips and up his sides, nose tucked into his neck, all the while giving him his best bedroom-eyes, “-doing all the nasty dirty things they want to you _**while**_ watching two Omega hump and grind each other. Now if **that’s** not a party, I don’t know what is.”

“Should we finger ourselves and jerk off on stage too?” Guren gave him a face as he pulled hands away.

Shinya’s eyes popped with a lecherous grin, “Oo.”

“Fuck. you,” Guren walked off.

“You wish I was into that,” Shinya retorted, “though for you? Maybe. I haven’t had my Omega experience yet.”

“Go fuck Chuuya.”

“Eh… he’s short… and Dazai would kill me.”

“Outta luck then,” Guren unscrewed a water bottle and drank half of it.

“You are _so_ not fun,” Shinya tried to frown but failed.

“I _apologize_ for not wanting _your dick_ anywhere near me,” he flicked the bottle at Shinya, spraying him a little.

“Mm yes. Get me wet.”

Guren sighed, rolling his eyes and giving up completely, “Have you ever tried to **not** be horny at work?”

“See… you already _know_ the answer to that so why would you ask me?”

“We need to get you laid.”

“I was… this morning… He was a **hunk** …. Too bad I won't be seeing him again…”

“What’d you do? Fuck him to death?”

Shinya smirked and popped his brows, “More like sucked his soul out of him.”

“For fuck’s sake.”

“Don’t ask questions you _really_ don’t want to know the answer to.”

“Or you could just stop being a _massive_ hoe. Being a hoe is one thing. You’re on this whole other level though.”

“I’m just comfortable in my skin,” Shinya grinned, leaning uncomfortably close, making Guren notice something he wished he hadn’t.

“Get your dick lips away from me.”

Shinya giggled, “You know you love me.”

“Just because I _**might**_ tolerate your existence _doesn’t_ mean I want puffy crotch mouth anywhere near my face,” Guren replied.

“You didn’t mind it before.”

“I didn’t **notice** it before,” he pushed the white-haired Omega away, “Now that you’re in my face, it looks like you got injections.”

Shinya pursed his lips giving Guren a duck face before dropping it, expression smoothing to something a little more professional, “In all seriousness… we’ve been requested to start the night off, right?”

“Yea,” Guren nodded, falling into the vibe now that it wasn’t lecherous.

“Ok. So let’s go big. I was being serious about being the self-insert for the guests. Start off like it’s going to be both of us but, with the second chorus, let you take it. Put **you** in the spotlight. Trust me, We'll need **actual** underwear to hold all the tips once we're done.”

Guren made a face, hating that he had a point, “We do that but I feel you up for the first chorus."

Shinya cocked an amused brow, “Oh?”

“Yea. It’ll flow better if it’s me on you and then you on me.”

“We can try,” Shinya queued up the song and they spent the next two hours working the kinks out. Minako showed up for the demonstration and they gave her the rough version of it. She was pleased enough which meant that come the party, she’d be blown away with the polished version.

[][][][][][][][]

“One of the shipments due for Yokohama got tagged before it could be docked.”

Kureto felt an eyebrow twitch. He glanced around the room of Yakuza bosses. Every last one worked for his father and, once power was transferred, they’d work for him. He knew which ones would… meet an _early retirement_ as it were.

Knew which one of these sniveling morons helped his sister skip out of the country when they’d found out she’d been fucking them over.

Tenri refused to believe it of course, but that had ceased to bother Kureto years ago. He knew the truth behind why his mother had been killed when Seishiro had only been three. Knew why he himself had almost died a decade ago… why Seishiro _had_ died that night… and who was responsible for all of it. He had a plan to set things right, to get revenge for her. All he had to do was be patient and wait them all out.

Of course, shit like this was going to make Tenri hesitant to loosen his grip and therefore stall his plans.

Mori, while definitely being _odd_ , was mostly dependable. Kureto doubted that the mob boss in charge of the Yokohama branch would have been the one to alert the authorities about the shipment. Not when said shipment had a container of Omega suppressants and scent blockers… the type that Mori used religiously in his bid to stay hidden as a Beta.

“Was the informant punished?” Tenri asked, sounding somewhere between perturbed and uncaring.

“We’re still looking,” Mori replied, his voice that smooth tone he used when cajoling Alphas. And, of course, they bought it without question. It was hard not to when the doctor-turned-gangster was just as charismatic as he was terrifying and smothered in that Omegan guile.

Kureto occasionally daydreamed of having an Omega like that on his arm…

“I suspect that they’ll be found before the sun rises,” Mori went on, head resting on a curling fist, “I’ve made contact with the men on payroll there. We should have at least some of the product returned over the next week or so.”

Tenri was dismissive about the whole thing, moving on to the next topic. Kureto glanced at Mori, catching the older Omega’s eye and gave him a subtle nod of approval and thanks. The answering smirk told him his efforts to keep Mori in his camp were working. With Mori onboard, it would be easier to usurp if Tenri took too long in abdicating. Kurerto hoped it wouldn’t come to that but his patience for this whole thing was slowly fading. He’d been waiting for two years at this point… well more like at least six but he’d had things to do first. Everything had come together though and now he was just biding his time…

Waiting…


	6. Chapter 6

_🎶🎶Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy_   
_Then super man dat hoe_   
_Now watch me yuaa!_   
_(crank dat Soulja Boy)_   
_Now watch me yuaa!🎶🎶_

Ah… shit.

Guren picked up his phone as he stuffed bits of costume into his bag, “Hey!”

“ _Hi_ …” Yuu sounded dejected.

“How… was school this week?” he yanked a drawer open to find another piece and dug.

_“It sucked… as usual.”_

“Uh-huh,” he couldn’t find it and wracked his brain for where it might be. Yuu went on about his classmates, how some of them were stupid and others were just… well Yuu had some choice words about them. Guren put him on speaker as he searched for the last few things he needed for tonight, responding as needed. Noya smirked at him from the kitchen island as he put the phone on the washer to dig through the dryer.

_“You’re not even listening to me are you?”_

Noya snorted, "Busted!"

Guren threw a withering glare at him, “Sorry, Yuu. I’ve got work in just over an hour and I can’t find my… shoes.”

“ _Oh_.”

“I’ve got tomorrow night off though so you call then ok?”

“ _I guess…_ ” the response was less than… well Yuu wasn’t happy.

Guren paused and heaved a sigh, “Look I’m sorry. If tonight wasn’t so big, I wouldn’t care so much… but I need to find these shoes. “

 _“What’s so important anyway?_ ” Yuu groused, “ _If you’re working, you’ve been there by now.”_

“The bar got rented out for some big-to-do’s birthday. It doesn’t really start till after eleven so I have a little extra time but they’re going for this fancy masquerade theme and I know I have a really good set of shoes but I can’t find them and the next best pair is like three steps down,” he glared at the pile he’d dumped on the floor.

_“Well just-”_

“Hey bro!” Noya leaned over the washer.

“... _**Noya**_ …” Yuu was less than impressed.

The redhead snorted, “My man! How we talk while your brother tries to find his shoes.”

_“ **You’re** why I can’t call till late right?”_

“That’s not fair,” Noya grinned, “Our schedules rarely match up anymore so I gotta take what I can get but hey! How about - **if** \- you pick a movie. We’ll all order takeout for dinner and then watch said movie and we’ll be on the phone or skype or whatever so it’s like we’re watching it together!”

“AH-HAH!” Guren whipped out the very specific thong Shinya had made him promise to wear for the pair dance.

“Oh he found ‘em! **Damn**.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Guren grimaced and walked off, leaving Noya to follow him with the phone.

 _“I could pick any movie?_ ” Yuu asked, sounding intrigued.

“Yup!” Noya chirped, “Unless it’s one I already had planned _buuut_ I could always shuffle my choices around too.”

_“Mm. Have Guren send me a list.”_

“I’ll just text you myself. I do have your number.”

_“Ugh!. Stupid Guren!”_

“The fuck did I do?” Guren stashed everything else in his bag.

_“Made Stupid Noya and I exchange numbers.”_

“So you have somebody to contact if you can’t get me right away, you obnoxious brat!”

_“Buy me nuggets!”_

“Buy them yourself! You have an allowance!” he snatched his phone, “I gotta go.”

“ _Fine_.”

“Talk to Noya and we’ll talk tomorrow.”

The call was cut off and Guren just rolled his eyes, “Cool. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” He went for the door.

“Don’t have too much fun taking their hard-earned money!” Noya called after him.

“Yeah Yeah!” he closed the door and headed off.

[][][][][][][]

The fancy dinner was suffocating. Pandering to business partners both legitimate and underground was giving him a migraine. Kureto had tried a couple of times to leave since he’d already been here for four hours, but Tenri refused to have it.

“This has been organized in your honor, Boy. Now act like it.”

Yes… because he needed a birthday party thrown for him at the age of _thirty_.

He fingered the envelope he’d felt Shinya slip into his pocket a few hours ago with a low, “ _Happy Birthday_ ,” murmured in his ear before he’d disappeared into the crowd and hadn’t been seen for at least an hour. Kureto could only assume he’d gone off to the club to his second party of the evening. He refused to think of the goings on at the club as a birthday party though. It was a simple get together with his inner circle and some of the dancers. There’d be drinking for sure. He might even allow himself one or two.

Another hour and he checked the time, noting that he had thirty minutes before it started. He made his excuses, something about how something had come up at the office that required his immediate attention. Tenri didn’t look convinced but didn’t fight him this time. Kureto had a sneaking suspicion that he’d be hearing about it later.

He slipped into the car, “To the office,” and pulled the envelope out of his pocket. Knowing Shinya, it’d either be embarrassing or thoughtful and he preferred to save himself the awkwardness later. The slip of paper was surprising. It was a receipt for a private dance to be used at any time that night. His thoughts instantly went to the one Omega Shinya was often paired with.

Would he _finally_ let himself indulge in the little devil…

[][][][][][][]

“ _Guren_!” Shinya hissed at his dancer partner, waving him over.

Said Omega came up, looking hassled but fantastic in the tight white leather tearaway shorts, “What.”

“Watch this,” Shinya peeked through the curtain at the small crowd of Yakuza gathered at the door, “Birthday boy’s here.”

The group erupted into mildly tipsy cheers at eleven forty-eight as Kureto showed up in his suited glory, wearing a matching red and black mask. His resting bitch face didn’t give anything away but he accepted the shot glass from one member, tossing it back with ease. The only bit of emotion Shinya picked up on was when he’d spotted their cop friend, Ayanami. Arms were slung over shoulders as the pair made their way to the bar. Shinya smirked to himself.

All his hard work for tonight was coming to fruition.

“That’s him? Tall, dark, looks like he’s eating bees?” Guren asked and Shinya bared a laugh, “What? He looks like he’d rather be _anywhere_ else.”

“That’s just his face,” Shinya waved it off, “It’s default is ‘pissed off’ even if he’s not.”

Guren cocked a brow, “Friend of yours?”

“He often hires me for the VIP,” Shinya grinned with teeth.

“Ah…” Guren’s expression closed off a little.

“He brings alot of guests and he knows i’m not picky as long as the tip is good,” Shinya watched as Guren’s face softened, the mild interest coming back. “He works hard and his boss is an ass so we have to give him a good show.”

Guren nodded, maybe more to himself than to Shinya, but the other’s shoulders squared and Shinya had to hide his smirk.

Coming together _so_ nicely...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LONG!!! AAAAHHHH!

The party was in full swing, the last few stragglers showing up at the last minute. Shinya was peeking through the curtain again, his body vibrating in silent laughter. Guren finally gave in, ducking under the white-haired Omega and got a view of the supposed birthday boy being firmly restrained by his silver-haired friend as the group, tipsy as a whole, sang a bad rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ and shuffling him toward the cake Dazai had put on the counter.

Shinya backed up with a grin, “ _Ready_?”

“As I’ll ever be…?” Guren wasn’t sure why Shinya was extra excited tonight but it didn’t matter much because the lights on the floor dimmed. They dashed to their spots seconds before the first notes started. The curtain shot up as they pranced on out, flirting with the poles a little before launching themselves up, simultaneously flipping upside down and dropping. They flipped back around onto the floor and met in the middle for a little touching before marching the few feet down the stage. There they paused to dance and he felt Shinya up a little, earning some noise from the crowd. They separated a little and as the music slowed for just a few notes, Shinya stripped off Guren’s white tear off shorts, showing off the thong he’d spent half an hour looking for. They danced around each other and Shinya dragged his hands up Guren’s sides, lifting his crop top. More dancing resulted in Guren grinding on Shinya, giving them a good side view of it. The other Omega’s nails were close to digging into his thigh glands. And then they were front-to-front and Shinya had handfuls of his ass.

He slowly sank to the floor with the dimming of the music, gyrating a little on all fours until Shinya, now with fewer clothes on, dropped next to him and they met the swell of notes with a simultaneous bit of floor dancing, legs whipping around in the air before they rolled back to their feet. A repeat of moves with the third chorus had Guren grinding again, this time deeper, his head thrown over Shinya’s shoulder. They separated and came back, Guren leaning against him as Shinya gripped his face, his nose touching Guren’s.

They held the pose for an extra couple of seconds to milk it. The party-goers were _**very**_ enthusiastic, shoving bills at them. Guren made the mistake of glancing at the one in the black and red mask. There was something about that intense anonymous gaze that was unsettling… yet thrilling.

[][][][][][][]

Kouyou passed them on her way for her song as they made their way to the back. Gil looked like he’d just shown up and looking like he’d just come off a marathon sex binge… which made sense since he’d just had a heat. Shinya was honestly surprised to see him.

“Hey-!”

“Don’t talk to me!” the blond stripped out of his first and only layer, tossing clothes everywhere, “I’m due on stage in less than ten minutes and that damn Alpha-” he was in the middle of throwing makeup on as Shinya backed out, pulling Guren with him as they snatched up some clothes. They shared a snort and snuck onto the floor once they’d pulled on shorts and skimpy tops. Kouyou’s song drifted to an end and she left, tips tucked into the elastic string around her waist. Something bouncy started up as Akutagawa and Atsushi jumped on the poles. The partiers were enjoying it, keeping Dazai busy.

Shinya caught sight of Kirei Kotomine, crooked priest extraordinaire, skulking in a corner with a glass of red wine. He didn’t seem particularly happy, but he wasn’t known to be. Shinya only remembered him looking not miserable when there was death or suffering involved. The man gave Shinya the mild creeps.

The pair ended, resulting in money thrown at them. One guy, _clearly_ already off his ass drunk, tried to touch Atsushi longer than it took to tuck some bills into his tiny shorts. The Omega squeaked and Akutagawa looked about ready to deck the guy. Kureto stood from his spot near the front and clocked the drunk, sending him sprawling.

“ _Shit_ ,” Guren muttered around his club soda.

“That was kinda hot,” Shinya eyed Guren, “Wasn’t it...?”

“It… wasn’t _not_ hot.”

Shinya was unimpressed with the lack of commitment.

Gil’s song started and, _damn_ , he’d brought his A-game. The lyrics were funny given who was dancing to them but Gil had effectively woven a spell over the small crowd. Kirei, especially, was very into it though if the way he seemed glued to the performance was anything to go by. The bridge hit and almost everything came off in a barrage of fabric and he got back to slithering around until it ended. Tips were gathered by one guy to keep them from touching him under the unspoken threat of a Kirei-style dismemberment should **any** of them even _brush_ the Omega. The pile was laid at the edge of the stage for Gil to collect and he did so with a haughty smirk before flouncing away, hips swaying a _little_ more than was strictly necessary. Guren checked the time and went back to the dressing room to freshen up and fight for a turn at the mirror.

Shinya spotted Kureto and made his way over, stepping around partiers who all kind of shrank away from him. He smirked to himself, enjoying the mild powertrip. Even drunk these guys knew not to mess with him…. It was nice.

Kureto went to get up-

“Whoa whoa whoa and where are you going?” he pushed Kureto back down and draped himself over broad shoulders, “Looking to get a little somethin-somethin?”

“Maybe… maybe I was getting up to get a drink.”

“I can get it for you.”

“What do you want.”

“For you to sit here a little while longer.”

“Why.”

“You’ll want to see his solo. After that I will personally deliver him to you.”

The head turned a little, angular brow cocked, “Oh.”

“Mhm. I promise it’ll be _**so**_ worth it,” he grinned and bit his lip.

The heaved sigh told him he’d won.

[][][][][][][]

Shinya made good on his promise and brought him another drink. Ayanami, for all the lack of expression, seemed highly amused. The silver-haired Alpha hadn’t paid much attention to any of the dancers. Kureto wasn’t sure how he’d been interested in at least the first one. He’d been close to needing to cross his legs himself though, so far, that’d been the only one to really hold him.

They talked shop a little as the minutes ticked by and the roster was run through. Shinya had gone up with Nakahara for something peppy and silly. He didn’t pay much attention to it, focusing on Ayanami telling him about some stirrings in the police department and his possible new team. Rumor had it that some Japanese-born Brit was being transferred because _reasons_. Ayanami wasn’t happy with the way the department was handling this whole thing.

“I’m supposed to be leading these people and I can’t do that if I don’t know who they are.”

“They’re not suspicious of you?”

“With the loose tongues there? If they were, I’d know.”

“Hm.”

It’s been close to forty minutes now and the twins had just stepped off. Lights changed again and something slower came on. This was a new song… or at least new to this location. He’d heard it in a different club about six months ago. He raised his glass to his lips-

-and froze.

Holy hell.

The Omega was there, slow-dancing to the music. The purple shirt was the first thing to go followed by him slowly dropping to the floor and well Kureto just kind of... _blanked_. He watched as the shorts went next, showing off the garters and thigh-highs. The Omega seemed to pin him to his seat… like it was just for him though that was ridiculous. Still though…

He’d have to thank Shinya.

When it was done, he waited till the Omega was gone before looking for Shinya saluted and disappeared backstage. Ayanami raised his glass to him with a ghost of a smirk and Kureto walked off before he could feel even more absurd by this whole evening.

The door was easy to find and he shut it behind him with a decided click, before pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t nervous in the least… He just hadn’t done _this_ in awhile.

A couple of indiscretions as a younger man made him realize that sleeping with the dancers just complicated things in a way that didn’t need to happen. He hadn’t touched one in years and the only claim to favoritism recently had been Gil and that had more to with keeping Kirei happy. It made no difference to Kureto if the blond male danced or not.

He stood there for a moment wondering what he was even doing there.

Birthday gift or no, maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

It felt like getting a taste of forbidden fruit and he knew himself well enough to know that, despite his willpower, if this Omega was as sweet as he’d built up in his mind, then it’d be near impossible to let him go.

He shed his jacket against his better judgement, tossing it over the arm of the couch. Habit had him undoing the buttons on his sleeves. He got about two rolls up before wondering if his tattoos would be too much for the Omega. There wasn’t much he could do about his hands but he figured that he could lessen to shock… if the Omega proved sensitive to things like that.

A quick check of the time told him he was out of time. He settled on the couch and heaved a steadying sigh. There was a knock a moment later and the Omega walked in.

He felt his insides freeze and burn simultaneously.

The Omega looked… amazing. He'd taken off the garters and stockings, leaving the vest and panties which showed off just enough to make his blood hot without it being lewd. And the rich purple color… This Omega was made for jewel tones which suited him just fine.

He was asked something about music which he responded to though it was the furthest thing from his mind. The Omega fiddled with the sound system and then came toward him. His scent curled in Kureto’s nose, making his stomach flutter.

He smelled like… _sakura_ …

[][][][][][][]

It was slow.

It was sexy.

It was one of the best programs he’d put together.

And they were eating. it. up.

It was so quiet but one glance and he could tell they were all mesmerized… especially the one with the red and black mask. He was the one the party was for right? Well Guren decided to give him a little extra attention, meeting his masked gaze more often than the rest. By the time he was done, he was pretty sure he’d blown a few _minds_.

Shinya grinned like a shark as he made it backstage, “You’re up.”

“I’m what?”

“You’re up. Room four. Somebody _really_ liked you,” Shinya popped his brows.

“Oh… Ok...” Guren nodded and went to put his shirt on.

Shinya shoved his matching vest at him instead, “ _Trust me,_ oh, and get rid of those _,_ ” he gestured at the stockings.

Guren heaved a sigh, “Sure,” and snatched it, throwing it on and glancing at the mirror as he stripped the other bits off, “You said Four?”

“Yup!” Shinya bounced with a chirp, “Just give it like two minutes so he gets settled. Gotta go!” he trotted off for his solo, shimmery royal blue shorts not quite keeping his ass in check.

“Cool,” he walked off to hang out in a corner of the floor while Shinya brought the energy of the place back up. The song choice was… _entertaining_ … Shinya was certainly having fun with it. About halfway through Guren pushed off the wall and crossed the floor to the hallway of doors, knocking on the appropriate one and walking in.

 **Hot** _damn_.

He hadn’t gotten a good look at him before but, fuck…

The Alpha looked perfectly relaxed sitting on the leather couch. His shiny suit jacket was draped over one side. He’d left his sleeves down though which was a little disappointing though… was that ink on his knuckles? And actually… the deep red of the shirt looked good.

Guren crossed the small room, “Any music requests?”

“Something slower.”

Guren felt a shiver at the deep sure voice as he glanced through the choices. Finding one he was familiar with, he got it going. The low hum and slow clapping followed him as he went to stand in front of the Alpha.

"You're aware of the rules, yes?"

"Of course… though perhaps you could make exception on account of it being my party."

Guren smirked, leaning over the guest, "You're cute."

Hands touched his waist, gripping it in a way to show off the strength without bruising… yet, "Does that mean I get my way?"

Guren took both hands off and planted them over the top of the couch, "Birthday boy or no, rules are rules," he ran a hand down the Alpha’s chest, unbuttoning the first few and letting the backs of his fingers touch skin. It was softer than he’d expected, stretched over well-built muscle. There were hints of ink but not enough for him to know what they could be. He’d spotted a snake head and fiery feathers on the backs of his hands now that he was close enough to see what they were.

The vocals finally started, letting him avoid looking at the intense amber eyes behind the masquerade mask and sink into his job. The air was thick between them, buzzing with a tension Guren could _feel_. The Alpha was a perfect gentleman, sitting perfectly still as Guren danced and rolled his hips, _just_ short of touching him… until the song looped and a knee grazed his crotch as the Alpha crossed his legs. Guren jumped a little, not expecting the jolt in his stomach. He covered himself by readjusting, reverse straddling the Alpha, keeping his knees planted on the cushions. The deep inhale behind him wasn’t missed and he smirked a little to himself, happy that he wasn’t the only one affected. Guren ended up arched over the Alpha’s shoulder, his back just barely pressed the other’s chest. He went to get up but the Alpha’s face tilted, an inch from brushing his neck.

“What do you think of cats?”

Guren almost lost his balance, “W-what?” he winced a little at the high-pitched squeak.

A whisper of a laugh had Guren’s spine tingling, “What do you think of cats?”

His hips stilled, “I-I suppose they’re ok. My dad’s allergic though so I never had one.”

“Mm. I find them snotty, disagreeable things. Dogs are better.”

What the actual fuck?

“Cats… are… just independant,” he watched as the amber gleamed at him and hoped that he hadn’t just fucked this up.

Instead he got a smirk, “Oh?” his tone suggested that he was curious, even if it was to humor him.

“Mhm,” the song continued even though Guren had mostly given up on trying to dance. The Alpha didn’t seem to mind, “They know what they want and they come when they want. Dogs are won over with treats…” the fuck was he even saying? “Cats… chose their masters… and... kittens are cuter than puppies.” he inwardly winced **so** hard.

“Hm… you’re no kitten though... are you? No. You look like a kitten but there’s a lion in there isn’t there?” the nose pressed into his neck, inhaling deep in his scent glands, “You’re gonna make me lose my damn mind, Kitty.”

The low growl and spike of _Alpha_ sent a violent shiver down Guren’s spine, his insides falling over each other as they warmed, “ _Fuck_.”

“Get out.”

Guren jolted, wondering where he’d fucked up, “Wha-”

There was a rumbling growl, hot breath on his neck as lips _just barely_ ghosted over his skin, “Leave if you don’t want me breaking the rules _**and you**_.”

Oh... fuck…

Guren slowly slid off, his knees not quite obeying him as he glanced behind him to find the white-knuckled grip the Alpha had on the back of the couch, literally tearing into the fabric. The figure was still aside from the chest heaving with forcibly measured breaths. He bolted, feeling slick dampen his underwear and leaned against the shut door.

Holy fucking shit.

He eventually shook himself enough to get back to the dressing room and hid there for the remaining time. The entire experience left him shaken though he wasn’t sure why. The Alpha, whose name he’d never gotten, had been nothing but decent. Was it the scent? Maybe it was the scent… It’d been such a heady thing mixed with what was probably expensive cologne. He couldn’t describe it if somebody asked.

Cinnamon?

Mabe cinnamon was in there… or nutmeg…

One of the two.

“There you are!” Shinya chirped, “Been looking for you.” Guren hummed. “I was told to give this to you,” Shinya handed him an envelope.

“What’s this?”

“Tip… from number four,” Shinya smirked, “He seemed… _happy_.”

“ _Good_ ,” Guren glanced inside and almost dropped it, “Holy fuck…”

One hundred thousand yen…

“ **That** good?” Shinya seemed amused. 

“I can’t accept this. I was in there for like ten minutes? Less… and I was already tipped on the ticket...”

Shinya shrugged, “He thought you were worth it obviously. Tracked me down to give it to you.”

Holy **fuckin** hell…

**Songs for those interested in what I listened to for a total of like eight hours XD**

[GurenShin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Nda4CpAPmU)

[AtsuGawa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHSmtKAGGaU)

[Gil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OkVZ_TgrXc)

[ChuuyaShin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AVxRHgBbbU)

[Guren](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1alMvA4xQOY)

[Shinya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lwoPSg7C_Q)

[Guren pt2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3g0d6Cgqyg)


	8. Chapter 8

The range echoes with the sound of shots fired. It’s been like that for awhile. Kureto’s not sure how long exactly… just that he’s been here long enough to have a decent pile of spent bullets by his feet. His mind won’t quiet though so he shoves more into the magazines and goes again.

Last night had been a mistake.

He could feel the ghost touch of the Omega’s fingers on his skin.

He could smell his scent… _sakura_ …

It haunted him.

Everything about it haunted him.

“This is early… even for you.”

Kureto paused for a split second before firing three more times, “I could say the same to you. Did you even sleep.”

Shinya sidles up to him, pointedly staring at his target, “I bar-hopped a little, danced, got fucked in a bathroom stall…” he stepped away to finger a spare bullet on the counter, “I got a name for the punk trying to take over selling in the blocks around the park.”

Kureto cocked a brow, “Oh?”

“Mhm,” Shinya hummed, “I can take care of him.”

“Bring him in instead.”

Shinya turned with his arms crossed, overly-done pout on his face, “That’s not fun.”

“It might be time for a new carpet.”

“Now **that** might be fun,” Shinya grinned like a shark.

Kureto fired a few times before dropping his arm. It’s not working for him tonight. He’s better off admitting that he’s not sleeping and get on with work for the day… if he could concentrate long enough to do such a thing today.

It’s only been a few hours ago and already he could feel the obsession coming from his lizard brain.

The one that writhed in glee when the pretty Omega leaned over him with such sassy confidence and told _him_ ‘ _ **no**_ ’.

That tone he used when he said Kureto was cute… like he was nothing but a misbehaving puppy.

Trapping him with that scent…

Sakura… It had to be _fucking_ sakura…

He absently touched the spot where he had the blooms inked on his side, a tree whose limbs meshed with the tailfin of the koi fish and the scales of the dragon.

Fierce like a dragon.

Beautiful as a koi.

Smelling of sakura.

He was in so much trouble...

[][][][][][][][]

“This movie _suuucks_ ,” Guren reached for another coke, ignoring Noya’s protest of getting squashed between his chest and thighs. It wasn’t his fault the Beta had decided that his legs were a good headrest.

 _“Shut the fuck up,_ ” Yuu’s voice came from his phone left the armrest _, “It’s like Godzilla and you like Godzilla.”_

“It’s dudes in mechs fighting a Godzilla ripoff while doing telepathy with their partner. You’re telling me you want your partner knowing what you jerk off to?”

“Are we seriously talking about jerking it with your little brother?” Noya asked.

“Since when are you a prude?” Guren replied, “He’s a presented sixteen year old who’s had a heat. I’m not under any delusions as to what he did… except maybe get a fuckbuddy. Hey Yuu! Did you get a fuckbud-”

_“Ew no! You’re gross!”_

Noya wheezed, almost dropping his beer bottle on the carpet as he rolled to not choke and die.

“See? And of course! They’re fighting for no Goddamn reason other than plot conflict.”

_“She **lied** to him! Of course they’re gonna fight!”_

“Manufactured plot points!”

_“I’m gonna hang up!”_

“Oh no. don’t do that,” Noya grinned around his bottle, “what will we ever do without a teenager listening in?”

Guren rolled his eyes.

_“Fuck you, Stupid Noya!”_

“ _Guuuren_ , he’s being mean!”

“Suck it up. This was your idea,” he finishes his coke and reaches for something stronger. All he finds are Noya’s empties. He gets up, dumping Noya back on the couch.

“Where are you going?” the redhead whines.

“To get a beer.”

“What we had was on the coffee table.”

Guren rolled his eyes and turned around, snatching his phone, “Yuu? Call Noya. I’m heading out to get drinks.”

_“Aw! You suck..”_

“Yea, yea. Let me know if the movie’s done before I get back and if you’re doing anything after.”

“ _Fiiine_ ,” Yuu hangs up and Noya’s phone goes off a few seconds later.

“Love you! See ya,” Guren heads out the door without a backwards glance though he does roll his eyes at Noya's ' _love you too_ ' as though Guren had meant that for **him** and not his annoying little brother. 

The trip to the convenience store doesn’t take long, a couple of locks from where they live. It’s the first of April too so it’s not all that cold. He makes his selections and leaves deciding on the way back that he wants a _good_ cup of coffee and, thanks to the tips from the night previous, he can afford to splurge. It’s another five blocks or so to get to the shop he likes the best and goes inside. It’s a little on the stuffy side, a common meeting ground for the rich and artistic types. The decor is all from local photographers and painters. Some of the pieces have contact information on the wall next to them with prices of the piece in question.

He orders and waits the few minutes for it to be made. It’s not busy today. A few college students studying and three or so businessmen. Two of them are sitting at the same table and are either on break or having a casual meeting. There’s a third who looks like he’s reading over notes. Overall, not interesting.

His order’s called and he leaves, cup of black light roast Ethiopian pour over in his hand. The light at the crossing changes against him so he stands there, waiting. His coffee’s too hot still, but he inhales, enjoying the smell of it. Damn Shinya for making him a lowkey coffee snob.

“Hey.”

Guren doesn’t bother to give whichever-fuckhead-with-a-syrupy-voice the time of day.

“You’re pretty.”

“And you can fuck right off,” Guren replied, hoping the light would turn.

“Don’t be like that,” there was an _edge_ to the other male’s voice that Guren didn’t like.

He turns his head to see the asshole Alpha standing much too close, “Leave me alone.”

“See I don’t think you get how this works. I compliment you and you be **nice** to me.”

“What backwards hole did you crawl out of?” Guren frowned, “I tell you to fuck off, you walk away. Simple.”

The Alpha reaches for him and Guren chucks his beloved coffee at him. It splashes all over the asshole, soaking his clothes and making him howl. Guren glances at the street to see there’s too much traffic to risk crossing. He could just bolt down the street though- His wrist is grabbed.

“Where are you going-”

Guren swings his bag, the glass inside breaking over the Alpha's head, “Back. Off.”

“YOU-!”

“Is there a problem,” the voice is deep... _oddly_ familiar. Guren doesn’t recognize him though. He knew he'd recognize an objectively handsome face like that if he'd seen it before... and he didn't remember ever seeing his man in his life. 

The other Alpha pales to a deathly white, “N-No sir.”

An angular brow cocks, “Then why are you still here.”

The asshole scampers off, leaving Guren with this new guy who just _reeks_ of power.

Is… is that cinnamon?

Something clicks in his brain. 

Can’t be.


	9. Chapter 9

He _cannot_ believe his luck.

He’d prayed to the higher powers he doesn’t really believe in for a sign and here _he_ is… practically dropped in his lap.

“Are you ok?” Kureto goes to reach for the mildly shaken Omega but pulls back, gloves fingers curling into a loose fist.

“I uh…” the other shakes his head as though to clear it, “Thanks… I guess.”

“Can I replace your coffee?” he gestures to the crushed cardboard cup in the Omega’s hand.

“Oh um,” the nose scrunches, face showing his disappointment as he heaves a sigh, “Dammit. I was looking forward to that.”

“I can get you another one,” Kureto replied, biting back a smile when the Omega cocks a brow at him, “Come on,” he turns to go back up the street to the shop, “I’m not sure what you had.” The Omega hesitates for a minute and then follows him. “May I?” he takes the bag leaking of what smells like cheap beer and clinking with broken glass and hands it off to a bodyguard to deal with once the Omega’s inside. They both order and he guides the Omega to his table, pulling his notepad off the table and onto the seat next to him as the other sits across from him, “I’m Kureto by the way.”

The Omega nods, “Guren… thanks for… thanks for that. He was one persistent asshole.”

Kureto breathed a laugh, knowing two of his guys are already tracking him down to ‘have a talk’ with him, “That he was. It’s unfortunate that there are those types still around.”

Guren nods and nothing else is said until their drinks are delivered, “Can I ask you a question?” he asks, finger trailing around the lip of the cup.

He nods, “Of course.”

“Have me met? Like before this?”

Kureto almost wants to laugh, “One might say that… though I think we skipped introductions last night.”

Guren’s eyes bug, “Holy fuck…! You’re… number four?”

Kureto inclines his head, studying the Omega’s face, “I think that was the room number, yes.”

“Wow,” Guren sits there looking stunned… then he shakes himself, “Sorry, it’s just-that tip and then seeing you _here_ of all places.”

Kureto allows a chuckle, “I was a little stunned myself, seeing you walk in the door.”

Guren takes a sip of his coffee, flinching at the heat, “ _Fuck_.”

Kureto pulls off his gloves, setting them on the table. He notices Guren staring at the ink but he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even seem nervous by it which is good.

“What are those by the way?”

Kureto tugs at the sleeve of his shirt, pulling it up a little to show the serpent curling around his wrist, “Viper,” It goes up his forearm but he doesn’t show it all and switches to the other side, “Phoenix,” this one he does pull the sleeve up enough to show the whole thing.

Guren hums as he stares in curiosity, “That’s cool… Kinda surprising though… _brave_.”

“Oh?”

“Given our country's somewhat archaic views on tattoos… I’m surprised you have them visible like that.”

Kureto shrugged a bit, “They’re important to me. Why should I hide them.”

Guren gave half of one, “It’s all stupid. The Yakuza aren’t just walking like they used to so everybody just needs to get over it.”

Kureto almost laughs, “I suppose. How long have you been dancing?”

“A few years… started kinda as a hobby and never really left once I realized the money involved… Damn that makes me sound shallow.”

“People need money and usually go about the easiest way to get it,” Kureto replied. Guren made a face to agree with the point. He hoped that was enough of a segue, “May I ask you a personal question?”

[][][][][][][]

The fact that he was sitting across from the mystery Alpha with pockets as deep as the Pacific was blowing Guren’s mind. That quiet confidence he’d sensed was still there, maybe a little more so today than it’d been last night. It was… intriguing to say the least… and the way that asshole had practically fled was interesting too.

“May I ask you a personal question?”

Guren cocked a brow, “I suppose… doesn’t mean I’ll answer it though.”

A ghost of a smirk that Guren _definitely_ didn’t find sexy in the least… nope… not at all, “Are you seeing someone? Living with someone?”

“That’s two questions,” he held up fingers, “No and my roommate.”

“What are they to you? The roommate...?”

“Eh… I mean we’re friends. We hang out some,” Shit.. he should probably text Noya before he gets anxious, “He helps with the bills.”

“Nothing more? He’s not your heat partner?”

Guren’s head cocked, “I’m not sure what business that is of yours _sir_ …?”

The Alpha laced his fingers and leaned over the table, “I’ll be frank then. Last night was… quite the experience. I’ve… I’d like to hire you for an indefinite period of time.”

Something crept up Guren’s spine, “Hire me for what?”

“Companionship.”

Oh… so **that** was this guy’s deal.

“Sex.”

“Among other things.”

Still… it wasn’t as off putting, being propositioned, as Guren would’ve expected it to be.

Maybe it was because Kureto was that confident, dark, brooding type who knew they were attractive while not being obnoxious about it.

“Why does my relationship status concern you? You didn’t seem overly concerned with if I had a boyfriend or not a few nights ago.”

“Wanting a dance from a stripper at his place of work is different from an extended client relationship. Had you’d had an established partner, I would’ve rescinded my offer.”

“How noble,” Guren deadpanned, “What kind of ‘other things’ are we talking about?”

“Other than sex?”

“Obviously.”

The Alpha smirked a little, “Company dinners. Perhaps an evening at the opera or other such outings where it’d benefit me to have a pretty Omega on my arm.”

Guren _refused_ to blush, “Uh-huh.”

“There’s also the occasional trip overseas should things between us go well.”

“I’d have to renew my passport.”

“We’ll take care of that.”

“I’m sure you will,” Guren smirked, “I have a feeling all I’ll have to do is sit here and let things happen to me.”

“Is that something you’re interested in?”

“Depends on the parameters. How much time are we talking about? I can’t have it butting into my other work.”

A legal pad was dropped on the table, “That’s something we’d need to discuss.”

Guren could see things already written in a bulleted list. This guy was serious. He sent off a quick text to Noya about being held up and then set it facedown on the table, “Well get on with it. I’ve got nowhere to be for a couple of hours.”

“Very well. First and foremost is you’ll have to sign a nondisclosure agreement. The nature of my work is not for all ears. I’m sure you can understand.”

Guren thinks he should be put off by that but isn’t, “I’ll hear things I shouldn’t and can’t talk about it.”

“Precisely.”

“That’s fair. I suppose it’s something like doctor/patient privilege?”

“Mm,” the Alpha nodded, “My clients and partners require anonymity. If I can’t guarantee it, I lose business.”

“And if you lose business then you can’t pay me.”

The smirk stretched farther, “Correct. As for pay, we can discuss if you prefer hourly or weekly.”

“Hourly. I can’t have it cut into my hours at the club.”

“Actually that was another stipulation. I’d prefer it if you quit.”

Guren laughed, “And what, my good sir, would you be paying me to make up for that lost income? Simple fact is that I’m one of the more experienced dancers. It would have to be quite abit for it to be worth it. Am I supposed to sit in your office eight hours a day?”

“You’d be on call and I’d pay you for that time. We can work out a day or two that you'd have off and the rest you’ll be my beck and call. Granted my work will likely only allow for a few nights a week and I would give you as much notice as possible but I’d prefer to not have to compete with another employer.”

“And what kind of money are you proposing for this?”

A figure was scribbled on the paper and it was turned toward him.

Guren felt his eyes pop out of his head, “You’re kidding?”

“Minimum.”

If his eyes could fall out of his head, they would’ve, ”Holy hell.”

“Of course the events will be extra and the appropriate outfits will be supplied. I can either have them chosen for you or you can pick them out yourself given that you take one of my assistants to ensure that they’re appropriate for whichever event we’re attending. Should you choose that, there will be a stipend to cover the cost. Are we interested?”

“Um yea…” Guren couldn’t look away from the number. It was all becoming very real... like he wasn't just humoring this guy anymore. This would change _everything_ for him. For Yuu. “How long are you thinking?”

“How long…?”

“How long are you wanting me around?”

“There will be a probation period, a test run as it were to ensure that we’re a good fit. Somewhere between two weeks and a month I think would be enough. During that time either one of us would be able to break off the arrangement. All time will be paid for and you would keep any gifts given during that period. After that, I would like a six month agreement, renewed for as long as we both feel this is beneficial to us though I suppose an argument could be made for shorter periods if you feel that too constraining.”

Guren nodded, “Maybe… Vacation time? I have family elsewhere that I haven’t seen in awhile,” with that kind of money, he could go home and see to some things personally.

“We can arrange for something. I don’t get much time off myself but there’s no reason to hold you to that.”

He’d get to go home… hopefully before something happened, “You’re confident that I’ll agree to this.”

“I see what I want and go after it,” the Alpha replied, “All I have to figure out is what _you_ want out of it… so… Everything aside,” he waved a hand at the legal pad, figuratively brushing his list away, “What desire would make this the most attractive to you?”

Guren had to stop and think though it felt like losing for some reason, “I’ll admit, the money is a good place to start. It will ease alot of my… obligations… free up some time for the rest.”

“Is there something more I can do?” he asked, tone perfectly serious.

Guren smiled wistfully, “Not really… I’d like to be closer to home but that kind of defeats the purpose of this arrangement doesn’t it?”

“Depends on where home is.”

“Aichi.”

“Ah… that’s a short flight. Nothing we couldn’t work out.”

“What about your business?”

“Most of it could be left for a day if needed and the rest can be done over the phone and email. Unfortunately I am on-call, so to speak, twenty-four-seven but there’s no reason why I couldn’t make trips to Aichi. I might even be able to find something of interest there.”

Guren nodded and chewed on his lip. It just sounded too good to be true. What happened if he took this and then it didn’t work out? He could lose everything...

“Something else bothering you?”

“I… I’m grateful for the offer. I really am.”

“ _But_ …”

He tried to smile though it probably looked more like a grimace, “I don’t really want to quit my job. If-if things don’t work out the way I think we’d both like and I’ve quit, I won’t have a job to fall back on. The club’s been really good to me and I’d hate to lose that if I ever needed it again.”

The Alpha leaned forward, fingers laced, “Perhaps we can come to an agreement. I do alot of business there. Perhaps you could work on the nights I will be working... ? Come up to the VIP when you’re not dancing?”

Something in Guren melted and he nodded a little, “That-that could work.”

Kureto nodded and took the pad back to scribble something next to one of the already written points and scratched the prewritten bit out, “This is, of course, with the understanding that you don't accept private dances.”

Guren nodded, “I can agree to that.”

“Good,” Kureto laced his fingers and looked over the top of them, “Might I propose that we meet here again say Thursday? Bring a list of things you require and things you refuse to allow during our… partnership.”

“ _Things_ …”

The brow cocked again, “If you hate flowers, that is something I would like to know. If you have a certain kink that you can’t do without, that is also something I would like to know. This is simply something to help us along and keep it as smooth as possible.”

“And I’ll be getting one from you?”

Kureto nodded, “It will go into a contract that we will both sign.”

Guren scrunches his nose while smirking a little, “That’s very… _clinical_.”

“It’s to protect us both,” he replied, “Once it’s all written and signed then things can progress.”

“Or… we could just act two consenting adults…”

“If my work wasn’t involved perhaps… that would also require you to agree to date me and that doesn’t come with a paycheck…” the Alpha’s lips twitched with something smug. He had a point though.

“Thursday it is then. I'll bring a list.”

“And hopefully we can have this all done by the weekend.”

Guren wasn’t sure what to make of the whole thing and sipped on his now appropriately cooled coffee. Some guy in a black and white suit walked up to their table a few minutes later, whispering to Kureto. Guren cocked a brow.

Kureto forced a smile, “I apologize, but it seems I have some business to attend to. If you like, I can drop you off at home?”

“Oh… no… I um… I need to go run an errand,” buy more beer, “Thank you though.”

Kureto nodded and offered a small smile, “Have a nice evening then.”

Guren nodded, leaving a few minutes later.

[][][][][][][]

_“He’s just entered his building, Sir.”_

“Good,” Kureto steepled his fingers as he stared at the young male tied to a chair, “How does the perimeter look?”

_“Subpar though the crime isn’t high in the area.”_

“Keep a man there.”

_“Yes Sir.”_


	10. Chapter 10

Guren’s not really sure what all happened in the last hour.

He knows he bought beer… _twice_ because he broke the first set over some asshole’s head.

He knows he bought coffee… and chucked it at that same asshole.

Then he’s sitting at a table with the impossibly attractive unmasked face of the man who’d paid his rent for the next month.

He doesn’t even remember much of the conversation. It’s mostly a blur with a few key points kinda burned into his brain. The biggest thing was that paycheck though. Kureto wasn’t hard to look at but damn… that kind of money was just… **so** tempting.

It’s much later than he’d expected to be out by the time he gets back. The living room’s been picked up and the TV’s on some variety show bullshit Noya turns on for background noise. He hears the shower and goes to store the beer in the fridge, pulling a coke from the shelf in the door designated for his bottles of blessed caffeine. His laptop’s plucked off the table where he left it and he goes to sit on the couch to look up some of the balances he has left on various credit cards and hospital bills, flipping the channel to some cooking show. The numbers are a little depressing, more or less holding steady with what Guren’s been able to pay off. The amount written on that legal pad flashes in his mind again and he looks up… he’s not sure what to look up… Sugar daddy/baby contracts maybe?

_“You home?”_

He hadn’t even heard the water shut off, “Yea. Sorry.”

Bare feet slapped a little on the tile, "So like… not that I mind chilling with your brother but…” he plonked down on the other end of the couch, “What the fuck?"

"I know. I'm sorry…” Guren closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table, “I got held up."

"Doing what? You were going out for beer."

"Yea… you know that guy who gave me that tip last night?"

"Yea…"

"I went to that coffee place I like and he was there."

"No shit. He recognize you?"

"Yea. Bought me coffee… and we talked for awhile…" he could _feel_ Noya chomping at the bit to ask , "I think… I think he asked me to be his sugar baby."

Green eyes popped out of their respective skull, "He did what now?"

"He wants to hire me _for my time_. The number he had when I asked about pay was ridiculous! I'd have enough for Yuu’s testing in a few months if I didn’t have _everything_ else."

Noya kinda winced, "What's he want you to do though? He could be into weird shit… like _actual_ shit or tentacle porn," Noya shuddered dramatically.

Guren rolled his eyes, "He mentioned stuff like company dinners and the opera…”

“Not sex?”

“That was kind of alluded to.”

“‘Alluded to’... _Yes we’ll go see 'Elizabeth' and then I’ll treat you to a five course dinner on the candlelit rooftop of Black Card after which I will fly you, in my personal jet, to Millionaire Resort and **assist** you in joining the Mile-High Club._”

That actually sounded kinda nice...

Guren cocked a brow, trying and failing to hide his smirk, “Ya done?”

“He sounds like some lonely loser who just tosses money cuz he sees a nice ass. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you have a _**fine**_ ass and it’s worth every penny he chucks at you but, come on, dude can’t just get a piece of arm candy? He has to _pay_ for it?”

“Maybe he’s too busy to keep up a relationship and by paying me, he doesn’t feel obligated to _**do**_ things for me,” Guren shrugged, “I don’t know that I’d mind being paid to be arm candy though. He’s hella attractive too so it wouldn’t be hard to pretend to be into him… and the way he was talking… sounded kinda like the stuff Mom and Dad did… before…”

Noya’s face softened, “Guren… That’s…”

“I know… and maybe we’ll get back to that, me and Yuu… But that’s what makes this even more attractive. I can start to really pay shit off. I wouldn't have to sell those shares like I thought I would and, depending on how long this goes… could buy _more_. I could buy it back maybe. This…” he shook his head a little, “If he seems like the guy I think he is, this is literally life changing… and all I’d have to do is hang out? Look good for him? On **his** dime? _Fuuck_ me… and I’d let him fuck me,” Noya’s face twitched, “I think… I think I’ve talked myself into it.”

“ _Great_ ,” Noya heaved a sigh, “Good. I’m happy for ya. Just… you know… let me know if you need something ok? Be safe. He sounds like a powerful Alpha and those types like to think they’re owed things. Don’t let him push you around.”

Guren smirked, “Do you _really_ think I’d let him do that?”

Noya shrugged, his face stiff, “He could Command you… and it sounds like you’d be in a relationship where those would have more effect than some random schmoe on the street.”

“I’ll just put it in the list of deal breakers.”

Noya gestured, “That would be one way I guess… Doesn’t mean he still won’t try it though.”

“I can have him put in there that Commands are an automatic contract nullification.”

“Unless, of course, he _bites_ you,” Noya was quickly becoming **not** happy, “There’s so much that could go wrong.”

“Noya… This is a thing people do and it works out fine.”

“I know… It just…” Noya heaved a sigh and got up, walking away.

“Just what?” Guren turned to watch him.

Noya paused and heaved another sigh, tone fairly solemn, “Nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

“Noya-”

“Just be safe ok? I’m here if you need me,” he walked away again, his door closing with a soft _click_.

O... k…

That was weird…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last update for a week cuz I'm going on vaca!! Might be able to get one out on Friday but if not I've got at least 3 one-shots/chapter for my other OnS fics in the wings though, hoping to bump it to 4 but we'll see what kind of time I have XD


	11. Chapter 11

Shinya was the only one to beat Guren to work on Monday. He’d already done his face up and just seemed to be sitting there wasting time on his phone, “How was your day off?”

“I had **the** _weirdest_ day yesterday,” Guren replied, setting his bag down.

“Oh” Shinya looked up.

“You know number four? The guy who handed you that envelope?”

Shinya nodded, “Mhm? What about him?”

“You know that coffee shop you took me to? He was there and we ended up talking for awhile. He wants to be my sugar daddy.”

“Whaaat!” Shinya giggled, “So how do you know it was him?"

"His voice. His fucking _voice_. I've never heard anything like it- and the tattoos- on the backs of his hands. Those are pretty identifying."

“Come on,” Shinya grinned as he sat back in his chair when Guren didn’t go on, “Dish. What’d his voice sound like? _Sex_?”

“It’s so deep and it’s almost aristocratic and proper. You know? Like _those_ types have a particular way of speaking-”

“Kinda like you when you first started?” Shinya smirked.

Guren made a face, “I wasn’t that bad.”

There was the faint sound of the staff door closing.

“Darling, you sounded like you’d never stepped foot on the train let alone in a public school. We worked hard to get that out of you so you didn’t sound so stuck up. Chuuya _**hated**_ you that first year or so.”

Guren scoffed, “Yeah right.”

Shinya cleared his throat, “Oh Chuuya!”

“What?” The redhead appeared in an oversized hoodie, yoga pants, and a hat that might have been a fedora.

“What was your impression of Guren two weeks in…?”

Chuuya dropped his bag and whipped the pants off, “What? That he was a useless rich kid with a stick up his ass?”

Guren _felt_ his face do something funny and Shinya barked a laugh.

“And now?”

“A semi-reliable with a stick up his ass.”

Shinya giggled again.

“Is there a point to this?” Chuuya took his hat off and chucked it on the counter before taking his hoodie off, leaving him in small underwear that _didn’t_ do their job of keeping his ass in check.

“Guren wouldn’t believe that he sounded like one of those high-rise kids.”

Chuuya turned _slowly_ to face them, eyes slightly bugged, “You’re kidding right?”

“I didn’t think I sounded that bad!”

“Ichinose, I say this with the utmost affection-” that’s to say _very little_ , “-The **only** one to give you a run for your money on who sounded the **most pretentious** is _Gil_ … and I’ll bet you my monthly wine club _for the next decade_ that **he’s** a poser.”

Guren’s nose scrunched, “Well… anyway… I’m still not that bad though right?”

“God no,” the pair said simultaneously.

“So there’s that at least.”

Chuuya’s phone went off and the redhead looked at it before stomping off while answering it, “ **What**!?”

“Ah,” Shinya sighed with a sarcastic grin, “Young love.”

“He’d eat Dazai if he had more meat on him.”

“Oh I’m sure Chuuya enjoys eating him, or rather swallowing him… Dazai eats him.”

Guren rolled his eyes, not caring to speculate on his coworkers sex lives, “Anyway.”

“Yes!” Shinya squeaked, “More about this voice you’re obsessed with. It’s deep and oh-so- _snotty_ and you’re getting wet just thinking about it,” the grin was downright lecherous.

“Why do I bother to talk to you,” Guren started on his makeup.

Shinya leaned into his space, “You _love_ me. Come on… Deep, sexy I bet. What color are his eyes?”

“Not quite brown… more like an amber color. When he’s staring at you, you _feel_ it. His eyebrows are a little weird though.”

Shinya snorted, “How does one have weird eyebrows?”

“They’re like,” Guren tried to gesture and then just drew them on himself to the best of his memory.

“No _fucking_ way he walks around like that,” Shinya cackled and almost fell off his stool.

“He does! And what’s worse is that it _works_! He pulls it off! He sat there with his stupid eyebrows and intense eyes with his hands laced like some fucking mob boss, telling me in that _voice_ that he gets what he wants. Fuck…” he started scrubbing at the fake brows, “He was so confident about it too but it wasn’t like shoved in my face. He just _said_ things and they made _sense_ … Doesn’t help that he sounds like sin though does it? Like a fucking incubus or some shit.”

“A richboy fuckboy voice? Hon-ney you’re in trouble,” Shinya hopped off to get changed, “It sounds like you already have a crush on him.”

“We’ve talked once!”

“That’s why it’s so cute,” Guren noted Shinya grinning in the mirror, “Just be careful about that. Sugar babies aren’t supposed to fall for our daddies. Being attracted to them doesn’t hurt as long as you know it’s not a forever thing. You keep them company and hop in their dick and they toss money at you. That’s it. Anything else is asking for trouble and a broken heart.”

“I’ll remember that,” Guren groused.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

The thrumming bass came up from downstairs in a steady dull pounding. Kureto glanced at the time, noting that he had about fifteen minutes before he had a meeting. He’d managed to push yesterday mostly to the back of his mind, though he expected it to rear its head if he saw Guren on stage.

His office door opened and Shinya slipped in, wearing a schoolgirl outfit, “Yes?”

Shinya smirked as he closed the door, “Word has it that you’re in the market for a sugar baby.”

“And who told you that?” Kureto asked.

“A little flower told me,” Shinya seemed much too pleased as he laid across the desk, getting in Kureto’s way much like a damned cat.

“Is that so?”

“Mhm… a cute little cherry blossom… You'll be pleased to know that he's completely besotted with you."

"Is he?" he tried to not sound as interested as he was.

"Smitten with Cupid's arrow. Sounded like he was talking about Adonis… or Zeus. He made you sound pretty magical. If I didn't know you were you, I'd be intrigued. He even made your eyebrows look hot. Drew them on and then compared you to an incubus… with a voice like sin,” Shinya grinned as he arched his back.

This wasn’t good.

He had a meeting in ten minutes…

Kureto stood, “Do keep your opinions to yourself. I'd rather his opinion of me not be ruined by you.”

Shinya grabbed his shirt, “Don’t you want to fuck me? Think of pretty purple eyes as you take me from behind? You’re half hard already so it won’t take much to get you there.”

Kureto smirked a little before grasping Shinya by the throat and pressing him to the desk. The Omega squirmed though it wasn’t really to get away. His blue eyes had gone mostly black with just a ring of sky. Kureto leaned over, pressing his mouth to Shinya’s to what was more a show of power than it was any kind of passion. Shinya gasped for air as he pulled away, the Omega’s bottom lip trapped with his teeth. He released Shinya and walked out of the office, looking decent for the public.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

“Come back here and fuck me!” Shinya collapsed back on the desk, feeling all sorts of horny. His dick was hard, tenting his skirt and the back of it was drenched.

Fucking Kureto and that tight ass of his.

Shinya dug his phone out and scrolled his contacts, picking one in particular and let the phone drop to the desk on speakerphone.

“ _Kitty. It’s an odd time to be calling. I’m in a meeting in ten minutes,_ ” the baritone voice was smooth with a lilt his thick accent gave him.

“Kitty needs you, Daddy,” Shinya sighed, squirming a little on the desk, palming himself.

_“Darling I’m out of the country. You know this. I won’t be back for some time.”_

“Just Daddy’s voice is enough.”

_“Hm… are you someplace you can take your clothes off?”_

Fuck Kureto, “Yea.”

_“Take them off. Where are you. What’s around?”_

He whipped his shirt off, “I’m on a desk actually, but there’s plenty of floor space and a couch-”

 _“No. The desk is fine,_ ” the voice grinned, _“Are they off?”_

“Yes Daddy.”

_“Good kitty. How wet are you?”_

“So wet. I’m dripping for you, Daddy,” Shinya felt so wound tight.

“ _Good kitty. Do you know what I’d do if I was there,_ ” it wasn’t a question and Shinya closed his eyes, listening as Daddy described everything in such sordid detail… His hands moved on their own with Daddy’s voice. Soon enough he’d stuffed fingers up his ass and was gasping and moaning. Daddy encouraged it, telling him how good he was, what a good little slut for Daddy he was. He got himself so close but it wasn’t enough and in a desperate attempt to just get the fuck off, he dug into a drawer and pulled a switch blade he knew Kureto had stashed in there and ran it along the upper bit of thigh were it’d be less visible just for that little bit of _pain_ he was missing.

And that did it.

He stabbed the knife into the desktop and lay there boneless.

_“Such a good kitty. I’ll be in town within the month.”_

“Ok…”

And with that Daddy hung up and Shinya was left on top of Kureto’s desk, bleeding from a small wound and feeling only the basest sense of satisfaction.


	12. Chapter 12

Thursday couldn’t come soon enough.

Guren was nervous about it, wondering if his list was what Kureto had had in mind. He’d looked over what he could find online and asked Shinya about some of it to which the other Omega gave fairly clinical answers. He stressed quite a few times that Guren should not bend his limits to suit Kureto, that any Alpha worth the time of day would take his list as is and respect it.

It was taken under advisement as he wrote and rewrote his list, trying different wording and such to give the best idea of what he wanted and didn’t want and what might be up for negotiation later. Most of it was sex-related which made him wonder if he was being too thorough or focused too hard on that aspect of things. He did make sure to add in his intolerance for use of Commands and one day a month reserved for Aichi. He supposed he could just go on one of his days off but… maybe he could finagle it so he could get a full weekend home a few times a year.

He gave it to Shinya to read over and got a more or less positive response. The white-haired Omega pet him once on the head and then walked off with some tasteless joke about christening the desk before the ink dried. He wanted Noya to have a look at it since he was a little more familiar with legal stuff, but the Beta had been in a mood lately and Guren figured that it wouldn’t improve with something Kureto-related.

He’d worked Wednesday night and the upcoming meeting kept him up until nearly dawn. Waking up before eleven was hell, but they were meeting for coffee so that was something at least. Noya was already at work so the place was quiet. It was odd to see the house in near noon lighting. Guren reheated some curry and took a shower. Once presentable in some of his nicer clothes, he left and headed for the coffee shop, showing up five minutes early.

Apparently Kureto was just as eager since Guren spotted him already seated in a booth. The top was covered in various papers and one side of the Alpha’s face was sort of lit up with a laptop off to the side which he was typing on with one hand while holding a sheet of paper. The same two businessmen from Sunday were there, cups of coffee on their table though they weren’t talking to each other.

Guren ignored how weird **that** was and approached Kureto, “... Hey…”

Kureto looked up, looking faintly pleased at seeing him, “Hello.”

Oh…

Guren almost blushed.

Oh that was _adorable_ …

He hadn’t noticed the rimless glasses until the Alpha had looked up, but _damn_ , did they suit him. The squared off lenses complimented his face and the bits if black frame just… did _something_ for Guren that he didn’t have a name for let alone know how to explain it. He was actually disappointed when Kureto took them off and tucked them into his jacket.

“Coffee?”

“I haven’t ordered yet,” he placed his bag on the other bench.

Kureto stood and buttoned his jacket, “Do you know what you want? I’ll get it for you.”

“No I can-” the look he got shut him up, “The Kona. Pour over,” he slumped into the booth, feeling out of sorts. Then again, it’d been a long time since he’d been taken care of, even if it was something as silly as getting him his coffee order. It was almost old fashioned, at least according to the circle he’d run in while in college. He stared at the table top, noting that the papers were still spread out. He wasn’t super interested in it since he saw alot of numbers… but his curiosity was piqued at just _needing_ to know.

It could be a test though… maybe not a conscious one, but if Kureto came back and saw him poking around, maybe he’d think Guren couldn’t be trusted…

Knowing he’d be signing an NDA made him think something he might not be meant to see kept him from even trying to read it upside down.

Instead he scrolled social media, seeing what his coworkers did at all hours of the morning. There was nothing particularly interesting… though was an article about some city council member’s son or something found in some alleyway close to a well known club with thick cat slashes down his face. The name Byakkomaru flitted through his head.

“Something wrong?”

He looked up as the cup was placed in front of him, “Hm?”

“You were frowning,” Kureto slid across from him, gathering his work into a neat pile and closing the laptop, “Already having second thoughts?”

“No! … No… I just…” he turned his phone so the Alpha could read it. An angular brow cocked. “I think it’s Byakkomaru. You know… the hitman?”

“I’ve heard of him,” Kureto moved his own cup, “How do you know him?”

“He’s been at the club, killed people there under everybody’s nose.”

“But you haven’t seen him yourself?”

Guren shook his head, putting his phone down, “If I did, he’d probably kill me.”

“No doubt, but you’ll be with me for most of your shifts now so you don’t have to worry.”

That was a little reassuring...

Kureto dropped a file on the table, “Do you have your list?”

Guren bit his lip and slowly pulled the printed list out, laying it next to his coffee.They exchanged their papers in what felt like a hostage situation. He wasn’t sure he cared for the sudden overly sterile air… though he supposed this _was_ the business part of it. They weren’t dating… even if Kureto brought him coffee. They were going into business together. Sure Guren get to flirt with Kureto and look nice… probably fuck him and all the things expected of a significant other but.... At the core… money would be exchanged for services and that was it.

He flipped open the file and started reading down the list of demands. Alot of it had been either covered or alluded to in their last conversation. Guren wouldn’t take private dances or work the floor. He was to stay either backstage or, preferably, up with Kureto in his VIP booth.

Apparently he was there enough to just have one reserved every night.

There was a request to discuss any potential lovers ie an _**actual**_ boyfriend should one present themselves. Guren was mildly pleased that the Alpha seemed willing to talk about it instead of outright asking him to abstain from relationships. He doubted he’d actually date anyway. His life had too much going on to add something like that, but that he might have the option was nice.

The section what Kureto would and would not do in relation to sex was… well enlightening. Apparently he was very much against some of the weirder things Guren had heard about which was good because he was not ok with getting pissed on. There was a note about possible bloodplay should Guren be open to the idea down the road but it was phrased as more of a curiosity instead of something that needed to be tried. Apparently he wasn’t much on the idea of toys, except possibly plugs, either, but Guren had really only used toys for his heats so he wouldn’t be missing much in terms of the actual sex. There was a request for him to share his heats with the Alpha should he want a partner, but it seemed like he could choose to just deal with it himself.

He was pleased with the schedule, working five days or nights a week with the guaranteed two days off so he could get done his errands and chores without worrying if he was going to be summoned. Apparently he was going to have a driver, one of two people, for anytime he needed to be somewhere further than walking. Supposedly that was for Kureto’s peace of mind.

There was a bit about spending nights or weekends especially for business trips which he could see being ok with. That was followed with an amount for a monthly allowance to be used to buy himself clothes and whatever for said trips and just being seen in general with the Alpha. Guren had to reread that a few times, stunned that he was being paid so much money for his time and then have _more_ money to just throw anyway on clothes… clothes that weren’t for things like business parties where he could see the need for the type of really nice clothes the list seemed to be talking about. No… these clothes would just be for the day-to-day hanging out with Kureto however he wanted to.

It was honestly ludicrous.

But Guren wasn’t about to argue with it.

This was the Alpha’s money and if he was willing to throw so much at Guren… well… he’d do his best to make it worth it at least.

Kureto was done reading when Guren finally looked up, “Anything that you have a problem with?”

Guren shook his head, “Is mine ok?”

“Perfect,” there was a ghost of a smile as he reached for the file. Guren slid it over to him and his paper was slipped inside, “Shall we? We need to get this typed up into something coherent and sign it.”

Guren nodded and definitely _didn’t_ blush when a hand was offered to help him slide out of his booth. He accepted and was gently nudged toward the door, a large warm hand only just brushing the small of his back. There was a car waiting and the driver opened the back door. He blinked at the laptop bag that just seemed to appear out of thin air, not remembering Kureto actually packing anything up but shook his head.

They were driven to a tall building in the shinier part of Tokyo and Guren had to wonder how and why Kureto bothered with the club or that particular coffee shop if it was so out of the way. He was helped out and followed the Alpha inside. Every, single. employee paused as Kureto walked past them, offering slight bows which Kureto just seemed to ignore in favor of getting to an elevator. They caught one and the guy inside it already, scurried out, muttering about catching the next one. Kureto scanned a badge and pressed the button for the top floor.

Oh.

Ok then.

The trip up was fast and smooth, giving Guren a memory feeling of being on a rollercoaster. There was a blond woman waiting for them when they got off. She greeted Kureto and sort of acknowledged Guren while taking the file with the lists. Guren flushed when he realized that _she_ would be typing it up… that she would know what was all in there.

Oh fuck.

He was ushered into a large office and the door closed, “Um…”

“Something wrong?” Kureto rounded the desk.

“Just… that woman… she’s going to know…”

“She’s seen worse,” Kureto was completely calm about it.

Oh.

“Come here,” there was a careless beckoning of the finger and Guren came around to stand next to the Alpha where there were a few sheaves of paper stapled together, “This is your NDA. Read through this and sign it if you don’t have any problem with it. Take your time. Make sure you understand everything.” Guren nodded and took it and the offered pen. “You can pick anywhere to sit if you need it.”

Guren knew a dismissal when he heard one and took everything to one of the couches. The following silence was broken up by typing on a keyboard and the occasional ping of Kureto’s phone. Guren read through everything twice and, not seeing anything fishy about it, signed his name on both copies. He plopped them on the desk right about the time and blond, Beta by the smell of her, stepped in with a pair of thin folders. She handed them to a distracted Kureto who finally looked up when she’d closed the door again.

“Here we are. Read through this and make sure it all looks like you want it,” he slid one across the desk, “We can make adjustments if something seems off.”

Guren nodded again and flipped his open, reading through a slightly different worded document that had both their negotiation points on it. Nothing seemed out of place though and he scratched his name into the paper. Kureto traded them to sign his and Guren signed the other.

“There’s your copy and this-” he offered one copy of the NDA, “-keep it somewhere safe, _obviously_ , though hopefully we’ll never have to revisit them.”

“Sounds good,” Guren felt a little… _nervous_ …

Would he be expected to do **something** now?

“You haven’t had lunch I take it?”

“No sir.”

“Kureto. ‘Sir’ is for my father and my underlings. You will use my name,” he smirked a little, “That was on page two.”

Guren flushed, “Right. Sorry… It’s been formal and it threw me off.”

A hand cupped his face.

Since when had the Alpha moved?!

“It’s ok.” yes… that was most _definitely_ cinnamon and something else Guren would have to sniff out later, “Now you can relax... have some fun.”

Yea… he could do that.


	13. Chapter 13

The restaurant they were driven to was… well _nice_.

Guren _just_ got by the seemingly unspoken dress code in his clothes, though he had a feeling it was due, in part, to _who_ he was with. The hostess knew who Kureto was and they were led to a table right away, a window table with a beautiful view. The menu was limited and written in pretty curling script.

And the prices.

Good God the prices.

He’d assumed Kureto was paying since it’d been his lead to get food and chose the place that was clearly out of Guren’s price range. Still, he felt a little guilty about how much the check would end up being for just one meal. He glanced at Kureto who wasn’t even looking at the menu and instead looking out the window, leather gloved finger resting his lips as though he were in thought,

“Why haven’t you taken those off yet?”

Kureto blinked and looked at him, “Hm?”

“Your gloves…”

“Oh,” he looked at them like he was seeing them for the first time, “Some are not as… _accommodating_ as you, _Cheri_.”

Guren blinked himself, “That was… ‘ _Cheri_ ’… what was that?”

“It’s French for ‘darling’ though it’s spelling looks like that of the English ‘cherry’ and your scent reminds me of sakura.”

“That’s elaborate,” Guren deadpanned, not wanting to admit that the amount of thought behind that was… almost flattering if weird.

“I suppose,” Kureto sort of smiled and gestured to the menu, “Have you decided yet?”

“Not really… what do you usually get?”

“The sampler.”

Guren cocked a brow, “You’re kidding…”

There was a ghost of a smirk, “Why chose one when you can have several.”

“I mean… _I guess_.”

“It’s honestly really good. They change it weekly to whatever the top three dishes were the week before. So you’re never completely bored.”

“Good to know.”

“Otherwise I suggest the scallops and the surf and turf.”

Guren had been considering the second one but the price was making him balk a little. If Kureto was suggesting it though, then he was clearly ok with the ridiculous price tag. Their waiter showed up and Kureto put in an order for two glasses of red wine and his appetizer. Guren echoed him without thinking, the memory of bad scallops making those not sound appealing. Their main courses were also put in and the waiter walked off with their menus. He returned with two glasses and left the bottle on the table.

“Wining and dining me at-” Guren made a show of looking at his nonexistent watch, “almost one in the afternoon… and I work tonight.”

“Your shift doesn’t start till eight. The wine will be out of your system by then,” Kureto replied easily, looking for all the world like a king amused by his favorite spoiled concubine. He’d rested an elbow on the arm of his chair and had his face resting on his as-yet-ungloved hand, two fingers up the side of his face and the rest curled under his nose.

“Still.”

“Are you unsatisfied? We can go somewhere else.”

“No… it’s fine,” Guren shifted under the intense amber gaze, feeling a little hot and blaming it on the window. He heaved a sigh, “So… after this…?”

“Mm?”

“What are we doing after this? Am I getting dropped off? Or am I going with you till I work.”

“I would like a couple hours of your time after lunch… but,” there was a faint smirk, “let’s just see where we are when it’s done?”

Guren nodded, feeling awkward at the lack of conversion, “There was an allowance mentioned.”

“Mhm.”

“What exactly does that entail? Like what kind of clothes are you looking for… Specific brands? Or ‘what’s in’ or like a free for all?”

“How about we do that after we eat. I’ll show you what I expect and you’ll get a few new outfits out of the deal.”

“That’s something we could-” he was cut off by their food showing up. He was mildly dismayed at the two scallops on his plate but sucked it up and started on everything else.

“Not fond of shellfish?”

“Had a bad experience with scallops at least.”

Said food item was poached by a fork.

Guren arched a brow, “Really?”

“You weren’t going to eat them and it’d be a waste," they sat in silence for a moment, “Are you alright? Are you not happy with the arrangement?”

“No, it’s fine it’s just,” Guren glanced out the window. He could feel Kureto staring at him but giving him time, “It’s all of this… I guess…”

That his family had had _this_ before… and now he was only sitting in the place like this again because he was pimping himself out.

It… _stung_ …

“Allow me to spoil you,” Kureto replied, “If you’re still not happy when our probation period is over, we can go our separate ways.”

Guren nodded.

“I do hope you will though. It’s boring going to certain places on your own, even if I prefer silence to smalltalk. You’re not an airhead though so I doubt we’d have to worry about that.”

“I… thank you?” he was a little confused by the offhanded… was it a compliment? He wasn’t sure. After all his talking to himself about letting this Alpha spend his money how he wanted, here he was feeling uneasy with it. Maybe it was the public factor…? Maybe he was less ok with being paraded around than he’d thought.

Their entrees were presented and Guren actually enjoyed it. A fork with what looked like a little bit of lamb on it crossed the table in offering. Kureto cocked a brow and Guren opened his mouth, forcing the Alpha to feed him. The piece touched his tongue and his eyes popped. Kureto smirked, looking genuinely pleased with himself. Another piece was offered toward the end of the meal and Guren slowly chewed it as the Alpha held up a black card for the bill. He’d downed the rest of the wine when the waiter came back. Kureto signed the slip and they walked on out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be skipping the next update in favor of finishing/posting Guren's b-day one-shot!!


	14. Chapter 14

The store reeked of money. Guren probably wouldn’t have stepped foot in here even when he _did_ have the money to spend on clothes. Kureto strolled on in like he owned the place though. The employees not already assisting the two other customers _immediately_ bowed and half of them flocked to help. Kureto gave some instructions and Guren looked around, noting that this place seemed to be more devoted to Omega fashion. A variety of clothes were whisked out and Guren was nudged by one employee into a dressing room.

He had never been a dress person.

He knew some male Omegas who liked them… but he was not one.

Apparently he hid that fact poorly when the door was opened and Kureto saw his face, “Not a fan?”

Guren forced a smile, “If it’s what you prefer…”

An angular brow arched, “You’ll be the one wearing them. If you loathe it, then it’s not worth the price tag then is it?” he prowled around Guren, looking him up and down, “Though I will say, this suits you spectacularly.”

Guren supposed the darker gunmetal grey was alright, “If you want me to wear it-”

“Do you have this color in any other item of clothing?”

“Yes Sir. We-”

“Get them. All of them,” Kureto forced on Guren with a slightest of smirks, “Ignore the rest of the dresses and the skirts if you don’t want to wear those. If there’s a color you like, we’ll find it in something else.”

“Are you sure?” he ignored the closest employee not-quite-choked-back gasp at him questioning the Alpha, “You seemed set on dressing me in-”

“And we’ll find some compromise,” Kureto replied and then touched a finger to Guren’s cheek, brushing his lips against the other as employees showed up with at least a dozen options in that gunmetal color, “Choose your three favorite and try them on for me.”

So Guren did so, picking the couple pairs of pants and a jacket. One pair was that stretchy jean fabric. It fit tighter than what he usually wore but it was better than the damn dress. He tossed on a shirt that he could go either way on and the jacket on top of that before opening the door.

There was a small overly-pleased smile, amber eyes glinting, “Well? What do you think?”

“Isn’t that my line?” Guren slipped his hands into the back pant’s pockets.

“I’d like you in nearly anything. How do you like the fit?”

Guren blinked at the casual way he _just said things_ like he was talking about the weather and-oh he **owned** the weather by the way, and rolled his eyes, “It’s fine. Pants are nice.”

“I think there’s a black pair of something similar already in there.”

Guren turned around and swapped out everything, the pants for the gunmetal pleather and catching an eyeful of himself before stripping those off and finding the black ones. He tossed on another shirt and jacket and stepped out. Kureto eyed him, finger over his mouth.

“Well?”

“Pants yes. The rest of it is garbage.”

Well then.

Kureto got up and ducked into the changing room, flicking through the options and came out with one, “Here.”

Guren took it and switched it out. It was something more female Omega’s wore… something he usually stayed away from. He found he didn’t mind this one so much. It was black with gold trim and had elastic at the waist to keep that snung but the rest of it was big, flowy with one shoulder falling off. He fluffed it a little and reappeared.

And if wearing this was all it took for Kureto to look at him like he was _right_ at this moment… he’d wear nothing else.

The Alpha stood and strolled around him, eyeing him up with a _hunger_ that made Guren preen a bit.

“Well…” he _might_ have sounded a little breathless and the air _might_ have been a little thick…

And the employees **might** have been giving them a wide berth…

“Acceptable,” came the rumble, “What other colors does this come in? I want to see all of them,” and tucked his nose close to Guren’s throat, “What was wrong with the other piece?”

“They were inappropriate for public,” Guren replied, trying to keep his heart rate down.

“I see… for private maybe…?”

“Possibly.”

The staff came back with multiple colors and patterns. Kureto went through them, choosing a glossy deep red and one in jewel tone purple with a few thin silver swirls. Guren took them and snapped the door shut. The red was received well as was the purple which, he realized _only_ after he’d put it on, matched his eyes. Kureto was _definitely_ pleased with that one.

“You’ll wear this the next time we meet,” he growled into Guren’s ear as they stood in front of the tri panel mirror.

The heat went straight to Guren’s core… and the damn Alpha seemed to know it. A few items, including the three shirts and _three_ pairs of pants, were chosen and they spent some time picking accessories: gold for the black, leather for the red, and silver for the purple along with a couple pairs of shoes that were, thankfully, not heels. They left with several bags and a receipt Guren didn’t care to see.

They climbed into the car and drove off. The time said that Guren didn’t have time to go back to the apartment. He was dropped off with the purple shirt, black pants, and appropriate accessories… few enough that he could stuff them into his bag while the rest would wait for him.

Shinya wasn't working tonight. It happened every so often but still felt weird when it did. Going up to the VIP was also a little weird, but it was just them for the evening so it was alright.


	15. Chapter 15

It’s been four days since the infamous shopping trip and all Kureto’s done is kiss him. Ok maybe there’s been a little more, like caressing his sides or his hips. Guren knows there was exactly one instance, last night, that Kureto touched his ass. He’s confused by the… lack of action. Surely Kureto would’ve been more interested in sex right?

Isn't that what he was being paid for?

Seems like no.

He’s spent meals with the Alpha and knows there’s an event next month that he ‘needs’ to go shopping for. There have been a few evenings spent in his office while he finishes up for the day and then they go somewhere else for another two or three hours before he’s dropped off for the night.

It’s frustrating as fuck.

Can’t Kureto see Guren is perfectly willing to fuck him?

Maybe… maybe the Alpha really just wanted his time…

The way he kissed though… It was one of the most sensual things Guren had ever been a part of. It left him wanting more every single time. His dildo hadn’t seen this much action outside of a heat.

 **Ever**.

And so he was here again, lips locked with a hot Alpha and feeling frustrated. To be fair, he was in a penthouse apartment this time. Kureto had finally taken him home. It was nice but Guren honestly hadn’t paid much attention to it, much more interested in getting Kureto’s attention. He’d been shoved up against the wall of glass, twenty-five stories in the air, as the Alpha kissed him breathless.

“Kure-Kureto,” he gasped as that mouth moved down his throat.

“Nn.”

“This is nice but- You’re paying me for it, so _why_ aren’t you fucking me.”

Kureto’s head popped back up to steal another kiss, “Allow me the illusion of a good hunt,” teeth sharply nipped his ear, making him gasp. Slick had leaked through his pants and he honestly just wanted them _off_. He whined, clinging to the Alpha.

And then there was a frustrated snarl and the world tilted around.

He found himself hauled over a shoulder and marched through the penthouse and tossed unceremoniously into the bed.

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” Kureto stripped his shirt off in short order, buttons flying everywhere, “You minx.”

Guren had never been _**so**_ turned on before.

So much skin… so much of it covered in ink.

He momentarily forgot how horny he was in favor of just skimming, tracing over the colorful lines of a beautiful blue koi fish on one side his chest and down his abdomen where it meshed with the flowers and branches of a sakura plant that ended down at his hip. The viper wrapped around his wrist and up his arm, coiling until the tip faded into stripes and a tiger up at his shoulder. His other side was a mixture of water and a shark with a peony tattooed over his heart. The phoenix rose up his other arm heading for a shedding chrysanthemum whose pedals seemed to float around the head of a dragon that peeked over Kureto’s shoulder.

Guren ached to see his back but there was so much to see as it was. He’d been brought up to see tattoos as something thugs got but, as he’d gotten older, the longer he worked at the club and around people like Shinya, the more he’d realized they didn't matter much. Seeing this… this was art and so skillfully done too. Other than the backs of his hands and knuckles, they’d been done so he could hide them under his shirts even with a couple of buttons undone.

“Well…?”

Guren looked up, feeling his eyes go wide, “You’re beautiful.”

Whatever Kureto had been expecting… it clearly wasn’t _that_.

And also apparently what he’d wanted to hear.

Before Guren had the opportunity to really appreciate what was going on, he was stripped with fingers teasing him open. He didn’t have time to whine about it taking too long. Kureto leaned over him, kissing him soundly as he slid in one slow stroke. When he’d bottomed out, Guren felt like he could die happy. Nobody else did to him what Kureto did to him in those next ten minutes. As he lay there, catching his breath waiting for the Alpha’s knot to go down, he finally got a peek at the full back tattoo of a dragon. The body ran down Kureto’s spine, the wings fans out at the sides to mesh with the sakura blossoms and water.

And Guren had a feeling why his scent meant so much to Kureto.

The following three weeks went fairly smoothly. Despite the lists they’d given each other, it was still alot like dating. They learned about each other’s little idiosyncrasies, most of which Guren thought endearing. Kureto was amusingly affectionate while still managing to be stoic and cold. Guren wasn’t sure how he pulled it off but he did. He especially loved watching the clients react in horrified fascination as he’d cuddle up to the Alpha who’d pretend to ignore him all the while giving him all the attention in the world.

All in all, the setup was working nicely and Guren found himself enjoying it more than he thought he would-

“You’re going out with that Alpha again, aren’t you?” Noya asked one night as though he didn’t already know.

Guren was just tired of the attitude, “What’s it to you?”

“Not much I guess… Just… you know… miss our movie nights…”

“Well I have things to do.”

“Great. cool… happy for ya,” Noya got up and slammed his bedroom door.

Guren's brow creased, wondering what he'd done wrong.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Guren had been quiet that evening, sulking even. He’d been scrolling aimlessly through whatever was on his phone since he’d gotten there over an hour ago. The air around him was prickly.

“What’s the matter?” Kureto asked.

“Nothing…”

He looked over his computer screen, brow arched. Guren was obviously bothered about something. He glanced at his work, decided he could take five minutes, and walked over.

He tipped the Omega’s chin up with a couple of fingers, “Guren…?” and slowly dropped onto the couch.

“My roommate’s been… stupid.”

“Oh?” the backs of his fingers drifted down Guren’s cheek, “How so?”

“He’s just… When I danced he never got mad… but since I’ve-We’ve… He’s been snappy and irritable especially when he knows we’re going to be together or have been together. Do you think it’s a status thing? Like he’s mad that I’m not really a stripper anymore?”

Oh Guren.

Kureto hoped the overly-fond expression he was fighting didn’t show, “I don’t know why he’d be upset, _Cheri_.”

So… this Noya was jealous was he?

Serves him right.

He had this beautiful creature to himself, **lived** with him, and still hadn’t tried to stake a claim.

It was his loss really, one Kureto would be forever grateful to have found.

He cupped Guren’s face with one hand and pulled him closer by the hip with the other. Guren melted into him, lips falling into the familiar dance of slow kisses he’d found himself enjoying with the sakura-scented Omega. Arms wrapped around his neck as Guren settled into his lap, thick thighs gripping his hips.

Kureto is only slightly annoyed at Guren’s refusal to wear a dress or a skirt. It would make all of this so much easier… but his enthusiasm makes up for it.

He pushed the Omega back onto the cushions, easing the tight jeans over his hips and halfway down his thighs before being able to whip them off and toss them elsewhere. At least he’s wearing the slinky underwear Kureto prefers and it’s almost a shame to take them off too, the emerald green contracting nicely with the purple of his eyes, but soon they’re gone and Guren’s gasping as Kureto fills him up and keeps him there on his knot. The Omega’s sated for the evening and Kureto finishes with his work. He’s about to take things home and notes the email about a meeting in about an hour. He makes a face and reluctantly drops Guren off at home before heading to whatever drug bust they’ve got going down.

[][][][][][][][]

Kureto was in a mood, but that was to be expected when he was pulled from his little pet. Shinya rolled his eyes at it, but left it alone. The bust went accordingly and they were just finishing up at the thug’s office space when Kureto’s phone went off.

He answered it and tossed it on the desk on speakerphone while he cleaned his implements, “What.”

_“S-Sir-”_

The nervous stutter made both of them still, “Spit it.”

_“He’s gone.”_

“What do you mean ‘ _He’s gone_ ’.” the tone was deadly even, a calm before the storm as it were.

_“S-Sakura isn’t where we left him, Sir… He’s disappeared.”_

Kureto’s knuckles went white, his voice still quiet, “Then I **suggest** that you find him and quickly. Do I make myself clear.”

_“Yes Sir!”_

The phone was hung up and two seconds later, a fist hit the cheap desktop, almost splintering it, **“Find him! Find Sakura**!”

The room scurried into a flurry of activity with only Shinya staying put watching the Alpha try to gather himself enough to at least act like a rational human being instead of the beast wanting to tear everything apart. It was impressive to say the least. Shinya wasn’t fooled though. The cold fury in those amber eyes meant heads were rolling.

It was simply a matter of which ones.


	16. Chapter 16

His head throbbed and his arms felt like they were asleep. He opened his eyes to find himself in some dark basement or something. It smelled musty yet like bleach and was just wholly unpleasant. Guren tried to move his arms, only to find them tied to a chair.

He was tied to a chair…

Like in a fucking hostage movie…

“HEY!”

Why was he here?

Who the fuck would want to kidnap him?

He’d been paying on the loans and he hadn’t had any threats recently. There weren’t any outstanding bills anymore… as of last week. His family’s power was negligible. He was working as a dancer at a strip club for fuck’s sake. He’d pimped himself out as a sugar baby.

What the hell did these people think they were gonna get out of him?

“HELLO!”

 _Ow_ …

His head really _did_ hurt.

What time was it…?

How long had he been here?

… Would anybody notice he was missing…?

Probably not for at least a day since he had the day off from Kureto and, therefore, wouldn’t be dancing. Noya probably wouldn’t notice either and, if he did, he’d probably just assume Guren was finally spending the night with Kureto and get pissy about it. If Shinya did notice and bothered to text, he’d probably guess Guren was doing things where his phone was unavailable for an extended period. Yuu might… but then he'd text Noya who’d just tell him Guren was busy.

In short: Guren was fucked.

Nobody was coming.

So he had to do like all the bad movies did and try to get out himself.

“CAN SOMEBODY HEAR ME!”

The door finally opened and a decidedly _not_ Japanese male walked in. He paused about halfway into the room and stood there in garish red _everything_ down to his cateye glasses. The grin he got reminded him of a shark and Guren had the distinct thought that this guy might not be in his right mind. Goons had come in, each having a weapon of some sort and stood around like they were waited for an order.

“Hello,” he said in barely understandable Japanese, “I suppose you’re wondering why you’re here.”

“That’d be a great place to start at least,” Guren replied, “Do I owe you money?”

“No,” it came out in a gush like that was the furthest possibility possible, “No, but you **do** have something I want.”

“Which would be…?”

“Kureto Hiragi.”

Guren’s brows dipped, “What do you want with him?” he added belatedly, “Assuming who I know who you’re talking about which is debatable.”

There was a giggle, “Mr. Toto has been an annoyance for the man I work for. We’ve waited for a shot and now we have it,” Guren blinked, “You! Silly.”

“I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about,” Guren replied evenly.

“You’re not the one he calls… what was it again? _Sakura_.”

How **the fuck** did they know that…?

He started to shift a bit, “I think you got the wrong guy man-”

“I don’t,” the tone was flat. He held a hand out and a folder was placed in it, “So tired of paperwork. Better be getting paid for overtime,” he flipped through it, “Guren Ichinose. Age twenty-three. Originally from Aichi. Works at buh-buh-buuuh and has recently been seen in Toto’s presence alot and wearing clothes outside of his perceived spending habits.”

“I came into some money-”

“You have a private driver and security personal at your building-”

No he didn’t, not the security detail at least…

“You’ve got that wrong man.”

“Oh? So these aren’t your guards,” a picture was flipped around to show his building and two guys very clearly guarding it from the shadows.

Guren shook his head, “No. Never seen them before.”

“Interesting… because they showed up the day you spoke with Toto,” another few photos were shone: one of the altercation at the stoplight, one in the coffee shop right after that, one of him entering his building and one of those two guys hanging out in front of the building.

What the i fuck.

“You really didn’t know,” that sounded degrading.

“Why the fuck would I have security? I’m a nobody.”

“True… but it’s who you’re tied **to** that makes you somebody worth attention.”

Guren didn't like the sound of that.

The head cocked, teeth showing in a wicked grin, “You really don’t know do you…?”

“I…” Guren felt something in his stomach sink like lead.

“Toto Hiragi, owner of the establishment you work at-” wait. He owned that? “-CEO of Hiragi Enterprises, though not in charge of the full conglomerate yet… and… the son of the Tokyo Oyabun.”

Yakuza.

There was no _fucking_ way Kureto was Yakuza.

[][][][][][][][]

“The last ping off his phone was here,” Shigure pointed to a blip on the screen, “It hasn’t moved for an hour.”

“Which means he’s either there or they trashed his phone,” Shinya commented.

“Is there a street view? Can we see exactly where that is?” Kureto asked.

Shigure clicked a few things and they got a shoddy CCTV feed of an alleyway.

“Shit,” Kureto growled, “Where would they go from there…”

“There’s plenty of abandoned buildings in that area,” Shinya answered the not-question, “they’re probably holed up in one.” he looked at the screen with an overview, “probably somewhere in here,” he gestured, “They probably think they’re far enough away from the phone that if we go sniffing around, they’ll get a heads up and move… or be ready for us.”

“Find the building. I want Sakura, unharmed, by morning.”

“Don’t know if we can promise unharmed-”

“You will find him and he will have not so much as scratch on him, am I clear?” Kureto glared at Shinya.

“Yea,” there was a verbal eyeroll, “Whatever you say.” and he left. Kureto turned back to the screen to find the best likely building within where Shinya had pointed and then left himself. The guys were piling into the SUVs, armed for a fight. Kureto hopped into the back of one, checking his weapon as it rolled out.

The trip didn’t take long and, before he knew it, they were rolling up to the building. Yakuza spread out, keeping it quiet and taking down their opponents without alerting the rest. Shinya was a blur, leaving a trail of death to guide Kureto down to the basement. He found a door with dead guards and shot the lock off. One of the guys following him yanked the door open and he marched in, putting three shots to three heads before they had a chance to move. Guren was bound to a chair, looking somewhat disturbed but Kureto would deal with him later.

Instead he turned to how he figured to the leader of this mess, “Evening Grell.”

“Toto!” the redhead grinned, the nickname making Kureto grit his teeth.

“What are you doing here?”

Grell settled a little, “My employer of course. He saw an opportunity and took it. I should’ve known you’d be too smart to let it slide for long.” His grin was downright lecherous as he tried to mosey on up to him.

Kureto shot him in the thigh and Grell went down with a shriek, “Don’t you have an Alpha?”

Grell howled, clutching the bleeding limb, “Bassy’s been ignoring me!”

“Oh? Different Alpha. Well,” Kureto knelt, letting the gun dangle as he gripped a handful of red hair, “I have a message for your employer.” Grell huffed in pain, “Tell him: nice try but the Yakuza isn't so easily cowed.” Grell gave a throaty giggle, “Enjoy life while you have it, Omega. I won’t miss again,” he lets Grell loose and watches as he vacates the room as fast as he can on a bum leg. Kureto then turns to Guren who’s glaring at him in some combination of fear and confusion.

“He-he was right… you’re… _Yakuza_ …”

Kureto heaved a sigh.

He hadn’t wanted Guren to find out about that… especially not this way.


	17. Chapter 17

Everything about this was surreal.

Guren was released from the chair and helped up the stairs, vaguely aware of the bodies _everywhere_. He saw the mafia members milling around and randomly spotted a pair of legs in leather hanging over the banister on the second floor. There was no torso to go with them, but they were swinging like a small child would do so whoever they belonged to was alive. Kureto’s hand at the small of his back led him outside and into an SUV where he was buckled in and the door closed. He paid half attention to the Alpha’s back as he talked with one of the other males and then rounded the car to climb in the other side.

“Let’s go.”

The car was turned around and drove off. Guren had half a thought that he'd seen white hair but shrugged it off as just something else. His head buzzed with everything and nothing all at once. The things the redhead, Grell, had said had seemed so far-fetched in the moment… and then Kureto had shown up, guns blazing, admitting to being the Mob openly. This was all a mess and Guren didn’t know how he hadn’t _seen_ it.

Kureto owned the club, because of course he did. Now that he thought about it, he’d seen Kureto the day they’d found out about that birthday party. He’d seen that same suit being worn by the Alpha just a couple of days ago. He spent quite a few nights at the club doing ‘business’ aka managing the place. It all made so much sense and he felt like a complete moron for not seeing it.

The car dropped them off at Kureto’s penthouse. Neither of them had said a word so the elevator ride was awkward. How could he have overlooked the obviously gang-related tattoos? Sure they were gorgeous but… very clearly what you’d find if you googled ‘Yakuza tats’ and he felt a little… betrayed....? He wasn’t sure why that emotion but it was the closest to how he felt.

Kureto led the way into the apartment, paused so he could close the door behind Guren, “Can I get you something? A drink?”

“Sure…” Guren wasn’t sure if he needed a stiff brandy or a good sleep so he eased onto the couch, one leg bent so he could lean both arms over the back and stare into the void. Kureto happened to be in the direction of said void, glasses clinking a little. He’d taken his suit jacket off and rolled the dress shirt sleeves halfway up his forearms. It was nice to look at for sure, even better when he turned around with two glasses in hand and walked toward him in something of a prowling march. It was graceful yet purposeful and _very_ Alpha. Guren was offered a glass and he took it, sipping at it. He didn’t care for this one but didn’t care enough to get something else. Alcohol was alcohol when you just wanted to take the edge off.

A weight settled next to him, “ _Cheri_...?”

“Mm?” he took another sip.

“Alot happened tonight… if… you want to talk about it…”

Guren rolled the implications around in his head. He supposed he could be snarky with it, maybe get a little nasty at leaving out such an important detail over the last month. He finally settled with: “How _the fuck_ are you Yakuza...!”

Kureto blinked, “I was born into it… as was my father. It’s… all I’ve ever known.”

Guren just stared at him, “And you didn’t think to mention it? This thing that’s your entire life… and you just skipped over it…?”

“I suppose I didn’t want you to see me for just that. If you’d known, you wouldn’t have agreed to this.”

“Of course I wouldn’t have!” Guren shot to his feet, “I’ve been sucking face with Yakuza and not know it!”

“Does it really matter?” Kureto got up and walked toward the wall of glass.

“Yes! It matters!” Guren shot the rest of his glass back and banged it down on the coffee table, “If my creditors find out? That’s it! I’m ruined! They call in the loans and take the house and my brother’s on the street and my dad-! My dad’s done if they take the house…” he couldn’t even follow that thought through. It was too awful to think about… Dad wouldn’t last in a hospital. They had too much specialized equipment at the house that, quite frankly, was hard to find at all let alone all in one place.

And be associated with Yakuza…

He looked up at the Alpha who’d taken to looking out the window to the snake head on the visible hand.

The tattoos made sense. It was almost funny now that he thought about it… how he’d been so adamant that they’d meant nothing… that they were just something Kureto had done because they meant something to him.

“Who are you. **Really**. Who _are_ you.”

“I’m…”

“Who. are. you.”

Kureto’s jaw set and Guren wondered if he should be nervous. The Alpha slowly turned his head. Amber eyes stared at him, glittered with something terrible and powerful. It set a chill down Guren’s spine and he didn’t even know if it was a frightening one or… or if the slick had been there a minute ago… “My father is the Oyabun of the Tokyo Yakuza... though his influence spreads much further than that... I… am being groomed to take his place once he’s decided that he’s had enough. I have earned that place, proven my worth to him, through long years of training and hard work.”

“And you kill people.”

Kureto didn’t answer.

“Don’t play dumb. I watched you put three guys down without a second thought. You didn’t even _see_ the last one, just shot him dead.”

“You’re right,” Kureto turned, slowly stalking his way toward Guren, “I kill people. I interrogate them… get my hands dirty,” Guren backed up, but ended up caged against the wall between the Alpha's arms, “I’m also a respected businessman with contacts across Japan and most of the world. Everything I am, I have fought for, worked for.” The tension in that small space was suffocating. There was an uncertainty but also a heady swirl of lust. Their scents didn’t help, both of them smelling of arousal and anxiousness. “Do you want to end this…”

Guren felt a few tears and sniffed, feeling overwhelmed, “I don’t know… but… even if I don’t… I should. The creditors won’t like that I’m with Yakuza.”

“What does that matter?”

“You make them forgive the loan or something. I just know that it won’t go well if they find out. I… can’t risk-”

Kureto pushed off the wall and walked away.

“Kure-”

“You should relocate.”

Guren blinked, “I can’t just-! I have a lease!”

“And I will take care of it,” Kureto replied as he poured a drink, “but Grell found you once so he could find you again and if not him than someone else. You can’t stay in that building,” he took a long sip, “We’ll find you one with better security and have your actual apartment outfitted with it’s own in case the rest of the system goes down… alternatively…”

“Alternatively…?”

“Alternatively… should you choose to... _stay_ … you have the option of moving into the house.”

“You mean?” Guren looked around and Kureto turned, leaning against the bar.

“No. The family house.”

Guren’s eyes popped out of his head, “I-I can’t-”

“Everything is state-of-the-art. It’s safer than the Emperor’s estate.”

“But that’s what? Yakuza Headquarters?”

“Well… yea. A few of the members, mostly inner circle, stay at the house. They would know who you are and, as such, would be protected. I’d assign a few men to you and you’ll never have to want for anything.”

“You’d treat me like a mob wife…?”

“That’s… one way of looking it at I suppose,” he sighed and walked back toward him, “I just want to make sure that you’re safe… happy.”

“Why do you care?” the look Kureto gave him told Guren everything he needed to know. “This is really fast…”

“I know what I want,” Kureto clasped their hands together, “I won’t force you, but I want to keep you safe until you decide and, if that’s away from me for awhile, that’s ok. Just let me do this for you. Until you decide you want nothing to do with me, let me keep you safe. Don’t worry about the sharks. I’ll deal with them if they harass you.”

Guren didn’t know what to do...because beneath it all, if you took away the ties to the Yakuza, he _liked_ Kureto. Sure he was abit pretentious, but he supposed being raised the way he’d been and needing the image he did in public, it was the only way to be. Sure he knew what he wanted, but he was willing to compromise to get there. He could have simply _**made**_ Guren wear the dresses but he’d worked with Guren until they’d found something that made them both happy. He was willing to give Guren space if he needed it instead of just abducting him and making him live with it… which was a _very_ **real** possibility given who he was.

And there was the confidence with just _everything_ he did… The way he walked into places or talked to people… knowing what he wanted and how… He _liked_ that confidence and, now that things had calmed down some, Guren liked the idea of that confidence being backed up by something, that it wasn’t bravado brought on because he had some guys in suits following him around to keep him safe. The Alpha didn’t _need_ security. He was his own weapon who’d cleared a room with startling accuracy without thinking twice about it… a king of the Underworld with the prowess to back it up.

And Guren found himself liking the idea of having a piece of that.

Things with Yuu and his dad would work themselves out. He’d figure something out, deal with the creditors if he needed to. They’d still get paid so really… what did they have to complain about right?

“I don’t want to go to ‘the House’ just yet. I think that’s a little much… but… I’d be ok with keeping things as they are... for now.”

The glass clunked somewhere out of eyesight and the Alpha cupped his face, kissing him soundly on the mouth. He sighed into it, feeling himself get moved around to the couch. He was lowered and gently pushed back to lay on the cushions. Hands wandered, sliding down his sides to grip his waist and come back up. It was suffocating but intoxicating all the same. He was drowning in _Alpha_ and Kureto’s cologne.

Was this what it felt like to have a king’s affection?

If it was, he could definitely get used to it… even if it was a demon king.


	18. Chapter 18

Guren hadn’t come home last night.

Noya would know… because Guren had left his door open before he'd left to go hang out with Stupid Fucking Alpha.

And guess whose door was _**still**_ open this morning?

Uhuh.

Guren’s.

Guren had spent the night with Stupid Fucking Alpha and it left a lead weight in his stomach.

Noya didn’t know where it’d all gone wrong. They’d met in college as freshmen and had been roommates since then. **Every. Year.** they’d been together, sat together in shared classes. He wasn’t even sure when he’d started liking the Omega as more than a friend, but it’d just felt so natural to feel that way about Guren that he hadn’t questioned it. The fact that Guren wasn’t quite yet didn’t bother him since he knew Guren’s family was a mess and he had alot to deal with without adding something like dating on top of it… even though nothing much would change between them… Noya might treat him to a meal at a restaurant instead of takeout… They’d probably even be able to move to a one-bedroom apartment instead and save that money for whatever bills Guren had or put it towards buying a place later. He even liked Yuu despite the little brother being _such_ a pain in the ass… but he was Guren’s brother so he tried to treat him like his own. Yuu seemed to see through it and made his jealousy of Noya being close to Guren clear even though Guren couldn’t seem to figure out why Yuu didn’t like Noya. It was kinda funny how Guren was so far removed from the idea of dating that it didn’t even cross his mind.

Or at east it _had_ been funny.

The fact that he’d jumped on Stupid Fucking Alpha so fast felt like a punch to the nuts.

Granted it’d been about money but Guren had also shamelessly said **to Noya’s face** that he’d let this guy fuck him because he was hot.

Noya didn’t care to revisit how _that’d_ felt. It’d been all kinds of humiliation and Guren has his head so far up Stupid Fucking Alpha’s ass that he hadn’t noticed. Noya did want he could to dissuade Guren from doing something Noya _knew_ he’d regret.

But he hadn’t listened.

And there had been a near-constant whisper of _Alpha_ scent following Guren for weeks now.

It was gross. Noya hated it with everything in him. His Beta nose wasn’t good enough to catch the nuances he knew the scent would probably have, but he honestly didn’t want to know when they’d been making out or fucking. Guren’s expressions and body language did enough for him to guess when it happened anyway. He didn’t care to be mocked in his own house about the fact that the Omega he’d hoped to eventually settle down with was getting pegged on the side by some rich asshole who’d _changed_ Guren.

Because now-Guren wasn’t the same Guren from a few weeks ago.

It was mostly in his clothes, the way he dressed now. Granted it was fairly classy and he did look **good** , but it reeked of money the way Guren never had… and Guren _had_ grown up with a fair bit of money. He’d just never really looked the part and Noya had appreciated that about him, that he was mostly a low maintenance type. It made things like movie nights with cheap beer and delivery pizza an acceptable evening. Those hadn’t happened in awhile though and the lead weight in Noya's gut seemed to tell him that they wouldn't.

What did Stupid Fucking Alpha have that Noya didnt?

Other than be an Alpha… and have **fuck you** money… and be hot… apparently.

Noya thought he was fairly good looking himself and he couldn't help that he was a Beta. He did alright for himself with his legal advising job… enough to care for a family. What he did have that Stupid Fucking Alpha didn't… he knew Guren, knew what Guren’s past had been… what his hopes and dreams were… Noya wasn’t sure how many of those he could financially support since a few were definitely out there, but he knew he’d try and he was young enough to get a better paying job a few years so it wasn’t totally out of the question.

So what was it about this Alpha that Guren liked?

He couldn’t figure it out. The guy was a douchebag as far Noya was concerned. He just hoped Guren didn’t get hurt before he realized it too.

He opened the door after a day of stupid-ass company politics and worrying about Guren, praying to whatever deity existed that Guren had actually come home. Judging by the stupid leather sneakers by the door, Guren had done that which lifted a good bit of the weight off his chest. He dumped his stuff and shucked his shoes before going into the living room and finding… boxes.

Moving boxes… filling with Guren’s books and nerd paraphernalia he’d had over the living room.

What the everloving fuck-

The weight returned tenfold.

There was no fucking way-

“Guren?!”

“ _Noya_?” Guren’s voice came from his room.

“Guren, what the fuck?” he marched down there and paused in the doorway to see more boxes, some full, some halfway and some still flat, “What the hell man?”

“I’m moving out.”

No… there was no way… had Stupid Fucking Alpha really sunk his fangs into Guren so deep already?

“The fuck you are. You have a fucking lease.”

“And my half of the bills will still be paid,” Guren reached for something on the top shelf in his closet, “You could even find another roommate and split your half.”

“And where the fuck do you think you’re going?” he knew… deep down he already knew. He just couldn’t understand why Guren dropping everything to go live with this guy. Why was Guren being so _fucking_ stupid?

“Somewhere else. I-”

The bell rang and the box Guren had been reaching for fell on top of him, spilling everything everywhere, “Fuck!”

Noya walked off to get the door… and could smell _him_ through the door. He paused, psyching himself up for this and opened the door just enough for him to fill the space, “Can I help you?”

Stupid Fucking Alpha looked downright stuck up and obnoxious... and fuck was he tall... “Guren Ichinose lives here yes?”

“Who wants to know.”

“Noya!” Guren’s voice broke which would’ve made Noya laugh if it’d been a different day, “Get outta the way! Kureto! Come in,” Noya was shoved to the side and the large Alpha swept passed him with all the self-importance of a dickhead. Three more guys, all Betas in professional jumpsuits, came in after him, the last one closing the door. Noya stalked after them.

“ _Cheri_?”

Ugh, that was stupid. 

“ _Huh_?” Guren called from the back.

“What furniture is leaving?”

_“Only one or two pieces maybe… I’ll figure it out in a minute.”_

Noya didn’t like how Stupid Fucking Alpha was looking at his house. Sure it wasn’t anything special, no penthouse suite or what-the-fuck-ever, but it was his and Guren’s… They’d spent the last few years living here and he’d done his best to make it a home for them. Or it _had_ had been Guren’s… apparently Guren was leaving just like that. 

Already though it was feeling hollow.

The missing pieces of _Guren_ made it feel empty and he wasn’t even gone yet-

“You’re the roommate I assume?”

Fuck was his voice annoying.

And the way he was sticking the place up with his _Alphaness_ wasn’t appreciated either.

How could Guren stand to smell that all the time?

Noya couldn’t understand it, “I am.”

“Kureto Hiragi,” a gloved hand was offered to him which Noya stared at for a brief moment, wondering why Stupid Fucking Alpha hadn’t taken them off yet. It was April for fuck’s sake. There hadn’t been a need for them for at least a month.

He took it anyway, giving it a good squeeze, “Noya.”

Stupid Fucking Alpha just seemed amused and that pissed him off, “I apologize for the unfortunate introduction and the stealing of your roommate.”

“You could make me believe that by leaving him here.”

“I would… unfortunately he has a stalker… a fairly dangerous one. I’m relocating him for his own safety.”

“Uhuh,” Noya wasn’t buying it, “Lemme tell you something. He’s been a fucking stripper for years, a good one. Never, not once, has he had a stalker. He hooks up with you? Bam! Shit’s flying. I think _you’re_ the problem.”

The answering smirk was… well intimidating, “You do, do you?”

Noya wasn’t about to back down though, Alpha or not, “Yea. If you want what’s best for him, you’ll leave him alone.”

“I do want what’s best for him, but unfortunately, that’s by my side so I can protect him _myself_.”

Noya didn’t care for that inflection, “You’re paying him to hang out and fuck you. Why do you think that gives you the right to monopolize his time?”

There was a slow blink and that infuriating smirk as the _Alpha_ scent seemed to thicken, “Because he chose it.” What? “I gave him options and he chose to come with me… because he knows I can protect him.”

“What are you? The fucking mafia?”

The smirk went downright dangerous.

“I forgot,” Guren appeared as the grunts walked past with boxes, “Did you want a drink?”

Stupid Fucking Alpha turned from Noya like he was a bug and followed Guren into the kitchen, ”Sure.”

Noya **glared**. The vibes he was getting off this guy were not good. He needed to get Guren away and fast. He walked into the kitchen, finding Guren pouring a can of coke into a glass and handing it to Stupid Fucking Alpha who accepted it with a graciousness Noya wouldn’t have believed unless he’d seen it. The soft look he was giving Guren didn’t ease the sense of _wrong_ either.

He decided to be obnoxious and start to make dinner. Guren stayed around, going through the dishes and food stuffs he wanted to take with him. Noya puttered around, grabbing things and brushing up against Guren the way he always did when they were in the same space together. He ended up reaching around and under Guren’s arm for something as the Omega reached for something on a higher shelf. The sound of glass breaking was satisfying.

Unfortunately Guren didn’t agree as he shoved passed Noya to get to Stupid Fucking Alpha. His hand was bleeding, shards of glass and spilled coke on the floor. He didn’t even seem to notice he’d hurt himself until Guren was fussing over him. The glove was pulled off and tossed on the counter as Guren probed the wound, “Hang on. Lemme get a bandaid,” and dashed off.

Stupid Fucking Alpha glanced up at Noya, flexing his hand… and the viper tattoo inked on the back of it.

And Noya’s blood ran cold.

_Oh **… Fuck.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Guren searched for the first aid kit and couldn’t find it, “ _Fuuuck_..” The door closed and he glanced over, seeing Noya’s work pants, “Where’re the bandaids?”

“Should be under the sink, buried under the toilet paper and whatnot,” the redhead crossed his arms leaning against the door, “What are you doing.”

Guren searched the cabinet, pulling out various products to find the box, “What do you mean?”

“That guy’s bad news. Have you seen the tattoos.”

“Uhuh.”

“The what the fuck-”

Guren stood, box in hand, halfway glaring at Noya, “I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you though?” red brows creased, “Cuz I’ve got a Yakuza member standing in my kitchen and a roommate packing his shit to go live with said Yakuza. What the fuck, Guren. You-you can’t- He’s a bad dude, man. He’s _mafia_ , probably high up if he’s dressed like that, dressing _you_ like that. What does he **really** want?”

Guren wasn’t sure what to say to that. He couldn’t really tell Noya that Kureto wanted something serious… that he was considering it himself. “I… being with him… It’s just better if I go.”

“Like hell. If you walk out that door, I won’t see you again.”

“That’s not true,” Guren scoffed, “I’ll still have days off. We can still hang out.”

Noya huffed, “We don’t hang out anymore **now** and we live under the same _fucking_ roof. You’ve narrowed your world to revolve around him and work… You couldn’t even shoot me a text to let me know you were ok last night.”

“I’m a grown adult. I can-”

“I know! That doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you! I’ve known you for five years. I get to worry about my friend and roommate of five years, _especially_ when I think he’s being a dumbass,” he huffed a deep exhale, “You’re a smart guy, Guren, but you’re being really stupid right now. I wish you’d take some time and think.”

“Well… thank you for that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a bleeding Alpha to tend to,” Guren gently nudged Noya out of the way.

“I’m sure he’s had worse,” came the grumble.

Guren patched Kureto up, feeling oddly nurturing toward the dangerous Alpha. He was certain Kureto _had_ had worse… alot worse done to him, but he still didn’t like seeing him bleed for whatever reason. Kureto had kissed him thank you, though it’d felt oddly possessive which was weird since it was only the movers and Noya around. He offered half a smile and went to finish packing, tagging a couple pieces of furniture to be moved out.

“The rest can stay for now. Noya? You can let me know if you move or if your next roommate comes with furniture.”

“Sure.”

The last few boxes were taken out and Guren twisted his keys off and handed them to Noya who grabbed his hand.

_“Please… think…”_

“I gotta go,” Guren tugged his hand free, “Talk to you later.” and joined Kureto out in the hallway.

“Ready to go home?”

He nodded.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Waking up with Guren in his bed, the pillows and sheets scented in cherry blossoms, _knowing_ this was where the Omega would be from now on… it appeased the _Alpha_ in him so thoroughly he could almost purr. Kureto pressed himself close, breathing in the sakura. Guren hummed, nuzzling the pillow. It was so calm… easy… There was no thought of business or plotting how to take control if his father took too long to abdicate. He could just lay there with this Omega. Not even thoughts of that annoying Beta could irritate him.

The morning as a whole was lazy. They took a shower after Guren rode him and he checked his email and messages while whipping up something for a late breakfast. Guren went through his boxes, cluttering up the small table with bits of his past. He’d placed a few of the more important ones on the shelves but overall seemed unsure on what to do with them all. Kureto suggested hanging his clothes after breakfast and Guren did so once the dishes were stashed in the sink for later. The Alpha poked around, seeing a few photos, a couple with the Beta and a few with a smaller black-haired boy. There was one with a very young Guren, maybe ten, with whom he assumed to be the same boy but as a baby held by a woman standing behind him. A man was beside her, arm around her waist and other hand on Guren’s shoulder. He looked too much like Guren to not be his father. Kureto supposed they were why Guren had wanted to go to Aichi. It was a handsome family for sure.

He touched ten-year-old Guren’s face through the glass, a brief thought about what a child of theirs might look like. Would he inherit Guren’s purple eyes? Kureto hoped so… and then shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself… wasn’t even ready to sire children himself yet… Still… the thought of a Hiragi child with Guren’s wild hair and brilliant eyes running through the House was tempting.

The knock on the door was unexpected and irritating. The staff knew he wasn’t available unless urgency demanded it today. He opened the door to find two males, “Can I help you?”

Both of them pulled badges, the slightly taller taupe-haired one opening his mouth, “Kureto Hiragi? I’m Inspector Kato and this is Inspector Kanbe. We’re with Modern Crimes. Could we talk to you for a minute? We have some questions regarding a Mr. Guren Ichinose.”

“Of course.” Kureto stepped aside, letting them in. The one with the ugly jacket was Alpha while the one who looked like he’d just been smoodging Tenri at an expensive dinner was an Omega. They were an odd pair to be sure… though the name ‘Kanbe’ rang a bell. “Please,” he gestured, “Take a seat.” They did so as did he, “So… What’s this about?”

“We received a missing person’s report concerning Mr. Ichinose this morning,” Kato said, “You were cited as a possible contact.”

Kureto almost smirked.

So… _this_ was the Beta’s play eh?

“I assure you that he’s fine. He’s actually-”

“I heard the door,” Guren walked in and spotted them, “Oh.”

The pair rose.

“Guren Darling,” Kureto offered a hand which Guren took, “These are Inspectors Kato and Kanbe. They’re here because of a missing person’s report someone filed for you.”

[][][][][][][][][][]

“Oh…” Guren blinked and turned to them, “I’m sorry to waste your time, but I’m fine now.”

_Wait… **shit** …_

“Well that’s a relief,” Kato smiled, “Do you mind if we ask you a few questions…?”

“No… I suppose not… I’m not sure what I could help with?” he settled on Kureto’s lap, feeling the Alpha’s nose at his neck. It was a little distracting, something in his belly going _warm_.

“The report had said that you were gone for at least twenty-four hours and couldn’t be reached by phone and that that was abnormal…?”

 _Shit… shit_ … They couldn’t know what happened. Kureto could be arrested for murder if not something worse-

“Well…” Guren forced a laugh, thinking fast, “My phone went for a swim and hadn’t had a chance to replace it. I was actually with Kureto all night.”

“And Mr. Hiragi is?”

“My boyfriend,” Guren sort of stared at the Omega who hadn’t said a word yet. He’d been sitting there with sunglasses on like a weirdo. His partner just ignored him and Kureto didn’t seem bothered so he supposed it was nothing to worry about, “Um. Do you know who sent in the report?”

“I can’t reveal that. I’m sorry,” Inspector Kato did seem apologetic about it.

“Well, all I can tell you is that we went out for dinner at 6:30 at Arva then had to go back to his office so he could finish up some work and then came back here.”

“And your phone?”

“There was a spill in a fountain,” Kureto replied.

“Oh no,” there was a sympathizing laugh.

“It’s ok… I got it replaced today…” he waved his old phone in the expensive new case he’d bought a few days ago, “I thought I’d contacted or seen anybody who would’ve put the report in. I’m sorry to waste your time.”

“It’s alright,” Kato smiled and the pair rose, “Better safe than sorry with these things. Right Kanbe?”

“Arvo is a nice place,” Kanbe said without preamble as he took his glasses off and handed them to Kato... who put them on, “Italian yes? I don’t remember a fountain there.”

“We went for a walk,” Kureto replied, his tone _slightly_ clipped though the inspectors didn't seem to notice.

“Hm… yes of course,” there was a twitch of thin lips, the slanted blue eyes looking shrewd… It reminded Guren of the look Shinya would sometimes get. There was a hint of a smirk from him, a "Thank you for your time," from the Alpha, and the pair left. Kureto locked the door and paced back to the living room, seemingly uneasy.

“Something wrong?”

Kureto paused at the window, looking over the city with his arms crossed, “Guren… I know you said you wanted to wait but… I’d like you at the House. Someone is trying to cause trouble and I’d prefer to have you safe.”

“It was just the cops-”

“With a missing person’s report after less than a day. Someone is fucking with us and I’d like to have you-”

“You don’t think it’s the red haired guy…? You took care of him. Anybody else would be stupid to try to attack me.”

“Grell? I don’t know but someone _is_ focusing on you. This is twice within forty-eight hours. I don’t like it.”

“Ok! Ok fine,” Guren threw his hands up. If Kureto wasn’t feeling good about this, who was he to argue with it? Granted it’d take alot of his freedoms… which he valued but something would be worked out so they’d both be happy.

Kureto nodded, seeming pleased as he wrapped Guren up close, “I’ll have them get it ready and have you settled in tomorrow ok?”

“Sounds fine.”

“You can leave a few things here since we won’t be spreading every night at the House.”

See? Already compromising.

Guren smiled.

[][][][][][][][][]

Shinya leaned against the doorframe as staff worked and moved things around Kureto’s rooms, "You realize that moving him here blows my cover and Chuuya's cover and literally everybody who works at the club right."

"He had to find out at some point."

“So that’s just it? This _thing_ you have has been going on for a few weeks and you’ve decided that, fuck it, You’re gonna blow everything-”

“Grell already got to him and we were visited by police over a fake missing person’s report… From Ayanami’s team by the way.”

Shinya cocked a brow, “Did he at least give you a head’s up?”

“No. He hasn’t contacted me at all about it.”

“Maybe he figured it’s nothing… or they’re watching him and he can’t get away. I wouldn't worry about it. What I _would_ worry about is you acting like this is the only Omega who'll let you get your dick wet.”

Kureto eyed him coolly, “Don’t forget you’re the one who pushed us together.”

“This wasn’t what I had in mind when I set you two up,” Shinya hissed.

“Then what, may I ask, was supposed to happen.”

“You were supposed to fuck him for a month or two and then let him loose. You’d get over your little crush and he’d have a nice saving account for his bills,” Shinya glared, “Instead you’re wrapping him up in Yakuza shit. He’s not meant for this kind of life. If you’re any kind of decent, you’ll cut him loose.”

“It’s already too late for that and you know it.”

“Fuck Grell. Guren’s got a kid brother and a sick dad. He doesn’t need all this on top of it,” he got up in the Alpha’s face, “ _Let him go_.”

“Are you threatening me,” Kureto replied, “I could just send _you_ home. I’m sure they’d **love** that.”

Shinya narrowed his eyes and then smirked with a snort, “Good luck finding somebody else who’ll do what I do for you,” and walked away, spotting the blond teenager on the stairs.

“Are we-...” the blond cut himself off and just leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Shinya ruffled his hair and _smooshed_ him close for a brief moment before letting him loose, “We’re fine.”


	20. Chapter 20

Everything was up in fucking flames after Guren was abducted. Tenri had demanded a thorough report on why Kureto had moved men and how. That, of course, brought up Guren which Tenri was _less_ than thrilled about. It hadn’t been the way Kureto had wanted to introduce Guren to his father, but it was done now and he had to deal with it.

Guren would be moved into the House later that day and, of course, Tenri was sending Kureto a city away for a couple of days to oversee some deal. Couldn’t send somebody else, no. It just _had_ to be Kureto. Any other day he would’ve been fine with going, but this particular one was shit timing and he fumed a little as he chucked a bag on his bed.

Shinya made himself welcome, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed as he watched, “Going somewhere?”

“I’m leaving for a couple of days on business. I want you to keep Guren company,” he stuffed some clothes into the bag and dropped a suit in a garment bag next to it.

Shinya cocked a brow, looking unhappy, “I was planning on avoiding him, you know, so he doesn’t know what I _actually_ do for you.”

“He’s going to be in a new place with alot of dangerous people. A friendly face will help him settle in.”

Shinya snorted, “You make him sound like a dog.” Kureto glared. Shinya gave him _a look_ , “It’s like starting work at a new place. You don’t know anybody and it takes you a little time to learn the ropes.”

“When was the last time you had to start a job like that,” Kureto finished and left the bag on the bed for the servant to take downstairs while he gathered the appropriate documents from Sayuri.

“Here.”

“Considering that you were born in our infirmary, I’ll remain skeptical,” Kureto walked out and down the hall.

“That doesn't mean I actually **knew** anybody when I started _working_. I knew the grunts and once you got your hands on me, I haven’t seen any of them outside of the rare assignment.”

“Would you prefer to work with them again?” Kureto asked as they walked down the stairs.

“ _Sometimes_ ,” Shinya muttered under his breath and Kureto pretended not to hear it. He gathered what he needed and left. “I still don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Kureto rounded on him, “Guren is staying here. He will be for a long time. Now, he’ll find out who you are today or he’ll find out in a month and wonder why you kept it from him.” he raised a finger when Shinya opened his mouth, “I’ve thought it through and made up my mind about it. This is happening whether you like it or not.”

Shinya snorted, “This is just to piss off Daddy isn’t it?”

Kureto grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the wall. His hips pinned the Omega’s, a leg pressing between Shinya’s as he skimmed his nose along the sharp jawline. The sudden tension was nearly suffocating, Shinya’s subtle sweeter scent mixing with his more earthen one. Kureto was torn between bashing the Omega into the wall and kissing the air from his lungs. They were equally tempting ideas and Shinya seemed up for either… though his lashes had dropped, giving him a sultry look. His teeth teased his lower lip as he angled his neck, showing off the unmarked skin in clear invitation. It brought Kureto back to his senses and he let Shinya go, walking away without a backwards glance.

In another life, Shinya would’ve been the perfect queen to his king.

But it wasn’t that life… it was this one.

And this one had Guren… his _Sakura_.

[][][][][][][][]

The fact that Kureto wasn’t here was bullshit. Granted it’d been for work last minute but Guren was still annoyed as hell about it. The place was fucking huge in a traditional Japanese style except for the section he was in which was two stories tall. The windows in Kureto’s room gave a beautiful view of the garden surrounded by the house and he was pretty sure he spotted a koi pond. He’d have to try and find that later.

Movers brought his things in, setting up the couple pieces of furniture in spaces that had been clearly freed up for such items. The boxes were gently dropped on the floor in a neat little row and then Guren was left alone. It was a little depressing to see his life packed up in so few boxes. Granted he’d left most of his furniture and dishes and whatnot with Noya so this was really just his clothes and clutter. It’d been hard deciding which of his few pictures would go in which house. He had so few actually printed of his mother and his father before he’d collapsed.

A quick look at what was essentially a hotel suite set of rooms left him feeling out of place. One of the bedside tables had been cleared off, leaving just a lamp on top. The other one didn’t have much on it either, but it was clearly used. He opened a box and started sorting, putting the important documents in a drawer and his more comfortable clothes in what looked like a brand new dresser. The nicer ones had been hung up on one side of the huge walk-in already . There was alot of room left but he had a feeling it’d get filled in soon enough.

Eventually he paused for a break and decided to go tour the house a little. If he was going to live here, might as well right? The stairs were easy enough to find but where to go from there, he wasn’t really sure. There was a low hum of activity but nothing much to give him direction since it seemed to come from everywhere.

“Lost?”

Guren jerked around to see Shinya’s smirking face, “What…?”

“Are you-”

“No…! Yo-You’re here…?”

“Yea,” the smirk widened, “I live here.”

Guren’s jaw dropped before he closed it feeling very much confused, “He never said… He’d have to know we know each other…”

“Kureto? Yea. It's not really…” he glanced at the ceiling, “-common knowledge that I live here.”

“Oh.”

“I asked him to wait on telling you,” the tone of that wasn’t right but Guren wasn’t about to go digging into it, “But now you’re here so there’s no point in hiding it.” The smile was fake as hell but again, Guren wasn’t going to question it.

“So… eh…”

“You hungry? The kitchen is open all day,” Shinya turned to go down one hall.

Guren fell into step with him, “So… how did you…?” he gestured around them.

“I owe him so I work for him,” Shinya replied and left it at that, “I’ll be honest… I didn’t expect him to move you here.”

“I uh… I got kidnapped by some loon, Grell I think his name was… and then somebody sent to cops on me. Kureto got worried and… now I’m here… like the Omega in the castle with the dragon.”

Shinya snorted, “Right… the dragon.”

They continued on in silence. The dining room was huge, much like a banquet hall. A few people were sitting in various spots at the tables, most of them bunched up in a couple of groups or pairs. There was a single solitary figure sitting toward the far end. As they got closer, Guren noticed the dismantled gun on the table. The head of wavy blond hair was bent over the project.

“This is my little brother Mikaela. Mika, say hi to Guren.”

The younger blond waved a hand, barely looking up from his cleaning.

Shinya walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Mi~ _ka_. This is _Sakura_.”

At that Mikaela jumped to his feet, offering a bow, and grinned with a blinding smile that looked a little forced, “Hi! Nice to meet you!”

“And you,” Guren felt like he’d been smacked in the face.

[][][][][][][]

Shinya almost wanted to laugh at Mika’s over enthusiastic greeting. It was so rare for the quiet teen Alpha to be excited about anything and to see him put out the energy to be _fake_ about it was hilarious. Guren’s expression too was a riot, the stunned face at the sudden one-eighty in Mika and, quite possibly, the nickname Kureto had taken to using when referencing him.

“What are you working on?” Guren asked, sounding a little awkward.

Mika quickly put the gun back together with deadly efficiency and offered it to Guren, “I got it for my birthday last year,” his tone was back to mostly his normal drone and put it back down when Guren didn’t take it.

“Oh? How are you?”

“Sixteen.”

“Really… I have a brother who’s sixteen.”

The stilted conversation was _really_ funny. Guren just didn’t seem to know what to do with Mika and Mika wasn’t interested enough to help him out. Shinya fought back a grin and squeezed Mika’s shoulders.

“ _What_?”

“Are you hungry? We’re going to get something to eat.”

“I’m fine,” Mika started to pull his gun apart again and scratched his shoulder. The t-shirt sleeve rode up, showing off the black ink of the dragon tattoo that draped over his shoulder. Guren seemed to zero on that and Shinya wondered how long it’d be before Guren figured it out.

“Come on. Let’s eat.”


	21. Chapter 21

Shinya heaved a sigh as he settled down at one of the tables in the dining hall. Mika was up in their rooms and Guren had gone up to Kureto’s for the night. Shinya was _exhausted_. He had an assignment that he was supposed to get to in about two hours and he just wasn’t feeling it today. He was too numb from the last two days to really focus well on what he had to do so it’d probably be quick, maybe painless. Tomorrow he’d regret not having more fun with it, but at the moment he just didn’t care. He’d gone through half the pot of coffee on the table by now, half listening to the others at the other tables. None of them had anything interesting to say so it was easy to tune them all out.

Chuuya came stomping in, “Such _fucking_ bullshit,” and threw his hat down on the table. He whipped the long overcoat off like a cape and chucked it next to his hat before running his gloved hands through his hair, yanking on it.

“Rough day?” Shinya asked.

“You’d think a day off meant a day off and not flushing some meatheads out of a warehouse,” the redhead sighed and poured himself some coffee as he slumped across from him. His gloves were pulled off and he tossed those with the rest.

“Somebody forget to close up again?” Shinya smirked a little.

“We hadn’t used it for a week,” Chuuya sipped, “Some punks made a nice nest in there… swiped enough firepower that Dazai and I had to go take care of it.”

“Where **is** your Alpha by the way,” Shinya smirked wider, noting the lack of a tall brunette fake-bartender.

“Hopefully where I left him drowning in the river,” Chuuya growled into his mug.

Shinya snorted, “You’d miss him, admit it.”

“ **Hell** no.”

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, both of them caught up in whatever thoughts plagued them.

“You know Guren’s here now right?”

“ _Fuck_ … is he?” Chuuya pinched the bridge of his nose, “What’s the boss on to think that’s a good idea?”

“Nice ass and thinking with his dick,” Shinya replied, “He’s been after Guren for awhile… just snatched him up when the opportunity came along and Guren’s either so desperate for money that he’s going along with it or he’s been truly suckered into this.”

“Dude’s not gonna last here,” Chuuya replied, “He’s got _some_ knowledge and all that so he’s not soft but… this is a whole new level… Some just aren’t cut for it and I don’t think he’s one of ‘em.”

“Don’t I know,” Shinya stretched, “I killed a bunch of Grell’s guys when that dipshit kidnapped Guren for all of like four hours. He comes out of it with barely a hair out of place and maybe sore wrists and he looks like he’s been haunted by a ghost.”

“Fuckin-”

“Slug!” Chuuya’s face darkened as Dazai slung an arm over his shoulder, plonking backwards on the bench, “You left me behind! Now that wasn’t very nice, was it?”

“If I told you to take a _flying leap_ , would you?”

“Only if you went with,” Dazai squeezed the Omega much to Chuuya’s displeasure, his voice that higher pitch he used when trying to piss somebody off, “It’s only romantic if it’s a double suicide you know.”

“Well I don’t do romance so have fun,” Chuuya tried to shrug Dazai off, but Dazai clung to him with octopus arms.

“But _Chu~uya_ ~ who will I get to commit double suicide with _me~_?”

“ _Literally_ anybody else.”

“But you're my Slug, Slug.”

“Fuckin’ stupid Mackeral! Get off me!” Chuuya slapped a hand away and Dazai grabbed him by the throat. Shinya blinked and the glint of a knife was pressed to Dazai’s jugular. The Alpha’s other hand gripped the Omega’s wrist as Chuuya tried to pry Dazai’s hand off his neck. A thin trail of blood dripped down from where the knife nicked him as Dazai slowly forced the blade away. Chuuya’s lip curled as he growled, Dazai’s fingers finding the pressure points and the knife dropped to the floor with a clatter. They stared at each other for a long moment, Chuuya’s face twitching with the urge to murder. He finally grabbed Dazai by the collar and dragged him down onto the bench. Dazai went with it as Chuuya mounted him and then bent over. Shinya poured himself another cup of coffee and scrolled through his phone, somewhat ignoring the frankly feral sounds coming from the other side of the table as they made out. Or at least their version of it. They were a violent pair, a visual representation of love and hate being two sides of the same coin as opposed to being polar opposites. For as much as they pissed each other off and fought, by the end of the night, more often than not, they’d be tangled up together in somebody’s bed… or on the floor if they were impatient enough. No matter how independent Chuuya was, he’d always melt into the protection Dazai offered him… and _only_ him. Dazai, for all his talk of killing himself and double suicides, would never truly go through with it… as long as Chuuya stood next to him. They fired each other up and mellowed each other out. It was something Shinya told himself he wasn’t jealous of… but knew deep down he was. For years he thought all he’d have to do was wait…

But it'd become clear over the last couple of weeks, more so over the last few days, that no amount of waiting would give him what he wanted.

And the funny thing was… he’d probably sealed his own fate.

By pushing Guren into Kureto’s arms that night, he’d unleashed something he hadn’t known existed until it was too late. Now he was forced to watch as the Alpha he’d hoped would be his charmed and courted the Omega who very well could have been his best friend in a different life. Shinya couldn’t understand what Guren saw in Kureto, but couldn’t fault him for it either. Kureto **was** a catch… for someone like Shinya who’s hands dripped with how much blood he’d spilt in the ten years he’d been killing for this family. Guren was too innocent for all of this. He needed to go back and find some nice guy with an upper management or CEO job and stay on the right side of the law.

But… it seemed to be too late.

Guren was here, in the House. He’d been given a name by the son of the Oyabun. Everyone knew this name, not necessarily the face, but they’d know that soon enough.

“ _Bed. Now_ ,” Chuuya hissed and dragged Dazai off.

“Why not yours? It's much nicer.”

“If you think I’m driving twenty minutes-!”

And they were gone.

And Shinya finished up his cup of coffee before heaving a sigh and going off to get ready for his assignment.


	22. Chapter 22

Guren had everything put up by the time Kureto came home a few days later. He’d come up from lunch where he’d had the odd thought that he’d seen Chuuya but decided that wasn’t possible, and saw the bag and garment bag on the bed. Kureto was nowhere to be seen, but Guren had the feeling he’d probably gone to report to his father. It was something that seemed to happen fairly often.

He debated on unpacking for him… and decided not to. They weren’t quite close enough for that yet… right? Like sure they were living together now and sleeping together but… that just seemed like a line they hadn’t crossed yet. Instead he went to figure himself out for the dinner that evening. It wasn’t _super_ fancy but it’d been enough that the twit who’d gone with him shopping had tried to get him into a sheath dress.

He’d ignored her, choosing a few pieces that he’d mix and match.

He just had to pick which ones he’d wear tonight…

The door opened and closed, familiar steps crossing the floor.

He poked his head out of the closet and saw his Alpha, “Did it go well?”

“It did,” Kureto bit off his gloves and tossed them. He pulled his tie loose in a practiced motion that may or may not have been purposefully errotic. The jacket was shed and left over a chair as he paused, his back to Guren and ran hands through his hair. The muscles in his arms and shoulders pulled the shirt material tight and fuck-

Why was Guren so horny?

He’d gone months between sex before this thing with Kureto and now he can’t seem to go more than a couple of days without getting wet at the sight of a fucking tight shirt and a tight ass in pants that _definitely_ been tailored for that exact ass and-

“-ok?”

“Huh?”

Very good, Guren… just fantastic.

An angular brow was arched though the amber eyes were nothing more than a thin ring around black, “Are. you. ok?”

Those eyes…

Those fucking intense eyes that looked like they were stripping him right there.

“Yea… I’m-I’m fine,” Guren blinked and tried to shake it off, “Why?”

“It smells like a forest of cherry blossoms in March.”

 _Fuck_.

He shrugged, “Sorry?”

Kureto turned and walked toward him. A hand lightly gripped Guren’s chin, tilting it just that little bit up. His thumb brushed over Guren’s lips, “Was it so bad without me...?”

Guren shrugged a little again, eyes dropped before going back up, “It wasn’t great…?... I… I missed you.”

Lips touched his with a tenderness that a mob boss shouldn’t have been able to have, “I’m here now,” and then kissed him again with the same gentleness though it was a little deeper. Guren touched the Alpha’s chest, slowly sliding his hands up and around his neck as Kureto wrapped his other arm around his waist. The other hand slipped around to the back of his head, fingers lightly tangling with the fine hairs at the back of Guren’s head.

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair how this Alpha had made him **so** fucking _easy_...

It wasn’t fair how easily he pulled Guren from the closest and backed him into the bed with nothing but a few guiding touches and a low possessive growl breathed into his mouth.

Their clothes were gone in short order and Guren forced a brief moment for him to appreciate the ink again, his fingers skimming the sakura before Kureto’s patience wore out and he was kissed breathless. One leg was brought up over a shoulder as he was turned to his side. They’d done it this way a few times and each time was mind blowing. Something about the angle just hit _different._

Kureto finally eased down behind him, careful to not tug on the knot too much. They slowly caught their breath as Guren traced over the phoenix. Kureto eventually checked the time and cursed, rolling out of bed to get a shower. Guren stayed in bed, waiting for the water to shut off. They passed each other as he dried off, towel in his hair, and Guren went to rinse himself.

“I’ll wait downstairs, ok?”

“I’ll be down soon.”

He’d chosen the gunmetal pleather leggings with a flowy deep red tunic top with an open back, which was the closest thing he’d ever get to a dress, and a sheer floor-length black duster. It had wide sleeves like a kimono, which should appease the stuffies enough. The back was split into three, the middle gathered at his spine to show off his bare shoulder blades. All in all he thought he’d mimicked the elegant look of the dresses the assistant had tried to force him into. A touch of smokey eye makeup later and he was done. 

Even If it wasn’t up to standard, the look on Kureto’s face as Guren walked down the stairs was worth _everything_.

“ _Cheri_ … you’re…”

“Not what you were hoping for a fancy dinner party?” he teased.

“Exquisite.”

Guren flushed under the intensity of the amber, thinking much the same about Kureto’s black suit. It fit him perfectly and the red in his tie mostly matched Guren’s shirt. The grey dress shirt was a little lighter than his legging but he figured it didn’t matter much. This was as much thought as he’d put into an outfit and thought he’d done pretty well.

Kureto apparently thought the same as he offered a hand, “Shall we?”

Guren took a breath, not sure if he was ready for this, but took it anyway, “Yea…”

He was led out to the car and helped in, sliding over to let Kureto in next to him. The car drove off for the forty-five or so minute ride to the hotel. It was quiet as were most of their trips seemed to be. Kureto seemed to be a little extra on edge despite the afternoon. Guren laid a hand on the Alpha’s thigh about ten minutes in and it stayed there, trapped under Kurto’s larger one, the entire way.

When they’d arrived, Kureto got out, buttoned his suit jacket, and helped Guren. He was led to one of the large dining rooms, Kureto giving his name for the list and then nudged Guren inside. His hand stayed at the small of Guren’s back as they navigated through what was supposed to be a small gathering but had to be at least twenty or thirty people. Kureto paused to greet the host, someone up in the Yakuza hierarchy and a business investor. Guren couldn’t remember his name, just the way his _Alpha_ scent drowned out everything around him. It was gross honestly. He sidled up to Kureto once they were far enough away again and took a deep inhale of the musky cinnamon just under Kureto’s ear.

“That bad?”

“Couldn’t you smell that?” Guren blinked and shook his head.

“Not as well. He wasn’t particularly posturing tonight.”

“It gets worse…!”

Kureto chuckled a little though he quickly wiped the smile off his face as he looked across the room, _“Shit.”_

Guren followed his gaze to a tall male who looked… _familiar_ , “What’s the matter?”

Kureto didn’t answer right away, “My cousin… why is he here.”

The more Guren stared… the more it made sense. The family resemblance was definitely there. His hair was lighter than Kureto’s but his build and just general air, even across the room, was eerily similar. Guren might have even mistaken them for brothers if he hadn’t known better. He must have sensed them staring because he started towards them. Kureto stiffened a little as though to try and make a break for it but ended up staying put. The other Alpha approached, hands in his pockets. He pulled the black suit and maroon tie off well enough though Guren thought Kureto looked better in his.

“Good to see you, Cousin,” his voice was deep, much like Kureto’s… and he was _taller_ … not by much but still… His face looked a little younger though… probably still a little older than Guren.

“You as well,” Kureto replied.

“Where is Uncle?”

“He was otherwise engaged this evening.”

“Ah… That’s a shame. Apparently we had something to talk about.”

Kureto didn’t physically move, but Guren could tell that pissed him off, “Oh? What about?”

“I’m not sure,” the cousin replied, sounding honest enough about it, and glanced at Guren, thick brows drawing together, “Who might you be?”

“My date,” Kureto sounded like he needed a drink, “Guren, this is my cousin, Wa-”

“Is that a Kureto Hiragi I see?” an Omega, as tall as Guren and probably not much older than him, strolled up with two glasses. His aqua dress clung to him in a way that seemed like it was supposed to be flattering. He’d done his nails in maroon, appearing to compliment his Alpha’s tie and a smile that reminded Guren of Shinya. “Here you are,” he handed a glass off to the cousin and tossed his brown hair a little, fixing Guren with an appraising stare, brow cocked, “Aren’t you a cute thing…” he offered a hand, “Toro.”

“Guren.”

The smile was definitely Shinya-esque.


	23. Chapter 23

Kureto wasn’t sure why Wakatoshi was here.

He didn’t like that Wakatoshi was here.

He _really_ didn’t like that Watatoshi had brought Toro.

Wakatoshi was annoying enough to deal with on his own, but he had that familiar Hiragi pride that Kureto could work with.

Toro… Toro was a snake in the grass with his eyes set on a specific prize and wouldn’t rest until he’d gotten it.

Kureto should know.

Kureto had been given the Omega’s “favor” first.

It hadn’t ended well.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Toro’s smile was his typical one, the one he used when something annoyed him… which often. What he could possibly be annoyed about, Kureto didn’t know and didn’t care to. “How long have you known Kureto?”

“A couple of years actually, though we’ve really just been talking for the last few months.”

Kureto was impressed with the immediate stretched-truth response.

“Oh? I can’t imagine Kureto having the patience for that.”

“He was rather persistent,” Guren replied, “I finally caved,” and tossed Kureto a look, his neck arched in a tempting invitation, “It was worth it,” he winked with a vague sultry smile and Kureto allowed a small one back.

Toro seemed put out, “I’m sure. Hiragi Alphas are _sublime_ that way.”

“You’re Hiragi?” Guren asked Wakatoshi which made Toro snort.

“On my sire’s side.”

“I thought so. You two look abit alike.”

Kureto and Wakatoshi mildly glared at each other, not appreciating the comment.

“Don’t remind them,” Toro said breezily, making a face Kureto might have found cute five years ago… “It leads to all sorts of Alpha things and it’s just better to pretend they don’t.”

“That’s a pity. They’re both very handsome,” Guren replied. The fact that he seemed to be baiting Toro into something didn’t quite quell the brief smug feeling of being praised by his Sakura that warred with the annoyance of Wakatoshi also being praised, “I imagine their pups will be strong… really… the only difference would be who the dam is…”

A brown brow cocked, the smile not quite faltering, “Oh? What exactly are you insinuating?”

There was a pause and then Guren smirked, “Oh nothing… just thinking out loud,” he turned to Kureto, “I’m feeling parched.”

Kureto offered an arm, “Shall we?” Guren took it and Kureto glanced at his cousin, “If you’ll excuse us,” and led his gift of an Omega away. Neither said a word about it, instead choosing a drink and headed to a corner for a moment.

Guren heaved a sigh, “I don’t like him.”

“Toro?”

“Mhm… I don’t know what’s up with you and the cousin but I’ll assume it’s family oriented. Toro though… Did you fuck him.”

Kureto almost choked on his drink. He cleared his throat, “What makes you think that?”

“He alluded to it. I wasn’t sure if he was being serious or if he was baiting me,” Guren cocked his brow at him, “I’ll take your reaction as a yes though.”

“I haven’t said one way or the other.”

“If you hadn’t, you would’ve simply said no or laughed at me.”

Damnit to Hell _fuck_.

“Mm.”

Guren smirked a little though the corners of his eyes were soft, “I don’t care. You clearly dislike him now and he’s got a grudge.”

“It um… it didn’t go his way.”

“Pity,” Guren deadpanned, “Can you imagine being stuck with that?” his nose wrinkled adorably.

A few of the Yakuza wandered up to them throughout the rest of the night. Most of them were just sucking up to him in hopes of securing themselves their post after Tenri abdicated. Only three were allies, all of whom were equally confused about Wakatoshi’s presence. They all promised to keep and ear out for rumors should the younger Alpha try to make some move to usurp Kureto’s claim.

Because, with Mahiru and Seishiro gone, technically Wakatoshi was now in the running.

Granted him being named Oyabun over Kureto would be met with resistance… but ultimately it was Tenri who decided.

The only thing Kureto could do after that was to engage in a gang war to get what was rightly his. He’d do it too… but if he could avoid it he would. The loss of men would be worth it because he’d win, but he’d lose alot of them on both sides and leave the territory vulnerable.

He eventually decided that they’d been there long enough that they wouldn’t look rude in leaving. There had been enough conversations to keep Tenri satisfied. He just wasn’t sure if he should mention seeing Wakatoshi. Toro’s presence wouldn’t be mentioned unless it was brought up by somebody else.

He **did not** need that lecture _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait and the shorter chapter. This week has not been great as far as motivation in general goes. hopefully it gets better in the next day or two because I have three other stories that are needing an update and a Shinya b-day one-shot that I have yet to start even writing!! GAH!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some smut because I'm horny af and can't be arsed with plot tonight 😂😂😂

The car ride to the house was normal for a car ride involving Kureto. He didn’t say much, though Guren could tell he had things on his mind. Guren didn’t ask though, knowing that either the Alpha would bring it up himself or he’d let Guren dig it out of him once they were alone. He’d made a point to say that he didn’t completely trust the drivers, that the drivers may or may not report to Tenri, making anything said in the car possible fuel. Guren wasn’t sure how much he was willing to believe in Kureto’s paranoia, but it didn’t matter much if he asked here in the car or if he waited.

They walked on through the house, mostly ignoring the few people around at that time of night. Mikaela was sitting off by himself, Shinya being on shift at the club tonight. Guren missed it some, missed being around people and the petty squabbles of Chuuya snarking at somebody or Gil being dramatic.

Almost as though he’d read Guren’s mind, Kureto wrapped an arm around his waist, hand on his hip. Guren glanced at him, brow cocked. Kureto looked back, amber eyes reflecting ‘ _Mine_ ’ so clearly it almost made Guren weak in the knees. It never made sense to him, the effect the Alpha had on him… to make him act so much like a stereotypical Omega in the movies, the ones so readily swept off their feet by the dashing Alpha…

Well… Kureto was pretty dashing in a dark, forbidden kind of way…

Almost like a kiss from a vampire.

It’s not good for you… It’ll probably kill you… but it’s the most addicting thing and you can’t help but to want it knowing how bad it is.

Kureto Hiragi was forbidden fruit and Guren had taken a bite of him…

And, after seeing the cousin who looked so much like him yet Guren felt _nothing at all_ towards him despite the other Alpha being closer to his age… Guren realized that he was ruined.

Nothing else could, or would, compare.

Guren would never go back to what he’d been.

He was completely and irrevocably smitten with this Alpha… might even love him but he wasn’t sure if it’d crossed to that yet and didn’t want to think too hard about it.

Lips claimed his as soon as the suite door was closed behind them. He was happy to let it happen, to let the sudden lust and buried aggression lead the way as Kureto’s tongue brushed his. It got greedy fast, forcing Guren’s to submit and mapping out the entirety of his mouth. He’d never been one for all the tongue, but this, with Kureto, was ok.

Hands ran through his hair, mussing it up, and then dropped to his clothes, pulling at them. His belt loops were yanked on, pressing their fronts closer together. Guren could feel him through the few layers they had on. The hands tugged at his duster, getting forceful when the arms Guren had wrapped around Kureto’s neck to keep him on his feet didn’t drop like he wanted.

“Careful! You’ll rip it.”

Kureto kissed him again, “I’ll buy you another one.”

“Well you _did_ buy this one,”

Even though Kureto hadn't been there when it'd been purchased.

He smirked a little, “I have good taste,” and let it drop to the floor.

Guren giggled a little, morphing into a gasp as large hands drifted up under his shirt, skimming his sides. Lips touched his neck, teeth nipping at his jaw. His head swam, everything coming back to the Alpha in front of him.

The shirt was gone in a flash and his legging peeled off after he’d kicked his shoes off. Kureto herded him back to the bed, getting him up on it and leaning back on his elbows. He stood between Guren’s legs, staring down at him like a fucking king as he… slowly… unbuttoned his cuffs… loosened his tie… undid the buttons on his shirt… down… down…

Until he stood there, grey dress shirt unbuttoned and hanging open with his tattoos on display and his belt undone.

Guren felt like a queen and pleasure slave all at once.

He leaned back, resting his head on an arm and beckoned the Alpha with a single ‘come hither’ finger. The amber was but a thin ring, Kureto’s lips curling with a low barely-there growl. Guren felt the slick soak the bedding. He watched, breath coming shallow and fast, as Kureto leaned over him. The shirt draped open, letting Guren run a hand over his skin, down between his pecs and then both over his shoulders to push the shirt off. It dropped to the floor and Guren toed Kureto’s pants and boxer briefs off in one go, arching a little to shove them down. Once delightfully nude, the Alpha placed a knee on the mattress, between Guren’s legs and loomed over him. Guren scooted back a bit to give them some room and Kureto followed, pulling Guren’s leg over his hips and ground into him. Guren gasped, arching into him.

_“Fuck-!”_

_“I plan to.”_

Guren whimpered, jerking his hips for friction.

“Impatient aren’t we?”

“Fuck yes. I need you,” Guren pulled them together, wrapping his legs around Kureto’s waist. He whined as fingers teased him open again.

Kureto slid home in one thrust and buried his face in Guren’s neck, “Fuck… I’ve already fucked you today. How are you still tight?”

Guren rolled his hips, trying to ride him from the bottom. Kureto shifted, pulling Guren’s legs up and over his arms before giving Guren what he wanted. Guren reached over his head, grabbing the top layer and bunching it as the Alpha plowed into him. It was rough and quick, just the way Guren liked it, just the right amount of pain and pleasure to make him arch and scream. Kureto’s knot swelled and Guren was tossed into white space and then slowly fucked back down. He lay there boneless as Kureto leaned over him, catching his breath.

It was good to be here.

He didn’t want anything else.


	25. Chapter 25

Guren couldn’t decide if he wanted to go sparkly or dark and alluring. He had options for both but he wasn’t sure which would go over better. It wasn’t like he needed the tips though. Still he wanted to make a statement and-

🎶🎶Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy  
Then super man dat hoe  
Now watch me yuaa!  
(crank dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me yuaa!🎶🎶

“Hey.”

_“Oh.. hi.”_

Guren paused, “You ok? Something wrong?”

_“I just… didn’t really expect to get you.”_

Guren brows creased, “Why?”

_“Just… well…”_

“Yuu… what’s wrong...?”

There was a heavy sigh, “ _Noya told me you were avoiding us… that the guy you’re with is… isn’t good.”_

Guren pursed his lips, “Noya huh?”

_“Uh-huh.”_

Guren sighed, “Noya’s ust upset because I moved out. I’m with a guy but it’s mostly for work because we’re more or less partners and it’s just easier to live in the same space. Noya doesn’t like him. That’s it. I’ve been busy with work and I didn’t have alot of time to hang out with him before I left and he got the wrong idea about it.”

“ _Oh_.”

“I’ve been meaning to come visit,” he forced a smile, “We’ve just got something big going on right now… Once its done, I should have some time to come home for awhile.”

_“Really? You’re actually coming?”_

“I want to. I’m planning to… I just don’t know when… This thing has to be done first, but yea… I’ll I’ll you know when things are clearing up and we can make some plans ok?”

_“Like Dino Adventure?”_

“Sure we can do that.”

“ _Awesome_!”

Guren grinned abit, biting his bottom lip, and glancing up as Kureto opened the bedroom door, “Make a list ok? I’ll take you to that restaurant you like too.” he pulled the phone away as Yuu whooped. Kureto cocked a brow and Guren rolled his eyes before pulled the phone back, “ _Thanks_. totally **didn’t** need that ear.”

_“Noya said the music at the bar is loud so you probably have crap hearing anyway.”_

“What’d you say you little shit?” Guren was torn between laughing and being annoyed, “Just for that, no nuggets when I get there.”

“ _ **NOOO**_ -!”

“Gotta go. Love you. Bye,” he hung up and flopped back on the bed.

“Your brother?” Kureto stood at the foot of the bed.

“Mm.”

“How is he?”

Guren was a little surprised the Alpha asked, “He’s fine… I think… told him I’d try to visit soon.”

“We can arrange for it in a few weeks,” Kureto replied, “A couple of things should calm down first.”

“I know.”

“Ready to go?”

Guren rolled off the bed and ducked into the closet to finish packing, “Can’t believe its been over a week since I’ve been.”

“You’re much too important to dance any more than that.”

“I’m really not,” he found the last item he wanted and stuffed it in the bag and reappeared, “Ready.”

The drive was quiet as per usual and Kureto left him with a soft peck at the door, heading on up to the office while Guren walked off to snag some practice time to warm up. It was early still so nobody but management was around. Guren pulled up the song he wanted and set it on repeat so he could just go for awhile. The routine he had in mind mostly worked, he’d had to tweak it a little here and there but it’d be good to go.

He just hoped the song choice would reach the man it was _supposed_ to.

He was cooling down and resting up when the rest of the roster for the evening showed up. Most of them didn’t say much to him. It felt a little weird to still there but… not really… He was treated the same… yet not.

“The favored one is gracing us with his presence tonight,” Gil smirked.

“Shut the fuck up,” Chuuya sniped, eyes flashing dangerously, “It’s the first time you’ve been here all week so you have no room to bitch.”

“I can still bitch if I want,” Gil retorted as he stripped and pulled on some shiny gold booty shorts that showed off half of his bony ass. He clomped off in his thigh-high boots, probably to go find Kirei, whoever that was. Guren still hadn’t met him and Kureto hadn’t really mentioned him.

[][][][][][][][][]

Guren hadn’t come up tonight which Kureto had honestly expected. If he brought him more often, the Omega might be more inclined to join him up here every chance he got but… Kureto didn’t exactly want to share him. He thought it would have been ok to keep letting Guren dance… but he was finding that he didn’t care for the others looking at him.

Guren was his.

The fact that he hadn’t marked him didn’t matter. Guren was his and would continue to be. He’d even toyed with the idea of having Guren swollen with his pup within the year. It’d been in a dream a couple of weeks ago and the image had yet to leave. A pregnant Guren was nearly as tempting as Guren in his purple vest and hanging upside down on a pole.

Speaking of poles… Shinya was pulling everything tonight. The crowd loved it and the Omega seemed to be eating it up. He finished up and walked off.

“Are you sure this arrangement with the dancer is wise?” Kirei asked.

“I don’t think you’re really one to talk,” Kureto replied.

“At least my Omega understood what I was before.”

Kureto slid the priest a look, “And yet he still doesn’t know how deep that corruption goes. Tell me… has he figured it out yet…?”

Kirei took a sip of his drink, lip curling to show off his canines, “No… and he never will.”

“Or so you hope,” Kureto replied, “I would hate to see what would happen if he did,” and then glanced over as a new song started and Guren pranced out. He didn’t pay attention to the song itself… until 🎶🎶 _I’m wrapped around your finger🎶🎶_ and Guren staring right up at him with a sultry grin as he seemed to mouth the words. Kureto watched it… heard the Alphas below him… and knew he needed to claim him… _soon_.

[Shinya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgLq5DvcWQI)

[Guren](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGp0jgwZTnU)


	26. Chapter 26

The restaurant is like everything else involving Kureto: sublime.

Everything about it is classy but reeks of money and requires a tie. The plates are tiny and cost a fortune. Guren’s going to have to raid the kitchen later, but it makes Kureto happy so Guren’s happy.

They’re mostly through the main course when the Alpha puts his silverware down, “I have something for you.”

Guren lifted his brows a little, “Oh?”

A crushed purple velvet box was slid over the table toward him, “I would very much like it if you wore this.”

Guren smirked a little, “What is this? A collar?” and lifted the lid. His smirk dropped at the beautiful thing staring up at him. It looked like something that should have been left in a safe and not worn… _ever_. “You want me to _wear_ this?”

Kureto nodded once, “At the very least when out in public… though… I would prefer all the time.”

Guren traced over the soft black leather. Sakura flowers had been etched into it with garnets in the centers. A dragon pendant made of some kind of dark silvery metal hung from the center, garnets in the eyes and down the spine. Delicate chain draped from the side, connecting to the dragon wings. It looked like it cost a small fortune. “I… I don’t know if I can accept this…”

“You can because I gave it to you,” Kureto replied in that self assured way that really brooked no argument and stood, “May I?” he reached for the box which Guren handed over. The Alpha stood behind him and draped the choker around his neck, fastening it. The tips of his fingers traced the edge around his neck, dipping to the little bits of chain, before moving back around and sitting back down to finish eating.

Guren has the ridiculous notion that he's just been given something akin to a crown. It’s stupid really. Kureto’s given him nice things, _very_ nice things before.... He just can’t quite shake the feeling that this is different though.

[][][][][][][][]

He sees them come home after dinner.

He sees the choker on Guren’s neck.

Feels his heart break… _shatter_ …

“Hey.”

He blinks the tears attempting to break free away and glances at Mika, “Mm?”

A blond brow arches, “You ok?”

“Yea?” he forces a smile. Mika gives him an unconvinced look but doesn’t say anything else. Shinya looks down at his phone, mindlessly scrolling through his contacts. One in particular calls to him. They haven’t spoken for awhile… maybe close to a year if the timestamp on the last message is right.

You working?

_ No _

Normal place

_ Maybe _   
_ Why _

Can’t a guy just ask a question?

There’s no response… not that he expected one.

He heaves himself up, “Going out. Make sure you’re in bed on time.”

“ _Sure_ …” the tone doesn’t give Shinya much hope, “Be careful.”

Shinya turns with a huge fake smile, “Aren’t I always?”

Mika stares at him, “He’s not worth it.”

Shinya turns around and walks away, out to the cars. He wishes he could tell his heart that Mika was right, Kureto wasn’t worth all this pain. It won’t listen to him. For all his strengths and willpower and mental fortitude… Kureto is a devastating weakness.

He feels betrayed… and angry… and so so unbearably sad. If he could die for the Alpha, he’d be happy… he’d protect what he’s been forced to admire from afar while simultaneously giving his everything to… and he’d be dead… not hurt anymore. And Guren… what he feels for Guren is so complicated that he doesn’t even want to start thinking about it, afraid of what it’d boil down to. It’s not the Omega’s fault any of this has happened. It'd be unfair to blame him for any of it… but part of him wishes Guren would just disappear.

The apartment complex he ends up at is mostly dark by now. He makes his way up to the appropriate floor and picks the lock. The door’s just closed when he hears the familiar _whizz_ and ducks. A knife embeds itself in the door right where his chest _should_ have been. He grabs it without looking and rolls, hearing another one land on the floor. He brings his up to deflect a third and sees the shadow move. It’s quick, practiced. Shinya knows how he moves though. He grabs his own knife and flings the one from the door. It lands in something not fleshy and the Alpha bites off a growl. Shinya smirks.

He was _so_ close.

They circle each other for a moment… and then a lamp next to him turns on, blinding him for a second but it’s enough for the Alpha to move in. A knife ends up at his throat as he presses his own to the inside of his attacker’s thigh. They stare at each other a moment, appraising the other.

The other assassin’s typical pissed off expression doesn’t move, “What are you doing here.”

Shinya grins, “Got lonely.”

“I’m busy.”

“No you’re not. It’s the third Sunday of the month. He’s being wined and dined at Ushijima’s penthouse, he’ll be given a new piece of expensive jewelry that he will then wear as he’s being fucked in ten thousand thread count sheets-” a fist goes for his face which he dodges, “-after which he’s getting tipsy on wine more expensive than your yearly paycheck-”

The Alpha growls as he grabs his hair, brandishing the knife, “ _ **Sit**_.”

The Command tingles down his spine till his knees give out and he’s kneeling on the floor with a pissed off Alpha standing over him. Fingers twist in his hair painfully, pulling the baby-fine hairs at the back. It feels good though, the physical pain just a hair sharper than his heart.

Olive green eyes glare down at him, “Why are you here.”

Shinya just grins again, showing off his teeth, “Hurt me, Daddy.”

Hajime grimaces as he let’s go, “You’re such a masochist,” and walks off, grabbing a bottle of scotch and pouring them both a glass. He comes back, handing one to Shinya and then slowly lowers himself onto the couch. Shinya stays put and stares at the liquor as he swirls it, the rich color glinting in the light of the single low watt lamp. He downs half of it, grimacing a little at the taste and wishing it was vodka. Hajime sits there, not quite present if the vacant look in the green is anything to go by. His flannel shirt strains a little with the way his arms lay over the back of the couch, the one without his whiskey glass bent. The sleeves are rolled, showing off forearms of steel. Shinya’s never found him particularly attractive, though the shorter hair, darker complexion and default severe expression is all very Kureto. He supposes it’s close enough for what he wants tonight so he tosses back the rest of his drink and sets it on the table before getting up.

“Come on,” Shinya throws a leg over Hajime’s, sliding into his lap. The Alpha does nothing to stop him, just cocks an unimpressed brow. “Let’s fuck.”

Hajime takes a sip without breaking eye contact, “Why.”

Shinya smirks, knowing he’s halfway there, “Because neither of us are doing anything and the people we’d rather be fucking are fucking other people,” he leaned closer, tilting his head up and bearing his unmarked throat a bit as he grips the font of the flannel, “We’re just using each other. No strings. You be who I want and I’ll be who you want, call me what you want. I don’t care. Take me. Break me. Do whatever you want to me. I can take it, **all** of it.” Hajime finished his drink, continuing to look Shinya in the eye. His fingers twist the glass as though he’s thinking before he leans forward, broad chest pushing against Shinya’s, and the glass _clunks_ heavily on the table. Shinya pitches his voice _just_ so with a nasty smirk, “Come~on… _Iwa-chan_.” There’s a pause as though he’s thinking or psyching himself up and then he’s kissing Shinya so hard he’s sure they’ll bruise, biting at his lips till he gets the faint taste of blood. Nothing about it is gentle and Shinya doesn’t care. His bleeding heart needs to be numbed and the danger of an aggravated and aroused Hajime Iwazumi keeps him on his toes while letting him drown in unrelenting almost feral fucking. He’s ended up face down, ass in the air as the Alpha uses him over and over. Teeth bite his neck, never enough to break skin but definitely enough to mark, bruise.

_“Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan.”_

He growls, snarls really, and finally pops his knot. His fingers dig into Shinya’s hips, deeply bruising them till they ache. He finally let’s go, leaning over Shinya and trying to touch him as little as possible.

Shinya’s physically sated… but he’s not sure it’s enough to shut out the rest. He still hurts… doesn’t know if it’ll ever stop.


	27. Chapter 27

Shinya ends up staying the night much to their mutual annoyance. Hajime’s a dead sleeper with a secret cuddle monster habit hence the extra pillows on his bed. Shinya pretends he doesn’t like it as much as he does, that waking up being held like he’s worth something more than the way he can spin a blade for once isn’t as nice as it is. It honestly hurts and he pretends it doesn’t, pretends to not notice how Hajime’s face drops a little when the Alpha realizes it’s him and not the Omega he really wants just as Hajime pretends he doesn’t feel anything at all about any of it.

He ends up home late in the morning. Chuuya’s just gotten up if the expression on his face is anything to go by. They nod at each other and say nothing. Shinya drinks his coffee then head sup to see if Guran’s alone so they can discuss their routine for tonight… assuming the Omega actually shows up tonight. Kureto’s already out by the time he gets up there so he doesn’t have to deal with that at least.

“Knock knock!” he forces a grin at seeing Guren dressed in something comfy… and that fucking choker.

“Are you ok?” Guren asked.

“Yea… why?”

Guren gestured to his neck, “Looks kinda nasty.”

_Fucking Hajime._

“Yea… got a bit rough last night. All good though.”

Guren gave him a look and then seemed to shake his head, “If you say so.”

_I do._

_I **have** to be._

“That a new piece?” he felt his throat close up and forcibly cleared it.

“Huh?” Guren’s hand went to the choker, “Oh… yea… He gave it to me last night.”

“Looks pricey,” he forced a smile, “What happened to not accepting tacky jewelry? You’re butting into my scene, Ichinose.”

Guren snorted, “I hardly think it’s tacky.”

Of course it wasn’t.

It’d been designed to mark Guren as a Hiragi without biting him. Anyone within the Yakuza would see that dragon and know who he was. He might as sport a bite mark and a huge-ass ring for all the power he’d been handed overnight.

And he didn’t even know it.

It was gross.

“It’s not like it’s subtle either,” he smirked, “If you hang upside down, is it gonna smack you in the face?”

“I… don’t know,” Guren’s brows furrowed and then he shook his head, “I wouldn't wear this up there anyway.”

Shinya cocks a brow, fairly certain Kureto would be over the moon if he did, “Anyway… have you thought about tonight?”

“Sort of… When are you heading in?”

“Four-ish.”

[][][][][][][][]

Guren ended up at the club earlier than Shinya, stopping by the office upstairs to waste some time while Kureto worked. It’d been a quiet thirty or so minutes, not that Guren minded much. He’d been slowly making plans for Yuu when he’d finally get home. Dino Adventure was one of them but he wanted a few more. Yuu hadn’t texted him about anything else though so he was just picking random things to suggest later.

Kureto paused, stretching in his chair and checked the time again. Apparently they were waiting for somebody though Kureto wouldn’t say who or why. Plausible deniability and all that. Guren didn’t care.

It’d hit about four-thirty before there was a knock at the door. Guren stayed in his spot, shifting to cross his legs. The lounge pants stayed put, but the shirt he wore, bought purposefully big, slipped off a shoulder and he didn’t care enough to fix it.

Kureto answered the door, showing in a pair… a familiar pair at that.

“Inspector’s Kanbe and Kato,” the dark-haired one said flashing his badge, “but I think you already knew that,” he settled into one of the seats in front of Kureto’s desk, pulling a cigar from his pocket, “Do you mind.”

Kureto gestured, pulling a cigarette out himself and lighting it, “What can I do for you gentlemen?”

The scent of cigar smoke nearly overpowered the almost floral Omega scent, “Just a few questions on an unrelated case,” he glanced at Guren.

“Anything you need to say can be said in front of him,” Kureto said, blowing smoke.

“I assumed as much,” the Omega eased into his seat, looking rather comfortable, “What do you know about adollium?”

The Alpha gaped at him, “K-Kanbe-”

Kureto blinked, “I don’t know that I know what you’re talking about….”

“Kato.”

The peeved-looking Alpha meandered up, “For the last time, Kanbe. I’m not your damn dog. We shouldn’t be-”

The Omega just looked up with a smirk, “And yet you stay.” The Alpha looked about ready to kick a chair. The Omega just took a long puff of his cigar and let the smoke envelope him. “You have the file, yes?” It was thrust at him and he flipped it open, reading through it before tossing it onto Kureto’s desk, “Why do I see evidence of it passing through your hands?”

Kureto stared at the Omega and then took the folder, glancing at it before closing it again and tossing it back, his fingers laced together over the desk, “That, whatever that is, has nothing to do with me.”

“It’s your family is it not?”

“Do I look like my family’s keeper?” Kureto replied.

Inspector Kanbe narrowed his eyes a little as they played a battle of wills. He finally blinked, a blase expression falling over his face, “Perhaps you might know who would then?”

“Try Wakatoshi Ushijima,” Kureto replied after a moment of pretending to think about it.

“I would hate to think you’re being purposefully deceitful,” Kanbe replied.

“I would hate to think such fine public servants would threaten a civilian when he’s given them information for their case,” Kureto replied and glanced at Guren, “I’ll see you later.”

A clear dismissal.

Guren got up and flounced out of the room. He made sure to close the door with a bit more force than necessary, knowing it’d tickle Kureto a little and then loitered at the bottom of the stairs. It wasn’t long before the Inspectors showed up again. Neither said a word as they descended and went for the door.

Kanbe paused, “How much?” He slowly turned to look at Guren when he didn’t get a reply.

“I’m sorry, What?” Guren cocked a brow.

“How much would it cost for us to talk… as _friends_ …?” The Alpha made some kind of strangled noise and the Omega looked decided **not** impressed, “Pick a number. Any number.”

Guren crossed his arms, “Really… any number I can think of?”

“Hm,” there was a hum and a ghost of a smirk.

“And in exchange…?”

“We talk of course. “

“About what? The weather?”

“Your boyfriend.”

Guren snorts, shaking off the sudden sense of mild dread. He doesn’t have to talk to these people. “Why? Interested in double dating?”

The Alpha reacts… not well… almost like he’s insulted.

The Omega just cocks a brow at his partner and then glances back at Guren, “How does he spend his time?”

Guren’s torn between giving them a piece of his mind and ignoring them completely. Instead he goes for, “Two hundred.”

The detective reaches a hand out, the other putting on his sunglasses, “Card, if you please,” Guren hands him one to an old, dry account. If this guy’s gonna scam him, he’s gonna be disappointed. The Omega touches his shades, giving orders to somebody on the other end as he hands Guren’s card back, waving a finger in the air, “Done.”

Guren takes a second to log into the account and finds… just over two hundred _million_.

Well fuck.

He pockets his phone with a smirk and with no shame at all, “He masturbates between playing holes nine and ten on the golf course every Thursday afternoon with a tee time of two-thirty. Gets about five hours of sleep a night because he’s fucking me till 2 am. He’s a sucker for seaweed wraps and deep tissue Sweddish massages but he’s too busy in indulge because all of his underlings are incompetent _morons_. I usually join him for lunch and blow him just to let him off a little steam though sometimes it ends up with me getting fucked over the desk. He has red wine with dinner, we’re working on a bottle of Chateau Petrus, ‘06. After dinner, He likes a Whiskey sour, neat and a long soak in the jacuzzi tub. Anything else?”

There’s a smirk, “That’s an impressive web of lies, Mr. Ichinose-” the Alpha gapes at his partner as Kanbe removes his stupid sunglassses, “-all but the Petrus. Why that bottle?”

Guren smirks back, “I like the blackberry.”

“Ah.”

“Are we done here?” he half expects this guy to demand a refund.

Instead.. “We’ll be in touch,” The Omega turns to leave, “Kato.”

“I’m sure you will,” Guren replied and then almost had an aneurysm.

_So much money..._

“That was some impressive shit,” Shinya appeared out of nowhere, almost giving Guren a heart attack, “Hell of a con if I do say so myself.”

“He gave me two hundred million for that bullshit.”

Shinya shrugged, “Dude’s loss. Hey!” he smacked Guren on the back, "How’s it feel to be a millionaire?”

Guren thought for a second and then smirked, “I’m gonna go buy me a big tacky coat.”

“Hey-ay! Can I come!”


	28. Chapter 28

“This is so fucking stupid,” Gurn groused as he flicked through the clothing choices the store employees had brought him.

“It **is** the Boss’s birthday party. You didn’t think you were getting out of it did you?” Shinya smirked, feeling the material of a shirt, “ **I’m** even having to go.”

“Which I don’t get,” Guren picked one piece and gave it a hard stare. Kureto had stressed that would be a formal event. Guren hadn’t decided how to take that. He didn’t care for suits… but he wasn’t sure that he disliked them enough to wear a gown.

“This,” Shinya whipped around a shiny silver suit with a dirty grin complete with eyebrow pop, “ _Just_ this. Don't bother with a shirt.”

“If I wanna get tossed out,” Guren replied.

“Hey! We can go matching and get out early!”

“Don’t think I forgot that you didn’t answer my question.”

“Which one was that again?” Shinya skimmed a hand over an obnoxious orange gown and glanced at their appointed shopping assistant for this store, “Any other colors in this?” She walked off and Shinya yanks Guren into one of the changing rooms, “You wanna know?”

He’s entirely too close, blue eyes flashing dangerously and Guren’s not sure he likes that smirk, “I do actually.” Shinya eased away, “I want to know why a dancer who’s living in the house gets invited to the Oyabun’s birthday party.”

[][][][][][][]

Shinya doesn’t break eye contact as he tugs his shirt off and glances at the web of black on his shoulder where it reflects in the mirror. Guren’s seen it… and still hasn’t figured it out. He used to love it… now…

Now it just hurts…

Kureto had helped him design it, every single piece one he’d suggested.

He traces the dragon without really meaning to… moving on to the lotus flower and then the ‘тигр’ outlined in white, “Know what this means?” Guren shook his head, “ _Tiger_ … One of the few things my father left me with… a name…”

“Tiger,” Guren stared at him, at the tattoos, “Tiger stripes… Those tattoos are supposed to look like tiger stripes… aren’t they?”

"They are," Shinya grinned.

"You're Byakkomaru…"

“Took you long enough. I’m not exactly subtle about it.”

“Those people… You killed those people…”

“Mhm,” Shinya hummed with something of a smug smirk.

“Why?”

“Because I was told to,” he glanced up at Guren, “My life belongs to the Yakuza. If they tell me to kill, I kill. It’s simple really. I don’t have anything against them per say but it’s my job to take out those that Kureto, and his father, consider a threat.”

“But… you…”

“I was there the night Grell had you, cut down quite a few of them to make way for Kureto. Not my best work, but Kureto wasn’t going to wait so I didn’t have time to make it pretty,” he watched Guren’s brow wrinkle a little as though remembering something, “I’ve been with them for a long time. This is what I know. I am no different now than I was two months ago.” not entirely true… His heart was sore and it was honestly hard to look at Guren, more so now with that choker so proudly worn.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“The only difference is your perception of me,” Shinya replied, “I have been and always will be an assassin for the Hiragis. Whether you knew or not didn’t change that and won’t now,” he paused, pressing a finger to his slightly smirking lips, “Honestly you should feel _very_ safe with me now… knowing what I can do and who I’m loyal to.”

The assistant knocked on the door, “Sir? I have three other colors.”

He smirked again and opened the door, ignoring her squeak at seeing him half dressed and took the offered clothes before disappearing into the adjacent changing room.

[][][][][][][]

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kureto paused reading the report he’d been given and looked up, shoving the glasses back up his nose, “Tell you what?”

Guren walked over from the door and leaned over his desk, hands spread flat, “Shinya.”

“What about Shinya?”

“Don’t play stupid.”

Ah.

“That wasn’t mine to tell,” he said, “and I didn’t think it was important enough to tell you.”

“Not-”

“Shinya knew who you were and that’s all that mattered. He would be there to protect you if something happened.”

“The guy who’s _potentially_ my best friend is a _fucking assassin,_ ” Guren hissed.

“You’re acting as though I have never killed people,” Kureto replied. Guren’s face twitched, “We **both** know that’s not true. Ending dangerous or worthless lives is what gives Shinya’s life purpose. It’s an unsavory part of our lifestyle, but someone has to do it and he does so without complaint. He’s good at it… is feared by our enemies enough to keep most of the trouble away. He’s been doing it for near a decade and still has a long career ahead of him.”

“What else have you been keeping from me,” Guren asked, face tight, “Who else from the club is here?”

Kureto stood and mirrored Guren, “Why suddenly curious?”

“Because I learned something about someone who I thought was a friend and it’s such a big part of them that it completely changes them. How many other people are going to be like that? How many others do I have to look like knowing they’re monsters?”

Kureto blinked, “Is that what you think of me?”

“What? No! I-”

“Anything any of them have done, I’ve done. Shoot someone? Done it. Sex for information? Which time would you like me to tell you about? I’ve strangled someone with my bare hands in front of his Alpha because the Alpha was being stubborn about how many kilos he’d stolen from me. I later tossed them both in the river so at least the last thing he saw was his sweet Omega’s face,” Guren… Guren stared at him with wide eyes… “You don’t need to know how many of them work directly for me. Just know that they know who _you_ are and that they’d die for you if it came to it. You’re _mine_ , Guren, and they know it.” he settled back down into his chair and got back to work, pausing for a moment when Guren finally walked out and gently closed the door behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake in the last chapter!!! Shinya said the 'тигр’ tattoo was from his mother. IT'S NOT!! That was his dad! It's been fixed

Guren liked to think himself to be… not stupid.

Sure some of his decisions may not have been the best ones according to society… but he’d done the best he could with circumstances being what they were and what he had available to him and what he’d needed to accomplish.

Of course those decisions had led him to where he was now…

Sitting across the table in a staring match with one Chuuya Nakahara.

Somehow finding out that Chuuya was Yakuza didn’t make his head spin quite like Shinya had. It still stung sure. They were sort of friends after all and finding out that not only Chuuya, but Dazai the bartender (who was _apparently_ actually fairly high up in the ranks here) was also mafia was a mild slap to the face. Still… it seemed to fit the redhead’s personality. It was easier to see him in the role with his surly attitude than Shinya’s perpetually bubbly self being an accomplished killer.

“Why are you still here,” Chuuya’s gravely voice broke the silence in their little bubble, “You clearly have an issue with what we do. Why are you still here.” Guren swallowed… not knowing how to answer. “You don’t get to accept some of us and not others.”

Guren winced a little. He hadn’t spoken to Shinya for over a week. He’d bailed on both of the shifts he was supposed to take that last week too when he’d found out he’d be working with him. It was unfair… _probably_ … but he… he was having a hard time with this.

“Shinya’s been upset,” Chuuya raised his glass, “not that you’d care,” and took a sip of whatever he had in there, “He won’t admit it but… I know. Known him a long time. He doesn’t deserve it. Everything he does is either because of orders or his sense of self preservation. He didn’t have a thing against you when he didn’t tell you who he was. The fewer people who know who he actually is, or rather who Byakkomaru really is, the better. You’ve been gifted with something not many are.”

“It’s just… I’ve known him for so long… I’ve been here, in this mess… I just don’t get why he didn’t tell me right away.”

“Because he wasn’t sure if you’d stay. If I had to guess something happened recently to make him believe that you’ll be around for a long time.”

Guren didn’t know what that could have been and spotted the tall lanky Alpha show up, eyes falling on them.

_“Chuu~ya~”_

“Fuck _right_ off, Dazai. I am **busy**.”

“Not too busy for me though right?” Dazai sidled up to the redhead.

The flash of a knife and a blade was embedded in the table, pinning the bandages wrapped around the Alpha’s wrist to the wood. Guren kept waiting for the Alpha to bleed… and he never did. The precision needed for that was… awe inspiring and terrifying.

“Get. the fuck. AWAY from me. I’m in the middle of something and you can wait. _**Got it**_.” Chuuya glared at Dazai who just slowly grinned.

“Sure, Slug.”

The knife was removed and Dazai walked off to annoy someone else. Guren forced himself to breathe again. Chuuya just picked his glass up and drank some more, “ _Fuckin’ Mackerel_.” Guren wasn’t sure what to say to any of it. “ Don’t you have a banquet or some shit to get ready for?”

“Oh… yea…”

Tenri’s birthday dinner…

Kureto was supposed to introduce them for the first time right beforehand. Guren wasn’t sure why they’d waited so long to do it. He really should’ve met the older man within a week of moving in… but it’d never happened and now they had to do it tonight.

“Good luck with that,” there was a ghost of a smirk, “I’m running with security tonight… seen the guest list.”

“That bad?”

“It’ll be interesting,” Chuuya chugged the rest of his glass and got up, “Enjoy. Oi! Dazai!” He left, the lanky Alpha close at his heels.

Guren sat there for another moment, honestly dreading tonight. He’d heard stories of the Oyabun, had a good idea of the kind of man he was just from how Kureto acted after seeing him. Guren wasn’t sure what he expected from this but it wasn’t much really.

He’d ended up opting for a dress this once, the deep red match the shirt Guren knew Kureto would be wearing. There was a slit up the very front up to midthigh which gave him the excuse to wear thick tights. The strappy ankle boots weren’t really him but the taller ones he’d planned on wearing looked stupid. Overall he looked good… He just hoped it was enough to make a good first impression.

“Are you ok?” Kureto, of course, looked delectable. Everything was, of course, fitted professionally, leaving it to fall just right to accentuate everything worth accentuating… which was damn near everything.

“Yea… just…” Guren forced a smile and felt how fake it probably looked.

A hand cupped his cheek and Kureto rubbed a wrist along his neck before fingers tangled lightly into the hairs at the back of his head and kissed him deeply. His scent filled Guren's nose, calming the sharpest of the nerves, “It’ll be ok.” He gave Guren a look, a hand coming to trace over the choker before offering his arm and leading him out the door. Guren’s gut twisted a little, Kureto’s steady presence the only thing keeping him from saying forget it entirely.

The Oyabun was a large man, just a little shorter than Kureto. His hair was an ashen color but his eyes, or eye as the other one was covered in an eye patch, was amber like Kureto’s. Both his hands were covered in gloves so Guren couldn’t figure out if the extra bulkiness in the one shoulder was due to a prosthetic or not.

He stared at Guren like he was a bug, “You’re very nearly late.”

“My apologies, Father,” Kureto replied, “Business tied me up longer than I would have liked.”

“Mm,” the amber eye narrowed and his tone shifted to something dismissive, “And this would be…?”

“Father, this is Guren Ichinose. He’s been living in the house for-”

“Since that fiasco with Grell Sutcliff, yes, I know,” Tenri cut him off and gave Guren a thorough once-over, “Ichinose… why do I know that name?” Why _did_ he know that name, “Aichi…?”

Guren blinked, “Yes Sir…?”

“Hm,” the top lip curled, “Of all the pedigree in the world and you settle for this,” Guren had to rein in the sudden flair of outrage- “-and he stinks to high heaven,” Tenri turned his nose up at him, “Your jealousy is unbecoming of you, Kureto. I expect better from my _heir_.”

The tension around Kureto’s mouth was the only giveaway on how pissed he was, “Of course, Father. My apologies.” With that, Tenri left without a backwards glance and Kureto took a calming breath. His eyes close and his lips curl into a low growl before he shakes himself and looks at Guren, “I’m sorry about that.”

Guren shrugged, “I figured that’s how it’d go… _mostly_ … If he was going to be nice about it, we would’ve been introduced earlier.” Kureto didn’t say anything, merely brushed some of Guren’s hair from his forehead. Guren cocked a brow, “Careful. You’ll make me stink more than I already do.”

Kureto pressed his face into Guren’s neck, “ _Good_.”

Guren smirked a bit, laying a hand on the Alpha’s face and kissed the corner of his mouth, “We should go before he gets more pissy.”

“Mm,” Kuretp offered his arm again and led him through another hall and into a huge banquet room. Guren was a little surprised at the amount of people there… well maybe no the number, more like that they were all in one way or another connected to Tenri and his mob business. It boggled his mind actually that this many were essentially criminals.

Not that he was sparkly shiny next to them but still…

They see Wakatoshi and Tooru and Kureto steers them clear of them. There’s a few other vaguely familiar faces, all of whom greet Kureto and take a moment or two of their time. He gets introduced to somebody called Mori and gets a little creeped out by the man claiming to be a Beta. Thankfully he walks off after only a few minutes to bother somebody else.

“Is that a wild Hiragi I see?”

Guren turns to see an approaching Alpha wearing a ombre pink suit jacket and black pants. He’s tall though a little shorter than Kureto. His silver hair hangs in his face on one side, almost hiding one blue eye. The accent is foreign, rough yet lilting though the lilting could just have been the man’s voice. It was a higher quality like Shinya’s with that same teasing undertone.

“Good evening,” Kureto greeted, “Guren, this is Victor Nikiforov. He’s a… _business partner,_ ” Kureto didn’t seem super thrilled with seeing the other Alpha, “Mr. Nikiforov, Guren Ichinose.”

The silver-haired Alpha smiled a charming heart-shaped smile as he offered a hand which Guren slowly took, “Pleasure to meet you,” he practically purred as he kissed the back of Guren’s hand, “Would it be too forward to say that you look lovely this evening? That color is wondrous on you.”

Guren _swore_ he heard Kureto breathe a growl.

“No need to get defensive,” the silver-haired Alpha tittered in his lilting accent, “He simply reminds me of my Yuuri,” he leaned toward Guren with a secretive grin, “He’s Japanese you see. Also you’re wearing a dragon. One would be silly to try something with you.”

Guren paused, wondering what that meant… or rather if there was something other than the obvious fact that it was an expensive piece gifted to someone’s significant other.

“You’ve bonded since we last saw you,” Kureto eased up a little.

“Yes!” the Alpha was almost blushing, “He’s the cutest thing! We’re expecting pups in a few months actually. I hate being away but, as you know, business,” he continued with his pleased smiling. Guren wasn’t sure if it was eccentrically endearing or just flat out annoying.

“Yes,” Kureto nodded, “Well let’s get a drink and we’ll toast to healthy Nikiforov pups.”

“And hopefully to your own soon,” Victor replied, sliding a look at Guren before glancing back at Kureto, “It’s such a joy to watch him grow round with them. He's always been my little piggy but now he's simply adorable. I'll have to fill him up again as soon as the doctors approve. I would love to have litter on litter of pups running around the manor.”

“You might have to retire early then just to keep up with all of them,” Kureto replied.

Victor chuckled, “Not hardly… though it will be interesting to see who will inherit from me.” He pressed a finger to his lips… just like Shinya.

Was that coincidence or…


	30. Chapter 30

Shinya knew it was coming.

He’d seen the guest list… had been warned by Chuuya

He just hadn’t expected it to happen so soon.

Yet there he was, in his expensive-ass suit in the _dumbest_ shades of pink Shinya had ever seen.

He was surprised that Victor Nikiforov, Pakhan to the Russian Bratva, had been allowed to leave wherever he was staying wearing that. It spoke volumes of his slimy charisma and sky high confidence that nobody was giving him odd looks. Standing next to Kureto Hiragi and still thinking he’s the hottest thing in the room was just… mind blowing.

Shinya hated it.

He’d had **every** intention of avoiding Victor the entire night. He had nothing to say to the man. It was better for all involved if they didn’t cross paths.

Wakatoshi Ushijima spotted him and gave him a nod. His Queen Bitch didn’t notice, still engrossed in his conversation with Tenri. Shinya nodded back just to keep the peace and then ignored him in favor of going to get a drink. Unfortunately there was a very familiar Pakstani with deep pockets and a scary obsession with getting Shinya into bed with him who was loitering there, chatting up somebody. He glanced over, noticed Shinya, and made to excuse himself. Shinya panicked and, _very_ briefly, lost his sense of self in the room and joined the nearest conversation with more than two people.

And then he saw the pink.

 _ **Fuuuck**_.

“Shinya,” Victor smiled at him, eyes flashing, “How good to see you.”

“Hm,” Shinya offered half of one and then glanced at Kureto, “Apologies… just had a uh… _Hm_.”

“It’s fine,” Kureto replied and then glanced over Shinya’s shoulder as he took a sip of his bourbon. Shinya could tell the instant the Alpha spotted the Pakastani. AMber eyes narrowed only slightly and then ignored him.

“What have you been up to, Shinya?” Victor asked, his voice dripping with gross, “Any interesting hunts lately?”

“A few. Nothing you’d be interested in though,” Shinya replied.

The smirk went dangerous, “I’m always interested in my little brother.”

Shinya fought the urge to stab him.

|||||||||||

Guren felt his eyes bug.

 _Brother_?

What the fuck…?

“Ah,” Victor looked pleased with himself, “I see we’ve confused our host’s date, Тигр.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“It’s your name though, is it not?”

“It’s the name Father gave me, It’s **not** my name,” Shinya replied.

“If it’s the one he gave you, shouldn’t it be yours?”

Maybe it would have been if he gave a shit,” Shinya was getting pissed and glanced at Guren, “Victor and I share a father and Mika and I share a mother. Victor and Mika are not blood related. My mother was just a hoe for Russian men and Nikiforov Alphas like Japanese Omegas.”

Victor just gave a heart-shaped smile, looking pleased with that assessment, "Yurio's missing Mikaela by the way."

"I'm sure he is," Shinya smirked, "I'll have you tell him that Mika's ready for his next attempt to kill him... Is he really so angry that Mika came out Alpha."

"For, as he said, the bastard son to present as a Plisetsky Alpha and not the true heir is an insult unlike any other."

"It's not Mika's fault and it's not his fault his rat bastard of a father couldn't keep it in his pants."

Victor’s head tilted… almost like a dog’s, "Wasn't your mother the whore?"

"The whore who also charmed **your** father into her bed," Shinya smirked with a wink, "Just remember that I could be Shinya _Nikiforov_ … or even Tigr Nikiforov… Wouldn’t _that_ be interesting…?"

“Yes. It _would_ have been… Instead you’re Shinya Shindo and a dog for the Yakuza, begging for scrapes from its Heir,” there seemed to be something left unsaid there, but Guren didn’t have the faintest idea what that could be, “Tell me, are you still dancing? Perhaps I could take you shopping for some new uniforms. There’s a lovely lingerie shop a few streets over.”

Shinya’s smirk was tight, “I probably have a card on file there.”

“Ah! So they could help me pick something you’d like and actually use.”

“Perhaps… or perhaps I could just set it on fire in the parking lot.”

There was a tense smirk, “That’s rather rude don’t you think?”

Shinya offered a tight smile, “If you were being sincere about it maybe,” he glanced at Kureto, “If you’ll excuse me.” Kureto gestured and Shinya walked off without a backwards glance.

Victor watched him go, “Have to love the spite. He runs on it, you know. Spite and quiet rage. He’s a snake… a very patient cobra,” he slid Guren a look, “I’d advise caution with him.”

Guren cocked a brow, “...Noted…”

“Anyway… what was I saying?”

“Your stay in London,” Kureto replied.

“Ah! Yes. I was in London recently and had an interesting conversation with a certain Guard Dog and friend. They're totally fucking by the way. I don't why they bother hiding the fact that her son is his.”

“Did you…? What'd they have to say...” Kureto took a sip of his drink.

“Mm… They’ve recently come into something big and are looking for distributors and safe harbors… for a price of course.”

“Of course.”

“I told them that St. Petersburg is, of course, a safe place… and that I would _ask_ around...”

Kureto cocked a brow, “What is the new product?”

“Adollium.”

Why did that sound familiar…?


	31. Chapter 31

Guren didn’t understand most of what Kureto and Victor were talking about. He just knew it had to do with this ‘Adollium’ stuff and that it sounded like something somebody had mentioned before. Apparently it was a risky thing to move, but worth it if they could get a secure route to distribute it to whoever was buying it.

The name _bothered_ him.

Who _the fuck_ had mentioned _fucking_ Adollium…?

“As I said… I will need to see the figures before I’d consider it,” Kureto said, “If it’s as volatile as you’re claiming, the disadvantages might outweigh the benefits.”

“I’ve gone over the numbers myself,” Victor replied, “Apart from a complete police raid, it’s a safe bet.”

“Yes well,” there was a tiny forced smile, “The Russian police practically work for the Bratva don’t they….?” a phone rang and Kureto dug one out of himpocket and glanced at it before handing it to Guren, “Yours is going off.”

“Oh,” he glanced at the number and then up at Kureto and Victor, “Excuse me,” and walked away, answering it, “Hello?”

 _“Mr. Ichinose? Guren?_ ” the voice was familiar… _too_ familiar.

He felt the dread seep in, “Dr. Kishitani… What can I do for you?”

_“I’ve called- well there’s no easy way to really say this…”_

Please… please no.

There was a heavy sigh, “ _He’s gone, Guren._.”

His ears rang… none of it seemed real…

_“That last drop… we couldn’t get him back and… he’s finally let go… I’m sorry.”_

Guren fought for breath, “Ok… um… what about-” another call came through and he checked it, “I have to go. Yuu’s calling.”

_“Of course. Let me know if you need anything.”_

“Thank you… Shinra…” he hung up and switched calls, “Yuu, I-” the tears on the other end broke his heart and he pressed a hand to his mouth to keep from crying, “Yuu, buddy…”

_“He-He’s g-o-one, G-gu-ur-ren.”_

“I know, buddy,” he blinked hard to keep the tears away though he felt a few escape. His body shook with keeping his own sobs in, “Shinra just called me. I’ll be there as soon as I can ok? I’ll be on the first train I can get and I’ll be there ok? Just sit tight ok? I love you. I’m coming. Just hang on for a few hours. I’ll be there.” Yuu keeps crying and Guren almost loses it. A hand on his back makes him start until he gets a hit of Kureto’s musky cinnamon.

“Are you ok…” the Alpha sounds concerned.

Guren glances at him, the widening of amber barely registering, “My dad died. My brother is- I have to go,” he makes to leave, but Kureto catches his wrist.

“Go pack a bag. I’ll make our excuses ok?”

Guren’s not sure why Kureto has to make ‘their’ excuses but he’s not thinking well enough to care so he just nods and leaves the room. He’s halfway down the hall before he remembers Yuu in the other end. The younger Omega is still crying and Guren does his best to soothe him as he speedwalks through the house and up to Kureto’s rooms, “Yuu? Buddy? Listen ok…? I’m gonna hang up so I can pack but I’ll be there soon ok? Hang tight. I’ll be on a train within the hour.”

_“O-O-Ok…”_

“Love you, Bud,” hanging up was one the hardest things Guren had had to do, but he needed to if he was going to think well enough to get himself together. He tossed a bag on the bed and then tore drawers open and rampaged the closet, throwing clothes into the bag. He went into the bathroom for his toiletries and when he came back, Kureto was just closing the door.

“I’ve called for the jet. It’ll be ready by the time we get there,” he walked off for the closet.

Guren froze, “Jet?”

_“Of course. It’s faster.”_

“Yo-you’re coming with?”

He reappeared with a packed bag and garment bag, “Of course.”

Guren… didn’t question it. The need to get to Yuu overrode everything else so he just went with it and stuffed everything else into his bag. The pair left the room within ten minutes and were in a car five minutes later. He gripped his phone so hard, he worried it’d crack. Kureto laid a hand over his, giving it a light but grounding squeeze.

The pilot had arrived just minutes before they had, looking fresh yet frazzled. Nevertheless, they were in the air within thirty minutes. Guren couldn’t even enjoy the novelty of being in a private jet, the thoughts _Dad’s dead_ and _Yuu’s alone_ on repeat. “Kureto?”

“Mm?”

“I… I think we need to break us off… at least for awhile…”

“Why,” the tone was casual enough but there was gravity there Guren didn’t understand.

“I’ve got figure stuff out… get Yuu resituated… I might need to move back home…”

There was a pause.

“Perhaps he can come live with us.”

Guren’s heart soared as he glanced over at the Alpha… before it crashed again, “I don’t know if he can…”

“Why?”

Guren heaved a sigh. He hadn’t planned on telling Kureto much about this but… “My mother was… sickly… They were told that I’d be it as far as children went because of how difficult it was for her… Well Yuu was born eight years later and it messed her up. Dad flew in the best doctors, paid for them to set up in Aichi… and she did ok for awhile, still sick but nothing _terrible_. And then she crashed.” he shook his head, “They did everything they could… so many experimental surgeries an-and treatments… She died when I was nineteen and uh… Dad never really recovered. How could you?” he offered a pained smile, “You know? They were mates… had been bonded for over twenty years. I can’t imagine losing someone after that and not follow them… but Dad didn’t… He’s held on for us. He collapsed three years ago. They say it’s grief… He’s never been the same. He tries but he’s not… Been in and out of the hospital alot and Yuu… Yuu’s had to deal with it by himself.”

“Why did you… leave?”

Guren snorted, “College. I was supposed to take over the company so I was supposed to get a degree. Then Mom died and I took a break for awhile… found the dancing. It helped some… I could forget it for awhile… and then Dad....” he shook his head, “The bills had piled up because he wasn’t in the frame of mind to deal with them and I didn’t know and when he went down… they came after me for it… Over the last few years, we’ve lost… mostly everything. I’ve budgeted enough to keep us afloat for awhile and I made enough dancing to keep the sharks happy.”

“That’s why you were concerned about losing it.”

Guren nodded, “I’m just worried… Yuu… Yuu’s taking after Mom. He’s not as sick but… I can see where it’s going. He’s presented within the last year so next year he’ll need to be tested… That money I conned from that detective payed alot of the remaining debt off but here’s not enough for all the tests he needs… will _keep_ needing… I can’t move him away from the doctors. I’d sell my soul to get him the help he needs… but the numbers aren’t adding up either even with the extra money and…”

“Guren.”

He stared into the amber, “Hm?”

“You realize who I am right?”

Guren nodded.

“Say the word… and I can have those doctors relocated. You’ll never have to worry about his testing or his health again. He’s your brother and that makes him my family.”

It took a moment for it to settle in, "You… think of me as family?"

Kureto slid to the floor, kneeling in front of him as he took both of Guren’s hands into his own, “Of course I do,” he touched the dragon pendant, “You’re mine, Guren… in every way. I have and will keep taking care of you and yours as though they were mine from the get go. We’ll bring your brother home with us, keep him safe. I’ll make a few calls and relocate the doctors for you. You won’t have to do a thing. I can even arrange the funeral if you like. Just be there for your brother and I’ll take care of the rest. Ok?”

Guren nodded and sniffed, “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might miss the next couple of updates. Shinya's bday is the 22nd and I've had to scrape the idea I originally had for his one-shot and I'm only 500 words into the new idea so if this isn't updated for like a week, that's why
> 
> EDIT: Nevermind!!! Thank you Asherah for pointing out that my calendar is incorrect and that I *don't* have to have the one-shot done in four days... We'll be keeping with the *mostly* regularly scheduled updates. AHHHHH


	32. Chapter 32

Kureto doesn’t frighten easily. Hasn’t since Seishiro was murdered. He really has nothing left to truly _fear_.

_“I… I think we need to break us off.”_

That… that _**haunted**_ him… how _close_ he’d come to-

He _swore_ his heart stopped for a moment.

Losing Guren… he couldn’t fathom it… not now…

He’d been persuaded to stay, fairly easily if Kureto was being honest. All he’d had to do was dangle the brother’s wellbeing in front of the Omega and he’d latched on. It wasn’t quite as easy to move everything as he’d let on… but money talked alot and he had more than enough to make it work.

The plane landed and the prearranged car waiting for them. He plugged the address into the GPS so Guren wouldn’t have to think about directions and drove off. It was a quieter place than Tokyo though still busy given the time of night.

It was a decent house for two regular residents, far smaller than anything Kureto had been in for any amount of time. Even the scattered safehouses were bigger than this. Still… he could pretend to see the charm in it…

The door flung open and a figure looking to be around Mikaela’s height, topped with familiar messy black hair bolted from the house. Guren dropped his bag and met the figure a few feet up. There was loud sobbing, the sort that hadn’t been allowed in the Hiragi house. Even when his mother and Seishiro had died, he’d been frowned at if he’d done more than let a few quiet tears fall in public… and at that Tenri had been less than pleased with him when he’d shown up to Seishiro’s funeral looking more than politely sad. He’d wondered then if he, his brother, his own mother had meant a thing to Tenri at all.

He bent to pick up Guren’s bag and nudged them toward the house. Sure he was the most dangerous thing on the street but he'd rather not have that be the first thing this little brother remembered about him. He made sure to glance both ways up and down the lawns to make sure they were alone before following and closing the door.

It’s about what he expected to be inside. The walls are purposefully decorating as opposed to something a little more natural… as though the pieces and pictures were thrown at the walls to **make** it feel lived in as opposed to truly trying to find where they would be best put. The furniture is placed where one would expect given the layout of the house. Most of it is getting on the worn side though the few older pieces look to have cost more initially than the newer ones. Based on what Guren had said, Kureto assumed they’d sold off the most expensive furniture to help with the bills and bought cheaper ones to replace them. The only thing that looks like it cost them any recent money is the TV hanging on the wall. A few gaming consoles and at least a dozen games are scattered on the floor and assumes Guren spoiled the brother during holidays to make up for not being there.

“Who-o are-are you?” the younger Omega is visibly trying to calm himself down, startling green eyes, the same vibrant shade as Guren’s purple... maybe even moreso. It’s hard to tell since they clearly take after different parents. A glance at a family photo had Guren favoring the late Mrs. and the brother was nearly a clone of their father. There’s similarities but Guren’s eyes are angled differently and the brother’s are bigger.

“This is Kureto Hiragi,” Guren replies, “You remember that guy from work?”

“The one N-Noya didn’t like?”

“Mm… That’s him. He’s here to help us out till I get everything figured out ok? Be nice to him. He’s blown off work to be here,” Guren glances at Kureto ,"This is my brother, Yuichiro... or Yuu as we generally call him."

Kureto nods, "Nice to meet you," and refuses to shuffle his feet at the severe green gaze, “Where should I-”

Guren looks over, eyes red and face puffy, “Upstairs. First door on the left.”

Kureto nods and heads up. The room he goes into is sparse, almost more of a guest room than anything truly lived in. There’s little of Guren in there: a couple of posters, probably from being a teenager, and few other things like a trophy for some sport and knickknacks he couldn’t be bothered to tote with him to Tokyo but clearly hadn’t been able to throw away either.

He drops the bags on the bed and decides there isn’t much point in snooping around this room. The one across the hall is clearly one belonging to a teen. Posters fill the walls and takeout boxes litter whatever floor isn’t occupied by clothes. The bed’s unmade and the desk is littered with what looks like school. He briefly dips into the overflowing trashcan to find some tests, none of which are good. Closing that door, he heads down the one at the end and finds what must have been the elder Ichinose’s. It has the feel of being unused… though the bed’s wrinkled like somebody’s been in it recently. He doesn’t loiter there long, most everything he finds in a cursory search uninteresting for what he wants.

Back downstairs, Guren’s still huddled up with Yuichiro on the couch. Guren glances up and offers half an apologetic smile. Kureto waves it off, not sure what to do with the emotions anyway. Instead he goes off to look at the rest of the house, make notes on how to dispose of the things they won’t be taking them as quickly as possible. He figures the house is in good enough condition to not bother doing anything but sell it. Nothing looks particularly bad though it could do with maybe a little updating but that requires time he doesn’t want to spend on it. His goal is to have both Ichinose Omegas back at the house by the time the week’s up.

Nikiforov was insistent about the Adollium and Kureto had figure it all out and soon. He remembers that Inspector mentioning it and telling him to look into Wakatoshi. He’s not sure Wakatoshi has anything to do with it already, but it **would** be something he’d dip his hand into to try and gain favor with Tenri.

Anything to try and pull the rug out from under Kureto… secure his place as Tenri’s successor and toss Kureto out with _nothing_.

No… he’d fought too hard for what he had.

He leaned against the counter, pressing the heels of his hands to his forehead in hopes of staving off the migraine he felt coming on.

“You ok?”

He glanced up to see Guren, face still puffy and red, and nodded. Guren didn’t say anything else, just went to a cabinet door and pulled out a few glasses, filling each with water and setting one next to Kureto. He paused, hand coming to grip the sleeve at his bicep. Guren doesn’t look at him… just lets his forehead touch Kureto’s shoulder for a moment before leaving again with the other two glasses.

No one stays up long. Yuichiro goes to bed… in his father’s room. Guren grabs a shower and then joins his brother, leaving Kureto alone in the other room. He tells himself he doesn’t mind. Losing someone _**is**_ supposed to be sad if not traumatic for the close family involved after all. Still… it’s a little annoying to be kicked out of bed in a matter of speaking.

Falling into Guren’s bed brings the faintest whiff of sakura and Kureto’s not even sure if it’s actually there or if his brain is just supplying the scent for him, knowing that Guren had to have slept here at least once.


	33. Chapter 33

The following few days are a blur for Guren. He knows he needs to tell Yuu about moving everything to Tokyo but he’s not sure the younger Omega can handle it yet. He’s been uncharacteristically quiet and clingy, not wanting to give Guren more than a few minutes alone at a time.

Kureto’s been surprisingly helpful and understanding. The funeral and everything have been discussed and planned. All Guren had to do was spend about an hour and half letting close friends and what was left of their family know the details over the phone. He’s spent that time leaning against the Alpha’s shoulder while Yuu slept on him.

Moving boxes had shown up but few of them has been set up and Yuu hadn’t asked. Guren _had_ started going through things here and there, mostly in his room when Yuu was sleeping or in the shower. Most of it would be junked. His home was in Tokyo and he wasn’t sure he wanted to hold into boxes of shit and never see it.

Going through his dad’s stuff was something else though.

Some of his clothes still smelled like him and he’d collapsed on the floor with a small pile of shirts and a suit jacket or two. Kureto found him there… didn’t say a word… just sat with him, far enough away so the scents wouldn’t mix too much. Guren ended up choosing a few, boxing them up and letting Kureto deal with the rest. It hurt too much and he didn’t want Yuu having to deal with it himself.

The day of the funeral was hot. Guren baked in his suit. The tears and quiet crying didn’t help. Yuu clinging to him didn't either. Kureto was a rock though, an unwavering shadow that was never more than a few yards away. He stood there without complaint through everything and Guren had never been more thankful that he was there. It was comforting to have him there… that there was someone who was more or less unaffected by everything... have a level head. Guren wasn't’ quite there as much as he’d like.

By the time they got back to the house, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep for a year. Yuu dropped into their dad’s bed and was instantly asleep. Guren did what he could to get his suit jacket and shoes off before tucking him in and then going downstairs to… do something… He wasn’t sure what. What he got was Kureto waiting with a couple of scotches and a quiet shoulder. They spent a couple of hours lying on the couch together. The few kisses were nothing more than comforting, a promise that he wasn’t alone. Kureto’s arms were a welcome weight against his back, the scent of cinnamon calming in such a deep way… like he’d always been here…

Like they’d spent countless hours on this couch watching bad movies and drinking scotch and getting told off by Yuu when he’d catch them making out…

Instead this was the first and maybe only time they’d be here, doing this…

Sure they could snuggle up on the couch back home but… he wasn’t sure they’d ever do _this_ again on **this** couch in **this** house.

It was sobering… and sad…

But all he was doing was saying goodbye to the house.

He was keeping the Alpha… and taking Yuu with him.

It was all going to be ok.

[][][][][][][][][]

Yuu’s not sure what to make of Guren’s Alpha friend-who’s-more-than-a-friend. They don’t state it, but he knows something’s up. The way the Alpha’s stares at Guren is suspish. He remembers what Noya told him about the Alpha and how Guren’s changed. Some of it matches up… but Guren seems happy…

Or as happy as anybody can be in the days before burying their father.

He’s not sure what will happen now. Staying in the house alone isn’t an idea he likes. Granted the last couple of months he’s had the place to himself but there was always the possibility that Dad would come home.

That’s not a thing now.

Dad’s gone.

And Guren’s probably not staying.

He never stays.

If not before then definitely not now.

Not with Mr. Alpha around.

That leaves him with an empty house.

Maybe Yoichi would let ihm crash at his house indefinitely.

He wakes up the day after, alone. It’s not the first time it’s happened, but it’s the first time he doesn’t hear the shower going or Guren shuffling around the room. Something pangs empty in his chest, feeling like he’s already being left behind. Guren won’t stay around much longer. Mr. Alpha has already blown off work for several days and he’ll want to get back and Yuu’s _pretty_ sure Guren won’t want to stay without him.

Eventually his stomach makes him get up and stumble down the stairs. There he finds Guren and the Alpha asleep together on the couch. It hurts a little. A vague memory of Dad and Mom being happy like that drifts through his sleep-fogged brain.

Yea… Guren’s not staying.

He wanders into the kitchen, pulling nuggets from the freezer and dumping a heap of them on a plate to toss into the microwave. He sniffs the milk in the fridge as they heat up and decides it worth the risk to drink it. There’s creaking going up the stairs so Guren’s probably up. It sounds like him anyway.

“Yuichiro.”

He bristles, _hating_ his full name. It’s only ever been used when he’s in trouble. For some reason though Mr. Alpha just can’t seem to call him by his nickname.

“What?” he looks through the microwave window, watching his plate turn.

“I would like to speak with you about something.”

Always so _fucking_ formal.

“‘Bout what?”

The Alpha invites himself to sit on one of the stools at the counter. He sighs a little. Yuu hates his eyes. They’re cold, hide things, “Guren didn’t want to talk about it but… it has to be done in the next few days.”

Yuu doesn’t like the sound of that and slowly turns, “What has to be done...?”

“Your living arrangements.”

 _Fuuuck_ … They’re gonna shove him in some efficiency apartment bullshit-

“We would like you to come home with us.”

What-

-the fuck.


	34. Chapter 34

Guren’s not sure what he expects when he comes down for breakfast.

It certainly wasn’t Yuu and Kureto engaged in a staring contest for the ages.

The Alpha was composed, looking as he did when discussing business with a hostile opponent.

Yuu… Yuu wasn’t pleased.

“What’s going on…?”

Green eyes flashed, “The fuck? When the fuck were you going to tell me that you were uprooting everything I have left?”

Well… fuck…

“I…” he glanced at Kureto who would’ve looked impassive about the whole thing if his eyes hadn’t gleamed the way they had.

“It seems as though Yuichiro is not pleased with the idea of returning with us to Tokyo.”

“Ah-”

“When the fuck were you going to tell me! I have friends here and-!”

“And we can still come back,” Guren replied.

“Bullshit! You barely showed up for me! You expect me to believe that you’ll just bring me here for a day? A weekend? To see the people who actually supported m-”

Guren’s heart stopped, “That’s not fair…! I was doing what I could-”

“I **needed** you _here_!”

“And I would have been! But there’s other things I have to take care of too! I could leave you here _because_ I knew there were people here to take care of you! But guess what!” he paused to catch his breath, calm down. Yuu glared at him, but didn’t say a word, “I’m at a place where I _can_ take you. Dad’s… Dad’s not here anymore and… I don’t want to leave you alone. I’m in a good place where I can be what I should have been this whole time. We’ll have the doctors you need and there’s a really good school for you to go to and-”

“I don’t care… I have my friends here. My life is here. You can’t-you don’t have the right to take it all away.”

Guren pursed his lips, “Well… I can’t keep the house. It’s going up on the market at the end of the week. You’re more than welcome to come back to Tokyo with us.”

Yuu’s face did the thing it did when he was pissed and upset and nothing in his brain was quite working well enough to use words. He stalked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Guren heaved a sigh and slumped against the counter, “... _Fuck_ …” he stood there, feeling... He wasn’t sure… It wasn’t numb but… “I thought he’d take it better.”

“He might need some time.”

Guren nodded, “Probably… He’ll probably be-” he checked the microwave on a hunch and felt even more like a failure at the sight of the nuggets left in there. He pressed the heel of a hand against his forehead, feeling the need to sleep for a month. A hand grabbed the back of his neck, gently pressing and sliding up his spine. “I’m sorry… I thought…”

“It’s alot for him to take at once,” Kureto’s deep voice was comforting in the matter-of-fact way he said it, “He’ll be fine.”

“I hope so,” he closed the door and warmed them up again, “I don’t want him to hate me but, I can’t leave him here with nobody… At least with Dad…” his eyes watered, “with Dad he had s-somebody,” he squeezed them shut. Arms surrounded him, holding him tight. A hand tangled in his hair as he turned and angled his face into Kureto’s throat, sucking in deep breaths of _Alpha_.

“It’s going to be ok, Sakura.”

Guren stilled. He’d known Kureto referred to him that way but… he’d never been called that to his face, not by Kureto at least. It was… it was different. Maybe even sweet…

The microwave _beeped_ and he heaved a breath before letting go and grabbing the plate. He paused, laying a hand on the Alpha’s chest for a moment and then walked off. The trip up the stairs took longer than it usually did… or so it seemed. He peeked into Yuu’s room and then went on down to their father’s room and found a lump in the bed.

“Think you forgot something,” he placed the plate on the pillow. The lump moved and opened on one end before a hand reached out and snagged the plate entirely and pulled it inside. Guren leaned against the bedside table, “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about moving… I didn’t want to overwhelm you… but this wasn’t fair to you either. I know you have your life here and I’m sorry that you’ll have to start over… But I do want you around. The place I’m at comes with the work so I have extra money… and we have more space. You’ll have your own room I’m sure… bigger than anything we’ve had since I had to sell the house…” he paused to let it all sink in. When Yuu didn’t reply, he went on, “Everything’s looking up despite… well everything… We’re gonna be ok… and hey! You’re done school in a couple of years so we can look at colleges and see where your friends are going…? We’ll be able to afford it so you don’t have to worry about not going…”

Yuu finally flipped the blanket off his head, “I don’t really like him… that Alpha…”

Guren felt his face pinch, “Why not...”

“He’s weird… creepy… He talks weird…” there’s a pause, “and he calls me ‘Yuichiro’... gives me a heart attack every time. Asshole.”

Guren suppressed a snort, “That’s just him… You’ll get used to it.”

“Don’t know if I want to.”

Guren cocked a brow, “Yuu… He’s gonna be around, probably for awhile. He's busy with work alot so I don't even know how much you'll actually see him. You don’t have to be around for long if you don’t want to but… please… come to Tokyo with us…?”

Yuu glared into the middle space as he munched on his last nugget, “You promise I can go to Yoichi’s college?”

“Yes.”

“And get the same campus housing? Make us roommates?”

“At least that and yes.”

“And I want to come back here on breaks.”

“I can promise partial breaks. We’ll talk to Yoichi’s parents and see what their summer plans are ok?”

“Deal.”

Guren offered half a smile, “Ok…”

“When do I need to pack?”

“Sooner rather than later.”

“What’s happening with all our shit?”

“We’re deciding what to do with it. If there’s a piece in particular you want, we can see about moving it.”

“Ok.”

Guren feels reasonably sure that the whole issue is more or less settled and leaves to head back downstairs. Kureto’s on the laptop, probably looking up resale value on some of their nicer things. Guren wraps his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders, resting his chin on one. A few listings of the book sets his dad had were up on the screen. It was sad to see them go but neither he nor Yuu had any interest in philosophy… or at least not the doctorate level stuff they had.

Most of the books end up in a college library. The dried goods goes to a food bank and most everything else to various donation places. Yuu had picked a few things to take with them and had his room finally completely boxed by the morning they were leaving. He watched sullenly as the last of it was brought out by movers… who Guren recognized as the men who’d moved him out of his apartment with Noya. Guren handed the key off to the real estate agent he was fairly certain Kureto had _threatened_ to be there. The Beta was nervously grateful ‘for doing business with them’ and scurried off as soon as he could without it being rude.

And with that, it was done.

Guren would not be coming back to Aichi permanently ever again.

It was hard to think about. The area had been home for eighteen years… and he’d thought that maybe he’d eventually come back to settle down. It didn’t seem likely now. Kureto would stay in Tokyo and Guren wasn’t sure he wanted to leave him.

He climbed into the rental and Kureto drove them to the airport. Yuu had a fit when he saw the jet. His face was beaming, his jaw on the floor as he climbed in and looked around.

“I didn’t know you had a fucking _plane_!”

Kureto just settled in like it was business as usual, texting their driver to be ready for them. Yuu stared out the window the entire time, looking like a kid at an amusement park for the first time. The fact that they had a chauffeur was equally flooring for him and he gawped at the house when they finally made it up the driveway.

“Holy fucking shit…”

They made it inside and went on up to their rooms. Yuu stared at everything and everybody. His room was right next to theirs and he was instantly over the moon with the space... and private bathroom.

“All of this is _mine_?”

The movers show up a few hours later. Kureto’s back to business by then, having headed out to ‘talk to someone’ and Guren wondered how bad they’d fucked up for that to happen to them. He’d seen Shinya leave around the same time so it was probably pretty bad… or just a _major_ coincidence... which Guren doubted. 

_“I didn’t think there was anybody else my age in the house!_ ” Yuu sounded way too expected…

 _Shit_.

"That's so cool!" 

He made it to the living room… and found Yuu beaming at a bemused Mika.


	35. Chapter 35

Mika's… not sure what to do with the ball of energy that had thrust himself into Mika’s face. He’s never seen this Omega before… and he’s sure it’s an Omega because of the fucking daffodil scent he’s assaulted with. It's _really_ strong, uncontrolled… almost like heat but he doesn’t get the syrupy thickness that comes with heat scent.

Maybe there’s something wrong with him.

The fact that Sakura is standing there, looking slightly mortified doesn’t particularly help.

“I’m Yuu by the way, Yuichiro Ichinose!”

“M-Mikaela Shindo. Um,” he glances at Sakura, not knowing what to do.

“I’m sorry,” Sakura approaches, making the human daffodil jump.

“Guren!” he’s ignored.

“Mika, This is my brother, Yuu. He’ll be living in the house.”

Great…

 _Fuck_ …

If Daffodil-Yuu is Sakura’s brother, he’s automatically one of **the most** important people in the House.

And if he’s giving Mika attention, then he could come under more scrutiny than what he was already getting as Shinya’s brother.

He offers a smile that he hopes isn’t too tight, “Nice to meet you.”

They might expect more of him.

He doesn’t want to give more.

He’s seen what it’s done to Shinya… doesn’t want it for himself.

He has to be careful.

“If you’ll excuse me,” he makes to get away.

“Wait!” the Omega practically screeches after him.

He flinches and pauses.

“You don’t wanna like… hang out? Are there more people our age? Like what do you do around here?”

“I… uh…” fuuuuck… what the fuck was he supposed to do?

What would Shinya do?

…

Shinya would do it. He’d bite the bullet and do it. He’d do it and be miserable… but he’d do it…

Because it’d make Mr. Kureto happy.

But wasn’t Sakura the reason why Shinya had been unhappy lately?

So he shouldn’t care… except that trouble would make Shinya look back… and Mika couldn’t do that to him.

So he’d play the game…

“Have you eaten yet?”

The smile was even more blinding… He’d almost call it aggressive sunshine, “I could always eat.”

“I’ll show you where,” Mika glanced at Sakura who just offered a smile.

“Alright!”

“Thank you, Mika.”

He nodded and walked off with Daffodil-Yuu in tow, chattering his ear off about something. What it was, he wasn’t sure. The Omega was talking too fast for him to keep up. He finally shut up when they settled down with trays of food. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Daffodil stuffed his face. Mika picked at his food, honestly not hungry.

“You ok?”

“Hm?” he looked up to find intense green eyes staring at him.

There was a grain of rice stuck to the corner of Yuu’s mouth, “Are you ok? You look upset.”

“Do I? I’m sorry,” he looked down, “I don’t mean to.”

“Don’t mean to be upset or mean to look upset?”

“I...” he blinked… and heaved a sigh, “I don’t know.”

“Wanna play a game?”

“What kind of game?”

“One where we ask each other questions… but like fun questions like ‘do you like dogs or cats’ and we have three chances to skip a question we don’t like.”

Mika shifted. The idea seemed harmless enough he supposed… as long as they kept with stupid questions like that, “... Ok.”

Another blinding smile, “Great! So?”

He blinked, “So?”

“Do you like dogs or cats better?”

“Oh… um… Cats maybe? They tend to be quiet.”

“Yea but big dogs could rip a guy’s arm off. How cool is that?”

“I guess if you needed something to rip a guys arm off, it’d be ok.”

“Your turn.”

“Um… what’s your favorite holiday...”

“My birthday’s pretty cool,” Daffodil grinned.

“Birthdays aren’t holidays.”

“Sure they are!”

Mika sighed, not wanting to argue, “Ok… fine.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

He shugs, “Never really thought about it… maybe white… or black…” Yuu’s nose scrunches and… it’s kinda cute… He furrows his brow at the thought, “Favorite food.”

“Chicken nuggets!”

Mika blinks.

“I kinda like curry too but Guren cooks it **all** the fucking time when he’s home so I’m like tired of it… been tired of it for like a year.”

“Hn.”

“Favorite movie?”

 _Fuck_.

“I… don’t remember… I haven’t seen one in a long time.”

“WHAT!”

He winced… more so when heads turned.

“How do you not watch movies? You’re like what? Sixteen like me? What do you do all day?”

“Not watch movies…”

“Ok,” Yuu stuffed the rest of his food in his face and then grabbed his wrist, “Let’s go! I’ve got the best thing ever to show you!”

Mika seriously doubted that but followed anyway. Maybe there’d be a way to break this off without it being awkward or obvious that he was trying to get away. He ended standing awkwardly in a newly inhabited room while Daffodil dug through a box.

“AHA!”

The Omega shoved a disk into the player and then pulled Mika down onto the couch that reeked of daffodils… and sakura… and there was hint of Mr. Kureto on there too. A movie started on the large TV mounted on the wall and he resigned himself to whatever this was for the next however long. Hopefully it’d be done in a couple of hours. It was about when the main characters were having a scripted difference of opinion when Yuu kinds snuggled up to him.

“I didn’t really want to come here… I left everything back home. Guren was insistent though and Kureto sold our house. I’m still mad about it. He didn’t have a right-” Mika’s eyes popped at the familiarity he had with Mr. Kureto… though maybe it wasn’t so odd, “-I guess Guren let him but… that was our house, you know? The one we got after Mom died… Dad wasn’t there much… in the hospital alot… but it was home for a few years. I’m gonna miss it… I don’t know if I’ll like it here… I have a feeling that I’m gonna be just as lonely here...”

Mika glanced down at Yuu whose head was almost level with his shoulder. Just another couple of inches and he’d be able to lay it on Mika’s. There was something pathetic about him… something that stirred Mika’s newer presented Alpha instincts. He wasn’t sure why though. The questions about the Omega swirling around his head didn't help either.

Maybe he’d ask Shinya about it later.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me, like holy heck, I didn't plan for most of this 😂😂😭

Shinya had come to a conclusion over the last few days.

Guren Ichinose was dangerous.

Whether he realized it or not, he’d flipped the House on its head.

Kureto, despite knowing what it very well could cost him, left his own father’s birthday celebration with little more than a vague excuse and wasn’t seen for a week.

Shinya had watched Tooru Oikawa sink his claws further into the Oyabun, charming the old man in ways not even the late Mrs. Hiragi had. He thought it’d been bad when the bitch had been dating Kureto. Shinya had been very wrong… Tooru had upped his game by leaps and bounds, acting like this was a no holds barred fist fight to get Ushijima Tenri’s official endorsement as his successor.

And Kureto couldn’t be bothered to be here and make his own case.

Instead he was off with fuckin’ Guren somewhere as though everything would be just fine when he got back.

Ushijima was there the whole time, discussing this and that about his business ventures and how successful they were. One of them sounds suspicious and Shinya decides to check it out. He drags Chuuya with him to a place called ‘Nekomata’. It’s a club… with Alpha dancers. There’s actually dancers of all kinda but the most popular seem to be the Alphas. It’s interesting, almost perverse, watching them prance around the way they do.

And to top it off… they all wear cat ear headbands…

It’s ridiculous and silly… and hot as hell.

Shinya doesn’t know why but it’s working for him…

Then again… to be fair, the Alpha in stage was _fucking_ hot.

Nothing would compare to Kureto for Shinya but… damn if this guy wouldn’t be welcome in his bed anytime. He was a little thin for what Shinya usually liked, but it looked like a difference in body type rather than a lack of strength. It was all corded muscle and nice ass in a pair of tight pants.

And those heels…

Fuck those ankle boots to hell and back.

Fuck this guy for dancing that in them the way he was and making Shinya feel like a horny teenager all over again.

“You’re drooling,” Chuuya commented, sounding unimpressed.

“Am not.”

And then the Alpha in the ridiculous cat ear headband and spiky hair dove for the stage floor and rolled back to rest on his shins, hands behind him as he bodyrolled, pumping his hips as he seemed to stare right at Shinya... and _winked_. He wasn’t sure if the Alpha was actually staring at him or not, knowing the stage lights did things sometimes… but it certainly _felt_ like he’d picked out of the crowd.

And yes… he was most definitely drooling.

“Have you ever seen anything like that?” he asked Chuuya, “Like Alphas don’t just do _that_.”

“Eh,” Chuuya shrugged, “He watched a few Omegas dancers, added some Alpha flair and there you go. It really wasn’t wasn’t anything special. You’re just a thirsty hoe.”

“Damn you right,” Shinya sincerely hoped that Alpha was coming out on the floor.

“I’d say I think we came to see what we needed to, but I have a feeling you’re gonna want to stick around.”

“I do actually.”

“Figured as much,” he stood with his glass, “I’m getting a refill.”

Shinya waits there for a few minutes, ignoring the next dancer. When Chuuya doesn’t come back, he gets up to get another drink himself. That’s when he sees him… the Alpha with spiky hair. He’s leaning on the bar, obviously flirting with somebody. His chin is propped on a hand, his ankles crossed at the back in a way that accentuates that ass. Shinya, bitch that he is, saunters his way over, makes sure to catch the Alpha’s eye for a brief second and then stands at the bar on the Alpha’s other side. He orders his drink and waits as the conversation next to him fizzles.

There’s a chuckle, “Quite the show there.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he nods at the bartender and takes a drink.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” there’s a pause… an invitation.

“There’s lots of other places to be,” Shinya replied.

Another chuckle, “Why the hard to get act? You came over here, ruined a perfectly good commission by the way. I should charge you for that. Name’s Tetsu. You can put that on the check.”

“Perhaps I liked the face but needed to assess the rest.”

“ **Ass** ess away.”

That… what the fuck?

“What do you do outside of this?” he gestured at the ceiling, trying not to grin.

“Work on my Master’s,” he smirked when Shinya choked on his drink, “STEM if you were wondering.”

“Holy fuck.”

“I’ve got an undergrad minor in the communication arts.”

“What the fuck are you doing with that?”

“Promote sports if the science stuff doesn’t work out,” he grinned, “Wanna hear a pitch? I can do the sexy version.”

“I’m thinking you could recite the periodic table and that would do me in just fine,” Shinya replied, feeling stupidly honest.

Tetsu stared at him from under dark lashes, one eye mostly hidden by black fringe, “Hydrogen, Helium, Lllitthhium,” Shinya squirmed with a giggle. Tetsu followed with a smirk, “ _Beryl_ lium.”

There was a purr there that tingled down Shinya’s spine, “Fuck you’re actually doing this.”

“Borrron, Carrrbon… Nniiitrogen… _Oxygen_.”

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Shinya squirmed again, his belly all hot and swirling, “Take mine if it’ll shut you up.”

Lips were on his, forceful, demanding… yet… he was still teasing… One hand’s holding him in place while the other’s flitting around, sliding up a side, down his back to grope his ass as he rolls his hips into Shinya’s. Those sinful, sinful hips Shinya was going to get a piece of and then dream of for a week while he worked through being pissed off at Kureto.

The lips leave, hot breath huffed between them as they gasp for breath, “I get off in an hour.”

“Don’t wanna get me in a room,” Shinya smirks.

“What I want to do to you is going take longer than an hour and I’m not patient enough to pause halfway,” he kisses Shinya again, “Wait for me?”

“Sure,” Shinya breathed and then watched that ass walk away.

Holy fucking hell…

The hour passes in a fog and he’s waiting outside when tall, dark and dorky saunters on out the side door. He perks when he sees Shinya and gives a head jerk before heading off down the block. Shinya supposes there might be a policy against bringing people from the club home, but clearly neither of them care. Still… he keeps a distance between them while keeping the Alpha in view. Chuuya’s following on the other side of the street, arguing loudly with Dazai on the phone and pretending he’s lost until Shinya heads into an apartment building.

It’s a decent place Shinya steps into off of the elevator. Textbooks are on most of the flat surfaces along with papers and coffee mugs. He closes the door and texts Chuuya that he’s fine, setting to send in five minutes.

“Should I ask if you want a drink?” Tetsu asked from the kitchen.

“Nah,” Shinya wanders further into the house and finds Tetsu setting up coffee for the following morning… or so he assumed that’s when it’d be brewed.

The Alpha finished up and then turned around, leaning against the counter with a lazy grin, “So…”

Shinya cocks a brow, “Don’t tell me this is your first time bringing somebody home.”

“Hardly,” the head cocks, eyes assessing Shinya, “Just figuring the best way to-”

“Point me in the direction of the bed and don’t trip on my clothes when you come after me.”

Tetsu smirks, “Last door in the hall.”

Shinya turns and heads down, pulled his shirt off as he goes and ditched his pants, palming the small knife as he goes. It gets tucked up by the headboard and he tosses his lace panties at the door. They get picked up and twirled around a finger as a shirtless Tetsu makes an appearance. He’s smirking like the devil himself, looking much too good with the way those sweats barely hang on. Shinya smirks as he settled on the bed, leaning back in clear invitation. The Alpha crossed the room and ran his hands down Shinya’s sides before grabbing him under the thighs.

Shinya had been right.

Kureto was bigger boned than Tetsu, more prone to bulky muscle than the coiled strength that was currently folding him in half.

Tetsu's all toned, the lines of his arms and torso only hinting at the power as he handled Shinya like he was nothing, arranging him till he was just so and the Alpha’s licking him open. Shinya gasps and is writhing much too soon for what he thought appropriate. But, damnit, if Tetsu isn’t good. His mouth, his fingers, they touch him in all the right ways, making him feel like he did when he was fifteen and just starting on wooing asshole Alphas for info. Teeth sink into his skin just enough to spark a little pain but it’s so good and Shinya arches gasp.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tetsu breathes on his stomach, “How have you not been bitten yet?”

Shinya can’t respond, just keens with the way the Alpha’s fingers twist in him. He’s so fuckin’ wet and this asshole’s just taking his sweet time- “Fuck me, you fuck!”

“That’s a little rude don’t you think?”

He glares and Tetsu looks absolutely delighted and wrecked, lips shiny with slick, and he shouldn’t look so good but Shinya just doesn’t care. The Alpha eases up and gives Shinya what they both want. He’s rough yet gentle and Shinya likes it far too much for it to be healthy. He’s pretty sure he’s had a religious experience by the time Tetsu’s knot’s swelled, locking them together. He spends the next twenty minutes feeling like he’s being worshipped as Tetsu tenderly presses kisses and gentle nips to his face and neck. It hurts, the softness… but he’s pretty sure he could be addicted to it given half the chance he won’t give himself.

Besides…

He wants this with Kureto…

Only that won’t happen now…

Doesn’t mean he doesn’t want it anyway.

Somewhere during the time it takes for Tetsu to clean him up, he decides that he’s got to be one to say something to Guren. The madness has to end. Kureto doesn’t see it and nobody else, except **maybe** Chuuya, will chance pissing the Alpha off by talking to his Sakura.

So Shinya will do it.

“Don’t think so hard,” Tetsu laughed a little as he landed in bed again, “I could hear you across the room. Your pretty head will explode.”

Shinya rolls to face him, “Then what are you doing getting a Masters?”

Tetsu gasped then grinned, “Did you just me pretty?”

“No.”

“I think you did,” The Alpha looked unreasonably proud, “This is a momentous occasion! My crowning achievement!”

Shinya blinked, “You’re weird.”

Tetsu winked, “Maybe a bit,” then his face softened as he runs a finger down Shinya’s face, smoothing between his brows, “I’m serious though… Think about it tomorrow… _after_ I buy you breakfast.”

“You’re asking a stranger to spend the night?”

“I’m asking a very pretty Omega to stay off the street at four in the morning,” he replied, “I can take the couch if you don’t want to share the bed, but I’d really prefer you to stay here.... At least until the sun’s up… Can you do that?”

Shinya pretends to think about it as he brushes the fringe out of the Alpha’s face. It falls back into the one eye almost instantly. “Ok… fine… but I do have to go in the morning.” Tetsu smiles, _actually_ smiles and Shinya feels _something_. He goes to get up and Shinya grabs his hand, “You don’t have to go.” A brow arches but Tetsu eases back down and slips under the covers. He claps twice and the lamp shuts off. Shinya settles in and slowly drifts off once he’s sure Tetsu’s asleep.

He awakes up to the sight of Tetsu’s head mashed between both pillows and can’t remember when he would’ve had the opportunity to steal his. It’s undeniably… adorable? Is that the word he wants? Maybe. He doesn't care enough to look for another one. Instead he debates on the pros and cons of staying long enough to get breakfast with the Alpha and ultimately decides that he’s better off not extending this any longer than he has. He gets up and dressed, leaving a note with some bullshit about work calling him in early… does **not** add his number and leaves the apartment.

It’s rush hour about now and the streets are full of people getting to work. No one pays him any mind, most of them so unaware of anything not their destination that he could kill them and they wouldn’t know it until they’d hit the floor and ended up in whatever afterlife there was. He stops at some cafe and gets a sugary froofy drink before heading home. Gil’s lounging around which means the damn priest is skulking somewhere… probably looking for Kureto.

Ugh.

Kureto and Guren show up with a stray in tow. The Alpha gets to work immediately, which is nice. They head out on a job which, unfortunately, puts off Shinya’s plans until they get back around dinnertime. Thankfully Kureto gets called for something else and Shinya uses the opportunity. He hasn’t seen Mika either so that gives him a valid excuse… as if he needed one.

“Hey,” he knocks on the doorframe, “Have you seen Mika?”

“Not recently,” Guren looks up from a box of shit he’s sorting through, “I left him with Yuu earlier… might still be together.”

“Yuu? As in…”

“My brother…?”

Fucking shit hell-!

“Why is he here?” Shinya asks before he can stop himself.

Guren stills for a minute, “My- _our_ … dad died. Last week. Our doctor called me at the banquet to tell me…”

Oh… well… _shit_ …

“That… sucks… I’m sorry.”

Guren shrugs, “I should’ve expected it…” he heaves a sigh, looking suspiciously close to crying, “But… he’s gone and Yuu’s here because I couldn’t leave him there by himself… Kureto helped me sell the house so there’s nothing left for us there. Mika was very sweet and took Yuu to eat… I don’t know where they are now.”

Mika? Sweet?

Maybe to Shinya but to somebody else? Especially a stranger?

That was a laugh.

“I’m sure I’ll find him. The house is only so big.”

“Mm,” Guren hummed, “Shinya?”

“Hm?”

“What happened when we were gone? Kureto was agitated when we got back.”

What **hasn’t** happened.

“Ushijima was making a move to get named the Heir. Made some headway I think… Kureto wasn’t here to negate it either so…”

“But Kureto is his son… wouldn’t he-”

“Doesn’t matter,” Shinya cut him off, “If Tenri considers Kureto to be the inferior choice, he’ll get tossed and Ushijima will take it. That’s why-” he paused to rethink how to say what he wanted to.

“‘That’s why’ what?”

“I think you should distance yourself from him for awhile.”

Guren's eyes bugged and he looked devastated, “ _What_ …?”

“Kureto shouldn’t be distracted. This is much too important and he doesn’t need you around to muddle his head.”

“I’m not muddling his head…!”

“He dropped an important banquet at the drop of a hat for you! He went off the grid for **a week** because _your father_ died… He’s brought your brother into this house instead of getting you two your own apartment… Do you know how significant that is? Do you even realize what you **are**?” Shinya watched Guren’s face, the ticks, the confusion, and realized that Guren _**didn’t**_ know, “You’re the Omega who has the **heir** to the _Tokyo Yakuza_ wrapped around your finger. You’re one of the most powerful Omegas in Tokyo… maybe even all of Japan.”

And Guren seemed to want to deny it.

 _ **That’s**_ what made him dangerous.

For those interested in Kuroo dancing in heels -> [😜](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYk9zZ549h0&list=LL&index=1)


	37. Chapter 37

_“You’re one of the most powerful Omegas in Tokyo… maybe even all of Japan.”_

Guren’s head spun, “That’s stupid. I didn’t ask him to come. He did that on his own.”

“ _Exactly_!” Shinya sounded like he was going off the deep end, “That’s **my point**! Kureto Hiragi, son and _supposed_ heir to Tenri Hiragi, Oyabun of the fucking Toyko Yazuka, leaves his father’s birthday banquet, _knowing there’s a rival **there**_ , and just disappears and not for a night! No! It’s for a fucking week! And for what? Playing house? You couldn’t find your _own_ realtor?”

Guren bolted to his feet, “He was _helping_. I wasn’t exactly in a good place that week-!”

“Did he help pack boxes too,” Shinya’s tone was _scathing_.

Guren just couldn’t understand what was going on, “I mean…” Yea… Kureto had helped them pack their shit, set up times for the donation places to come get what they weren’t taking…

Shinya scrubbed his face, “He’s. a. crime lord. The fucking Crown Prince to Tokyo’s Underworld… and he’s being all domestic. For you. What **the fuck** do you not understand about being the one who’s fucking with his head-!”

“I-”

“No-! No,” Shinya took a breath and then made a face, sucking his teeth and then half smirked, “That choker he gave you… what’s on it?”

“A dragon…?”

“What’s on his back? The ink…? What’s on there?”

“A… dragon…”

“What’s on my arm…”

Guren’s heart stilled.

Did Shinya really mean what Guren thought he was implying?

There was no way…

“It’s just a piece of jewelry…”

Shinya chuckled, “It’s so much more than just a piece of jewelry, Guren. That? People would kill for that. If Tooru Oikawa wasn’t already dating Ushijima, there would’ve been no less than three attempts on your life by now… and one of them might have worked.”

Guren shuddered.

“You are what so many _want_ to be… and you treat it like it’s _nothing_ … like you met him online or something… You act like this is casual, like you can just _walk away_ …” he shook his head, “There is no walking away now. He’s claimed you in all ways but a bite… and that’s coming… probably sooner than we think.”

“Shinya, you’re…” Guren's head was spinning in circles.

“I’m giving you a head’s up on what’s _actually_ going on here. Whether you like me or not anymore, I’m actually trying to look out for you… but I owe it to Kureto to nip this in the bud. He needs his head and you’re not helping. The next week, month, hell it could even be a year, is **the most** important time in this house. Tenri still hasn’t fully endorsed a successor and your little escapade just gave Ushijima and fucking Oikawa a **huge** boost... Don’t make me see the day I bow the knee to them,” he left so quick Guren didn’t have time to respond.

He stared after him for awhile, head swimming with everything..

Shinya was wrong.

Guren was nobody.

Guren was here because Kureto was paying him to be… because they had a written agreement.

It didn't matter that he might lo- that he _enjoyed_ his time with Kureto.

No… Shinya didn’t know what he was talking about.

Him? Guren… the most powerful Omega in Tokyo…?

That was a laugh.

“Sakura…?”

He blinked and looked up.

When had he sat down?

How late was it…

“Are you ok….?” the Alpha approached, pulled his gloves off.

Guren hummed as inked knuckles ran down his cheek, “I think so… just spaced out.”

“I called your name a few times…” Kureto ran his thumb over Guren’s lips, “What happened?”

“What am I to you?” Guren asked instead.

Kureto’s hand stilled, “What do you mean…?”

“What am I to you? What…” he flailed for the words he wanted and finally touched the pendant, “What is this…? What did you give it to me?”

Kureto slowly dropped to crouch in front of him, almost between his knees. The hand on his face dropped to the dragon, “This is to ensure that you stay unharmed.”

“What does that mean? To you? Because it doesn’t make much sense to me.”

“What do you want me to say, Guren?” Kureto asked.

“Why is it dragons? One of Shinya’s stripes is a dragon. Your back is covered in one,” Guren laid a hand over Kureto’s, “What does the dragon mean and why am I wearing one?”

Kureto didn’t answer for a long moment… and then- “You’re mine.” Guren waited, hoping that wasn’t all he’d say about it because it told him **nothing**. “You’re my Sakura. Those who see this-” he tugged just a little at the pendant, “-know you’re mine. They risk my wrath if they so much as make you uncomfortable.” Kureto touched his knees to the floor, kneeling between his and pressed his forehead against Guren’s, “I will keep you safe and I will burn the world to do it. _Sakura_ you’re mine… always will be.”

Chills of the unknown sort raced down Guren’s spine. He wasn’t sure if he was frightened of this idea or not. Should he be concerned or flattered… He wasn’t even sure it mattered either. Kureto might not let him go even if he wanted too…

Which… he didn’t… not really.

“Can I ask you something else then?”

“ _Anything_.”

“What is Adollium?”

Kureto leans back a little, amber searching his eyes for something, “I don’t know myself… It’s a material that can become unlimited energy or a weapon. How that is, I haven’t been told… or told well _enough_ to understand it. It’s fairly rare though and people will pay **alot** of money to get their hands on it.”

“Your father would like it too then…”

“Perhaps. He’s just as likely to want it gone completely.”

“The Adollium is important... isn’t it?”

Kureto nodded.

“Somebody was asking about it awhile ago… In your office I think… Who was it? Who is he?”

“The Inspector. Kanbe...He’s questioned us twice, Once about your non-abduction and again about the Adollium.”

“What does he want with it?”

“Sources say he’s involved… or his family at least.”

“Like they want in on it?”

“Like they created it.”

Oh.

Oh fuck…

“So he…”

“I don’t know why he’s asking about it, but I do know that Nikiforov is interested in selling it and wants us in on it. There’s also someone deep in the British government who’s wanting to distribute.”

“So this is _big_ …?”

“Could be.”

“Big enough that your father would support you…?”

Kureto blinked, “What do you mean?”

“If… if you could do this… get this set up or taken down, whichever you’d benefit more from… would that be enough for Tenri to name you officially?”

Kureto stared… “It might… Why do you ask?”

Because the thought of Kureto losing everything scares him.

Because Kureto losing everything also means he and Yuu have nowhere to go.

Because of the look on Shinya’s face…


	38. Chapter 38

Sitting where he was, with the people he was… was _weird_.

When Kureto had told Shinya to stop by the office before his shift, he’d half expected to see Guren there. He was, sitting on Kureto’s desk, looking more like a proper member of the ruling Yakuza family than a sugar baby. The damned choker was on, flaunting Kureto’s claim on him despite what Shinya had told him.

What he didn’t expect was the third Omega in the room. He sat in one of the chairs across from Kureto, smoking a cigar that smelled expensive. He dressed like it too, the fabric of his suit shiny like Kureto’s.

“I didn’t know we’d be having company,” he said.

“Sit down. We have something to discuss,” Kureto replied, ignoring his comment.

Shinya settled on the corner opposite Guren, not bothering to tug his small shorts down when they rode up, “So… what’s up.”

“We’re going after the Adollium,” Kureto replied.

Shinya blinked, “I‘m sorry. What.”

The other Omega blew smoke, “Mr. Hiragi here has agreed to assist me in my quest to right some wrongs.”

“Ok. what the fuck does that mean. Who the fuck are you.”

“Daisuke Kanbe, Inspector for Metropolitan Police-”

He glared at Kureto, “You’re working with the fucking cops!”

Kanbe went on as though Shinya hadn’t spoken at all, “-More importantly, I’m the heir of the Kanbe family and, as such, hold sway over my family’s companies.”

“Which means **what**?”

“It means that someone in my family did something stupid and I’m attempting to clean up their mess.”

Shinya fumed, “And what… does that have to do with us?”

“Mr. Hiragi has agreed to assist me. In exchange for results, our investigation of him will be closed.”

 _Huh_... not bad actually...

“What results are we talking about?”

“Either the Adollium being revealed to the public or completely destroyed.”

Shinya blinked… and turned to Kureto, “And how the fuck are we doing **that**.”

Kureto stared, fingers steepled, “We’ll be going to London-”

“-WHA-”

“-We have received some intelligence that there are enough corporations like ours interested in moving and selling Adollium that there will be talks, possibly a bid to see who they will work with.”

“And who is this exactly?”

“Someone who goes by the name of The Queen’s Guard Dog…” Kanbe replied, “Though you might be more familiar with The Undertaker. That would be the Guard Dog’s partner. I believe Mr. Hiragi here mentioned a scuffle with one of his men, Grell?”

“...Right… that fuck…” Shinya heaved a sigh, “Red hair? Insane?”

“Thereabouts.”

“Ok… so who’re we sending for this?” he pinned Kureto with a stare, “I can’t recommend you go. Everything here is crazy enough and you _just_ got back. Leaving again and letting Ushijima run unchecked will. not. be. good. REGARDLESS of what you’re doing elsewhere.”

“Then who do you suggest we send then?”

Shinya thought hard and fast, a ghost of a plan forming, “Him,” and pointed at Guren.

Kureto glared, replying with a flat- “No.”

“Why not? They know you’re courting someone but not who. That means Guren, who’s an unknown, can get in there without suspicion.”

“Just send Chuuya.”

“One- Chuuya’s people skills suck ass and two- they know about him. Anybody we trust to get this done, they know about. Guren is the only one they don’t-”

“They do though,” Guren replied, “That redhead… Grell right? He knew about me… That’s the guy you said works for them?”

“Fuck,” Shinya made a face, “Forgot about Grell.”

“That makes it better,” Kanbe said, drawing the room to a halt.

“How is that better?” Kureto asked, “It just makes it completely out of the question.”

“Not so…” the Omega leaned forward, “Ichinose has come to realize the money involved in the business. He’s here to get his hand into it. He has a company to loiter the money-” he held a hand up when Guren opened his mouth, “-He’s here to play in his efforts to create a little empire for himself outside of your sphere of influence.”

“And that would do what?”

“Either gather them to him or chase them to you.”

“Except I don’t have a company,” Guren said, “I have shares in one, but not enough to have a say in anything.”

“I do,” Kanbe replied, “It’s only a small matter of creating a new one and making up a paper trail for them to follow.”

“And that’s legal…?”

Everybody stared at him.

“Right. I forgot… I’m sitting with fucking Yakuza.”

“And what do you get out of this, Kanbe? Just getting rid of it?”

“As I’ve said, either the way to destroy it or to reveal it to the public. My family made a mistake in creating it and I’m finding the way to rectify it. Whether it’s legal or not at this point doesn’t matter to me as long as it’s done.”

“Tokyo’s finest,” Shinya commented with no small amount of derision, “Ok. So we send Guren and Kanbe as a unit. Who are we sending to act on Kureto’s behalf? And is there a better way of getting Guren in other than just having him show up?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like should he have a cover… like maybe they’ll have entertainment which he’s a part of and then, guess what? he pulls up to the negotiating table with his big boy pants.”

“That’s overly dramatic and complicated,” Kureto replied… and then sighed, “though it would put less of a target on him possibly…”

“How?” Guren looked like they thought they were all insane.

“Showing up as a stripper who flashes his ass at them will lower their expectations of you which will make you showing up to bid all the more surprising. They’ll be lulled into a false sense of security and won’t have time to come up with a plan before we’ve scoped everything out and have you protected,” Shinya replied, “It might even make the betting easier for you.”

“That's all very well, but it doesn't negate the fact that he'll have no idea what's going on."

"That's not quite true…" Guren said, "Remember? I went to school to do things like this. I was supposed to take over Father's company. I've been groomed for it. All I'd need are some reports and such to get familiar with it before going in."

“Interesting,” Kanbe smirked, “You’ll be more useful than I thought.”

Kureto narrowed his eyes, “He’s still not going.”

“I don’t see why the fuck not,” Shinya’s brain was filling in the blanks of the plan, “Guren goes as a piece of the entertainment, maybe get ofne of the others to go with him to make it a really good act. He’ll be even less suspicious with a dance partner. Dazai or who the fuck ever is there to watch him on stage and we have others go to secure everything while everybody is preoccupied with his ass come negotiations, he shows up a little late, pulling some fish out of water, innocent shit and then-” he **smacks** a hand on the desk ,”-he plays hardball and nobody expects it. Dazai counters with a similar offer that’s put nicer and they’ll have little choice but to pick one or the other.”

“And Dazai is….” Kanbe prompted.

“A smooth talking mother fucker who’ll get the deal whether it’s them agreeing to him or nudging them toward Guren. Either way, we win.”

“Which means Chuuya stills goes,” Kureto commented.

“Yea but he won’t be front and center so it might go better... and if it doesn't, his temper with burn the house down.”

“I still don’t like it.”

Shinya bit his tongue, shoving what he really wanted to say, “Guren’s gonna have to start doing _something_. If you want Tenri’s approval, he’s gonna have to see that Guren can bring something other than a fat ass and thicc thighs to the table.”

Kureto glared, “Find me a dancer. Nobody from here.”

Shinya smirked, “I might have just the one.”

“You have a week.”

Shinya hopped off the table, “I’ll you know when I get him,” and left the office to find Chuuya… who was applying purposefully smudged eyeliner, “Yo.”

“What,” Chuuya didn’t look impressed.

“You remember that club we went to?”

“Where your horny ass drooled all over the floor?”

“Not all over the floor, but not important. I need to go back.”

An orange brow cocked, “He give dick _that_ good?”

“Yes but also not the point. The Boss has us doing something.”

Chuuya heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Alright fine.”


	39. Chapter 39

“You can’t honestly be mad at me,” Guren plopped his hands on his hips as he watched a pissed off Kureto pace his office.

“And why not?” Kureto glared at him as he spun on his heel to march off to the other side of the room, “I try to keep you safe you run headlong into it!”

“It’s not like I’m going in without a plan or even backup…! I’ll have Dazai and Chuuya _apparently_ … and I’m sure there’ll be others there. Hell you might even be sending Shinya with us since nobody knows who he **is** -”

“This is not the point and you know it,” the Alpha growled, “I gave you that dragon to keep danger _away_ from you and you’re just _voluntarily_ going into a lion’s den and I can’t even be there to keep you safe myself!”

“So I’m just supposed to what? Stay at the house? Keep your bed warm? What am I to you?”

Kureto narrowed his eyes, “You know what you are to me. You wear the dragon. You’re-”

“Family…?”

Kureto stilled, “Yes… I told you that.”

“And what would a member of the family be expected to do? Sit around the house? “

“Why are you doing this?” he almost looks like he’s in pain, “I’m offering to keep you safe. You don’t have to worry about anything ever again and you’re,” he gestured wildly, “going off to London for a trade deal with with the fucking Underatker of all people!”

“Because this will help you,” Guren replied, “Your father didn’t like me. Maybe doing this, doing something _useful_ will make him see that I’m not the waste of space he thinks I am or that you’re not so weak-minded to be charmed by me because I’ve got a nice ass.”

His lip curled and he opened his mouth-

“I need to prove that I can handle this life right? If I’m here to stay as you say I am, then I can’t stay in the dark. I have to find purpose here.”

“You do have purpose!” Kureto hissed, “You keep me happy, sane. And you going off-”

“But is that enough for everybody else? They see me walk around, doing nothing but sporting your symbol. Does anybody in the house get a free pass?”

“You’re mine so it doesn’t matter what the rest think-!”

“Doesn’t it? Wouldn't it better for you if, when you took over, they saw the both of us as a strong team…” Guren pursed his lips, “unless that’s not the plan…?”

“What?”

Guren scrubbed his face, “You know what? No. I’m not discussing _that_ now…” he huffed, “I‘m going to London and getting this deal done one way or another. You’re going to stay here and keep that Wakatoshi from taking more ground from you… Let me do this. Let me contribute. In exchange, you’re keeping Yuu safe…”

“Guren…” Kureto touched his forearms, hands gentle though Guren could still feel the strength in the Alpha’s fingers, “I’d rather you be seen as lazy than be out there where I can’t protect you.”

“It’s better if I do this than be seen as a weak target to your enemies,” Guren replied, “If I’m seen as competent then they might have second thoughts about attacking me in the first place.”

Kureto’s lips pursed, “I don’t like it.”

Guren leaned up the inch and a half to press a kiss to the Alpha’s lips, “I’ll be ok.”

A hand cupped his face, thumb stroking his cheek. He leaned into it. “I just need you safe. I hate to think what I’d do if you got hurt.”

“I’ll be ok. I’ll update you every day, ok?”

Kureto still didn’t look happy, “Ok.”

[][][][][][][][][]

It was late by the time Chuuya and Shinya got off and out to Nekomata. Tetsu was most likely done his dances for the night so hopefully it’d be a simple matter of finding him and dragging him out to talk. All he had to worry about was if he’d be pissed off that Shinya had left early...

“Don’t be stupid,” Chuuya muttered.

“So little faith,” Shinya grinned.

Chuuya rolled his eyes and went off to drink a little and probably gather more intel on Ushijima.

Shinya took a moment to scour the floor, seeing a few of the dancers around… but not Tetsu… He made a face, hoping that he wasn’t off tonight. It’d be inconvenient to drag Chuuya back a third time. He ordered a drink and looked again-

And then he saw him.

Shinya smirked and marched his happy ass straight for the Alpha, shoving the pair of Omegas who’d been talking to him, “Move,” and plonked his drink on the table.

“Excuse you?! What the fuck?” one looked about ready to fight.”

“Who the fuck are you?” the other one was livid.

“His baby momma. Now beat it,” he turned his back to them and heard them gasp and clomp off in their heavy heels. Tetsu decidedly **didn't** look impressed. “Here,” Shinya tossed the tips he’d made that night into the small table between them and rested his elbows in the top.

Tetsu took the bills and counted through them before stuffing them in a pocket, “What can I do for you?” His tone was fairly chilly.

Shinya offered a grin, “Now I thought we had so much fun last time…?”

“I suppose… till I wake up to an empty bed and lame-ass note. You promised me breakfast.”

“ _Technically_ I only promised to stay inside until daybreak which _I did_ do.”

Tetsu blinked at him.

Shinya heaved a sigh, “Look. I’m sorry. It was douchey of me to leave early,” he laid a hand across the table, just missing Tetsu’s, “I won’t do it again.”

“You promise?” a brow cocked.

Shinya shifted his hand, draping his fingers over Tetsu’s, “I promise.”

The Alpha pulled his hand out from under Shinya’s and laid it over his instead, “Ok.” It was warm and Shinya shouldn’t like it as much as he did. “So… is there a specific reason why you’re back?”

“Other than to just see you?” Shinya tilted his head with a flirty grin.

Tetsu held onto his hand as he rounded the small table. The heels made Shinya have to look up at the Alpha who crowded into his space and dipped his head, “I’ve been asked to keep an eye on you, you know,” he growled into his skin, mouthing at his throat.

“Oh?”

“Mm… management saw you here the first time.. Told me to watch you if you came back,” a black brow arched as he smirked abit as he pulled away, “Something you want to tell me…?”

“Not particularly,” Shinya replied with a smirk of his own.

“You’re not a cop are you?”

Shinya snorted and pulled away to take a sip of his drink, “I don’t know if I should be amused or insulted.”

“You’re right. You’re not wound _nearly_ tight enough to be a cop. Though,” Tetsu pressed up against his back, nose pressed into his scent glands. Shinya inhaled sharply with the prick of delicious pain as Alpha teeth bit lightly into one.

_Oh fuck…_

He could feel the slick leak from him.

A low dark chuckle made his spine tingle, “What do you want from me, Shinya darling?”

_Fuck me over the table._

“I um,” he shook his head to clear it, “I have a pro-proposition for you.”

“Do you?” Tetsu purred, “What kind?”

“One that probably shouldn’t be discussed here.”

“Mm… I suppose I could see about getting off.”

“Would you…?”

There was an easy grin and Tetsu wandered off. He reappeared twenty minutes later, wearing a dumbass hat and dragged Shinya out of the club. They walked in silence to Tetsu’s building though his hand had let Shinya’s wrist go, his fingers settling between Shinya’s in a way Shinya hadn’t noticed until it was too late.

Smooth ass motherfucker.

Shinya snorted to himself a little and let it be, not even minding it when the Alpha raised their hands and kissed his wrist in the elevator. They walked into the apartment and Tetsu finally let him go. He headed for the kitchen, throwing over his shoulder that Shinya could get comfy on the couch. He reappeared, sans the dopey hat, with a pair of glasses filled with something amber.

Like Kureto’s eyes.

Shinya shoved that thought violently away and downed half the glass offered to him.

“Hold up. Damn,” Tetsu laughed a little.

“Mm,” Shinya cleared his throat and shook his head, “I have a job proposition for you.”

“Go on.”

“How would you like to earn _alot_ of money.”

“Depends,” Tetsu grinned, “Do I get to fuck you?”

“Maybe,” Shinya smirked.

“Then I’m intrigued… what’s the job?”

“A friend of mine has been hired to go to London for a big meet-and-greet for some hotshots. He’s part of the entertainment.”

Tetsu’s eyes glittered, “Go on.”

“We want something that’ll blow his act out of the water and none of the other entertainers will be having an Alpha/Omega pair.”

“Hm.”

“I already know you can dance. I just need you to dance with him.... It pays twice what you make already.”

Tetsu’s chuckled, “Darling. I’m the biggest earner in the place…”

Shinya smirked and leaned closer, “So am I.”

Brows popped, “You’re what now?”

“I am also the highest earner at my place of employment.”

“Which would be…?” a finger ran down his neck to his collarbones.

“None of your business… unless you agree to come work for me.”

“Well… let me just tell HR my mother died.”

Shinya leaned in, kissing the Alpha slowly and lowkey groping everything he could get his hands on. A hand ran over his leg, pulling it over Tetsu’s lap and then ran up to his hip. Shinya slid with it and ended up straddling the Alpha. Both hands gripped his hips, fingers digging into the skin while Tetsu’s own hips rolled up into his. Suddenly the world flipped and he was on his back on the couch with Tetsu hovering over him.

“Here or bed?” the Alpha’s voice was low and gravely and it was delicious .

“ _Bed_ ,” Shinya gasped and was more or less pulled off the couch and down the hallway. He had a thought later as he was floating in post-orgasm. It scared him a little… but he wasn’t sure it was enough to scare him _away_ … and **that** scared him **more**.

_What was he doing?_


	40. Chapter 40

Guren slowly woke up to Kureto shifting him off, “ _Mm_.”

A hand gently ran through his hair and lips touched his temple, “Go back to sleep.”

Guren cracked an eye open, seeing Kureto sitting there in his naked glory. He caught the hand in his hair and pulled it under his face, “Not without you.”

There was an amused snort, “I can’t, Sakura.” The hand under his cheek, caressed his skin and gave his own hand a squeeze before pulling away. He stood, stretching and rolling his shoulders. Guren watched the muscles move and shifted under the blankets, not able to keep himself from getting lowkey horny. He couldn’t help it. Everything about Kureto was just… minus a few personality flaws and hair Guren wished was a little longer, he was like something out of a wet dream.

And he was all Guren’s… _supposedly_.

He heaved a sigh as Kureto disappeared into the bathroom and rolled to check his phone. There was a text from Shinya an hour ago telling him to be at the club midmorning. Nothing else… no details… just to be there.

Guren made a face and rolled to go back to sleep. Like hell was he getting up before the sun rose. If he didn’t have anything to do before ten, he was going to take advantage of the best bed he’d ever slept in.

[][][][][][][][]

Waking up next to Testu again was like deja vu… down to Tetsu having his head stuffed between pillows. It was cute… and so endearingly dorky that Shinya had issues with this creature being the same one that could stun a crowd of Omegas into gushing themselves in public just by dancing around in heels and tight pants and a few well-executed body rolls.

And the winks... 

Those were deadly. 

He craned his neck and reached for his phone, checking the time and grimaced at it being the time that it was. They’d have to leave soon… but he didn’t really want to wake the Alpha either. There was something about just laying there and pretending he had nothing else to do… like he could pretend this was a normal everyday thing for a moment.

That he could keep the Alpha who looked at him and saw only him, not what he brought to the table as a cog in the machine that was business.

Tetsu rolled, trying to further suffocate himself in the pillows. The sheet dropped to tangle around his hips and show off bare back, tugging it off of Shinya. He had half a thought to rip it away and decided that pressing himself against the warm Alpha would do the same thing. He ran a finger down Tatsu’s spine, vaguely interested in the difference in skin tone… His was so pale compared to the light sunkissed tan of Tetsu. It looked healthy, desirable.

_What the fuck was he doing...?_

He pulled away just as Tetsu stirred. The top pillow fell off onto the floor as he rolled to his back. He stretched, back arching like a cat.

And eye cracked open and a slow lazy grin appeared, “You stayed…”

“I told you I would,” Shinya replied.

“Mm,” Tetsu flopped across his lap, “Stay forever?”

Shinya snorted, ignoring the pang, “Come on. Get up.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“We have an appointment with my friend. Remember? The one I’m hiring you to dance with?”

“Eh,” Tetsu whined and clung to Shinya like an octopus as Shinya tried to slide off the bed.

“Get off… You’re fucking heavy.”

“We have five minutes don’t we?”

“Not if you want breakfast.”

Tetsu was up and pulled on pants in a flash. Shinya rolled his eyes. Of course all he had to do was mention _food_. They were out of the house within fifteen minutes and sitting down for breakfast soon after that at some cafe. Tetsu had some sort of spiced tea to Shinya’s coffee. Shinya’s stomach wasn’t super thrilled at being fed at the hour it was since his nine am tended to be more like everybody else’s four am so everything felt out of whack. He didn’t eat much but Tetsu didn't say anything about it. He just paid and let Shinya guide him to the club where Guren was waiting for them.

Thank fuck Guren had the sense to leave that fucking choker home today.

“You’re late,” Guren commented though he didn’t sound all that put out.

“Needed coffee,” Shinya replied as Guren unlocked the door with Kureto’s key. They walked in and turned lights on.

Tetsu whistled, “I’ve only ever heard of this place,” he glanced at Shinya, “And you’re the top earner here?”

“Yup,” Shinya grinned and then gestured, “Tetsu, this is Guren. He’s my occasional dancer partner and yours once we hit London. Guren, this is Tetsu. He’s Nekomata’s number one.”

“Nice,” Guren only sounded half impressed, “I’m guessing we’re starting on a routine then?”

“I’d actually like to see what you dance like,” Tetsu replied, “Hard to come up with a routine if we don’t know what the other brings.”

Guren heaved a sigh, “Fine…” and glanced at Shinya, “Which one?”

Shinya shrugged, “Why not Masquerade? It’s hot and we might just be able to use it in London.”

“Fine… get it set up. I’ll go change.”

[][][][][][][]

Kureto didn’t expect to walk into the club at noon and have ‘Masquerade’ blaring over the speakers.

What was less expected was to see Guren and Shinya dancing their routine to it.

The _**last**_ thing he expected to see was some _unknown_ Alpha standing there, in front of the stage, as though he were appraising them.

Who the fuck was he and what the fuck was he doing here staring at _his_ Sakura...

Kureto approached, catching Guren’s eye and suppressing a smirk as Guren put on _a little_ more of a show. The other Alpha seemed to notice and turned. Kureto couldn’t say he was impressed by the lackadaisical way he was stared at.

“Kureto Hiragi and you would be?”

“Tetsuro Kuroo,” the Alpha grinned, seeming to not recognize the name... or hid it really well, “A friend of Shinya’s. Might I assume you’re Guren’s Alpha.”

“You may.”

There was a slight nod, “He’s cute, but I prefer blonds.”

Kureto blinked, wondering if that meant what he thought it might. When Kuroo looked back at the stage, it was with a sense of professional scrutiny as opposed to any untoward. A few _thunks_ on the floor paired with the Alpha shifting here and there with the Omegas and the music made Kureto realize… Kuroo was wearing heels.

_What the actual fuck…?_

“Can we run that again?” he asked.

“Want to watch me shake my ass again?” Shinya smirked.

“ _Haha_. I’ve got what you’re going for. I’m just not sure we can… It works for two Omegas… I don’t know if it’ll translate as well to an Alpha/Omega. I want to see it again… see if I’m wrong.”

So they ran through it again.

And a third time.

And Kureto should’ve been _pissed_ that this Alpha was staring **so** intently at Guren… but there was such an intense sense of disinterest in anything but how Guren moved for the sake of the dance combined with the way he twitched and moved a little with the music almost as though he were already on the stage with them that Kureto just… _couldn’t_ get jealous.

“Alright. I want to try it. Can’t promise it’ll work, but we can at least try it a couple of times,” he hefted himself up on the stage, “Shinya Darling, would you mind recording so I can see what’s going on?”

“Sure,” Shinya hopped off and found a good spot to film.

Kureto sidled up to him, “Who is he?”

“The draw to Ushijima’s Omega club.”

Kureto’s eyes bugged at him.

Shinya smirked, “I heard him talking about it while you were gone and checked it out. “

“Let me guess… You fucked him.”

“ _You know_ I fucked him.”

Kureto sighed.

“So we knew he’s kick ass at dancing and Ushijima will lose money because Tetsu won’t be there for a couple of weeks… _at least_.”

Kureto smirked a little at the thought of that, “Well I suppose that’s a silver lining isn’t it?”

“Mm,” Shinya hummed with a grin as the music started up again.

It was sloppy, clearly a pair not comfortable with each other yet. The movements were there though. Kuroo was good… to the point that Shinya was nearly salivating.

Kureto made a face and focused back on the stage for the second run-through.

Damnit if it didn’t have the promise to be something spectacular tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuichi Nakamura characters have collided!!!! Damnit if I don't love this man's voice 🤤🥵


	41. Chapter 41

Nevermind.

Forget he said anything even _remotely_ nice about that damned Alpha-

“Sit the fuck down,” Shinya snipped.

Kureto glared at him “Do you not see how he’s touching Gur-”

“It’s for _work_. It’s a _work thing_. He has as much desire to fuck Guren as Chuuya has to fuck you.”

_“He’s touching-”_

“He’s touching Guren because he **has** to,” Shinya sounded exasperated.

Kureto narrowed his eyes, “I don’t like him.”

“I’m not getting rid of him, so don’t ask,” Shinya replied, “He makes the most money for Ushijima. That means he’s the best that place has offer.”

“I don’t ca-”

“You didn't have an issue with what’s-her-face posing nude for that magazine.”

“ _Saeko_ wasn’t Sakura.”

“No. She’s a well-known model who poses nude for photos that end up in the hands of _millions_. Guren shakes his ass for hundreds maybe thousands while dancing on a pole. Do tell me how they’re _**so**_ different.”

Kureto had the urge to cuff Shinya over the head and, instead, just stalked off up to his office. There would be no work done though, not while he knew Guren was getting felt up by some disaster Alpha downstairs.

In the same damn building-!

And he was supposed to let Guren go all the way to London with this creep??

There was no _fucking_ way.

[][][][][][][][]

“I’ll have a few song ideas tomorrow…” Kuroo said as he checked his phone, only sounding vaguely interested.

“Should I think of a few?” Guren asked.

Kuroo shrugged, “If you want,” he looked up with a faint and semi-forced smirk, “Maybe we’ll overlap somewhere and it’ll be like _destiny_.”

Guren cocked a brow, “Sure.”

“I mean 'Masquerade' _could_ work, but I think we might have better luck with a song we’re starting fresh with.”

“I could get fresh with a song,” Shinya smirked as he sidled up the Alpha, poking his nose into his phone.

Kuroo smirked and gently shoved Shinya’s face away, “I’m sure you could."

Guren narrowed his eyes a little at them. There seemed to be something there for sure. At least Kuroo was interested. Shinya… Shinya was a little harder to peg but he’d been acting weird around Kuroo the entire morning so Guren had a feeling the interest was mutual at least to an extent.

Maybe Shinya was just toying with him because Kuroo was a moneymaker at Wakatoshi’s club and this was some ploy to… make the Alpha lose money…?

Guren didn’t think that was enough of a reason but what did he know...?

“Well you enjoy that. I’ve got something else to do today,” he gave Kuroo a nod and went for the door. The other two followed him, Kuroo leaving after Shinya yanked him down for a kiss. He cocked a brow, “Ok. What is _all_ **that**?”

“What?” Shinya shrugged, “He’s hot. We fucked. I have to keep him interested till we’re done in London.”

“ _Uhuh_.”

“So where are we going?”

Guren didn’t answer for awhile, making Shinya whine and beg. He checked his phone after a bit for the location and found they were half a block away. His heart pounded at the thought of what he was about to do.

“Where the fuck are we going?”

“Ukai’s.”

Shinya pulled up short, “Are you sure?” His tone was… _very_ different to what it’d just been.

“I can’t wear the necklace in London… I figured that I’d get at least one at some point right?” Guren walked on into the shop. There wasn’t much reception room wise and the counter blocked off alot of the rest of the place. Design art plastered the walls till there was nothing but outlets and lightswitches.

“Afternoon!” called what looked like a high school student from behind the counter, “Do you have an appointment?”

“No. I’m mostly here for a consultation today,” he spied a price list for piercings.

“Alright! What are we looking at?” the boy with brown hair and blond bangs a full sleeve on one arm and a half sleeve on the other grinned as he grabbed a binder, “This is my portfolio to give you an idea of my work. There’s also Ukai but he’s booked for the next two weeks.”

Guren cocked a brow, “Does the name ‘Hiragi’ get me anything?”

The kid’s face freezes for a second, “ _Coach_!”

“ _What_?” another voice barked from an office.

“We’ve got a Hiragi tat at the front!” he grinned again at Guren but he seemed nervous. His eyes flicked to Shinya and seemed to belatedly recognize him.

An Alpha in his mid-thirties appeared, arms and neck all done up, ears glinting in several places, with a cigarette in hand, “What can we do for you?”

“I was referred to you by what seems to be a mutual friend,” Guren replied.

“Aye. “

“I’d like to get something done. The sooner the better.”

“Alright,” he flicked ash at the ashtray and turned around, “Follow me.” Guren did so and settled into the chair the Alpha, supposedly Ukai, gestured him toward. “What are we thinking exactly.”

“Eventually I want a full back, or mostly full back, piece done.”

The Alpha grunted.

“That can’t happen quite yet though but I want a smaller version of it that could also be incorporated into the large one.”

“You want a shrunk version of the big one and make it so it’d not be seen when you get the big one?”

“Right.”

“Any idea on the art to see if that can even be done?” he took a pull of his cigarette and blew the smoke toward the wall.

“Nothing drawn… more like an idea,” Guren replied.

“Alright,” the Alpha settled on a stool, “Nishinoya!”

“ _Yessir_!”

“Cancel my next appointment!”

“ _Yessir_!”

The Alpha pulled a few sheets of paper and a few pencils, quickly sketching a back on one, “What are we looking at?”

Guren shifted forward and pointed at a few places, “I want the tail at the base of my spine and for the dragon to wrap around it. I can’t decide if I want the wings mostly folded at my sides or spread and done on the undersides of my arms.”

“For pain I would suggest keeping them folded but that’s up to you,” Ukai snuffed his cigarette and got to work doing a few quick sketches, “Any of those look close to what you’re thinking?”

Guren handed one back, ”I like that one the best.”

“Enough to get it done or does it need work?”

“A little detailing maybe… black and deep red… Oh! And sakura flowers need to be in there somewhere. Maybe in a claw or the mouth.”

“A crown?” Shinya suggested with a ghost of a smirk.

A few more were drawn out and handed to him. He looked through them… but didn’t like any of them enough. This was going to be permanent so it had to be perfect and none of them were. Quite a few were just short and he couldn’t even tell why they weren’t up to snuff.

Then he gasped.

The one Ukai was working on was… was _perfect_.

“I love it.”

“This one?” the Alpha seemed confused. Guren nodded like a bobblehead. “Alright…” he started looking at the points, “We might have to adjust the smaller some to fully incorporate it into the bigger one.”

“That’s fine.”

“Where do you want the smaller one?”

Guren pointed to the spot where no matter what shirt he wore, it’d be covered up, “There.”

“Definitely some adjustments then,” The Alpha sounded very blase about the whole thing.”

“What if we did a traditional dragon instead of the one with the wings?” Guren glanced at Shinya, “with the crown of flowers?”

“That’s an entirely different design.”

“But would it mesh better?”

Ukai shrugged, “Probably.”

“Then let’s do that… no color.”

Another few sketches were done up and a few tweaks done to the one Guren picked. It wasn’t what he’d planned on… but it’d be good enough for the next few months to a year before he came back to get the big one done. He wasn’t sure if he'd get any after that but… if this thing with Kureto was as permanent as he’d suggested… then this was his way of showing that he was ok with it.

“When were you hoping to start it?”

“As soon as possible. Today if you have time. I have a trip shortly and would like it done by then.”

“Right,” he’d smoked through another cigarette, “Nishinoya!”

“Yea?” the two-toned ead poked into the office.

“Cancel my afternoon. I’ve got a special client.”


	42. Chapter 42

It took forever.

Guren was under no illusions that getting a tattoo like what he wanted would be a short thing. He’d stripped his shirt off and laid on the bench when prompted. The tattooing itself didn’t feel great, but he dealt with it.

It was just the time spent on it that boggled his mind.

He spent the entire afternoon and into the evening to get it finished. He’d thought Ukai would have him come back when it hit around five o’clock and they still weren’t close to being done but the Alpha had merely dismissed Nishinoya and continued. Shinya ordered food and had it delivered so got a short break but it was still just after eight before they left. Granted he did pay the man nearly double what the original price for it was but still.

“How do you feel?” Shinya asked as they settled into the car the assassin had called for.

“Odd… a little… It’s weird,” Guren replied, feeling the plastic wrap in his back shift, the tape holding it in place pulling.

“That’ll go away,” Shinya replied, “You’re lucky in a way… You got it all done in one go. I had to go back three times to finish mine.” his phone went off and he rolled his eyes, “Yea?” He sighed, “We’re heading home actually-fine… Yes… I’ll be there in twenty.” he hung up and slouched in his seat, head against the back, “ _Fuckin_ …”

“Bad news?” Guren guessed.

“Higuchi.”

“Yes sir,” their driver replied in a tone that seemed a little... _extra_ … eager to please.

“I need you to take me to Ace’s place. First.”

“Yes Sir!”

“Fuckin’ asshole,” Shinya sounded _very_ done.

“What’d he do?”

Shinya hesitated... and then seemed to give up, “Late on his payment… _again_ … and Kureto found out he was holding receipts back, making it look like he was bringing in less in than he really was which made us not ask for as much each month.”

“That sounds like stealing.”

“That’s cuz it is,” Shinya replied, “Or at least that’s how we’re choosing to look at it. Kureto funded his casino with the agreement to take ten percent of the profit each month.”

“That could be alot…”

“It’s not… not when you’re making the money he is… and even if it is, he wouldn’t have what he has without Kureto initially funding him. I thought he should’ve asked for more like twenty-five at least, but Ace’s family has been friends with the Hiragis for a long time… I guess Ace just decided to take that favor and run with it.”

“Will this look bad on Kureto though? To his father?”

“Probably,” Shinya crossed his arms, “but so would knowing he’s getting scammed and letting it go. I think this will hurt him less overall as long as he has evidence that Tenri will listen to.”

“How likely is that?”

Shinya shrugged, “Depends on the day… who the fuck knows. He’s desperate to keep his line in charge but he also wants the strongest to keep power in the family as a whole.”

“I just don’t know why he doesn’t think Kureto is the strongest.”

“Probably because he fell for a normie,” Shinya replied, “There’s alot of pedigree within the Yakuza and Kureto had his pick of the lot… but he snubbed them all. His favor was the highest when he was seeing Tooru Oikawa… You can imagine how pissed Tenri was when that got broken off.”

“Not really… I don’t know who Tooru is.”

“His uncle serves on the Cabinet… has for the last eighteen years. He was a member of the House of Counselors for years before that. His mother’s side has been trade allies for years. Kureto marrying Tooru would’ve given us a stake in that business as a whole and more direct access to the government.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t worry… Oikawa will mate somebody with Hiragi blood… It just won’t be Kureto.”

No… Kureto was with him… a nobody in their world. Guren had nothing to offer Kureto in that way. He didn’t even have a company in general to offer him.

“Here we are,” Shinya sighed as the car came to a stop outside of a building with obnoxious lights, “Higuchi. Make sure Sakura gets home right?”

“Of course sir!”

Shinya nodded at Guren and slammed the door closed before walking off.

Guren sank into his seat, feeling… _something_. He thought this trip to London, that securing the deal for the Adollium would be enough to show his worth… maybe it wasn’t enough though. He didn't have political pull or the ability to trade with the Yakuza…

He’d have to find something else to show he was worth Kureto’s time.

[][][][][][][]

The _not-_ casino was just as annoying on the inside as it was outside. Pachinko machines made his ears ring as he walked through the rows and rows to the back where the gambling tables were. The dickhead guarding it gave him a look but one of Kureto’s guys, a mountain of a man by the name of Takanobu Aone tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a look. The guard backed down and Shinya slipped around him.

“Bout time,” Taro said from the other side of the hall.

“You weren’t starting without me anyway,” Shinya waved him away.

“Exactly. We could’ve been done by now,” the Alpha-ish Beta groused.

“Eh,” Shinya stretched, “Where’s the fun in that? Anticipation is what gets the blood going.” Taro made a face. “Are we letting him go?”

A brow cocked, “What do you think?”

Shinya smirked, “Perfect.”

He was let into the office where he found Kureto sitting on the desk in front of a bound and gagged Ace. The sight of Kureto’s shoes up on the sides of the chair as he loomed over the unfortunate pale-haired male was **not** something Shinya needed to see if he was going to be working. He desperately wanted to be in Ace’s place… or maybe be the chair.. Or the desk.

Fuck he was pathetic.

“Shall we get started?” he grinned instead and watched with smug satisfaction as Ace’s spine straightened even further. Kureto merely hummed. “What are we looking for? Since you thought to call little ole me.”

“The offshore accounts and the code for the safe.”

“Tight lipped are we?” Shinya traced over the Beta’s bloodless mouth with a fingernail, “ _My favorite_ ,” he leaned and licked them, making Ace jerk away, “Where are the accounts? What’s the code for the safe?”

“You think you can-”

“ _Listen_ ,” Shinya took the knife Kureto offered and slunk around to whisper in an ear, letting the blade play against a cheek, just under an eye, “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It’s up to you. You die either way-” Ace gasped, “-it depends on you how fast and _painful_ it’s gonna be…” he turned his face to face said ear, “and I have all night, baby boy.”


	43. Chapter 43

Guren didn’t have a plan when he got back to the house. He just knew he had to do something more. After London, he’d figure something else out.

As he got to his door, he noticed Yuu’s door cracked and the sounds of video game explosions. He poked his head in to find Yuu and… Mikaela on the couch, each with a controller. There were plates of crumbs on the table in front of them and half-finished slushie cups.

“Oh… you’re still up.”

Yuu glanced over, not as surprised as Guren thought he would’ve been, “Yea… It’s only like nine-thirty.”

Was it?

It felt so much later.

“Right…

“I should go…” Mikaela paused the game.

“What? Why? We’re about to hit the save point and the boss and-”

“But if your brother-”

“It’s fine,” Guren wasn’t sure if he’d seen a look tossed at him or not, “You’re fine.”

“Are-Are you sure?” Mikaela asked, “because I can leave.”

“No. You’re fine… The time’s just… weird tonight,” he waved the cobweby thoughts away and left the room to go into his. Kureto wasn’t there but Guren hadn’t expected him to be given the hour and the fact that Shinya had been dropped off elsewhere.

He noted the time and set an alarm for when Ukai had said he could shower. It was going to be late though no later than he was usually. He was just extra tired tonight and wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t done anything particularly grueling today though hanging out for hours getting tattooed might have something to do with it.

He was going to fall asleep.

Maybe he should go play games with Yuu…

But it seemed like he was along nicely with Mikaela…

He couldn’t mess with that.

Fuuuck.

Most everybody he knew in the house was at the club working too.

Damnit… Maybe he should just go down to see if there was anything left over from dinner… He was kinda hungry… Sure… he’d do that.

He almost collided with someone as he stepped out of the room, “Oh! I’m so-” the words died.

Tooru gave him an unpleasant smile, “Oh… You’re still here.”

Guren wasn’t sure what to say to that, “Yea…? What are you doing here so late?”

“It’s only ten and in case we were just leaving, right Ushiwaka?”

The Alpha seemed to appear out of the shadows. He gave Guren a onceover… “And you are?”

Guren cocked a brow, then flushed when he remembered he was in sweats and a hoodie, a far cry from the fashionably-dressed pair, “Guren Ichinose… I was with Kureto when we met…”

There was a pause, “Ah…”

That single little word and what little inflection Wakatoshi gave told Guren _exactly_ what he thought of him.

“Shall we?” the Alpha offered his arm and Tooru took it, flouncing away and down the stairs to the main floor.

Guren didn’t know what to think about that. Sure he didn’t look his best, but they couldn’t look that good all the time either… could they?

Actually he didn’t know…

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Tooru probably did and that Wakatoshi, for what Guren knew about _him_ , may not have had to get his hands dirty... ever.

[][][][][][][][][]

When Ace had finally creaked his last croak and Kureto had secured the things he’d wanted from the man, Shinya left the place and hurried his ass over to the club for his shift. Chuuya didn’t look impressed that he was late and Gil made a comment but it was all ignored in favor of stretching and getting ready. He really could’ve used a coffee but it was too late for that now and the coffee in the maker here sucked major ass.

He really needed to bully Kureto into replacing it.

The night was long, he needed a shower, and, holy shit, was that fucking Tetsu out on the floor??

No.no.no.

He forced a grin as the Alpha noticed his presence, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d come see you for a change,” Tetsu seemed pleased with himself.

“I don’t know that you should be here,” he tried not to shiver when the Alpha ghosted a finger over his wrist, “Somebody could see you.”

“Anybody who recognizes me would have to admit to seeing me,” Tetsu leaned in close, “and to most of them here, that’s enough to keep them from saying anything to anyone.”

“Hm,”

“You were beautiful by the way.”

“I was, wasn’t I?” Shinya smirked.

“Yes,” Tetsu was being one hundred percent sincere… “You were gorgeous,” and it threw him off.

“I uh…”

“It feels cheap to stuff your shorts” Shinya felt fingers slip bills into the back of his waistband, “-but if that’s what keeps you mine for the rest of your shift…”

“I um…”

“Hm?” an amused brow cocked, “What’s wrong, Darling.”

Why was this different?

He did this, flirting and shit, for a living in between killing people and having a mimosa on Sundays.

This should be nothing.

This was _supposed_ to be nothing.

So why the fuck did it feel like… something…

“I uh…”

His brows creased, “Shinya… what’s wrong?”

“I don’t think you should be here.”

“Oh…” something flickered in Tetsu’s eyes and it hurt Shinya more than he thought it should have. He had the urge to take it back, to bring that shitlord gleam back. “I’m… I’m sorry… I’ve misread you… again.”

“It’s not that,” his mouth moved before he could stop it. The Alpha paused and Shinya cursed himself, “I just… I can’t be distracted… and… I don’t like…” _think! **Fuck**!_, “I don’t like mixing my inside and outside life together.” Tetsu’s face softened a little, “I’m glad to see you, really… just not here… not when I have to be this.”

“I see,” the smile still seemed a little forced, “I should’ve asked, I suppose…”

“I don’t think we’ve ever exchanged numbers though.”

Tetsu offered his phone, “We can…?”

Shinya took it and texted a note to his number before he thought about it and shoved it back at him.

“See you later?”

“I’m going to be off really late tonight… Maybe a different day…”

Tetsu nodded and forced a smile, “Ok… just let me know.” He disappeared into the crowd and Shinya was kicking himself while feeling relieved. This wasn’t right. He was fucking this whole thing up.

He was calling Hajime as soon as he’d pulled his sweatshirt back on, feeling a nervous panic under his skin.

_“What the fuck do you want?”_

“Are you busy tonight?”

_“For you? Yes.”_

“Hajime-”

" _No_ ," the Alpha hung up and Shinya sneered at the phone.

He scrolled some more and poked another number. Kita didn’t pick up even after he’d tried again a second time. So he tried a third.

_“What the hell do you need at three in the fucking morning?”_

“SemiSemi-”

_“I will hang up on your ass so fast-”_

“K fine I’m sorry! Can I come over?”

_“Don’t you have your own house?”_

“But it doesn’t have you and I’m horny.”

_“Then get a dildo. Booty call hours ended at like one in the morning. I’ve gotta be up at eight.”_

“But you’re uuuup… You know it’s worth it…”

_“Fuck… yea... Fine… I’ll leave the door unlocked.”_

“Love you Semi!”

_“Fuck off.”_

Ah some things never change… like a good hate fuck… only they didn’t really hate each other, though they totally did.

Had Semi figured out his deal with that manic redhead yet?


	44. Chapter 44

Kureto still wasn’t home when the clock hit three so Guren decided to get to bed after a cooler shower than he was used to. Trying to get the ointment on was a pain, but he managed it after some awkward dancing in the three-way mirror to see where his hands were and how much more he had to reach or bend to get it. Eventually he flopped down and snuggled into the blankets the best he could while waiting for said ointment to dry enough that it wouldn’t just get smeared off on the blankets or bedsheet.

He woke in the same spot more or less. The heat next to him told him Kureto had come home at some point. He didn’t even realize the blankets had been pulled away until he felt fingers tracing over the fresh ink.

Oh shit…

This isn’t how he’d wanted Kureto to find out about it.

“Are you going to tell me about this?”

Guren couldn’t tell what that tone was. It didn’t sound particularly happy but he didn’t sound pissed either. A nail traced over the sakura crown making his skin prickle.

“I… I know I won’t be able to wear the choker when I’m in London but… I wanted _something_ … This seemed the best design for what I want to do later.”

“Which would be?”

“Something bigger… more like yours…”

“Mm… It’s a shame…”

Fuck…

“I had a few designs already picked out. I was going let you pick which one for your birthday…”

Double fuck...

“I _am_ pleased that you thought to do this though,” lips touched the new ink.

“Oh?”

“I wasn’t sure how the idea of you getting a tattoo would go over honestly.”

“You all have at least one… I’d expected that I would get one eventually…” the tension was _thick_ and Guren didn’t know what kind it was.

“This is beautiful work. I’ll have to thank Ukai later.”

“I’d be happy to see the designs you picked… I did this one so it could be blended into something else later.”

“Oh? Did you have a plan for that then?”

“I did have something. But I can change it if-”

“I’d like to see it… see if it’s similar to what I had planned,” lips touched his back again, “Perhaps I’ll like it better... I think anything with look beautiful on you.”

Guren wasn’t sure… though he _did_ hope he could get the one Ukai had designed yesterday.

What if there was a specific way the dragons were done though…

He hadn't paid enough attention to any of the dragons except for Kureto’s to know if they all looked the same or carried similar traits.

Ukai would have to know that though… right? If he was their tattoo guy, he’d know if there was a way the Yakuza liked their dragons inked. That _should_ mean his other dragon idea would be ok… _Right_?

“I was given details about your flight with Kambe.”

“Oh…”

“You’ll be flying his jet. Two stops… It’ll take a day to get there.”

That… sounded awful.

“I’ll be sending Shinya with you to keep that Alpha in check. I already have guards there for protection. They will contact you when you’ve landed. Most of them will be Japanese but a few will not be.”

“How many do you have?”

There was a breathy laugh, “I haven’t decided yet. Any number I chose doesn’t seem enough,” weight gently slid on top of him, '' I think you continue to underestimate your value to me,” lips touched his neck.

Heat swirled in his stomach. Kureto felt like he was a dangerous mood… and Guren’s brain, well not his _brain_ per se, said it was erousing as fuck. He was the prey to his Alpha’s predator… and fuck if it wasn’t doing anything for him.

“I think they’ll want to separate us soon.”

His fuzzy head abruptly cleared, “Why?”

“Our scents,” Kureto’s nose stayed buried itself in his neck, “If we’re together the night before you leave, they’ll smell me on you.”

“I don’t care-”

“That completely defeats the point,” Kureto chuckled, “We’re trying to keep you as unassociated with me as we can in case they don’t connect the dots.”

“But I don’t want to-” he was cut off as his hair was pulled so his head tilted enough for Kureto to shut him up with a heated kiss.

“I don’t either.”

Guren’s head swirled again, “ _Alpha_ …”

“Shh…” hands ran down his sides, slipping under him. The weight shifted and his hips were pulled up.

He tried to roll over, “Wanna... see you.”

Hands kept his hips still, “Can’t rough up that pretty ink so soon.” That, and the hands trailing down to grip him and slip into him still. “Present for me.”

Guren shifted a little until it felt right, “ _Please_.”

Lips touched the small of his back, a hot tongue licking halfway up his spine as a second finger slid in, the pair stretching him. It wasn’t enough but something about the mood kept him to just fidgeting. One of the fingers brushed that spot and he fell apart.

_“Alpha…! Alpha please!”_

Hands left him and gripped his hips. Kureto sank into him to the hilt. It burned a bit but it hurt in a good way and Guren rocked back before he was really ready. Was it ever worth it though. Kureto was in a mood and fucked him hard and fast until he was just at the precipice then pulled back to a few laguide rolls to bring Guren back down. He did it so many times, Guren was crying and begging for him to finish it. When Kureto finally let him have it, he whited out for a moment and came back with a pleasantly fuzzy brain that just blocked everything out for awhile. He came to in the tub, stradling Kureto to keep his tattoo dry. The Alpha held him, kissed him like he was afraid he’d break.

He was very pleased with his morning...

[][][][][][][][][]

_“Sorry for calling you so early, but I couldn’t remember if we were supposed to meet up for practice or not this morning. Given when we have to leave, I assumed we did but let me know either way…*heavy sigh* Look… about last night… I’m sorry… I… I don’t know, Shinya… Is it too soon to tell you that I might like you? Cuz I think I might and- Fuck I didn’t want to do this over the phone *heavy sigh* Um… Call me? Please?”_

Shinya let the phone drop on the mattress, not having the energy to deal with **that** so early in the morning.

“Did you do something stupid?” Semi asked.

“Probably,” Shinya admitted, “When don’t I though?”

“Very true…” Semi rolled out of bed, “Just don’t come to me in ten years, complaining about where all the good ones went when you’re clearly pushing them away right now.”

Shinya flipped him the bird.


	45. Chapter 45

They do end up separating Kureto from Guren a few days later. The Omega is placed with his brother for the days leading up to his flight. Kureto’s not happy with it, but he understands why.

It wouldn’t do for Guren to show up smelling like him if they’re trying to convince them that he has less to do with the Yakuza than he really does.

Still…

His bed feels too big now… too cold… Guren’s scent is everywhere, saturating his side, clinging to the clothes left in the closet. It follows him, but he knows it’ll fade… Probably sometimes while Guren’s in London.

To make it worse, Guren’s been busy with rehearsals, giving them even less time since both Shinya and Chuuya weren’t allowing them to be together alone much either. Granted he _could_ always tell them to go fuck themselves but again… he knew _**why**_ they were doing it. He didn’t have to like it though.

It doesn’t help that things between him and Wakatoshi have become… complicated… _stressed_.

The obvious liberties he took while Kureto was helping Guren with his father’s death have become more and more apparent as has the way Tooru was weaseled his way into Tenri’s ever bettering graces. What made it worse was that Kureto wasn’t _entirely_ convinced that Tenri **didn’t** want to fuck Tooru… or that Tooru would be entirely put off by the idea. Truly, the only thing Wakatoshi or Kureto had over the old man was age. Wakatoshi, should he get the title of heir, would have decades of power as opposed to the few years Tenri was clinging to.

Kureto couldn’t oppose Wakatoshi directly though, not with Tenri’s favoring him at the moment. Elbowing his way to the font as it were would be seen as a desperate move. He had to plan, wait, prove that he was better by virtue of what he brought to the table. Bringing the Adollium would be a good start as would the closed police investigation. That he had someone like Kanbe on his side would do nicely.

Taking that Kuroo Alpha from Wakatoshi was extra… and amusing… especially when Tenri had asked about their respective businesses and Wakatoshi had to hedge with some bullshit about hitting a snag but that he was handling it.

Kureto had gained a few points that night when his own report was glowing… that, despite Guren’s growing absence, the replacements were doing very well and the quarter was looking very good.

He then lost a few when he’d told Tenri that, yes, Guren was still around the house and would continue to be for the foreseeable future.

The morning they were leaving dawned grey. He rolled out of bed with three hours of sleep and got himself put together. A bleary-eyed Guren met him out in the hall, his bags being taken by staff. Yuichiro wasn’t anywhere to be seen so he was probably still sleeping. Guren offered a tired smile and a hand which Kureto clasped and led him down the stairs, Shinya was already down by the cars, yawning into a traveler mug of something. Chuuya was his usual grumpy self and Dazai was already trying to stir trouble there. The Betas, Sayuri and Shigure were waiting patiently. It was a small group, smaller than he would’ve liked simply because Guren was involved… but he had a dozen security already in London and he had a few more on speed dial if he decided he wanted a few more in the next day or so.

He and Guren climbed into the middle car and the envoy left for the airport. One car paused long enough to drop Shinya off and continued on with the rest to the spot the HIragi plane was parked at. Kureto’s own car pulled up with two other unknown cars. Kanbe and the Kuroo Alpha were waiting though so he assumed those had been for them.

Guren’s hand squeezed his, “I’ll contact you everyday… Ok?”

Kureto kissed him thoroughly, “Any time of day. Don’t worry about if I’m sleeping or not.”

Guren smiled a little and pulled one of his sweaters from his carry-on bag and handed it to him, “Hopefully this will help while I’m gone.” He squeezed Kureto’s wrist and sighed heavily, eyeing him as though he didn’t want to go… and then flung the door open and left the car, slamming it behind him. Kureto clutched it to him, burying his nose in the purposefully scented fabric and then looked up, watching Guren hand off his bags to flight staff and make his way up the stairs, disappearing into the plane.

_I love you._

[][][][][][][]

Saying goodbye to Yuu hadn’t been as difficult as he’d thought it’d be. It may have had something to do with how he’d bonded with Mikaela. The young Alpha was around alot more than Guren had originally thought he would be. Yuu… tended to exhaust people… but Mikaela was up, playing games with him most nights, even the ones Guren had been camped out on Yuu’s couch. Even if Kureto wasn’t going to be keeping Yuu safe, he had a feeling Mikaela would.

Saying to Kureto though… he couldn’t even say the actual words.

“I’ll contact you everyday… Ok?”

The way Kureto had responded made him want to call the whole thing off and just send Shinya in his place. They couldn’t though. There was too much riding on this of Kureto, for him, for Yuu.

So he got out.

And didn’t look back.

[][][][][][][]

Getting into a strange car was nothing new to Kuroo. He’d called cabs before… nothing like this though, with what looked like custom interior leather and so spotless he felt bad just sitting on it. Driving up to a private jet was something else. He’d known they were flying private but seeing it in person was something else.

The Omega waiting for them reeked of money in a way Kuroo found a little distasteful, but he wasn’t going to complain if he got **actual** legroom on a twenty hour flight. More vehicles pulled in behind his, one stopping just long enough to unload some luggage and Shinya. The Omega walked up, looking adorably half-awake, in a too-large sweater that was falling off one shoulder.

Things between him and Shinya had been… weird since he’d shown up at the Omega’s work. He couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why. He’d apologized for showing up and Shinya had seemed fine… only… he wasn’t.

Kuroo Tetsuro wasn’t stupid.

He could tell when an Omega was pissed about something.

And Shinya was pissed about something.

He just refused to acknowledge it.

And that left Kuroo with a headache.

He didn’t want to push the Omega away by asking about it… but he couldn’t pretend that there was _nothing_ wrong for an extended period.

He hadn’t lied when he’d blurted over the phone like a complete moron that he liked Shinya. It’d been a long time since he’d felt what he felt around the white-haired Omega, that undeniable pull his best friend had described when he’d met his own Omega. Kuroo wanted that… He wanted what Koutarou had with Keiji. He wanted that with Shinya… probably…

It was little world-rocking to feel what he felt so fast, but he knew he wanted to take this as far as it’d go… whatever that meant. He wanted to show Shinya that he’d stick around… that he could handle whatever baggage the Omega had… and he had a feeling that there was _**alot**_. Nobody had the look in his eye that Shinya did when he thought nobody was looking and _**not**_ have an entire army of skeletons in the closet, under the bed, maybe even stashed under the sink.

All he wanted was a chance…

Just a chance to prove himself.

But as they’d settled into the private jet of the aforementioned rich Omega, he’d gotten the distinct impression that he’d fucked the chance to have a chance.

He just wished he knew where he'd gone wrong…


	46. Chapter 46

The flight is _so_ **fucking** _**long**_ …

It is quite possibly the longest day of Guren’s life.

The fact that Shinya and Kuroo seem to still be at odds doesn’t help. Daisuke isn’t one for talking and the other two are unnaturally quiet. Guren has too many thoughts to be left alone with and he’s stuck thinking them… over and over… questioning his choices since that one fateful night with Kureto in that private room… to the cafe… and everything after that…

He hasn’t thought of Noya in awhile and knowing he hasn’t heard from the Beta since he moved out hurts a little. After all that fight to keep Guren there and he’s dropped as soon as he leaves. Guren wonders how he’s doing and then decides it’s not worth it. They weren’t as close as he thought and his energy is better put elsewhere.

His sleep is shit. Between being where he is and not having Kureto with him… or even his scent makes everything more difficult. He’s gotten used to the musky cinnamon and he missed it… had missed it for the last few days after Shinya and made him scrub it off and douse him in scent blockers to completely get rid of it. All of his clothes were new too, bought for _this_. The only Alpha scent on them were the traces of Kuroo from being in the plane. Those would fade and nobody would even give it a second thought anyway.

The plane landed at some hour of the day. Guren didn’t care which one… just that he was exhausted and the sun was up and fuck the damn sun. The luggage was being unloaded as the four of them disembarked. There were three cars… for some reason. Daisuke headed for the first one and Shinya yanked Kuroo for the third.

“Mr. Ichinose?”

Guren glances around until he sees what has to be the Caucasian doppelganger of Kuroo, “Yes?”

“Sebastian Moran,” the man, Alpha, offers a hand, “I’m leading, well not _leading_ -” he smirks, “-I’m the face of your security detail.”

“Oh… very good… Mr. Hiragi didn’t tell me much about that.”

“Sounds about right.”

Guren cocks his head, “Seems like I should know these things…?”

“Too few and the spouse doesn’t feel important enough. Too many and they get paranoid,” Mr. Moran replied easily, “Trust me… There’s enough of us to keep you safe.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

He chuckled, “It’s my head if I don’t,” and guides him to the second car, “I will give you a few names since I can’t be on the clock the entire time. Most of us are mercenaries, guns for hire as it were.”

“Shouldn't I be suspicious of you then?”

“We’re loyal to the check that pays,” Moran replied, “Opponents would be hard pressed to offer more than what Mr. Hiragi has,” and handed him a tablet, "And, even if they did, we'd be hard pressed to spend that money before we were hunted down." Guren switched it on and found a face staring up at him, “Hyuuga, former military. You’ll see him alot if I’m not around.” Guren swiped to another face, “Kiritsugu Emiya. You might not actually see him but he’ll always see you.”

“Is he a sniper?” Guren asked.

“He is as am I. You’ll be well covered.”

Guren nodded.

“Any other names are unimportant. It’s better if you don’t know who you’re looking for and simply trust us to take care of you.”

“Easier said than done,” Guren replied, “I’m used to my own bodyguard who isn’t here,” he stared at Moran, feeling abit miffed.

The Alpha just smirked, “Ah… There’s the Mob Wife”

“You’re not going to answer me?”

“To give you more names would give you more numbers and I’m not at liberty to do so,” he handed Guren a charm of a cherry blossom, “If someone is speaking to you and you see that, you’ll know they’re your security and that you can trust them.”

Guren seemed to have to be satisfied with that, “So what’s your part in all this? You said you're a sniper?”

“I’m not too bad in a fist fight either,” he grinned and lightly kicked the driver’s seat, “Am I, Fred?”

The driver didn’t reply, but that was apparently expected if the derisive snort was anything to go by.

The estate house they drive up to about an hour later is _massive_ and the grounds seemed to stretch on forever. All the cars pulled to a stop and they all got out, baggage dealt with by the house staff that had filed out like ants. An honest to God butler in an honest to God tailcoat stood at the top of the stairs waiting for them. It was fucking ridiculous. Guren felt frumpy despite wearing top label athleticwear and carrying a frankly absurd bag that Kureto claimed was from the latest Fashion Week in Milan.

“Mr. Michaelis,” Daisuke sounded dismissive as he stepped past the butler and into the house.

“Mr. Kanbe, it’s pleasure to have you again,” said the butler, offering one of those polite smiles, “Her Ladyship is otherwise occupied at the moment. She regrets that she couldn’t be here to greet you herself. She does extend an invitation to dinner.”

“Very well,” Daisuke sounded like it’d be a bother, “Send someone to fetch me for that.”

“Very good sir,” the butler bowed, “Until then, you and your guests have free reign of the house and grounds. A few of our other guests have arrived as well.”

“Grand,” Daisuke sighed, “If you could show us to our rooms so we can freshen up and rest?”

“Of course sir,” the butler led them across the ridiculously wide foyer and up the left side of the split staircase at the back, “We’ve taken your request to have your guests situated near you.” they walked down a few corridors and Guren just knew he’d be getting lost in here, “Here we are,” Doors were swung open to four rooms on either side of the hall as staff placed their bags down and filed back out, “Give us a ring should you require anything.”

Daisuke ignored him again and walked into one of the rooms. Guren felt awkward just ignoring the man, but he seemed used to it… like he was nothing more than living wallpaper or something. Kuroo headed for a door across the hall and Shinya disappeared into the one next to it. Guren was left with the one next to Daisuke so he went in there and found his shit piled nicely in the corner. The room itself was fucking huge and the large windows gave a view of… somewhere in the yard. He heaved a sigh, hoping this all went well… wishing he had something of Kureto’s with him…

This next however long was going to suck some _major_ ass…


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo everybody!! Hope my US readers had a nice Thanksgiving. That's where I've been, almost a week with the in-laws, but I'm back as of yesterday so updates will resume as usual :D

Chuuya’s about to murder somebody.

And not just any somebody.

Osamu fucking Dazai is **the most** obnoxious bastard in the entire _fucking_ universe.

Why does he put up it?

He could have any Alpha he set his mind to… yet he sticks with this loser… and all for what?

 _ **Had**_ to be the sex.

Nothing else made sense.

Absolutely nothing.

“Stop!” he bats a hand away for the upteenth time.

“Chuu~yaaa.”

“I will end you.”

“Comeon Slug… just-”

“Shut the ever-loving fuck up before I dropkick you out of this plane.

“That’s not very nice.”

He glares at Dazai, “Stop,” and goes back to the book he’s been trying to read for the better part of two hours.

“That’s not what you said last night-”

He slams the book shut and hauls the Alpha to the floor, stepping over him so he can loom his short-ass self over the smug face, “Don’t. Test me.”

Dazai just smirks at him, “ _Chuu_ ~ _yaa_.”

“Shut _up_ you fish-faced Mackerel. I **will** launch you into the Stratosphere.”

“As lovely as that sounds, falling to my death doesn’t sound all that appealing.”

“Better for me then,” Chuuya let him and went to plunk his ass back down, ignoring Shigure and Sayuri who seemed to be pretending he and Dazai didn’t exist.

Fine by him.

“Chuuuya… Come join the mile-high club with me…”

“Fuck you.”

They'd joined it years ago anyway.

“If you gets you there.”

“Let me rephrase then. Go fuck yourself. “

Dazai sat up, “That’s not _nearly_ as much fun.”

“Not my problem.”

“ _Chuuuyaaa_.”

“What. the everloving fuck. Do you want. You atrocious-”

Dazai crawled across the three feet of space between them and knelt between Chuuya’s legs. He draped his arms over the Omega’s thighs, fingers dragging over his hips. His eyes were dark, molten… “ _Come play with me, Chuuya._ ”

 **Fucking** -! Fuck fuck…

He hoped that the Betas had brought earplugs or something because they wrecked the bed. Kureto would probably give them a stern talking to about that later, about how _that_ bed was meant for _actual_ sleeping and **not** fucking your mate’s brains out. Chuuya didn’t have it in him to care though. Those moments… seeing Osamu’s scarred up chest, all those lines crisscrossing his skin, the old bullet wounds… He was never more human than in those few minutes he let himself be vulnerable… and only ever willingly in front of Chuuya.

He ran a finger over a nipple, noting the half-closed holes from when Osamu decided to get his nipples pierced and then decided he didn’t like them six months later. That had been years ago, but he’d never forget the look on the Alpha’s face when Ukai pierced them… or the face he made when Chuuya sucked on them later. It’d been amusing to say the least.

The plane landed and they were ushered into a couple of cars to drive for a ridiculous amount of time to the manor. He assumed that Guren and Shinya had landed at least thirty minutes ago. He hadn’t been notified either way, but no news was good news… maybe.

The house was ridiculous.

There is no reason in the fucking universe for a person to have a house this big all to themselves. He wasn’t even sure the Hiragi house was this big and they housed a damn army… well parts of one but still. They had alot of people at any given tie in that house. How lived here? Other than staff and the ‘Lady’ and her… whoever this guy Undertaker was to her.

They were probably fucking.

It was the answer to most everything.

Oh and of course… the butler…

The creepy-ass butler who seemed to see souls and shit… probably sacrificed kids in the basement to Daddy Cthulhu or some shit.

Chuuya _hated_ him instantly. Dazai wasn’t thrilled with him either but played nice… or nice for Dazai. They were led on up to their rooms where their bags had already been dropped off. He wondered how close they were to Guren and Shinya. Not that he worried mind you. He’d already seen at least six of Kureto’s extra security around the place.

He went for the door, “I’m going out for a smoke. Don’t follow me.”

“Chuuu~yaaa… Why not?”

“Because you piss me off,” he closed the door with a firm click, careful to not slam it lest he annoy _other people…_

Heaven _forbid_ somebody hear a door closing in this mausoleum.

Ugh… for fucks sake.

He did his best to avoid the creepy butler and made it outside without seeing him. The garden out back had a few of the other parties’ members out and about doing various activities. A few were clearly entertainment, like Guren. He couldn’t tell what they were but there were a couple of asses he wouldn’t mind watching for a couple of minutes. His lighter _snicks_ as he lights his cigarette and takes a long pull from it, letting the smoke drift.

A voice came from his left, “Mr. Nakahara.”

Chuuya glanced at the figure leaning against the house, recognizing the face from the files Kureto had sent them, “Mr. Moran I presume.” There’s another figure sitting on the low stone wall around the porch.

There was a devilish smirk as Moran pulled the cigarette to blow smoke, “You presume correct.”

“Mm.”

“The queen is safe in case you were wondering.”

Chuuya took another pull, eyeing the other Alpha… He couldn’t figure out Kureto’s thinking when he’d hired that _particular_ man. Given history, they should have avoided each other.

But there was Kiritsugu Emiya… smoking away while looking at a screen that, undoubtedly, had some sort of drone feed on it…

“Who else is here…”

“Other than the Undertaker? El-Melloi for one.”

Great…

“Urd Geales arrived this morning and I believe someone from the Tepes family will be joining us.”

“That gives us five at the table.”

“Six,” Emiya said, prompting the other two to look at him, “You forgot Bathory. He’s just pulled up.”

Fan- _fucking_ -tastic.

Ferid Bathory was one of **the last** people Chuuya wanted to see. The man was slimy and threw his Omega scent around everywhere like it was a gift to breathe it in. It was gross. His Alpha was… okish… He was an aggressive doormat, bored with life… or at least that’s how Chuuya remembered him.

This was a shitshow already and the show hadn’t even started.

" _Fuuuck_."


	48. Chapter 48

Guren knew there would be entertainment.

He was there as a part of it.

What he hadn’t expected was for the first night’s show to feature what looked like a freak show or circus troupe. He’d hung in the back of the room with other guests who were more staff than anybody important, watching some woman with a live tiger and a pair of what might have been siblings twirl around in aerial silks. They were all good as far as he could tell… just not exactly what he would’ve expected.

Granted the Lady of the house and her… whatever he was weren’t exactly what one would expect either.

She, a woman by the name of Cloudia Phantomhive, was an elegant woman around Kureto’s age. Guren got a similar aura off of her too, the type to want things done and was more likely to do it herself to make sure it was done the way she wanted. She hadn’t been particularly friendly but Guren hadn’t really expected her to be. Most of the Yakuza he’d met so far weren’t rays of sunshine and he figured it wouldn’t be much different in England.

The Undertaker, whose name he’d figured out was Adrian Creven, was a different story altogether. He had this _strange_ morbid sense of humor that, when poked, sent him into laughing fits that could be heard rooms over. Guren hadn’t been around him long enough to figure out what his dynamic was… He could honestly pass for anything.

“That’s something, isn’t it?” one of the other entertainers said in a lilting foreign accent. Guren had no idea where it could possibly be from but it was sensual… or it was because of the lazy smirk the blond Alpha always seemed to have on his face. He was tall, built, but he wasn’t as big-boned as Kureto so they stuck out more. HIs olive green eyes danced until you held them for too long then they’d get all sultry like he was trying to figure exactly how long one’s kink list was.

“It is,” Guren replied, watching the siblings drop to nearly their death before catching themselves.

“Almost makes you want to try it…”

“Not really,” Guren sniffed, enjoying the mild annoyance in the Alpha’s scent.

“Good to know you haven’t changed at all, Gekkouin,” a red-haired Omega sidled up to Guren, fingers dripping with a juicy strawberry. There was something overtly sexual about this one, much like Shinya when the mood hit him.

“And you’re as easy as ever, Akahebi,” the blond replied, “Ready for a romp?”

“Let me finish this first,” the redhead flirted away and made a show of taking a bite, “ _Mm_.”

The flare of _Alpha_ was intense.

“Will-” Gekkouin cleared his throat, “Will your cousin be joining us?”

“Dunno, hey Maru!”

The Omega towards the back, the one who’d been leaning against the wall and loosely glaring at everything all evening gave a grunt.

“You wanna fuck?”

“We’ve got work to do,” came the reply in a tone of voice that sounded much darker than was really necessary. Guren would bet everything he owned that he was some kind of assassin. In fact, they both might be. It didn't matter that one had fire-red hair and the other’s looked like a literal zebra. They were dangerous. Guren had been around people like them long enough to know what they felt like.

In fact, he’d be surprised if any of the entertainment didn’t do _a little something_ on the side.

Well except for Kuroo…

Kuroo, Alpha stripper extraordinaire, _was quite possibly the **only** innocent being in this house_.

“Hey babe,” Shinya slid an arm through Guren’s, “Talk to me for a minute,” and tugged him away.

“So you swing _that_ way,” Gekkouin smirked.

“Fuck off, Dipshit,” Shinya made a face and pulled Guren to the farthest corner they could get.

“What’s the matter?”

“Just got word from Moran. There’s an extra party showing up. They weren’t invited and we have no idea why they’re here, so keep on your toes. We might need to get out quick.”

“Who-”

“So **this** is where the party is!”

The show _almost_ comes to a screeching halt as a _very_ tall male strolls into the room, his long-ass trench coat flaring behind him.

“ _Frau_!” second and third figures show up, the second clearly agitated, “For the love of-”

“Ah! Ah!” the very tall man interrupts, “Finish that thought and you might have to perform penance.”

The second one seemed unimpressed, “You can’t just barge into a place.”

“Of course I can! We’re here for the table too!”

Adrian’s laugh pierces the air like he’s just been told **the best** joke. There’s a few minutes while everyone waits for him to calm down. It does eventually petter out and he heaves a sigh, “That’s one of the funniest things I’ve heard in a long time. Tell me, Bishop… What could have _possibly_ drawn you to our little table discussion?”

“What everyone else is here for, obviously,” the tall one grins, “It’s caused quite a stir you know.”

“And you honestly think we’d sell to you…?” the tone is still very much amused.

“You haven’t seen what we have to offer.”

[][][][][][][]

It’d been over a day since he’d left.

Over a day since he’d heard from Guren…

Given the time change, he supposed he couldn't be too aggravated but it was still annoying.

Moran, Shinya, and Chuuya had all checked in, so he knew everything was where it should be and that his Omega was safe.

To hear _his_ voice tell him that though…

He was annoyed that he hadn’t had time to teach Guren how to shoot before he’d left. That would be made up once he came back. Even if he didn’t teach him himself, which is what he preferred, he’d make sure someone, maybe Chuuya or Dazai, would teach him.

In the meantime, he could make sure the little one was taken care of.

“Mikaela.”

The young blond froze, “Yes SIr?”

“You’re friendly with Yuichiro Ichinose yes?”

“Yes Sir…”

“I want you to teach him to shoot.”

“Sir?” Mikaela looked confused.

“Teach Sakura’s little brother how to shoot a gun. He should know that much while under our roof, yes?”

“Of course sir.”


	49. Chapter 49

Teaching Yuu is… interesting…

He has very little in the way of danger sense and his attention span is abysmal… almost like a goldfish. The first hour or two he’s going over the parts and safety had Yuu’s eyes glaze and he had to keep bringing him back. He’d perked up when they finally made their way down to the range under the house. He winces a little at the noise of the other Yakuza members practicing but Mika shoves a pair of earmuffs at him. He hates using them himself but there’s a few guys down here so it’s a little louder than usual. They set up at one of the booths and he goes over some of the safety again before demonstrating what he means.

The fact that Mika is just over decent at shooting makes Yuu’s eyes sparkle and bounce like a child as he traces over the holes in the center of the paper. He wants to try it himself… which Mika supposes is the point. When he hands it to the Omega, he has to duck out of the way and grab it back as Yuu sweeps the room and points it at him.

“Careful!” he snapped, “What did I say? You can’t point that at people unless you’re _planning_ on shooting them.”

“I’m sorry…” Yuu only looks halfway apologetic, but _the way_ he said it...

“Just… be careful,” Mika huffs a sigh, “Keep it pointed at the floor until you’re ready to use it. Stand like this,” he maneuvers Yuu around and adjusts his hands, arms, “Hold it like that. Keep this tight.”

“Like this?”

“Yea…” he stepped aside, “Now. when you fire: squeeze it, nice and slow. Don’t just pull it. That messes your aim up.”

“Squeeze, don’t pull.”

“Right.”

“Ok.”

“Remember the recoil. It’s gonna jump a little so don’t freak and keep it steady. Breathe in. Squeeze as you breathe out.”

Yuu took a dramatically deep breath and slowly let it out, firing. It stays mostly still until Yuu drops it and gapes at Mika, “THAT WAS SO COOL! Can I go again?”

Mika gestures, “Sure.”

Yuu’s not particularly good, but he’s enthusiastic which is better than being scared of it. There is a _little_ improvement so Mika considers it a win. He shows Yuu how to disassemble and clean it over dinner and Yuu pays better attention this time. Getting it right himself is not in the cards for that night, but Mika’s satisfied with the progress.

They meet up the following day for much of the same. It’s just them this time so he forgoes the earmuffs. Yuu does initially but ends up putting them on. His aim gets marginally better, better yet when he decides they’re going to see who’s better. Yuu holds onto Mika’s gun and Mika gets one of the sniper rifles out of the case. That’s what he’s been aiming for anyway… be a sniper for Mr. Kureto.

It means fewer jobs for him and he’s less disposable than just a guy who can fire a gun.

The third day has Mika waiting around for Yuu… who’s very late. It’s a little concerning, but he figures the Omega’s just slept late. He goes on up and knocks on Yuu’s door… and knocks again… before just opening the door.

“Yuu?” he poked his head into the room and found the Omega on the bed. The smell in there was… well not pleasant. It smelled a little like dying plants, “Yuu…?” He crossed the floor to find him curled up under the blankets, looking warm. His forehead wasn’t bad, maybe a little clammy when he touched it.

“Mika…?” Yuu squinted up at him.

His brows crease, “You ok?”

“I don’t feel well,” Yuu leaned into his touch… which did _something_ to him.

“Should I go get the medic?”

Yuu shook his head, “This happens sometimes… I’ll be ok by tomorrow.”

Mika wasn’t happy with that, “Ok…”

“Mika?”

“Hm?”

“Can… can you sit with me?”

He wanted to say no.

He didn’t want to care about his boss’s Omega’s little brother.

But the thought of leaving… after Yuu asked like that… it _hurt_.

So he climbed up next to Yuu and sat against the headboard.

Yuu shuffled a little and rested his head on a thigh up by his hip. His arm inched across his lap to his other hip before he sagged into the bed, “Is this ok?”

It was closer than he’d been expecting and there wasn’t much to do with his one hand other than play with the Omega’s dark hair. It felt intimate and yet… _not_ and he knew he wouldn’t be leaving that bed that day, “Yea… Yea that’s fine.”

Yuu made a sleepy noise and then nothing as his breathing evened out.

Mike leaned his head against the wall behind him.

This wasn’t good…

He was getting too attached…

[][][][][][][]

 _“It’s been kind of nuts here_ ,” Guren didn’t sound particularly upset and Kureto hadn’t had any distressing updates from the security team, other than a certain Bishop trio showing up, so it was nothing terribly dangerous.

“I heard Ferid Bathory showed up.”

_“Yea that’s been **great**.”_

He could hear the eyeroll and smirked over his whiskey.

_“He’s got these two skanks, Omega, huuuuge tits. Like holy hell, they’d probably suffocate you.”_

Ah… Chess Bell and Horn Skuld were present.

_“And then fucking Gekkouin. That putz-”_

Kureto legitimately snorted.

_“-He’s some kind of awful. I think Shinya has him convinced that we’re together and somehow that’s just made it even **worse**.”_

Gekkouin was… an odd one.

_“And that Frau guy… Who let him into a church?”_

“Unfortunately he’s good at what he does for them so they just try to rein him in a little,” Kureto replied.

_“What is that?”_

“This… Illicit activities. Most of them are too goody goody to be comfortable with the likes of us. He has no such reservations so they send him to do their dirty work alot of the time. I would avoid him if at all possible.”

 _“I’ll do that,_ ” there was a sigh _, “I miss you.”_

“I know… I miss you too,” he fingers the ring in its velvet cushion, “It’s only a little longer though and you’ll be home.”

“ _I_ ….”

The tone said more than the word and Kureto’s heart sped up some, “You…?”

The sigh was barely audible, “ _I... I don’t like this… I feel like i’m gonna fuck this up for you so bad…”_

Oh…

 _Not_ what he’d thought Guren would say…

He swallows the disappointment and snaps the box shut, “You’ll be fine. Shinya and Kanbe are there to help and Dazai will read the room to figure out which outcome is the best. Remember… you’re a decoy. You just need to keep the attention on you so Dazai can work without them paying attention to him.”

_“I know… I just don’t want to disappoint you.”_

“You won’t… I wouldn’t have sent you if i thought you were completely incapable of doing this.”

_“Ok… Well, I need to go… Our turn to practice.”_

“Ok. Be safe.”

 _“You too,_ ” Guren hung and Kureto placed his phone down.

_I love you._


	50. Chapter 50

Guren has decided that he doesn’t like England. The food’s weird and customs are weird and it _smells_ weird. It’s all made him feel sick off and on through the last couple of days and he’s just not having a good time. Nobody’s seemed to notice which is good. He doesn’t want to be babied. This _is_ his first assignment as a part of the Yakuza after all.

He can’t bomb the first one.

Still… he’s puked up his breakfast and wants a nap.

They’d run late last night, their performances stealing the show from the others. Ferid’s Omegas weren’t happy with them and Gekkouin seemed amused. Guren didn’t care. He just wanted to do his job and he felt that he’d done that well enough. Kuroo had definitely proven himself when they’d had to go out for more routines than had been expected and they had to come up with shit almost on the fly. He was almost uncomfortably familiar with how Guren could move and put it to good use. The only thing that _might_ have made it worse was if Kuroo was in _any way_ attracted to him. He wasn’t in the least which was a little weird but Guren preferred that to having whiffs of aroused _Alpha_ **that** close to him when dancing.

Ugh.

What he wouldn’t give for a nap.

And Kureto…

Or maybe just Kureto’s tie…

Or **_something_**.

Was it normal to miss someone so much?

He felt almost hollow, like something was missing.

The thought had to be shoved away though. Today was the day Kanbe had decided he would join the talks. Nothing overly interesting had happened yet. Everybody was at the end of feeling each other out and it was figured that the real bids would start today.

The perfect day to throw a wrench into it.

He’s thrown on one of the suits, grey with a black dress shirt and teal tie, and makes sure it sits right. It fits like a glove, immaculately tailored, and looks _really_ good once he’s pushed his hair back. The question now is… will said hair behave and stay put…?

Probably not.

He grabs the small pile of folders Shinya smuggled to him last night and meets Kanbe at the end of the hall. It’d been alot to review but he felt reasonably confident in at least keeping up with the rest of the table. He just had to keep the facts about his fake company, _Imperial Moon,_ straight.

Hopefully that shit doesn’t come up.

But it probably will.

He settled into the chair next to Kanbe and near El-Melloi. Dazai was at the other end of the table, closer to the Lady Phantomhive. Apparently it would be better when it came down to outdo each other in the end. Side-by-side might give them the idea they were working together, but apart as they were would keep the facade alive for longer.

“Who’s this?” Ferid grinned, “Weren’t you just in leather and spandex last night?”

“I was,” Guren replied, “My partner thanks you for the generous donation by the way.”

Ferid glared at him, “So we’ve allowed a stripper to the table then?”

“Only part time,” Guren smirked, “It’s more of a hobby to relax from my real work. Running a company is a pain in the ass.”

“And what do you do again?” Ferid looks down his nose at him.

“We’re a defence contractor,” Guren links his fingers as he leans over the table on his elbows, “We’ve sold our product to various interested parties over the last few years.”

“And would those parties be?”

Guren smirked, “Sorry. Confidential. You understand of course.”

“Of course,” Ferid gives him a look.

“And what is your interest in what we’re selling?” the Lady Phantomhive asked.

“I imagine it would do quite well with the type of clients I have,” Guren replied easily, “Some of them are rather… desperate to get a one-up on their rivals and most of them will pay more than a pretty penny to get it.”

“And what can you offer us in return for the purchase of our product?” Adrian asked, sounding vaguely amused… as though Guren were a child and the adults were entertaining his wanting to be at the big table.

“I’m not really looking for purchasing the product outright,” Guren replied, “I’m merely interested in distributing it.”

“In that case, what can you offer for distribution rights…?”

“Twenty-five percent of the profit.”

Apparently nobody was expecting that.

Only El-Melloi seemed to think Guren was playing around.

There was a low growl from Chuuya and that seemed to sell it all the more. Ferid looked vaguely annoyed despite him continuing to smirk. Frau eyed him. Mr. Geales was impassive as though it didn’t matter how many were here with legitimate offers. He’d be the one walking away with it at the end and Guren was just one more hurdle to get over.

“That’s intriguing…” Adrian replied.

“I’m glad you think so,” Guren said, “My clients will pay whatever price I set, so the question is simply how big a country would you like to own?”

Ferid laughed a little, “That’s a little much don’t you think? You can’t _promise_ that.”

“I have records to say otherwise,” Guren replied blithely, “Mr. Kanbe here has reviewed them in the past for me and can agree with me.”

Eyes turned to Kanbe who's just been sitting there with his ever present cigar, “He’s done very well in the time he’s had the company.”

“And why are you helping him?”

“I own part of it,” Kanbe replied, “I loaned him the money to start and in return I get a small percentage of the quarterly profits. Kanbe Group would, of course, be your best option, however Imperial Moon would be a serviceable second choice.”

Guren almost rolls his eyes.

El-Melloi jumps in and Dazai eggs him on for a bit. By the end of the morning, all the initial proposals have been heard and the Lady Phantomhive and Adrain retire to discuss their options. That leaves the rest to do as they please until they’re called again. Guren heads for the back porch to get some air. He notes Mr. Moran close by until he gets there and then spots Kiritsugu.

“Any news today?” he asks.

“Nothing odd,” the sniper replied and they slip into a brief silence, “Is that priest still working for him?”

“Priest?” Guren’s brow furrowed. The priest he could think of was…

“Tall. Dark hair. Is probably shadowed by a blond Omega.”

Gil…

“He might still go by the name of Kotomine Kirei.”

“I know Gil,” he hedged.

Kiritsugu nodded to himself, “Watch Kotomine. I’m sure you’ve figured out that he’s more than he appears to be… The problem is **how much more** he’s hiding.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Kiritsugu snubbed his cigarette, “Just that he’s done awful things for the sake of greed, lust, and continues to prey on the vulnerable.”

Guren bristled, “One could say Kureto does the same.”

“Perhaps,” Kirisugu verbally shrugged, “but I have yet to see him murder someone because he wanted their beloved… or then pretend to be a hero and take the prize he wanted all along… Mr. Hiragi _does_ know about it though… I wonder what that says…” he walked off without a backwards glance, leaving Guren’s head swirling all sorts of what the fuck.

What did any of that even mean?

He was with Gil… had been since Guren had known them.

Was Kirei cheating?

Or did Kiritsugu mean something more sinister…?

And Kureto knew about it?

What the fuck was even going on?


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the *very* late update. I had a medical emergency Wed night/Thurs morning that left me in the hospital for a couple of days and a blood transfusion. 😒 I'm recouping fine. I've just lost *alot* of time on literally everything so updates might be a little spaced out so I can catch up on the stuff I need to have done by Christmas. 😖 But anyways, ONWARD TO NEW CHAPTER!! WHOOT WHOOT!

Shinya’s not sure who’s worse: Frau or Ferid.

Ferid’s gross.

He’s also dangerous in the way that he’s a pretty Omega and manipulative enough to get virtually anybody not in the know to do whatever he wants.

Frau… Frau has that whole Church-man thing and also Church hitman and what-the-fuck ever.

He’s also an Alpha… a reasonably attractive one even if he _is_ a stupidly tall beanpole of a man.

Shinya likes a little more meat on his men.

And he’s not really into blonds…

 _But_ if it came down to it, a romp for information wouldn’t be **the worst** thing.

“Why are you here though? Like for real?” he asked as the Alpha loomed over him in a deserted hallway.

“I’ve told you… I’m here, on behalf of the Church, for the adollium.”

“Just color me suspicious of the Church’s interest.”

Frau just grinned a little, “I should wonder what your interest is in it. You’re with Ichinose… but you’re more than aren’t you? You have a look… an aura…”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Shinya replied, “A bit judgmental don’t you think? Aren’t you all about forgiveness and not judging by sight alone.”

Frau just tilted his head, “Perhaps if I followed the teachings as closely as the others… I wasn’t ordained for that though…”

“No… you’re just the guy they curse with the dirty jobs. Doesn’t that ever get boring? Doing their bidding for shit a decent human being wouldn’t ever do.”

“I suppose… but it keeps worse shit off the streets so…” he shrugged, “I’m doing my own version of good.”

Shinya smirked, looking up under his lashes at the Bishop, “Mm… keep telling yourself that. Be careful though… you might end up outside of your god’s gates and he tells you that you’re too filthy to join him.”

“That _would_ be a shame…” Frau leaned in closer, trapping him against the wall, “What should I do then? Should I indulge myself?”

“Perhaps.”

“Are you offering?”

“Depends… are you a virgin?”

Frau laughed through his nose, “Maybe I am… maybe not…”

“Hm… corrupting the holy man,” Shinya skimmed a hand up the Bishop’s shirt, fingertips lightly touching where the neckline opened up to show off chest and collarbones, “That might be _fun_. There’s no saving me,” he went on as he slowly reached up, “Should I drag you with me…?”

And Frau looked like he _really_ might let Shinya kiss him-

“Don’t you have something better to be doing?” Chuuya’s gruff voice carried as he stomped his short ass down the corridor, “People walk here you know.”

“Of course,” Frau offered something of a sarcastic bow and walked away. They watched him walk off and around a corner a ways down.

“ _Really_ …? The fucking priest?”

“First off, he’s a Bishop,” Shinya replied and started off the opposite direction.

“Because that’s so much better,” Chuuya deadpanned.

“Second, I was trying to figure him out. He’s creepy and I need to figure out why a church is interested in this shit.”

“So your best option was to seduce him…?”

“It _is_ one of my best non-lethal skills,” Shinya grinned.

“If you’re horny, go fuck the dancer,” Chuuya replied, “Can’t have him going to Phantomhive and claiming you’ve tried to fuck with his bid.”

“He still technically could.”

“If you’re around other people, it falls apart,” Chuuya said, “but that’s not why I’m here.”

“Oh damn!” Shinya grinned, “and here I thought you really cared about my sex life!”

“Fuck you.”

“Osamu’d get mad at me.”

Chuuya glared at him, “ **Don’t**. call him that.”

Shinya just smirked.

“Ichinose did good or so Dazai said.”

“Uhuh.”

“He bullshit enough and the rest took his word for it. Dazai’s sure they’ll start to undercut each other tomorrow.”

“Claws coming out?”

“Be careful,” Chuuya said, “I’m sure you know the other entertainment are more like you than we’d like.”

“Of course. It wouldn’t be a bid for illegal materials if they weren’t.”

“And try to keep Ichinose away from Emiya… I saw them talking earlier… don’t know if he said anything.”

Oh… shit…

This entire thing could get fucked if Guren decided to go against Kureto.

“Fucking Kirei and his fucking obsessions. This could fuck us over.”

“You need to figure out if something was said and smooth it over if there was.”

“Emiya doesn’t have evidence does he?”

“He might. I don’t know. I don't even know all the details like you do, so you’d be better knowing that.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Shinya glared at nothing, “Fuck Kirei and fuck his dick. I swear to God, if this costs us, I’ll cut it off myself and break my silence on the whole damn thing.”

“I’m sure that’ll go over well,” Chuuya replied sarcastically, “And definitely **won’t** fuck Kureto over.”

“He knew what Kirei was doing. He could’ve gotten what’s-his-face out before Kirei murdered him.”

“Maybe,” Chuuya agreed, “But that’s not here nor there. We need to make sure Ichinose stays loyal or get him out of he’s going to cause a problem.”

“I get ya.”


	52. Chapter 52

He needed a fucking nap.

He needed a nap and drink.

There was also a niggling in the back of his head that said he should probably try and talk to Gil when he got back. This thing with Kirei didn’t sit well with him. Gil had never hinted at something being off though… but maybe he didn’t know? Or maybe it was somebody else…

Maybe he should just talk to Kureto instead.

But then… maybe _Guren_ wasn’t supposed to know about it…

He didn’t want to be the reason Kureto hunted Kiritsugu down.

Fuck he needs a nap… preferably in their bed, wrapped up tight in inked arms, and drowning in that warm musky cinnamon that’s come to make him feel so safe-

“Pardon.”

He jumps and then sorts of smiles, “Sorry.”

Adrian merely nods with his own vague smile, “I didn’t mean to scare you. You looked out of sorts though.”

“I’m fine… really.”

“Walk with me? It gets stuffy in the house.”

It wasn’t stuffy but Guren could hear the thinly veiled not-request for what it was.

They headed outside to the gardens where they walked for abit in a semi-comfortable silence.

“I’m curious,” Adrian said at length.

“Oh?”

“Yes. Imperial Moon… It’s new yes?”

“Fairly,” Guren agreed, “Comparatively… especially to the rest of the companies here.”

“It’s not your first business though… is it.”

He was fishing for information.

“I suppose you could look at it like that,” Guren replied.

“Oh?” Adrian seemed to smile.

“I was being trained to take over my father’s company… It was sold before I had the chance to do so… The Kanbes are old business friends and Daisk-Mr. Kanbe was generous enough to help me with my own venture.”

“But not the same kind of business…?”

“My father’s company did an assortment of things. I merely narrowed it down to better focus my people’s efforts.”

“Which is certainly commendable. I’m sure your clients are pleased with your services.”

“I wouldn’t have them if they weren’t,” Guren replied.

Adrian chuckled, “I suppose not.”

“May I ask you something?”

Odd green eyes studied him, “You may ask. Doesn’t mean I’ll answer.”

“Why are you selling it now? Or even at all? It seems like you’d make more profit by keeping to yourself for awhile. Trading it for political power or something…”

Adrian giggled a little, “Now the answer to that comes with a cost.”

Guren almost paused, “I have money.”

Another giggle… well it was more of a cackle, “No Darling… what I require is laughter.”

Guren paused, dead still in the middle of the garden, “I’m… _sorry_? A laugh?”

“Mm,” Adrian stared at him like a druggie and Guren had his next fix, “A good honest laugh. It can be a joke or a story- as long as it makes me laugh,” he’d gotten close enough to Guren that he’d needed to lean away.

And… there was a whiff of _Alpha_ … pine and sugar cookies...

Adrian Creven was an Alpha… 

“I um… I’m not that funny,” he managed to stutter.

“There must be something though,” the strange yellow-green eyes gleamed.

It might have been Guren’s imagination, but he swore the Alpha took a sniff, “I-”

“Harassing guests again, I see.”

Adrian leaned back with an adoring, nearly heartbreakingly sweet smile, “Cloudia, Dearest! We were about to have a bit of a laugh.”

“I’m sure,” the Lady replied and reached her hand out. Adrian took it and she tugged him away from Guren, “Mr. Ichinose, I apologize for him.”

Guren offered a slight smile, “It’s quite alright. He’s good company.”

“Would you like to hear the funniest thing, Cloudia Dearest?” Adrian kissed the Lady’s knuckles.

“I suppose not.”

“It’s to do with the absolute darling right there.”

Guren felt his brows furrow, “I’m sorry?”

“Yes! You have a secret that not even **you** know about! It’s bloody hilarious!” Adrian giggled, “I’d love to see the father’s face when he finds out!” he bent over while Lady Cloudia rolled her eyes and stared down at him.

Guren… Guren froze…

Father?

What the…

Father… that would mean…

He felt the blood drain from his face.

No… there was _no_ _way_ …

He couldn’t be-

He **wasn’t** -

He was on _birth_ _control_ …

There was no way that he-

Adrian’s giggling broke through the fog in his head, “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t laugh. This news is clearly not as happy as perhaps it should be.”

“I just… This isn’t…”

This isn’t happening…

He’d honestly never given it serious thought.

His genes sucked so why would he want to pass them on?

“Crevy Dear, you’re giving him a panic attack.”

More giggling and he’s being led to a bench where he’s urged to sit down.

“I take it, you had no idea,” the tone of voice was deeper, smoother, lacking most of the laughter.

“No… I…” what’s that what had been wrong with him all this last week?

“I’d guess you at a minimum four weeks along, though likely more.”

“Four… weeks,” his head’s in a daze.

“Do you know who the sire is?”

He nods numbly.

“Will they accept it?”

Will he…?

Would Kureto be happy about this…?

There’s so much going on and… to add a baby…

Maybe… maybe this is something to tip it into Kureto’s favor though…

A baby means Kureto has an heir, something Wakatoshi doesn’t have…

Unless… unless this is all a cruel joke.

“I... I need a pregnancy test.”


	53. Chapter 53

The Undertaker and Lady Phantomhive are surprisingly helpful, getting him to his room with minimal fuss and sending the butler out for… things before leaving him to his own devices. Nobody comes looking for him other than Moran who was simply looking into his whereabouts and making sure he wasn’t dead. Guren assured him he was fine and the Alpha left him alone.

He tries to go over the proposals again, go over what happened that morning at the table to better prepare for the next meeting. The words swam and the memories fogged, Adrian’s gleeful face at announcing his little ‘surprise’ taking it over every time. His sudden change in attitude when he realized that Guren wasn’t exactly _happy_ with the news was also interesting but he’d look at that later.

There was another knock at the door. Guren hesitated for a moment and then went for it, hoping it wasn’t Shinya. He opened the door to the butler who held out a plain bag.

“For you sir, as requested.”

“Thank you,” he accepted it.

“I was instructed to assure you that, should you require assistance, the Lady is willing to do so.”

Guren nodded, “Thank you… I… I hopefully won’t need it.”

“Be sure to ask for it if you do,” Sebastian offered a slight bow and left.

Guren closed the door and looked into the bag to find several tests, all different brands.

He’ll know for sure in about five minutes…

He almost doesn’t want to… The thought of it is sort of nauseating. Kids hadn’t really been in his plans… though he supposed Kureto would _eventually_ want a pup… but Guren was in his twenties… He had **time** …

Well maybe not anymore…

Guren stared at the bag and trudged off to the bathroom where he used every last one. He then sat on the edge of the tub, staring at the line across the sink, tempted to just trash it all and not bother looking. Should he call Kureto? It was in the middle of the night… though he _might_ still be up…

Was this something he should tell the Alpha over the phone though…

If he was, Kureto might make him come home early…

He didn’t want that… He wanted, **needed** to see this through…

No… Kureto could wait…

Guren… Guren should know…

He’d had a few drinks already while they’d been here… It’d be irresponsible to have a suspicion and _not_ follow up just so he could drink guiltfree. That and all the cigarette smoke.

Guren heaved a sigh and pushed to his feet, slowly making his way to the line of plastic monsters that either told him Adrian Creven was playing a marvelous prank on him or… something else…

He flipped the first one… and then another… and a third…

Each one faster than the last…

Each one saying the exact same thing.

 _Pregnant_.

As much as he wanted to deny it, here was no way **ten** tests were **all** wrong.

He sank to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and rested his head against the cabinet under the sink. It’s odd to think about… the idea that he's got a little somebody growing inside him. Who would it take after? Dark hair for sure, but would he have Kureto’s amber or his purple… Yuu had green… Did second genders come from the sire or the dam?

Was it random?

He was going to get _**so**_ fat.

 _Fuuuck_.

Did he tell someone here?

Probably not…

They’d all tell Kureto and then Kureto would get pissy at him for not telling him directly. Guren didn’t want him to find out that way anyway. This was something he had to plan for.

Or maybe not.

All the big gestures Guren could remember had been done with such a lack of display that it’d felt commonplace even though they'd been very much not.

He brought a hand up to where the pendant used to be, missing the choker. The weight of it had been missed the last few days. Just a few more though… and he’d have it back… and he could tell Kureto…

Maybe Guren could just hand him one of the tests… short and to the point with no extras.

That might be the best way…

Or maybe buy a little onesie and give it to the Alpha.

That might be cute…

Was it getting to be too much if he got a dragon plushie to put the onesie on?

Maybe… but it could be cute…

What would Kureto’s face look like when he pulled it out of the bag?

He was honestly just as likely to grin at Guren as he was to not have any expression at all.

[][][][][][][][]

“Do you miss Shinya?”

Mikaela felt his brows scrunch and he glanced over at Yuu for a second before going back to the video game on the screen, “Like right now?”

“Yea… or in general…”

“Maybe…” he paused the game, “He’s honestly not around alot… He works at the club and has jobs to do outside of that… and sleep… It’s not uncommon to not see him for a few days.”

“I miss Guren…” Yuu’s voice wobbles a little, “I shouldn’t-” Mikaela shifts to face Yuu a bit as the daffodil scent sees to wither, “He’s been gone for so long… I should be used to it,” he sniffs, staring blankly at the TV, “I thought coming here would… that it’d be different…”

“To be fair,” Mikaela said slowly, “This is something that doesn’t usually happen. Shinya doesn’t go overseas much. This whole thing whatever it is, is special… It’s something Mr. Kureto should’ve done… but he couldn’t…”

Yuu glanced at him, “Does that make Guren special? Because he’s there instead?”

“Guren’s very special,” Mikaela replied, “Mr. Kureto likes him alot.”

“I don’t think he likes me though… I haven’t really seen him.”

“He’s just busy… That’s why Guren’s in England for him.”

Yuu flops over, resting his head on his shoulder under Mikaela’s arm, “You won’t leave… right?”

Mikaela swallows, heart doing weird flips, “I…” he laid a hand on the dark head, “I’ll try not to.”

Yuu shifts to stare up at him, the smile is blinding, “Mika can stay forever.”

_It hurts._

“I’ll try…” he presses a kiss to Yuu’s forehead. The Omega snuggles closer, his legs draping over Mikaela’s lap. The game’s forgotten, music playing softly in the background as they snuggle together and he feels himself slip a little more over the edge.


	54. Chapter 54

“Adrian and I have concluded our review of your proposals,” Lady Phantomhive folded her hands over the table, “After some… considerations, we have decided that none of them fully meet what we’d expected.”

Guren narrowed his eyes a little, wondering that he’d missed.

“The ones we have interest in continuing discussions with are Mr. Dazai and Mr. Geales. The rest of you are free to leave and enjoy the grounds.”

“This is ridiculous!” El-Melloi hissed, “How is theirs any better than mine?”

“They’ve offered more of what we want,” the Lady replied.

“We have no interest in working with you at this time,” Adrian added with a grin. The Beta huffed and stalked out. Frau didn’t look particularly pleased but left without fuss. Daisuke, likewise, left with merely a slight bow. Bathroy managed to look both smug yet pissed as he flounced out, Alpha in tow. Guren gave them both a cordial smile and followed the rest out into the hallway. El-Melloi was having a hissy fit, raging at nothing and making empty threats.

“This was a shame,” Bathory commented, “I thought for sure I had it.”

“I did too,” Guren replied

Bathory hummed a sigh, “Still an Alpha’s world… We’ll own it one day,” and he walked off.

Guren wasn’t so sure about that… wasn’t sure if he wanted something like that. The last few days hadn’t exactly been _fun_ … Granted there’d been alot going on behind the scenes and maybe just a normal trade agreement would be more enjoyable…

But Guren was looking forward to going home.

“Why the long face…?” Daisuke asked as they walked the corridor back to their rooms.

“I don’t know… I’m not coming home with the win…”

“Your job was to either take the win or herd it toward Dazai. He made it to final two so you’ve done your job.”

“What if he doesn’t get it though?”

“That’s on him,” Daisuke replied, “We were assured he was the best so he’d better live up to it.”

“Geales seemed like he knew what he was doing…”

“Geales has been in the game for a long time. He was making deals with my family when I was ten and he looks exactly the same. I swear the man’s a vampire.”

Guren snorted.

[][][][][][][]

The bass thrummed through his veins, gelling well with the bourbon and nicotine. He took another long puff and breathing the smoke toward the ceiling. It’d been a few days without Guren… and it’d be a few more before he was home… He felt pathetic, missing the Omega like he did… but there was no denying the fact that his bed was cold and too big without him there.

He’d never admit to holding Guren’s pillow to his face at night just so he could sleep.

“Yoo hoo.”

He almost clenched his jaw at the voice, “How did you get up here?”

Tooru slunk his way into the booth and settled down opposite him with one of his smirks, “You know I have my ways.”

“What do you want,” he glanced down at his glass and took a sip.

“Just a chat.”

Ha.

“I’m sure.”

“I haven’t seen that mutt around for a few days… Did you finally come to your senses?”

He flexed his ankle to keep from crushing the glass, “I sent him on vacation. He’d been cooped up for awhile.”

“Mm,” Tooru sounded particularly snotty tonight, “Maybe he’ll get picked up by some rando… that would be a shame wouldn’t it? But he seemed like a gold digger so…”

“You’d know about the gold digging wouldn’t you.”

Tooru tossed him a superior smirk, “What need do I have going looking for gold when I have plenty of my own?”

“What need indeed.”

Tooru scrunched his nose and wriggled, trying to look cute, “So mean to me, Kure-chan.”

And Kureto’s suspicions about the Omega’s presence were confirmed. He raised his glass and took a sip before stretching out a little. One arm propped up on the back of the couch glass dangling between his fingers as he twisted it back and forth.

The next thing he knew, it was being taken away and a weight slowly dropped on his lap. Tooru’s thighs squeezed his as a hand grabbed his tie, wrapping it around a palm. The other hand guided his now empty hand to rest on a hip and then cupped his jaw. Lips, sticky with gloss, pressed to his. He didn’t respond… just let it happen.

Tooru drifted around to nibble his ear, “I could make you… _very_ … happy.”

Kureto pursed his lips, almost biting through his tongue before he slid a hand up into Tooru’s hair. He guiding the Omega’s head till their noses almost brushed. Tooru was smirking a little, lightly biting his bottom lip. Kureto opened his mouth almost as though he were going to kiss the Omega and Tooru seemed to hold his breath. “It would… be a shame if Wakatoshi walked on us… saw you here, in my lap… _offering_ yourself to me.” Tooru tried to wiggle away but Kureto held the hair tight, “What should I do...? You’ve kissed me, made yourself up all pretty for me,” a hand traveled just enough to know what was under that short short dress, “no meaningful underwear to speak of, perhaps a thong but that’s hardly worth mentioning. You might as well be nude under this,” he purred, “Should I knot you right here? Or maybe…” he traced a finger over Tooru’s exposed collarbones, “leave a little something for you to remember me by… I’ll make it nice and obvious so Wakatoshi knows who you've been with. No amount of makeup will cover it.”

“Is that a threat?” Tooru sounded aghast.

“It’s a promise,” Kureto replied, “Come to me again… and I will ruin you.”

“He’s nothing but a mutt.”

Amber bored into brown, “I will take my mutt over an overbred bitch like you,” he jerked Tooru’s head away, making the Omega flail and fall on the floor with a squeal, “Get out.”

Tooru glared at him, “You’ll pay for this.”

“Yes,” Kureto smirked around a new cigarette, “Do tell him how you came here looking for another shot with me. Tell him how you spread yourself for me,” he grinned as he breathed smoke, “And be sure to tell him what you can give me that Guren can’t.”

Tooru hissed and stalked out and Kureto actually chuckled before pouring a glass and downing the entire thing and glanced over at the dancers.

He licked his lips to get the stickiness off and make a face at the taste of strawberries.

Neither of them had Guren’s ass.


	55. Chapter 55

If Kuroo was being perfectly honest, London was a fantastic waste of time.

He didn’t know much English and didn’t exactly know what was going on half the time. Guren helped some, but he wasn’t always around. The rich Omega, Kanbe something or other, didn’t exactly even acknowledge his existence. A good number of the other people around didn’t know Japanese. The redhead friend Shinya had brought with him was there for some reason but they didn’t exactly talk either.

Shinya… Shinya didn’t talk to him hardly at all. If it wasn’t ‘business’ or directions or something, the Omega avoided him. Kuroo knew he’d fucked up somewhere… he just hadn’t thought it’d been _this_ bad… and Shinya wouldn’t even give him enough time to try and figure it out.

He tossed the last of his things into his bag and zipped it up.

The money wasn't worth how sore his heart was.

He should’ve told Shinya to fuck off…

He never should’ve gotten involved…

It was stupid… a waste of time.

The abrupt knocking was the warning he got that they were leaving soon. He scrubbed his face and haved a sigh, not really wanting to get back on that small plane to be ignored by the one person he wanted to talk to.

Then again… maybe the long-ass flight coped up might be good… Shinya couldn’t run away. Alternatively it could end up being super awkward like it had on the flight over.

Maybe he should just try to get a seat on one of the commercial flights.

Be done with the whole thing now.

Some servant showed up to get his luggage like he was some weakling who couldn’t carry his own shit. He let it happen because it wasn’t worth the argument… and he wouldn’t be able to argue well anyway. The others were loosely gathering out in the hallway outside and he trailed them all down to the cars. He was stuffed into the car with Shinya who said exactly zero words to him the entire time. It hurt but he was too tired of the whole thing to try and fix whatever the fuck was going on.

They arrived at the airport and the bags were unloaded. He grabbed his much to the confusion of the staff. Somebody said something to Kanbe because the Omega approached him, Guren in tow.

“Is something wrong with the storage on the plane?”

“No. I uh… I might… hang around for abit… see some sights… I’m not sure I’ll ever be back here, you know?”

Kanbe shrugged, “Up to you. We leave in thirty minutes either way,” and he walked off.

Guren offered something of a smile, “Thanks for everything. You were a lifesaver that one night.” The Omega had been distracted the last day or two so Kuroo didn’t hold it against him.

He offered a polite smile of his own, “Thank you. I’m sure you would’ve figured something out yourself just fine though… Good luck with that Alpha of yours.”

Guren gave another distracted smile and headed off after Kanbe, leaving Shinya who’d been giving him an odd look for the last few minutes. It was the most attention he’d given Kuroo in a week and Kuroo tried his damndest to not feel bitter about it. They stared at each other for a moment.

“You’re… really not coming back with us?”

He shrugged, “What’s it matter.”

Shinya opened his mouth, paused, and then, “I just… I thought…”

“What? That I was gonna stick around while you have your extended hissy fit?”

The Omega’s mouth snapped shut, eyes flashing.

“I did… I was here… I was willing to talk about whatever I’d done that crawled up your ass and settled there,” he huffed a sigh, “I can’t do it… I can’t keep doing this. It hurts too much, Shinya. I know I fucked up but you won’t tell me where so I can be better. You won’t talk to me and I’m tired of waiting and guessing.”

Shinya looked to be on the verge of shutting down.

“I meant what I said on the phone... I do like you… I’m sorry you didn’t want to hear that,” he waited for a second to see if Shinya would do something. When he didn’t he hefted his bags up and walked off toward the airport proper to get to a ticket counter and hoped it wouldn't be too much hassle to get on a flight home.

He refused to feel how much his chest hurt the further he walked away.

[][][][][][][][][]

Shinya… Shinya didn’t know what to think.

He wasn’t sure why he felt the way did… confused, hurt… like something important had just been taken from him and he hadn’t known it until it was waved in his face.

“Tetsu…” he watched the Alpha walk away, not for the cars… for the airport.

Was he not staying?

Was he… would he really…?

Was the idea of flying home with him so awful that Tetsu would lie and fly home in some cramped plane by himself just so he wouldn’t have to share a space with Shinya?

He knew he hadn’t been particularly nice to him, but he’d been busy. This was work, not some vacation spa day where he could slack off. There had been adversaries he had to maneuver around and figure out to give Guren the best chance at sealing the deal one way or another. He hadn’t had time for talks…

Or maybe he hadn’t made time for any…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to all my readers who celebrate the holiday!!!


	56. Chapter 56

The flight back is almost more unbearable than the one going out. It’s just as quiet, but there’s the elephant in the room. They’re down a person in the cabin and the unspoken reason why behind it is stifling. Shinya’s quieter than usual, seemingly to curl in on himself despite sitting perfectly normal. Guren wants to care more. He wants to go see if Shinya’s really ok.

But Shinya’s clearly in some kind of mood.

And Guren’s just exhausted.

The baby’s taking everything out of him. He feels nauseous but not enough to puke. It’s just this vague discomfort that keeps him from being able to get comfortable, a distant sense of his stomach rolling and that tingle in the back of his throat. If he got up, he’d just end up sitting on the floor by the toilet for vomit that won’t show up.

Daisuke offers him ginger tea which he takes and sips on since ginger’s supposed to be good for nausea. It doesn’t help much but it’s something to do, something to focus on. He stops feeling sick about five or six hours in and he’s able to drift off for awhile. When he wakes up, it’s to food and something being cooked doesn’t agree with Pup. He barely makes it to the bathroom before emptying his stomach.

“ _Fuck_.”

Nine months…

He’s supposed to go through nine months of this shit.

Well maybe not… Morning sickness tended to ease around the second trimester. His mother’s hadn’t though… She'd been sick with Yuu till like five months or something like that. Hopefully he wouldn’t take after her.

He rested his head against the wall, wishing not for the first time that he was home. Even if Kureto wouldn’t help the nausea, Guren would feel better just being hunched over a familiar toilet. He took a breath, knowing he’d be there in like twelve hours. There were only so many hours before the plane landed and he’d be home.

Would Kureto be there to get him?

He hoped so… but the Alpha might be busy and not able to take off the couple of hours it’d take to come get him.

He’s worried for nothing when they land and Kureto’s waiting on the tarmac for them, hands in his pockets. The Alpha’s never looked so good but that could just be the raging hormones talking. Guren hurries down the steps and onto the pavement where he’s wrapped up tight in a single arm, the other pressing his head to Kureto’s for a quick but lingering kiss to his hair. Shinya and Daisuke join them, the staff pulling luggage and putting the bags into the appropriate cars.

Kureto gives Daisuke half a nod, “Thank you for the assistance.”

Daisuke merely blinked, “We helped each other and, given your decent mood, I’ll assume you’ve received word?”

“I have. My man was successful.”

“As expected.”

“We now own the adollium.”

“Just send me the final purchase price and I will have the agreed upon amount transferred.”

“Do remember to transfer it as agreed upon.”

There was a hint of amusement, “Of course.” He glanced at Guren and then walked off for his own car. A semi familiar taupe-haired male was leaning against the side of it.

“What’s the plan?” Shinya asked.

“They need you at the house,” Kureto replied without even looking at him.

Shinya’s mouth tightens, “... _Sure_ …” and he walks off for one of the cars.

“Come,” the hand on Guren’s back nudged him toward their own car. He drifted a little closer to Kureto who caressed his back with a thumb. As they reached the vehicle, Guren glanced over at Daisuke only to find him yanking the Kato Alpha by the tie down the few inches down for a kiss. He popped his brows and ducked into the SUV, hoping to not remember that later.

They head for the penthouse surprisingly… though maybe not. The staff’s just closed the door after dropping Guren’s things off when Kureto attacks him. He’s backed up through the apartment to the bedroom after Kureto devours him, tongue sweeping his mouth and teeth biting at his neck. He bumps into the bed and is shoved back into it. Guren scrambles back as Kureto follows him, whipping his shirt off in the process before caging Guren in.

Did he tell him first or have sex…?

The large hand running down his side and squeezing his ass made the decision for him.

Sex first.

He’d have all the time in the world to tell him after sex.

The rest of his clothes were discarded and he almost wanted to cry as Kureto’s warm skin touched his. Foreplay’s mostly discarded in favor of getting Kureto’s dick in Guren’s ass as quickly as possible without hurting him. It still burns a little, but it’s so good. Kureto’s just as pent up as he is, fucking him hard and fast until they’re both tumbling over the edge. The Alpha pauses for a moment to catch his breath and then rolls, taking Guren with him, to his back to wait out the knot. His fingers roam, playing over Guren’s ink until it’s gone down rough for them to separate. Kureto moves, sitting up to light a cigarette.

Guren watches him for a moment, “Kure…”

“Mm?”

“I have something in my bag for you… It’s folded up in my black shorts.”

Kureto leaves and Guren waits, feeling a little queasy but a little excited. The Alpha comes back, shorts in hand. He hands them to Guren who just shakes his head and gestures back. Kureto’s face is carefully neutral as he unfolds the shorts… and pauses. He actually takes the cigarette from his mouth and places it in the ashtray on his bedside table before slowly reaching for the plastic stick. Guren’s tense, the queasiness growing when Kureto doesn’t say anything for a moment.

[][][][][][][][]

He’s not sure what to think.

He’d wanted this sure but… that was… for years down the line…

Yet here it is, staring him in the face.

Two blue lines telling him he’s going to be a father… that the gorgeous creature sitting less than six feet from him is carrying his pup…

Kureto swallows and finally looks up. Guren looks hesitant, scared almost. He’s not sure why though… What would Guren have to be afraid of…?

“This… When?”

“I found out a couple of days ago,” Guren replied, “I wanted to call you but… it didn’t seem like something I should tell you over the phone…”

“And you’re sure?”

“That’s one of ten I took and the nausea and morning sickness to back it up.”

Guren was pregnant.

Guren was pregnant and he was the father.

Something bubbled up and he couldn’t swallow all of it. He’s not sure if it’s a laugh or a sob, but it hits him like a train and he’s suddenly on the bed, pulling Guren close. The Omega wraps his arms around him as he tucks his nose into Guren’s hair.

He skims the tattoo on Guren’s back, “ _Thank you_.”

Guren clings to him tighter and Kureto pushes him away and back down on the bed. He leans over the Omega, hand skimming over the still flat belly before gently laying his palm on it. His pup’s right there, right under his hand, so tiny still.

He leans down and presses a kiss to the spot.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 a day late!!! Hope this year is better than the last one for everybody ;D

Waking to Guren in his bed again was something… He didn’t know how to describe it… It’d felt so much longer than it’d really been but he still felt the desire to roll Guren around in the sheets until he stunk of him… nevermind the fact that they’d had sex and Guren hadn’t taken a shower yet and had slept in his bed right next thim, in his arms-

“Morning.”

Kureto skimmed a finger over Guren’s forehead, pushing some of his hair out of his face, “Morning.” Guren smiled a little, looking sleepy as he turned his face into the pillow and stretched. Kureto leaned in, kissing his shoulder. “Sleep well?”

“Best I’ve had in over a week,” Guren snuggled into the pillow.

“Good… It was cold without you.”

Guren glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, “Missed you too.”

Kureto was about to say something, but that something was interrupted by his phone screeching at him. He growled and rolled over, stabbing the phone screen to turn off the alarm. The moment was gone so he heaved a sigh and gave up… for the moment.

“Have something to do today?” Guren perched himself next to him.

“When don’t I.”

“Mm… Any idea what time you’ll be home?”

Kureto shook his head, “I need to get you back to the house first.”

“Why?”

Kureto tucked that persistent piece of hair out of Guren’s face, “Because I have more of you to protect. If **any** body found out…”

Guren tilted his face away, “I’m fine here in the penthouse.”

“I don’t want to risk it,” Kureto replied, “Who else knows? About the baby?”

“I…” Guren looked away as he sighed, “Adrian, The Undertaker, he sniffed it on me… I didn’t believe him so I took the tests.”

Kureto felt something icy settle in his chest, “The Undertaker? As in ‘the Queen’s Guard Dog’ Undertaker?”

“Yup.”

_Fuck._

“What… did he say anything…?”

“Like what?”

“Like whether or not he’d tell anyone?”

Guren’s eyebrows furrowed, “No… but none of the others there knew… It didn’t seem like he knew you were the sire either... if that helps.”

Well… that was something… _maybe_ …

“I don’t like that they know…”

“Well there’s nothing we can do about it now. He knew before I did… They were… surprisingly helpful. He could tell I wasn’t exactly happy about it.”

Kureto’s insides winced, “I’m sorry.”

“I just would've preferred to find out here. You know? It’s big… and I was by myself…”

Kureto kissed the side of his head, “You’re home now.” 

“I guess all we have to do now is tell Yuu and your father…”

“We… shouldn’t tell my father…” He watched Guren’s face drop.

“Oh… um ok…”

“I want to,” he touched Guren’s hand, “I’m just not sure how he’d take it.”

“You don’t think he’d be happy…?”

“I honestly don’t know,” he replied, “He could be ecstatic… or he could decide that it’s not… the good news we want it to be.”

There was a beat of silence.

“It’s because it’s me right…” Guren finally said.

“Gure-”

“If this was Tooru, he wouldn’t care… but it’s me…”

He couldn’t quite deny that.

Guren’s face shifted, “Great.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No. it’s fine,” Guren’s tone had gone a little snippy, terse, as he got up.

“It’s not.”

“No… but what are we gonna do about it?” he reached to pick out clothes from the closet, “Nothing. In fact we’re _hiding_ it until I’m too fat to make excuses anymore.”

“Guren… Just… let me feel him out. If he likes the idea then we’ll tell him… If he doesn’t then we’ll have to wait a bit and hope I get the nomination secured before announcing it... ”

“How long?”

“I don’t know… Everytime I think I've got it, something happens… This thing with the adollium should help. He’ll be pleased we won the bid and then had a buyer so quickly.”

“I hope so,” Guren held a shirt, toying with the hem, “I hope it was all worth it.”

“... You didn’t care for it. Going to England.”

Guren bit his lip, “It was ok… It was just… alot happening and…” the hand with the shirt curled over his stomach.

_And I needed you there._

Kureto slowly got up and crossed the room, cupping Guren’s face, tilting it up to his, “You don’t have to go anywhere else if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to be useless though.”

“You’re carrying my son. That is the most important thing you could be doing.”

Guren’s face didn’t do what he’d hoped it would, “It doesn’t seem like enough. You’re doing everything-”

Kureto kissed him, “I’ve been doing everything for a long time Guren. Your presence makes it easier.”

Guren’s face screwed up, “That’s-”

“A perfectly legitimate thing to do,” Kureto cut him off, “Your original purpose was to ease the loneliness. Why is that still not something you can do?”

“You still think of me that way? As a-a… a sugar baby?” Guren pulled away a little.

Kureto felt his brows crease, “No. Why would you…”

“You _just_ said-!”

“That **was** your original purpose. I don’t know why feelings would negate that.”

“That-I-” Guren visibly floundered.

Kureto went for his nightstand where he yanked the drawer open and pulled out a manilla envelope. He came back and handed it to Guren. Guren eyed him and took it, tugging the papers out.

His brows creased as he looked up, “The contract…?”

Kureto took it from him and tore it in half, dropping everything to the floor before tugging Guren back to him, “I should’ve done that a long time ago.”

“ _Kure_ …”

He kissed him again.

He _should’ve_ torn it up weeks ago… but he hadn’t…

He’d never admit that he’d been scared… was still scared that Guren would leave him if there was nothing tying them together.

So he’d traded the security of a signed contract to the hope that he’d stay for the pup… for their pup…

That the tattoo on Guren’s back meant as much to the Omega as it did to him.

_Please stay._

_… I love you._


	58. Chapter 58

Shinya did **not** want to get up…

Getting up meant facing choices… namely the choice in Alpha still sleeping away next to him.

It’d seemed like a good idea at fuck-all o’clock after he’d finsihed the job for Hiragi and made sure Mika was ok before going and drowning himself in something that smelled like nail polish.

Hajime had been less enthusiastic about it but the bottle of alcohol shoved in his face helped persuade him to see things Shinya’s way. They both got trashed like the responsible adults they were, before falling into bed. Shinya didn’t even remember the sex and he would’ve questioned if they’d even gotten that far if it hadn’t seen for the dried stickiness because, of course, drunk them didn’t give a shit. He almost cursed the Russian side of his genetics for the lack of pounding headache so he could fully regret the night in peace. Hajime was awake… but not… quietly groaning into his pillow. Shinya got up and put one of the coffee pods into the keurig and started it up. While that was going, he left a glass of water and a couple pills on the bedside table and shoved Hajime. The Alpha groaned, hand slapping around and Shinya had to physically grab a wrist and curl fingers around the pills. Hajime swallowed them dry and then slowly got up so he could drink the water. The coffee sputtered to a stop and Shinya switched the cups around before taking Hajime the first mug. He walked away when the tension got to be too much. The coffee was bitter… like Iwa-Chan’s soul… or so Shinya snorted to himself.

There was an awkward silence as they sipping at their coffees.

“You should call him.”

Shinya’s lips tightened, “Call who?”

“The guy whose name you screamed last night.”

Shinya flushed, “Weren’t you drunk for that?”

“Not drunk enough to not remember somebody else’s name being sobbed into my pillow while I’m railing into said ass.”

“So you _haven't_ hit that with Oikawa…?”

“Fuck off… This is about you,” Hajime snapped, his voice still low to keep the headache at bay.

“You don’t get to give me relationship advice,” Shinya sniped back.

“Maybe not before,” the Alpha admitted, “but this isn’t some guy being pined over while we watch him date somebody else… or it is and you just have the shittest taste.”

“I don’t actually,” Shinya sniffed, “I have sublime taste… they’re just…” he didn’t know.

Kureto was taken and Tetsu… there was something wrong with Tetsu… He was too nice, too understanding. There was something wrong with that. People just didn’t _accept_ shit… or accept that they weren’t being _told_ shit.

And he was clingy as hell.

Getting mad because Shinya hadn’t talked much to him on the trip was just… Shinya didn’t have time for that.

“Making excuses to ditch is lame,” Hajime slowly stood and walked off to get another cup of coffee.

“You don’t know me!”

“I, unfortunately, do,” he leaned on the counter once he got the coffee going, “because I know Kuroo Tetsuro and I know he’s been fairly smitten lately. Enough to go off for like two weeks with little advance notice. I just hope I don’t have to toss him out on his ass because Ushijima isn’t feeling charitable enough to take him back.”

Something cold stuck in Shinya’s chest, “Would they really fire him?”

“Any other place would,” Hajime replied, “Hopefully Ushijima realizes who much money we’ve lost since he’s been gone that he’ll let him back. The guy they had step up to take his place is good but not like that… Not every Alpha can dance in heels. I think they’d be stupid to not take him back but I’m not the boss.”

Shinya hadn’t meant for him to lose his job like that… Sure he’d told him to just kind of drop it so they could work on the routine for London… but he hadn’t meant for that to be permanent. Maybe he was just used to the flexibility at the club thanks to his other work and the fact that he had an in with the owner.

“ _Shit_.”

“If you fucked it up for him, you owe him something.”

“I paid him for what we needed him for. I don’t owe him shit,” Shinya ignored the dark feeling in his chest, shoved it _waay_ down and put the coffee down, “I’ll see ya.”

“Not too soon I hope.”

|||||||||||||||||||

They arrived back at the house around midmorning and Kureto was almost immediately caught up in work. Guren wandered up to their room to unpack. He paused to look in on Yuu though he hadn’t expected the younger Omega to actually still be in bed.

What he also didn’t expect was the second body sharing Yuu’s bed.

“Um…”

The blond head shot up, blue eyes widening, “M.. Mr. Sakura…”

“Mikaela right? Shinya’s brother?”

The young Alpha nodded and slowly started to slide out of bed. Yuu made a noise and he froze, looking down at the Omega before glancing up at Guren and seemed lost. Guren wasn’t sure what to think honestly.

“ _Mika_.”

“Go back to sleep… I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“ _No_ …” a hand appeared, gripping Mikaela’s shirtsleeve.

Guren’s feet unstuck and he went to sit on the bed, “Yuu…”

Sleepy green eyes looked at him, “ _Guren_?”

“Hey,” he offered a smile, feeling it pull when Yuu didn’t look quite as happy as he’d thought.

“I thought you were coming back yesterday.”

Guren’s heart sank, “Yea… I’m sorry… Something came up and I had to stay overnight somewhere else…” Yuu looked away, his grip keeping Mikaela captive, “but I’m back now… I shouldn't have to leave again.”

“That’s what you said when I moved here.”

Guren’s heart sank further, “I’m sorry, Yuu-”

“I should go,” Mikaela tried tugging away from Yuu.

“No!” Yuu lunged, wrapping his thin arms around the Alpha’s waist, “Stay... _You promised._ ”

Mikaela lips thinned as he put a hand on Yuu’s head, “Yea… I-”

“Then stay.”


	59. Chapter 59

Guren felt a little lost the entire day. Yuu grudgingly had lunch with him before hopping out to go hang out with Mikaela, doing whatever they were doing. Guren figured he should care more about what Yuu was getting up to… He really did care… He just figured it couldn't be anything too bad. Mikaela had been but respectful in the time he’d known the young Alpha.

Still…

Maybe he should go check on him… let him see that Guren really did care what was going on with him.

Or maybe he should give him some space… talk to him tomorrow…

He hadn’t seen Shinya either but that was becoming more the norm anymore.

When had _that_ gone wrong….?

They used to be friends and they didn’t feel like so much anymore. Sure they still worked together but it felt more strained than it used to. He wasn’t even sure how to fix it. Shinya was the one who talked about shit. Guren could barely put a name on his emotions most days… aside from being annoyed or peeved.

He ended up unpacking and sent the dirty stuff down to the laundry. By the time it came back up and he’d put it away, Kureto had shown up from wherever he’d been and they had a quick dinner before we whisked off again on another something or other. He was seen later with Kirei as they disappeared into the library. Guren found Gil downstairs, legs draped over the arm of a chair in one of the lounges while he stared at his phone. He hadn’t expected to see the Omega so soon… wasn’t sure if he should get involved with whatever weirdness seemed to be between him and the priest.

But… something about it _bothered_ him…

“Gil…”

“Guren,” red eyes glanced over the top of his phone for a moment before looking back down.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“I don’t know. _Can you?_ ”

“ _Can_ you **not** be a bitch for five minutes…”

Gil cocked a brow, putting his phone down, “cAn YoU nOt Be A bItCh says the queen bitch himself.”

Guren blinked, “I don't have time for this.”

“Enjoying being important?” Gil taunted, “Enjoying the perks of what riding that Hiragi dick gives you?”

Guren shoved a hand through his hair, “All I wanted to do was ask if you knew a guy named Emiya and I get this shit.”

Gil paused, “... _Emiya_ …?”

“Yea… Emiya Kiritsugu. I saw him when I was overseas this week and we talked for a minute… Asked about you and Kirei.”

Gil’s face actually lost all pretense for a moment before it came back though Guren could see through it, “I don’t know why he’d be asking about us.”

“He just said some interesting things… confusing really… How did you two meet?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Gil snorted though it didn’t sound as dismissive as it usually did.

Guren cocked a brow, “So the fact that he possibly murdered somebody doesn’t bother you…?”

“He’s killed alot of people,” Gil straightened his spine to stare at him, “And honestly you have no room to talk. We both know Hiragi has killed too… and Shinya for that matter.”

“Except that Kirei’s a priest.”

Gil laughed ugly, “And Hiragi’s a saint. _Fuck you_.”

Guren… Guren was unimpressed, “I’m getting a drink. Want one?”

Gil checked his phone, “Why, the fuck-”

“Because anybody I’d **actually** want to drink isn’t here and I’d rather drink with you than alone,” Guren walked off.

“Might as well then,” footsteps followed.

Guren rolled his eyes and yanked a bottle of something _vaguely_ alcoholic off the shelf, “Pick your poison.”

“We aren’t drinking the same thing?”

“We can if you want. If you’d rather something stronger,” Guren gestured to the bar and sat down on the couch. Gil came back with a bottle and a glass, plunking himself down on the chair next to him.

Nothing was said as they poured their drinks and drank. Guren only just sipped on his while Gil took a good healthy swallow. They sat there in silence for awhile, sounds coming from other parts of the house. Gil refilled his a couple of times, getting lost in thought… or so it seemed at least. Guren wasn’t sure if he should prod him some more about Kirei.

“How is everyone?”

There was a sloppy but elegant shrug that matched the faint tint on his face, “How should I know? I don’t talk to any of them…” he took another drink, “They’re all stupid anyway… The Yakuza’s all over the place and they don’t see it. Complete morons. You used to be one of them you know... so blissfully stupid. They have **no** idea what’s going on,” he huffed a laugh, “You know what I miss?”

“No… what…?”

“Deep conversation… I don’t get that anymore… well not with anyone not Kirei… but he’s busy alot… and everyone else is so stupid.”

Yes… literally everyone else was below the great Gil…

“Who did you talk about it with before?”

“I had a friend… Enkidu… We’d grown up together… talked about anything and everything. I remember nights we wouldn’t sleep because we’d get caught up arguing something… He was really good at playing devil’s advocate. It irritated me when I was younger… but…” he drank again and refilled his glass, “Kirei showed up for something work related. It was some kind of charity function I think… I went out with him a few times after that… mostly shit like opening a new orphanage or showing up to help at the clothing drive and, you know, the shit that makes the news and makes companies look good. We got along though… like _really_ well… It didn’t even bother me that he didn’t seem to care about his vows,” he toyed with his glass, “He asked if I’d go back with him but I didn’t want to leave Enkidu more than I wanted to stay with Kirei,” Gil’s eyes shown with sudden tears, “And uh,” he cleared his throat, “and then Enkidu… _disappeared_ … They found his body a few days later… It was awful… what had been done to him… Kirei stayed longer than he was supposed… He even found the murderer when the police gave up… After that I had no reason to stay and… came back with him…”

 _Huh_ …

Guren thought on it for a moment while Gil drank through his glass and stifled his tears, “That… sucks…”

Gil snorted, “It was years ago. Doesn’t matter anymore.”

Guren didn’t believe him.

Still… the entire thing was something to think about.


	60. Chapter 60

The email to Kanbe was sent off in the morning with the attached scan of the receipt for the adolium. Dazai was in reasonably good spirits though he seemed disappointed that it hadn’t taken longer to come to an agreement. His report on Guren matched Shinya’s and Chuuya’s was honestly glowing… well for Chuuya who didn’t say positive things about anybody much.

Kanbe deposited the money in the correct accounts: double the purchase price in the one Tenri could see and the last third in the account Kureto had set aside for himself. The appropriate paperwork was also sent and Kureto forwarded the shipping information so he could just be done with the whole thing.

All the important paperwork was printed off and stuffed neatly into a few files to be passed at the upcoming meeting with his father and the rest of the board. He tossed them aside and started through the other paperwork but he couldn’t concentrate on it long enough. Thoughts of what the next eight months would bring… what he had to have accomplished by then swirled in his head.

He’d be a father by the end of it

He needed to have more power than he had now by then.

To protect him.

To protect them.

He just needed a little more approval… just a little more and he could get rid of his father and they’d be safe.

The knock on the door wasn’t entirely expected, but a quick glance at the time said he’d lost track of the day, “Yea?”

His assistant, Aoi, opened the door with a burner phone in hand, “For you, Sir. It’s Mr. Benedict.”

Kureto held his hand out for the phone and held it to his ear, “Speaking…”

 _“I don’t know what you did, but my associate turned in a favorable report on you,_ ” Ayanami said on the other end. It sounded busy where he was at.

Kureto smirked a little as he leaned back in his chair, “Did he now?”

_“I can’t say his partner was pleased though.”_

“I imagine not,” Kureto twirled a pen as he pictured Kato Haru's face as he was told to stop looking into them, “How much time do I have?”

_“Unclear. You have **some** though… More than you had.”_

Some was good…

Some could be enough.

“Alright… keep it up…”

_“Will do.”_

The line went dead and Kureto handed the phone back to Aoi, “Anything else?”

“Your meeting with the Board of Directors is in an hour, Sir, and I believe Father Kirei had a meeting with you tonight after dinner.”

“Right… _that_ … Make sure the car’s ready by four.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aoi left the office and Kureto spun around in his chair to stare out of his high rise office window.

He didn’t like this office and used it as little as possible. Unfortunately that still meant at least twice a week just so his face was seen in the company. He liked the one at the club though. This one was too quiet… too big… It was harder to get out if he needed to and it was just very exposed. He didn’t care about the bulletproof glass or the levels of security. It was all state of the art, but he still hated this square box of a room.

The meeting with the Board was boring. There was nothing particularly new and interesting business wise and it just felt like a grand waste of time. The Directors were all dull, placed in power by Tenri and most would be similarly excused once Kureto took over. There were a couple that, though boring, did have good points more often than not.

The meeting adorned _finally_ and he grabbed the files from his desk before heading down to get to the car. Dinner was phoned in to be ready when he got back. Guren was finished putting everything away by the time he’d arrived. They settled down to the nice dinner… which got cut short because of course it did. He apologized but Guren just gave him a semi-forced smile. The arms deal needed renegotiating apparently and they wanted to do it less then twenty four hours before the sale and Kureto was this close to telling them to shove it. He had the beginnings of a migraine by the end of it.

And to make things _even better_ Kirei showed up as expected.

There were some serious inquiries about some of the kids who’d aged out of one of the orphanages… the same kids that now served in the Yakuza. They’d all chosen to be there of course, but they couldn’t very well tell the government agent that. Kirei had been telling them that perhaps the kids had changed their names or simply left the country, that once they were gone, the orphanage had no obligation to keep up with them even though the affiliated church would have their doors open if they ever needed help. That seemed reasonable enough but a couple of the social workers weren’t letting up.

“They could just disappear,” Kirei commented over his glass of whiskey.

“As easy and convenient it would be, they’ve been too vocal about it. A sudden disappearance will look suspicious and be looked into,” Kureto replied, “No… perhaps we simply set up something and have a couple of them work there long enough for this to blow over.”

“Alot of effort for what is, in reality, a simple solution.”

“Alot of effort, yes, but I can’t afford to have something like this get press,” Kureto pursed his lips together, “I’m nearly there… I can’t fuck it up now.”

Kirei gave the slightest of head bows, “I will wait for you then,” and set his glass down, “I’ll be off.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Kureto followed him out of the library and down to one of the sitting rooms were they found Guren and Gil, the latter of whom seemed fairly distraught if his scent was anything to go by. Kirei shot Kureto a narrowed look and retrieved his Omega, strided from the house, looking peeved.

Kureto wondered what that was about but didn’t ask until they were done their shower and getting ready for bed, “What were you talking with Gil about…? He seemed upset when we came down.”

“...Nothing important,” Guren replied, sounding a little distracted, “We just haven’t seen each other in awhile.”

“I wasn’t aware you talked,” Kureto narrowed his eyes.

Guren was lying about something…

“We didn’t… not at work at least… but I’m with you now so I guess he figures I’m worth a little attention now.”

That _did_ sound like Gil… but still.

“I see…”

“He was mostly wondering why I hadn’t been at work in so long…. Asked if I’d quit.”

Also plausible… if Gil hadn’t been in tears.

What was Guren hiding…?

And why?

…

And why would he hide it from **him**?


	61. Chapter 61

The theory about Gil and Kirei bothered Guren more than he would’ve liked. It’d kept him up for two nights now and any research he tried doing led to dead ends. It was all pieces about the tragedy of Enkidu’s kidnapping and murder and how there had been little evidense for the police to work with. The blurbs about Kirei had nothing but good things to say and Guren wasn’t sure if he was being paranoid about it since he seemed to be the only one with the ideas he had about this whole thing.

The worst thing about it was that he couldn’t go to Kureto with this.

The Alpha in England, Kiritsugu or whoever, had said that Kureto knew about the whole thing… and the way he’d said it made it seem ominous…

He leaned back in his seat, heels of his hands pressing to his eyes, “ _Why is this so fucking hard.”_

Maybe he was being delusional.

Maybe there was nothing to find at all.

_‘The problem is how much more he’s hiding… He’s done awful things for the sake of greed, lust, and continues to prey on the vulnerable...I have yet to see him murder someone because he wanted their beloved.’_

No… there was something wrong here…

Something very wrong…

But he wasn’t finding anything so he decided to take a break for the day and go find Yuu. He hadn’t seen much of his brother over the last couple of days. He had to do better, he knew it… Yuu deserved better from him… more attention.

The staff weren’t particularly helpful when it came to figuring where Yuu was. One suggested looking downstairs. He hadn’t been down there yet, hadn’t really wanted to… but he was going down there now.

It was loud, almost unbearably so. Given the noise, he was surprised when there were only a couple of occupants. One was blond and the other… he couldn’t see the other. He walked down a line of what he eventually realized were stations for a gun range.

He felt his heart start to race as he got closer, “Yuu…?”

“Guren!” Yuu swung around, gun almost aimed at him until Yuu seemed to remember something and pointed it at the floor, “Hey!”

“What. are you doing?”

“Mika’s been teaching me how to shoot! Isn’t that cool!” the enthusiasm was very… well Yuu.

Guren glanced at the blond Alpha who looked fairly sheepish, “Why didn’t you talk to me about this?”

“Because you weren’t here,” Yuu answered for him, “He was distracting me. And besides! **Every** body else here shoots too! And they’re good!”

“I don’t care. I should’ve been asked-”

“I told him to teach Yuichiro.”

Guren paused and glanced over his shoulder at the Alpha who’d appeared behind him, “Why wouldn’t you…” Kureto stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking unrepentant. “You know what. We’ll talk about it later,” he looked back at Yuu, glancing at Mikaela who looked decidedly uncomfortable, “You two go upstairs please.”

“But Guren-!”

“ **Go**. Upstairs.”

Yuu looked about to argue but Mikaela took the gun from him and gently pushed him out and up the stairs.

The resulting silence was deafening.

“What were you thinking… giving him a gun…”

Kureto didn’t reply.

Guren turned around, glaring at the Alpha, “Why did you give him a gun! Does he look like he needs to know how to-”

“He should.”

“That’s for me to decide! He’s _sixteen_ for fuck’s sake!”

“I learned at ten.”

“That doesn’t matter! He’s not fucking Yakuza!”

An eyebrow cocked, “No…?”

“ **No**.”

“You are.”

“I’m not,” Guren’s breath hitched though… because maybe... he was…

He’s gone overseas to make a deal with some shady people for a shady product, trying to outbid other shady people… to please an Alpha who, by all rights, was shady as hell.

He had a tattoo that, while maybe not Yakuza itself, was definitely inspired by it.

Hell… he was carrying this man’s pup.

He’d be forever tied to the Yakuza one way or the other.

Did that make him Yakuza?

Did having this baby make him Yakuza?

Did the tattoo make him Yakuza?

Did the wandering thoughts of what it’d be like to have Kureto’s bite mark on his neck make him Yakuza?

Did not wanting to leave Kureto in general make him Yakuza?

He wasn’t sure… but he didn’t really want to be.

And he _definitely_ didn’t want Yuu caught up in this.

“You should have asked me,” he finally said, “It wouldn’t have been hard to pick up the phone and call me or text me or hell you could’ve asked Shinya to pass on a fucking message!”

Kureto remained expressionless, “It wasn’t important enough to bother you with it.”

“ _Important_ enough!..? He’s my brother!”

“Which makes him mine.”

“I’m supposed to protect him.”

“Teaching him how to defend himself _is_ protecting him.”

“I…”

He was right.

Kureto was right…

So was Guren though.

“You should have told me. This wasn’t some small thing.”

“This is his life now.”

“It might not be _permanently_ and you forget that he wasn’t born into this. He’s not Shinya or Mikaela or even **you** …! This wasn’t his life six months ago!”

“Six months ago, he didn’t have direct ties to the Hiragi family either.”

Guren felt some of the fire die.

“Being your little brother makes him an attractive victim to those who’d like to get to me. If they can’t get to you, who do you think they’ll go after?”

Guren refused to answer.

“Shinya’s a viable option, but it’d be nothing but a warmup for him. He’d be disappointed if he didn’t get some sort of fight out of it. The only people capable of getting some sort of reaction out of me is you and Yuichiro… If Yuichiro can defend himself, it’ll be harder for them to take him should they decide to try. In fact-” Kureto’s eyes flashed and he grabbed Guren’s wrist, dragging him to one of the stations. He pulled his gun out of his waistband and tried to hand it to him. Guren shied away from it and Kureto seemed to heave a sigh before he flipped the gun around. Something slid out the bottom and he did something to the top a few times which made something else fall out before he-

 **“What** **are you doing**!” Guren shrank as he stared in horror down the barrel of the gun pointed at him.

“You don’t like that do you…?”

“ _ **No**_!”

“Then **learn** how to use one,” Kureto lowered the weapon, slowly offering it to him again, “Be the one to use it, not the one at the wrong end.”

Guren stared at Kureto...and then down at the gun… “I…”

“Become difficult to obtain so they can’t touch you.”

Guren pursed his lips and slowly stepped closer. Kureto picked the bits off of the floor, stuffing the larger rectangular-ish piece back into the bottom and sliding the top back again. He shifted, bringing Guren in close and showed him how to grip it, how to stand.

“Fire.”

Guren’s hands shook.

A hand touched his hip, fingers caressing his skin where they slid between his shirt and pants, “Don’t let them take Yuu.’

Guren fired.


	62. Chapter 62

“I heard your Omega was back in town,” Tooru commented over lunch, “Shame. I thought he’d be gone longer.”

Kureto fought to keep his face neutral even though his father scowled something fierce, “It was a short trip. He deserved a week away.”

“I’m sure,” ooru drawled, “With _**all**_ he does… is he still dancing I wonder…”

Kureto narrowed his eyes, “On occasion… I like to watch him.”

Tooru smirked over his glass, “I’m sure you do.”

“I’ve heard you lost a few of your people,” Wakatoshi took a bite.

“It’s the summer. Most of my staff are college-aged students. I’m bound to lose a few over the season,” Kureto replied, “I’m sure you’re not unaffected.”

“On the contrary, I hire with the stipulation that they work for an entire year. They’re under contract for twelve months and then sign on a monthly basis. I’ve never been understaffed.”

Kureto cocked a brow, “Even though you lost your best dancer?”

Wakatoshi’s face twitched, “I told you that we handled that.”

“I’m sure,” Kureto eyed him over his own brandy glass, “Chuuya said the quality had gone down since the last time he was there.”

Tooru glared at him, “And what is that ginger midget doing there.”

Kureto shrugged, “Whatever the other Omegas are doing there I’m sure. I don’t ask for specifics.”

“That’s spying…!”

“Oh?” Kureto cocked a brow at the Omega, “So none of my people should go to your club and none of your should set foot in mine… Do I understand that correctly…?” He watched with smug satisfaction as Tooru fidgeted in his chair, “I don’t tell my employees what to do in their off time. If Nakahara decides he wants to go throw money at prancing Alphas, I won’t tell him can’t. I might tell him it’s a bad investment but that’s for him to decide. I have better things to do with my time.”

“Like get an outlandish agreement with some cop?”

That agreement was good work,” Tenri replied, **stunning** the entire table into silence, “The agreement to end the investigation against you was well done.”

Kureto almost couldn’t breathe.

“What I don’t understand is the price you agreed on.”

And there it was.

“You only sold it for twice what you paid for it, knowing full well Kanbe could afford more.”

Kureto tried not to shrink. He was used to this, “I apologize. It seemed more prudent to secure the investigation agreement than it was to get as much out of Kanbe as we could. Keeping us on his good side will, in the long run, be more beneficial.”

“Perhaps.”

Kureto hoped it'd be left at that. 

"Another thing I don't understand is why that Omega of yours was, at least in part, responsible for it." 

Tooru sent him an enraged look. 

"What business did he have being there for that discussion." 

"He wanted to be useful to our organization," Kureto replied, "Dazai was sent as well so the deal would have gone through either way." 

"It's not his place-!" Tooru started. 

"He actually has history with this kind of thing," Kureto cut him off, "Negotiation tables are nothing new to him. He did well. He proved himself useful to us." 

"I'll decide that," Tenri replied. 

Kureto's heart sank... and hardened a little more, "Of course, Sir." 

||||||||||||||||

“Where’s Kureto,” Chuuya stomped into the house.

Dazai, because of course it was Dazai, caught his coat, “Downstairs I think… Something about Ichinose and shooting.”

Chuuya stopped short, whatever he had to say the large Alpha just… gone, “What do you mean ‘Ichinose shooting’?”

“Probably that Kureto is teaching Ichinose how to shoot,” Dazai shrugged.

Chuuya growled and stomped off, “What the fuck is he thinking!” Chuuya raged through the house, “Giving fucking Ichinose a fucking gun! Where in the good Goddamn is his head!”

“Makes sense though doesn’t it?” Dazai drawled as he kept up.

“Why does that make sense!”

Dazai paused which made Chuuya pull up short. They stared at each other for a moment, Dazai with that stupid tilt to his head. Chuuya glared, not wanting to have time for this.

“Think Slug… Why would Kureto Hiragi, _son of the Oyabun,_ want his pet, hooker, personal bedwarmer, who the fuck ever Ichinose is to him to know how to use a gun…?”

Chuuya growled, “ _Fuckin_ ’.” and scrubbed his face, “Why does he give a shit about self defense **now**?”

Dazai half-assed a shrug, “Who knows… Maybe something happened and he realized he fucked up by not teaching him sooner… or…” his voice lost the playful tone, got serious, “maybe he’s expecting trouble.”

Chuuya stilled at that. Dazai didn’t get serious unless… well unless there was something to get serious about. It didn’t help that he was rarely if ever wrong about this shit either, “What kind of trouble..?”

“Hard to say…” Dazai’s hand was on his face, around his chin, “Possibly Ushijima making a push to secure his spot… or maybe it’s the Big Boss himself…”

“Boss Man would do something to Ichinose?”

Dazai sighed, “Maybe… He doesn’t like him…”

“That’s begging to cause trouble though. He’s gotta know that wouldn’t go well,” Chuuya replied.

“Maybe… if he did, maybe he’s betting on Kureto to follow along as he’s done. I don’t think he really expects Kureto to rebel if he takes Ichinose away. He’s expecting a tantrum but… I don’t think he’s expecting much more than that.”

“Should we warn Kureto...”

“I don’t think we need to,” Dazai replied, “I think he already knows something’s coming.”

|||||||||||||||

The shooting practice really hadn’t been planned.

He honestly didn’t want Guren around them.

But talking about how Yuichiro was a valuable target now and that’s why he should know how to use one made him realize that, if Yuichiro should know, then how more should Guren…

Guren, his Omega in all but a bite and a ring.

Guren, the dam of his child.

Kureto would burn the city, the country if something happened to him.

And there was a line of them ready to try… He was sure of it.

Guren should, _needed_ to be, dangerous on his own. He needed to be able to stand on his own if his security failed. If he was going to be a damsel in distress, he’d at least take some of the minions down before that.

The Omega wasn’t thrilled with this idea and, to be honest, maybe Kureto could’ve handled it better… maybe talk him into it… but the realization that there might not be time had him unloading his gun and pointing it at Guren. His finger was off the trigger of course but it was apparently real enough for Guren who was easily persuaded to see things his way at the mention of Yuichiro.

It wasn’t great shooting to be honest. He’s seen better in the new recruits. Still it’s a place to start. Guren’s pulled a trigger, shot a hole in the target, adding to the ones from his little brother. Everything that comes now will just be improvement.

He just hopes it’s not too little too late.


	63. Chapter 63

He hated it.

Guren _absolutely_ **hated** shooting that gun.

There was something about it that just… didn’t sit well with him.

What was worse though was the image of some faceless stranger carrying Yuu away and not being able to do anything to stop him.

So he practiced.

And practiced.

Sometimes he was with Yuu, the both of them learning from their respective Alphas. Other times he was with Chuuya or Dazai. Chuuya didn’t have alot of patience and, while Dazai was a better teacher, he was… odd. Guren didn’t particularly enjoy those sessions though perhaps he made the most progress? He wasn’t sure…

Maybe he felt like he did because he always felt like the Alpha was a muscle twitch away from shooting _him_ … even though he knew that was stupid. Kureto would have Dazai’s head for that. The Alpha was strange though and Guren wasn’t sure why Chuuya put up with him.

Then again... Dazai **did** make some weird suicidal comments here and there... so maybe he really _was_ trying to get himself killed... 

Yuu seemed to do ok, but it was hard to tell when he was busy trying to get as close to the center of the target as he could. Mikaela didn’t yell at him… or at least not usually. Sometimes Yuu didn’t something stupid that could get someone hurt and then Mikaela would snip at him, but it’d be forgotten about within ten minutes.

They seemed to have bonded alot in the time Guren had been gone… and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Yuu didn’t seem to need him much anymore which was ok in a way… It was nice that he wasn’t alone anymore, that he’d found a friend. Guren just wasn’t sure if an Alpha friend, one that Yuu was unapologetically affectionate with, was the best idea. He was young and, to be perfectly honest, Guren was worried about his health… and whether or not being with an Alpha who seemed to be getting attached to him just seemed… a little wrong, maybe?

Maybe his thought process wasn’t fair.

He’d just seen what their mother’s health had done to their father, the toll it’d taken on him when he couldn’t fix it and had to watch her wither away. He’d seen the guilt his mother had as she faded. Every bad test result or treatment that worked last week but wasn’t now had drained them both.

Was it too much that Guren didn’t want that for Yuu…?

It’d be bad enough that Guren would, in all likeness, watch him fade in the next few decades.

Was it too much to want no one else to suffer…?

Or was it wrong to deny Yuu a little bit of comfort…

He seemed to really like the blond Alpha

It was difficult to figure out.

Kureto wasn’t much help either. He’d said to just leave it alone, that Mikaela was old enough to figure out what he wanted to deal with. Guren wasn’t sure about that… and he wasn’t sure Yuu had been fully forthcoming about himself either.

Guren was wandering the house again, Kureto being out for some meeting that he didn’t want Guren being at. It was tiring, being treated with kid gloves. He was only a month or five weeks or whatever pregnant and the protectiveness had gotten worse. He wasn’t sure how but it had. Kureto was paranoid even though he tried not to be. Guren could see him fighting it, trying to let him do things and behave normally, but the Alpha clearly just wanted to lock him up in a tower somewhere to keep away from whatever ghosts he thought were after them.

He paused at the second floor staircase, meaning to go downstairs, when he spotted Yuu and Mikaela. They were curled up on the couch, the TV down there on with something low. Yuu’s head in Mikaela’s lap as the young Alpha played with his hair. He hadn’t been feeling well for the last few days… one of his longer stints, and the young Alpha, as much as Guren hated it, seemed to help. The doctor wanted to hold off testing him for a few more months, something about his hormones settling some more, how they’d been dipping and spiking and that she couldn’t even get a good baseline for what they were supposed to be.

Guren didn’t have good feelings about it.

It was feeling too familiar… like he could read the writing on the wall years before they happened.

Shinya strolled up next to him, leaning on the banister, “How’s it feel to have familial ties to two mafia groups?”

“I only have one,” Guren replied.

Shinya snorted, “You’ve seen how our brothers look at each other. It’s only a matter of time before they claim each other… and then you’ll have direct ties to the Nikiforovs... “ Shinya hummed, “Mates with the Yakuza and brothers with the mate of one of the highest ranking men in the Bratva… who’s also brothers with the half brother of the Pakhan. You’ve moved up in the world.”

“Not on purpose,” Guren groused, “This was supposed to be a paycheck, nothing more.”

“Fell in a bit deep didn’t you?” Shinya’s smirk was sharp, “You could still leave you know. He hasn’t bitten you yet.”

Guren swallowed hard, “I can’t.”

“If it’s because of the tattoo, It doesn’t matter. We’ve let a few go before. Not often but they’d let you walk if you asked nicely.”

Guren shook his head, “I… I can’t leave him… I don’t _want_ to leave him… He’s…”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Shinya groaned and gave him a look, “Nobody asked.”

Guren’s brows furrowed, “You just-”

“I made a comment about the people you can rub elbows with now and you go on about how you’re mourning the fact that you’re not just a sugar baby anymore… like somehow your place in the world is more hassle than it ‘s worth.”

“It is.”

Shinya glared, “You know… there are people who would _kill_ to be you, people who’d _die_ to be you and all you do is complain about it. You flaunt him around and then whine about how trapped you feel. If you feel trapped, it’s your own Goddamn fault. I know, _for a fact_ , that Kureto would never force you to stay. He values freely given loyalty. Manufactured loyalty isn’t worth shit and he knows it. So shut the fuck up about it or leave,” Shinya walked off.

“Shin-!”

“Don’t wanna hear it!”

Guren made a face and noticed Mikaela glanced up at them. Neither did a thing and he ended up just walking away. He was too tired for this.

||||||||||

“Get close to him. I want him to trust you.”

“Of course… Might I ask the purpose…?”

The look in his eye was all that needed to be said.


	64. Chapter 64

He’d gone to bed alone as he did at least half the nights in a given week. Waking up to the warm solid body next to him was a treat especially when he checked the time. Kureto was rarely still in bed at this hour, especially lately. He sighed a little, snuggling into the heat, feeling the arm around his waist tighten. He laid a hand over Kureto’s, thumb stroking the skin between thumb and forefinger.

The Alpha’s breathing changed abit later, the arm tightening more before loosening and Kureto rolled a little, almost squishing Guren as he smushed his face into the pillow. Guren shifted and stared in amusement as the big bad mafioso snuffled around like a little kid as he slowly woke up. One amber eye finally cracked open and looked at him. “Morning, Cutie.’

“ _Fuck_ _off_ ,” Kureto grumbled and rolled to give Guren a sublime view of the ink on his back. He traces the dragon, noting the subtle twitches of muscle under the skin if he gets too close to certain places, certain _ticklish_ places. It’s amusing… knowing that Kureto’s human like that. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that… Kureto’s just a man just like him. That there’s nothing to make him anything but.

He kisses up the Alpha’s spine, slowly sliding over him until he was busy kissing broad shoulders and nibbling at the visible ear. Kureto’s definitely awake by now. His hips shift, grinding a little into the mattress. “Wanna fuck me-”

He’s flipped over, gently at first to make sure he wasn’t accidentally pitched over into the floor, and then let go to flop on the bed. Kureto’s on him, hands everywhere, squeezing parts of him and running up others. Guren’s squirming under him in no time, ready and impatient. Kureto seems to be too if the way he cuts what little foreplay they get in as it is short. It’s been several days, maybe closer to a week since the last time and Guren feels it. It’s a satisfying tight that makes him feel every inch. Kureto’s face is carefully focused on not popping a knot early like a newly presented. Guren clenches, squeezing him.

“ _Damn_ _you_ ,” Kureto’s face screws up, “You’ll be the death of me.”

“There’s worse ways to go,” Guren quipped. Kureto snapped his hips and Guren arched with a gasp, “ _Fuck_ -!” Kureto gave him another one, shifting them both a little until he got the angle right and Guren fell apart. He comes and floats back down as Kureto’s knotting him. There’s a little tugging as the Alpha shifts around and Guren winces abit until they settle in for the next few minutes. Neother say a word, just lay there, fingers linked over his flat belly and basking in together until it’s gone down enough to move.

A shower’s taken and involves more bad flirting then what’s probably acceptable for two fully grown adults to be engaged in. It’s stupid and silly and Guren pretends to be exasperated but Kureto’s smug about the blush he’s forced on Guren’s cheeks. They finally get out and dry off, dressing for the day and deciding on dinner plans for the evening.

“Oh there’s someone for you to meet by the way,” Kureto says as he’s finishing his tie.

“Oh? Who…”

“A new bodyguard and something of a body double. He’s an Omega. I think you’ll like him.”

“What’s the point?” Guren asked.

“Another level of security,” Kureto replied and paused. He stared at Guren, eyes dipping to the choker. A hand came up, tracing over the dragon. “You are… so important to me,” he looked up, the amber burning into Guren, “I will do everything to keep you safe.” He bent, kissing Guren deeply, thoroughly, his tongue mapping out his mouth. Guren felt a little dizzy by the time Kureto was done with him.

“ _Sure_ …”

“He’s starting today. I’ll introduce you around lunch.”

“You didn’t tell me about this before because…?”

“It’s been something I’ve been working for a week… Didn’t have much time to.”

“You had a week to tell me…”

“I wanted to do it in person and it just never happened,” Kureto slung his suit jacket on and straightened it, “He’s good. Professional, but hopefully loose enough for you to be able to talk to him if you want.”

Guren wasn’t getting out of it either way so shrugged… and then went to puke as Baby decided right then was the perfect time to do so. He felt the front of his hair get gently tugged up into a messy tail on top of his head to keep it out of the way and a hand on his back for a moment before he was left alone as he preferred. When he was finally done choking on stomach acid and the tiny bit of whatever was left in his stomach, there was a glass of cold water and his toothbrush ready for him. He reappeared and Kureto offered a closed-mouth smile, guiding him to the door, hand running up and down his back a little before closing the door behind them.

One of the smaller dining rooms has been set up for lunch. There’s a single occupant already there. He notices them and offers a slight bow.

“Ah. You’re here,” Kureto seems somewhat pleased.

“Yes, Sir,” he’s tall, like Guren, a little thinner, but it probably wouldn’t be noticeable at a glance. His eyes are dark, dull in color. The black hair is pin straight as opposed to the slight wave of Guren’s but the length is similar. He’s pretty enough though, his features close enough to throw someone off for a moment.

Kureto gestured, “This is Makoto Kijima. Kijima, this is Guren Ichinose, the Sakura of Tokyo Syndicate.”

Kijima offered another slight bow, “Pleased to meet you, sir.”

“And you,” Guren replied, “Have you done a job like this before?”

“Not to this scale,” Kijima replied, “but I have doubled before and have been on security for several high profile individuals with ties to the Yakuza. I am proficient in all ways necessary to keep you safe sir.”

Guren nodded, “Alright.”

Kureto checked his buzzing phone, “ _Fuck_.”

“Something wrong?”

“My meeting’s been pushed up, I have to leave _now_ if I’m going to make it on time.”

“That keeps happening,” Guren commented, trying to not sound disappointed.

“He’s fucking with me,” Kureto didn’t seem happy either and tucked his phone away, “I apologize for leaving early,” he kissed Guren soundly on the mouth, “I **will** meet you for dinner.”

Guren smirked a little and tugged on the red tie, “Just let me know how late you’ll be.”

Kureto made a face and then walked off, calling for the car as he left.

Guren heaved a sigh and glanced at Kijima, “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry,” Kijima replied, “I’d assumed such since you’re ‘Sakura’, sir.”

“Guren. I’m not a ‘sir’ by a long shot.”

Kijima inclined his head, “Makoto is acceptable though you may call me Kijima if you prefer to keep a professional distance.”

“Doesn’t matter much,” Guren waved it away as he walked off, not feeling hungry anymore.


	65. Chapter 65

The day goes on as Guren expected it to. Yuu’s caught up with Mikaela and not really giving Guren the time of day. Shinya’s sleeping and will until the later afternoon. Chuuya’s at his own place and Dazai’s either there or out on something. It leaves Guren alone to do what he wants… which isn’t much honestly.

He goes out just to leave the house for awhile and winds up at one of the shops he’s gotten used to shopping at. He won’t be fitting into anything they sell in a few months but he’s not showing yet and Kureto’s black card hasn’t been used in awhile. The staff there know him and find him something for dinner that night that’s not super fussy but still nice enough for a restaurant with a dress code.

Kureto should like it at least.

“What do you think?” he asks the shadow called Kijima.

“The purple’s nice. It matches your eyes.”

Guren had thought that too… made him think of that one night, Kureto’s birthday and that private dance, “I’ll take it… and the smoke grey jacket.”

Purchases made, he decided to do some window shopping just to waste some more time. He tried to not focus on anything baby, but that’s all that seemed to catch his eye. In a desperate attempt to get away from it, he ducked into a coffee shop and ordered something for both him and the bodyguard.

“Baby fever?” Kijima asked as he waited for his drink to cool.

Guren blinked, trying not to panic, “Why.”

“You’ve been staring at the baby things.”

 _Fuck_.

“Just… someone I know is having one. Family friend. I need a gift in a couple of months.”

“Mm,” Kijima hummed, “You must be close if you’re putting so much effort into it.”

“I just want to get the best idea before settling,” Guren chewed his tongue and sipped on his iced drink.

“Of course,” Kijima replied.

Neither said much after that and Guren gave up on his mission to waste time out of the house. They headed to the penthouse instead Guren lounged for the hours till he needed to get ready for dinner. They were in the car with five minutes to spare and in traffic to get to the restaurant when his phone went off.

Guren fought to not roll his eyes, “Hey.”

Kureto sighed, “ _I’m sorry.”_

“How long?”

 _“I don’t know_ ,” Kureto sounded annoyed, “ _Could be twenty minutes, could be an hour,”_ he heaved a sigh, “ _I’m really sorry_.”

“It’s fine,” Guren replied, “I’ll warm your seat for you.”

There was a forced laugh, “ _I hope I won’t keep you waiting too long_.”

“I hope not either,” Kureto hung up and Guren stared at his phone with mild contempt, “ _Fuckin_ …”

“Does this happen often?” Kijima asked after a brief but tense moment.

“Enough,” Guren sighed as he dropped his phone and looked out the window, “I shouldn’t be disappointed.”

There was a pause.

“Just because something is expected doesn’t mean it can’t be disappointing,” Kijima said at length, “Knowing that your Alpha is a busy man and is likely to miss things or be late for them doesn’t negate the hope that his work allows him to make appropriate time for you.”

“Do you have an Alpha..?” Guren asked.

There was half a smile, “I’m married to my work.”

“You’ve never had a special someone…?”

“I suppose he might have been,” Kijima’s dull eyes took on a distant look, “It was for work though so it would have been terribly unprofessional.”

“What was he like?” Guren liked this… not having to think so much about how Kureto was going to be late.

“Indifferent would be a good way to sum him up. Responsible to a fault. He was almost boring to be around… but I think that’s why I could have come to like him. He was… dependable. If he got angry, which I really only saw him get vaguely annoyed, it would mean something.”

“He sounds like a decent one.”

“I’d like to think so,” Kijima smiled a little, “but he and I live in different worlds.”

“Sometimes different works merge,” Guren commented, “Sometimes two people should, by not rights, meet, let alone get along… but their universes collide just long enough for them to truly see each other… for better or worse.”

“Do you regret your worlds colliding…?”

Guren looked down, picking at imaginary dust, “Sometimes… not really though,” he looked up, “I think it’s just… the world he’s in… It would've been nicer if I’d been able to draw him into mine instead of being pulled into his… but I wouldn’t leave his world, not now.”

“What’s keeping you here…?” Kijima asked, “If you’re unhappy then…”

“I am sometimes unhappy but… overall I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“I don’t follow.”

“Day-to-day shit gets to me sometimes, leaves me upset but… I’d rather be upset here than not upset somewhere else. I'd rather have the shit that comes with Kureto than not have him at all.”

“I see.”

“I probably sound like an idiot.”

“... You sound attached. Perhaps in love?”

Guren snorted, “I don’t know about that.”

Did he though…?

Did he _**love**_ Kureto…

He was having the man’s pup… didn’t want to leave him even though it put himself at alot of personal risk.

He was smitten for sure, even now, even when he’d pushed off dinner plans for the third night this week.

Did he _**love**_ him…?

“If you want my opinion?”

Guren cocked his brow, “Is this part of your job description.”

There was a faint smile, “I am who you need me to be: bodyguard, shopping partner, a wall to gripe to, a doorknob to talk back.” Guren snorted. “I can be a friend if you want.”

Something heavy settled in his chest. He didn’t really have friends anymore, he realized. Noya was gone and Shinya didn’t talk to him anymore. He still didn’t know what he’d done to piss the Omega off. They’d seemed to get alone well enough in England, but maybe that was just because they had a common goal and they hadn’t talked much before that so it felt more normal.

Neither said a word until they’d reached the restaurant. Once the car stopped, Kijima got out first, pausing a moment to make sure the coast was clear before letting Guren out. Guren headed on inside, Kijima trailing him.

The Hostess smiled politely, “Good evening, Sir. Shall I take you to your table?”

“Please,” Guren replied and followed her through the dining room and up a set of stairs to the private table on the second floor. He was seated and left to his own devices for a moment. The view of the lights and sunset were nice from here, not as nice as Kureto’s penthouse, but nice still.

The waiter for the evening appeared out of thin air and took his order for a bottle of non alcoholic wine. Guren noticed the young Alpha, someone they’d had serve them a few times before, pause minutely before nodding and walk off. His order probably seemed weird, but Guren didn’t care. He had a growing pup that didn’t need the alcohol to fuck him up and was going to be here awhile so it seemed better to just have a bottle than to keep annoying the poor guy. He was on his third glass by the time Kureto ascended the stairs, looking delectable and very much like he owned the place… which he might have. Guren couldn’t remember.

“You look nice,” Kureto pecked him on the head as Guren got up to switch sides of the table, giving Kureto the better view of the way in and out.

“Don’t I always,” he smirked a little.

Kureto's eyes darted up and down, taking in the jewel tone purple dress shirt and smoke grey suit, "Perhaps more so tonight." 

"Well... you do have good taste." 

Kureto only smiled faintly and glanced at Kijima, “You’re free to go for awhile.”

Kijima bowed slightly, “I’ll wait for your call then,” and drifted off downstairs.

“So… How did it go with him today?”

“Well enough,” Guren paused as the waiter took their orders, “He’s fine.”

“Do you like him?”

“Enough.”

“I can get someone else if you don’t.”

“He’s fine… a little opinionated but I guess I got used to your staff not having any.”

There was an amused quirk in Kureto’s mouth, “Oh?”

“I think I’ll get to like it… I just haven’t had someone to talk to in awhile.”

A hand covered his, giving it a gentle squeeze, “I’m sorry I haven’t been there,” Guren looked up, noting how Kureto’s face was tight, “Saying I’m busy with work is just… I **am** and I wish I could let it go or shift it off to someone else for awhile.”

But he couldn’t…

Because his father would get wind of it.

And Kureto needed all the points he could get.

“I… Would you be able to take off a few hours on Thursday at least?” Guren asked after a long moment.

“Why…?” the amber was warm.

“I have a doctor’s appointment… My first one,” Guren felt silly about feeling anxious about it, “They said they’re going to do the first ultrasound too so… I thought you might want to see it if… if you can get away.”

Kureto squeezed his hand, the smile growing, “Of course I’d love to see him. Give me the time and I’ll turn my phone off.”

Guren snorted, “I doubt they’d like that.”

“They can fuck off for an hour while I take care of you. It’s the least I can do. I’ll be damned if I miss something simple like this.”

Guren nodded and felt something inside him relax, “I think it’s at two in the afternoon… Dr. Azumane in case you wanted to look him up beforehand,” he gave Kureto a knowing look to which Kureto just smirked, “He came _highly_ recommended.”

“I’m sure he did,” Kureto replied, “though I think I recall his name from one of my lieutenants… His wife had a pup last year.”

“Oh? That would be convenient.”

Kureto just looked mildly amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of town this weekend to look at houses so this fic won't be updated till mon/tues :(


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! weekend was successful :D  
> I'll be going back and forth a few weekends over the next couple of months so updates for *those* days will be sketch at best but weekday updates should stay the same until March or so and maybe won't change much at all. Anybody else hate packing because I do and am not looking forward to it :(

Guren was honestly surprised when Kureto met him at the office. He’d half expected the Alpha to not be able to make it. But there he was, looking dressed down abit to blend in a little better. Guren would never admit that the look a very different kind of _hot_ … not to mention the glasses... He kind of wanted to go hide in an empty exam room for awhile…

He checked in and settled for what ended up being a shorter wait than he’d been expecting. For how many people were in the waiting room, he’d assumed he’d be waiting for at least thirty minutes, but he was barely five minutes here and the nurse was already leading them back. The room they’re taken to is a little bigger than he expected, but that was probably because of the tech equipment for the ultrasound.

Kureto settled into the chair as Guren slowly punked down on the table. Neither said a word but Kureto’s hands held Guren’s. The silent strength helped… alot. The fact that Kureto was _there_ helped alot. Guren felt a little pathetic needing the Alpha there given everything he’d been able to do by himself before this but… well this just felt different.

The technician walked in with a smile, “How are we today?”

Guren offered a smile, “Doing alright.”

“Ready to see your baby?” she turned a few things on and snapped on a pair of gloves.

“Yea,” Guren breathed as he shifted, lying back a little.

“Ok,” she held a thin paper sheet in one hand, “We’re going to need you to slide your pants down abit, over your hips so we can get to your belly.”

Guren, ex poledancer and exotic dancer, _flushes_ a little as he pushes his waistband down and the tech nudges them further till they get a flash of pubes and she tucks the paper sheet into his pants. Apparently he can strip on stage to numerous faceless Alphas but can’t deal with a medical professional seeing some hair… which is probably something she sees on a regular basis. He breathes, telling himself to get over it. The technician squeezes a tube of warmed clear jelly over his flat stomach and presses the wand into it, smearing it everywhere. He watches the screen, seeing alot of nothing and then-

“And here we are There’s our little man.”

There was a flashing light and a little blob shifting around. It didn’t look like much but Guren was kind of hit with the realness of it. That little thing irrevocably tied him to Kureto. They could have a falling out and never acknowledge the other again… and there would still be someone that was a piece of them both.

A hand touched his arm and he reached over, covering it with his, “He’s tiny.”

“At nine weeks, he’s about the size of a cherry... though,” she paused, taking some measurements, “He does look _a little small_.”

Guren felt a flash of panic, “What does that mean.”

“Nothing bad necessarily but-OH!” she nudged the wand on his belly, pressing it a little harder like she was trying to move something.

The flash on the screen turned to two.

“Oh my-”

“Congratulations!” she grinned.

Guren’s breath was gone as he stared at the, now, two blobs.

“We have a sneaky one. Little bugger was hiding,” she was pushing buttons, taking measurements.

“ _Twins_ …” Guren didn’t know how to feel.

Twins… two babies… twice the probability that his shitty family health is getting passed on.

But…. at the same time…

He’d not really wanted kids but seeing them on the screen, seeing the flashes… he thinks he’s more glad for them than not.

Kureto seems happy too so that probably helps.

The technician finishes up and prints a couple of screenshots off, handing them to Guren and starts to wipe the gel off. She hands him a second sheet and leaves while he finishes get as much as he can off. It still feels a little gross, but it’s as good as he’s getting without a shower.

They’re taken back out to the waiting room where there are noticeably fewer people. Guren wonders briefly if Kureto had the place cleared of non Yakuza or something. Not that it matters one way or the other.

They’ve been seated for about five minutes when they’re called back where he gets his blood pressure and weight done before being deposited in a glorified closet with a paper gown to change into. It’s abit intimidating honestly. This isn’t just a checkup for his birth control, which _failed_ but he won’t go there.

This is for something _much_ bigger.

The door opens about ten minutes later and a tall Alpha with the assistant that took Guren’s blood pressure show up, “Hello. I’m Dr. Azumane Asahi,” he checked his laptop, “Ichinose Guren…?”

“Mhm,” Guren nodded.

There’s a nervous glance at Kureto.

“He’s the father,” Guren supplied.

“Ah,” there’s a nod as he settled on the rolling stool, “Your BP and everything look good. Twins…?”

“Yea,” Guren offers something of a smile, hating the gown and how exposed he feels. He’s not even sure why he’s feeling like that. He’s been to appointments like this before… and the dr. isn’t exactly intimidating.

Hell Chuuya’s short ass is more terrifying than this guy who's more like a marshmallow.

The Alpha goes over a few things before having him shift around for the worst part of the appointment. He tries not to think too hard about what’s going on but it’s easier said than done. It’s _finally_ over and Guren’s seriously wanting a cuddle session in the car or something. Dr. Azumane, or Dr. Asahi as he corrected, finishes the appointment with the reminder to make the next one out front.

Guren changes back into his own clothes and heads out, Kureto behind him with a steady hand on his back. The appointment’s made and he heads for the door, ready to be done with it. Once outside, he lets out a full body shudder and feels much better.

[][][][][][][][][]

If he hasn’t had a reason to rip the title of oyabun away from his father before, he has one now.

He’d felt _something_ when Guren had handed him that pregnancy test and he realized what it’d meant.

He was certainly feeling now that he’d seen them, had a photo of them in his pocket…

He wasn’t sure if it was a different feeling or if i was just **that** much stronger.

And Guren… as if he wasn’t already doing his damndest to keep the Omega, _his Sakura_ , safe… and he felt like he wasn't doing enough.

If it was feasible, he’d just have Guren glued to his side all day everyday so he could watch over him himself instead of trusting someone else to do it.

But it wasn’t.

So he had to put Guren’s safety in the hands of others and hope they did their job.

Twins…

They had less time than he’d thought. Guren would show sooner with twins. With just one and Guren’s height, Kureto fingered they’d have till he was six months or so...maybe longer depending on how he dressed.

Now…

Now he wasn’t sure.

Guren would still have a _few_ months but not nearly what he thought they had.

“Are you ok…?”

Kureto blinked, noticing the furrowed look Guren was giving him, “Are you?”

“... I think so… It’s-this is alot…”

Kureto cupped a cheek and laid his other hand over the still-flat belly, “It’s ok… I’ll protect you… and them.”

“Are you _happy_ though...”

“Of course I am,” he blinked, realizing that they were standing in the middle of the walkway and _very_ much in plain sight. He pulled away, nudging Guren for the car, trying to ignore the cross and hurt look tossed at him before Guren moved faster and hopped into the SUV without waiting for him. Kureto wasn’t exactly sure what he’d done wrong as he climbed in after him. He’d planned on showing Guren just how happy he was… but the cold shoulder he was getting suggested that Guren didn’t want to be touched now for whatever reason.

He leaned an elbow against the window and pinched his nose as he waited for his phone to turn on. The first few dings prompted him to turn it silent for a moment till everything came up. Once he thought it was safe, he looked at everything that’d gone on in the hour and half they’d been in there and heaved a sigh at something that wasn't going to be able to wait, “Higuchi.”

“Sir?”

“Take me to the airport,”

Damn Fyodor Dostoevsky.

[][][][][][][][][]

Shinya shifted, the sheets on the hotel bed not quite doing their job, “ _Daddy_ …?”

The Alpha across the room was on his phone again, “Yes, mily.” His accent was so much like Victor’s… or Yuri’s… and Shinya never could figure out if it was a turn on or not.

He stretched, arching his back, “Come back to bed, Daddy.”

“Daddy’s working,” he sounded rather dismissive which pissed Shinya off.

He leaned up on an elbow, “I haven’t seen you in _months_ and you can’t give me more than a few hours of your time.”

Fyodor seemed to internally sigh and put his phone down, “I’m here on business, mily,” he crossed the room and crawled up from the foot of the bed, “I can’t go missing for hours… as much as I’d like too,” he gently but firmly pushed Shinya back down onto the pillows, “You tempt me so, vixin,” a hand slipped into his hair, giving it a firm tug, “So tempting.”

Shinya stretched out, spreading his knees to lightly squeeze the Alpha’s waist as he tilted his hips just so, “Fuck me again, Daddy?”

The Russian curse was all he needed as he was flipped to his front.


	67. Chapter 67

“What’s it look like?” Kureto asked as soon as he touched the tarmac in Yokohama.

Mori himself met him which, by itself, said things were not great, “I’ve managed to divert the police for now, but half of the cache is gone. I think we might have a lead on where the Russian is hiding it.”

“Any leads on how he found out about it in the first place?” he ducked to get into the car.

Mori slid in after him, “I have people on it. The last update was that we’d narrowed it down to in house as opposed to Dostoevsky finding it on his own.”

“So we’ve been betrayed…”

“Looks like.”

Kureto clenched his jaw.

This was the **absolute** _last_ thing he needed, “Find them. Bring them to me. I will deal with them personally.”

“Of course,” there was a vague smirk though Mori was being perfectly serious.

They pulled into the last warehouse where a good number of Mori’s men were hanging around. Apparently they’d caught a couple of them and Mori’s enforcer was working them over for information.

Hirotsu was an older gentleman, closer to Tenri’s age then Kureto’s, and and a brilliantly genteel but menacing individual. He offered a slight bow when they walked into the large space half filled with crates, “Sirs.”

“Anything else?” Mori asked.

“No Sir… We’ve exhausted their-” he glanced back at a pair of roughed-up males, “-usefulness. Paid with minimal instructions from a man of vague description.”

“Russian? Japanese?”

“They claim it was dark and the individual was wearing a hood.”

“They’d know the _accent_ ,” Mori sounded done.

Hirotsu merely bowed his head, not offering anything else. Mori shared a look with Kureto and the pair moved in. They bracketed the pair and stared. One had his left eye swollen shut and the other looked like he was missing a few teeth now.

"Good evening. Do you happen to know who I am?" 

Neither say a word. 

"I am Kureto Hiragi. I **own** the things you helped to steal from me."

That got something of a reaction. 

“Now... who paid you…?”

“Dun’t know,” the one-eyed one slurred.

“Japanese or Russian,” Mori replied.

“How’m I suppose’ ‘o know that?”

Mori gave a depreciating smile, “Darling… He had an accent. Whether it was native or not is something you’d notice. Now was he Japanese or Russian…?”

“Fock if I know.”

Kureto gripped the man’s hair and tipped the chair onto his back legs, “If I let go, your head cracks on the concrete…” he watches the one eye bug as far as it can, “My arm gets _tired_ if it’s not fed information… So… who gave you the instructions.”

“I tol’ yo’ guys… I’s dark ou’ when we got it. It w’s a guy… may’e local…”

“Too posh to be too local,” the other one eased away from the scalpel Mori had started to play with and tossed Kureto a glance, “Talked like you.”

Kureto righted the one chair and gave Mori a look before walking out. He heard a snap and a pair of gunshots. “What do you think?”

“A posh Japanese man that sounds like you but giving low level scum orders and money…” Mori stared out over the water, “An aide perhaps…”

“Most likely,” Kureto replied and inhaled. He’d smelled it in the car, the wispy tendrils signaling suppressants wearing off. Now… they were a little stronger, the excitement stirring everything up. Kureto passed a baggie with a single suppressant pill in it to Mori. The Omega stared at it for a moment and then gave Kureto a grateful nod. He swallowed the pill dry. “Did you forget?”

“Not so much forgot as I just had things come up for the last five hours that kept me from going to get them,” Mori replied.

“Hopefully this won’t take too much longer.”

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Guren’s just… not happy. Kureto’s dismissal bothered him more than he thought reasonable. He couldn’t figure out if it was the hormones making it worse or not… and that made it worse.

“Was your outing that terrible?” Kijima asked, “I thought Mr. Hiragi was with you.”

“He was… before he left.”

“He’s a busy man with alot of responsibility. In my experience, only the most important things have enough pull to make them drop their work.”

“This **was** important… _very_ important.”

“And he was there. I don’t understand what you’re upset about.”

Guren gave the Omega look, “Did ad for this job specify ‘snarky smart ass’ or is that your own little spin on it.”

Kijima blinked, “I apologize. I will keep my opinions to myself.”

 _Ugh_.

“Don’t bother. I’m in a mood,“ he could _feel_ the comment and gestured.

“... _Obviously_.”

Guren nodded once, “He pissed me off and I feel like I have a right to be angry at him but… maybe it’s too much? I don’t know.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“I had an appointment I wanted him to be at… and he is. I’m feeling off after the appointment… stop outside the place and ask him if he’s happy, because maybe that’ll make me feel better, and he starts to act kinda sweet, but then he pushes me toward the car like he’s annoyed and I’ve made us late to something… and then he doesn’t even stay-! He gets dropped off at the fucking airport right after I…” he felt tears and blinked then away, getting pised off at him for getting this upset.

Kijima didn’t _quite_ smile, “I will not defend him but… perhaps he thought you were exposed…? You said you paused on the sidewalk out front?” Guren nodded, “That’s out in the open. He probably wanted to get you somewhere safe.”

“He could have said as much.”

“He could have… but he’s more about action… isn’t he… Fix it if he can and discuss it later… Better to get you out of the line of fire now instead of tell you what’s going on and risk you getting hurt.”

Guren made a face, “I guess… I just don’t get why he didn’t say anything at all.”

“I couldn’t tell you that,” Kijima went back to his drink, “... but he did show up.”

“That he did.”

[][][][][][][][][]

Shinya smirked as Fyodor raged.

It wasn't a loud rage.

Fyodor didn’t yell.

But he was angry.

And Shinya was amused.


	68. Chapter 68

Guren hasn’t seen Kureto since his appointment two days ago. The Alpha had sent him a text or two, asking him how he was or giving him a vague update on how his ‘thing’ was going. Guren had no idea what it was, but figured it was, at least, fairly important given how fast Kureto had bolted for it. For the texts he’d gotten, it could be anywhere from they were missing a crate in a shipment to the whole fucking mafia’s on fire.

He supposed he should care more…

He was just mostly tired though. The morning sickness was a little worse than it’d been in the last couple of weeks, probably a side effect of not having the Alpha around. It was miserable and he had to hedge with Kijima as to why he wasn’t feeling well until the early afternoon. He was almost to the point of not caring.

If Kijima was supposed to protect him, then shouldn’t he know about this?

But maybe not…

He still hadn’t told Yuu yet.

And he wasn’t lagging due to a belly either… he was just generally tired and just didn’t leave the house. All he really wanted today was a nap so he dismissed Kijima for the rest of the day and trudged up the stairs to their rooms. He opened the door and walked into the room to find Kureto facedown on the bed, “Kure-”

The Alpha didn’t so much as flinch.

He must’ve been exhausted to be out that cold.

Guren carefully took Kureto’s shoes off and draped the comforter around him like a burrito. There wasn’t much he could do about the dress shirt without waking him up so he just settled in, fingers running through black hair for awhile until he dozed off himself. When he woke up, Kureto hadn’t moved except for an arm that draped over his chest, fingers brushing his collarbone. They merely stared at each other for awhile. Kureto still looked exhausted, the dark rings under his eyes noticeable. His hair even looked a little greasy, unkempt. Overall he just looked rough.

The hand on his collar, drifted up to touch the side of his chin, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“I’m sorry I left like I did.”

“It was important.”

“It was… but I should’ve said something.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“You were mad at me… I didn’t want to make it worse,” amber dropped to sort of stare at his hand on Guren’s face, “I should have anyway.”

Guren rolled, coming closer, “I _was_ annoyed.”

Kureto stared at him again, “Why.”

Guren bit his lip,”The way you shuffled me off to the car after that appointment… I… I’d felt kind of violated and needed you and you’d just shoved me toward the car…”

Kureto’s face pitched and he slowly dragged himself up the mattress, moving slower than usual, until he was in a good spot to pull Guren against him, “I’m sorry… I didn't realize-I just saw that we were out in the open, that anyone could see us. It could’ve come back to Father or someone could have shot at **you** … I couldn't take the chance.” The hand at the back of his head clutched his face to Kureto’s throat, the side of his face pressing into Guren’s, “I refuse to let you go.”

Maybe that should’ve been more possessive than Guren was comfortable with but, after the last few weeks, it was just nice to know Kureto wasn’t avoiding him on purpose like it’d felt like had a few times.

_Maybe I **do** love him.._

Guren tilted head and kissed the side of Kureto’s mouth, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Kureto held him closer and they stayed there for awhile. Guren eventually got them up and toward the bathroom. He helped Kureto strip and saw all of the nasty-looking bruises all over his torso, “What the fuck happened to you?”

“Eh… got into a fight.”

“No shit Sherlock,” Guren skimmed the skin around one of the worst ones, “What the actual fuck…” It really did look nasty, so violent a shade that Guren might have been worried about broken bones if Kureto hadn’t been up and about. Maybe he had organ bruising though… “How bad does it hurt.”

“Enough,” Kureto replied as he reached for the faucet and started the shower, “It’s mostly just sore.”

“And you’re not bleeding when you piss?”

Kureto shook his head and stepped under the water, hissing a little as it hit the worst bruises. Guren ditched the rest of his clothes and hopped in after him. The Alpha breathed through Guren soaping him up and Guren had the _sneaking_ suspicion that they hadn’t bothered him as much before he’d passed out in bed.

“Who’d you fight with?”

“Russians,” Kureto sighed through a wince, “Fyodor Dostoevsky runs a massive black market scheme. He found out about the stock he had in Yokohama and lifted most of it before we could get there.”

“Oh… shit…”

“We got back a good bit of it, but-” Kureto flexed his back and winced, “-it was nasty once we actually tracked them down.”

“How did they find out about it?” Guren asked as he shampooed his hair.

Kureto leaned against the cold tiles, “We don’t know. There was mention of a well-spoken male giving them information but we can’t find anything… except that it was probably in-house.”

“Ok… so how many of the in-house people are well spoken?”

“The family, some of the personal staff… a few of the close associates.”

“Would it be worth it to look into them?”

“Maybe…”

“Why is that not a resounding yes.”

“Because if it’s that far up then it’s them fucking with me. Someone’s gunning for me and it doesn’t matter. I only win if I get the nomination. It doesn't matter if I find the traitor if I don’t become the next oyabun.”

“You’ll get it,” Guren replied.

Kureto snorted, “ _Thanks_.”

“I mean it. He’d be stupid to pick someone else. Sure Tooru looks nice, but he's just here for the money.”

Kureto’s mouth quirked, “And you’re not? I recall signing a contract stating that you’ll only spend time with me if I paid you for it.”

Guren rolled his eyes and slowly pressed himself against the Alpha, careful to not press on the myriad of bruises, “I _clearly_ crossed a line somewhere when I found I was having your baby- _ies_ and didn’t have a complete mental breakdown at the thought of having my sugar daddy’s spawn.”

Kureto gripped his hips, his nose coming down to trace his cheek. The low growl made his insides quiver and he bit his lip to keep from making a frankly embarrassing noise. The shiver down his spine made Kureto chuckle a little nip at his jaw. Guren tilted his head, baring his neck a bit. Kureto breathed on his skin and, slowly, pressed his teeth to his scent gland. Guren gasped, his legs buckling for a second. He threw his arms around Kureto’s shoulders as the Alpha wrapped his around Guren’s waist to steady him.

“ _Shit_.”

“ _Careful_ ,” Kureto’s voice had dropped, wasn’t much more than a low growl. It made Guren dizzy. He was very content to just stay there for awhile. Kureto not so much though. He shuffled them out of the shower and towelled off before heading back for bed where he curled himself around Guren under the blankets and promptly passed out again, half-hard dick pressed up against Guren's ass. Guren merely sighed as he rolled his eyes and snuggled in, hoping his own hard on faded soon.


	69. Chapter 69

Kureto’s gone the following morning for a meeting with the Board and then on to his usual office work. Guren lays around for awhile before getting up late morning when the babies turn his stomach and he has to rush to the toilet. After that breakfast toast and tea. He actually sees Yuu for about twenty minutes and he goes on for most of it about how his shootings gotten so much better and Mika’s taking him to paintball with some of the guys later. Guren’s question about how he’s feeling just gets a sunny grin and then Mikaela’s thee with a large duffel. He gives Guren a nod and Yuu’s dragging him outside.

Kijima shows up around lunchtime and they head out for a couple of hours to get Guren out of the house. They stop at a cafe where he gets more tea and Kijima a coffee. They both get a pastry but the one Guren got doesn’t taste like he knew it should so it’s left mostly untouched.

“You seem in better spirits today,” the other Omega commented.

“Kureto was home last night…” Guren replied, “I actually got to talk to him for abit.”

“That’s good,” Kijima replied, “You were rather hard to deal with otherwise.”

“Excuse you,” Guren glared then tossed his head, “I was being perfectly reasonable.”

“Of course you were.”

Things don’t particularly get better over the next few weeks. Kureto’s still gone alot and Guren sees very little of Shinya or Chuuya. Yuu’s health dips here and there and the specialist agreed to finally really look at him. Tests were still advised to be put off given Yuu’s age and the volatile nature of his _everything_. The biggest concern was the continuing inability to get a good read on a baseline for them to measure. Guren dragged him the office every day one week to see if that would help. It did… sort of… but the general reading was higher than they’d like. Yuu was given a suppliment to try and help but Guren wasn’t sure if it was being taken or not.

“He just doesn’t get it,” Guren said over his and Kijima’a almost daily _beverage_ date, “He didn’t see what happened to Mom. He thinks he’ll grow out of it or that this is as bad as it’s going to get.”

“He a child who’s nearly an adult,” Kijima replied, “He’s going to think he’s indestructible until he realizies that he isn’t.”

“I wonder if he’d listen to Mikaela,” Guren buried his head in his hands, feeling tears.

“Perhaps. Sometimes advice is taken better from someone on the outside.”

“I don’t want to encourage them either though,” he whined and then sniffed, “If Mikaela says something, I might as well shove them together and hope they don’t get pregnant. I’m to young to be an uncle.”

“Are you though?”

“If my only other sibling is sixteen? Hell yes I am!”

Kijima smirked.

“What?”

“You’re pissed.”

“Yea and?”

“You were getting all weepy over something not worth crying over _right now_. It’s like my sister when she was pregnant with my nephew. She freaked because ‘what if he has a pet allergy, we’ll have get rid of the dog, but I’m going to miss her so much!’ and then she cried like it was **already** decided that the dog was leaving instead of just a ‘what if’ scenario.” Kijima rolled his eyes, “You’re not pregnant are you…”

Guren choked, “W-What makes you think that?”

“You’re being extra, more than usual anyway,” Kijima replied, “You’re even wearing Mr. Hiragi’s clothes.”

Was he?

He looked down and realized that the sweater he was wearing despite it not really being ‘sweater weather’ at all wasn’t his. The scent of cinnamon and musk was strong though he hadn’t noticed until Kijima mentioned it. He just knew he’d felt better than he usually did.

“So? Lots of people wear their partner’s clothes.” He tried to play it off.

“True,” Kijima relented, “but I don’t know to many who would wear _that_ on a day like this.”

Guren shrugged, “I’m cold.”

“Everyone else is at the beach or the pool and you’re _cold_ …?”

“Yes…?” Guren looked down at his cup, “You’re right though.”

“I’m sorry?”

Guren looked up, “I am pregnant.”

Kijima’s eyes grew a little, “Oh… That would have been good information to have… Um. Congratulations.”

Guren smiled a little, “We haven’t told anybody really…”

“How long?”

“About fourteen weeks.”

“ _That_ far?”

“I found out when I was in England…”

“Weren’t you there alone?”

“Well Kureto wasn’t there so kinda.”

“That must’ve not been nice.”

“It was awful.”

Kijima nodded to himself, “But you’re almost halfway? That’s exciting.”

Guren smiled faintly, “I’m ready for that fabled second trimester springiness. I’m tired of being tired all the time and the fucking morning sickness.”

Kijima offered a slight smile of his own, “I imagine. You’ve… not been happy.”

“Yea.”

“Have you thought of names yet?”

“Not really. I figured we would if things calm down. They have to eventually right?”

“They do. They’ll just be stressful until then. Fights for power are always taxing and oftentimes last longer than anticipated.”

“I wonder if they’ll be born by then.”

“I’d wager Mr. Kureto is trying to avoid that.”

“He is working so much anymore…”

“Probably why you’re wearing his sweater.”

Guren sank into the collar of the shirt, “Probably.”

Kijima smiled a bit, “Come. We should start thinking of nursery themes and you’ll probably move rooms in the house unless they just knock out the wall next door. Oh! He’s got a penthouse too doesn’t he? So you’ll have two nurseries. You could have two themes honestly.” By then they’d left the cafe and were headed down the street, “I wonder where the best boutiques for baby things are.”

“You’re taking this surprisingly well,” Guren commented.

Kijima glanced at him, “Since I won’t have any of my own for a long time, if ever, I’ll live vicariously through you. You don’t mind right?”

“No. I suppose not. It’ll be nice to have some support honestly,” Guren looked at his phone to search boutiques and found a few. Kijima ordered the car and they drove off to the closest one. They ended up window shopping for the rest of the day. Guren made a list of the things he was interested in, trying to decide if he liked darker colors or if he’d try for lighter ones because why not..

Maybe one of both.. Just for the hell of it.

Or maybe yin and yang because twins.

That could be cute… not that he was huge on cute, but babies and they’d be mob brats so they could use all the cute they could get before their view of the world went inevitably dark.

The following week had them at the penthouse and Guren scouting out the best place for the nursery. There was a guest room which seemed to be the best place. He didn’t see Kureto giving up his office or his library and those two things wouldn’t fit into the room with the fireplace and there was no way Guren was putting the nursery in there either. It wasn’t like they’d had guests overnight either so the guests room was probably a safe place to assume the babies were going.

“I love the idea of dragons, but that’s too dark isn’t it?”

“Mm,” Kijima, or Makoto as Guren had taken to calling him as they’d gotten closer, pressed a finger to his mouth, “You can make dragons cute but I’m assuming that’s not what you meant.”

“Yea I’m talking like traditional dragons or Smaug.”

“Then yes. They’re dark.”

“Mm….”

“You could do fantasy though: dragons, unicorns.”

“There’s an idea… The Princes Hiragi looking over their kingdom… hits a little close to home though doesn’t it…?”

“Only if you want it to,” Makoto replied, “It could be as easily a simple fairytail paradise as it is a foretelling of their heritage. Either way, I’ll buy the kitsune plushies.”

Guren snorted, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Makoto stared at the walls, “What do you think of having a mural done?”

“I want a castle on one wall and woods on the other.”

“Lots of greens, browns… probably stone grey.”

“We’re thinking lighter colored furniture?”

“Or wood brown… maybe one of each and flip the colors so they don’t blend into the walls… Definitely a green rug though. Maybe something with a streak of blue and we can put a river on both walls.”

“And have it connecting!”

Makto smirked, “Exactly.”

“Why aren't you an interior designer.”

“Because conflicting ideas when I know I’m right set me off,” he replied breezily and looked out the window down below.

“I’m going to get a sun light fixture to replace that one,” Guren commented, “Do you think he’d let me just carpet the room? I have a recurring nightmare that I’m going to drop one and carpet might be better than hardwood if that happens.”

“Perhaps.”

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

_“You’re sure about this development.”_

“Without a doubt, Sir.”

_“You know what to do then.”_

“... Yes Sir.”


	70. Chapter 70

“So I found this,” Makoto turned his phone to show Guren a website for wall clings.

“Oh!” Guren scrolled, “They have the dragons _and_ fish!”

“Mhm. I liked the variety for the fish.”

“Kureto’s gonna love this,” Guren smiled abit as he skimmed the sharks, seeing of there was one that wasn’t ‘scary’ and liked the hammerhead.

“There’s also this adorable boutique a friend of mine went to for his maternity clothes,” Makotot said as he accepted the phone back, “We should check it out.”

Oh…

“You think I should look at that now?”

Makoto paused, as though thinking about how he wants to say what he wants to… “You’re having twins, yes?”

“Yea.”

“You’ll start to show sooner than later and, if you don’t like anything, then we don’t have to get anything. It’s more just to look so you get an idea of what’s out there.”

Guren shrugged, “I didn’t really have anything else going on today.”

“Great! I’ll make an appointment.”

“Should we go for coffee or…”

“We can… Are you not having lunch with Yuu?” he was messing on his phone, probably making the appointment.

“He’s swimming with Mikaela.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

Guren sighed, ”It’s fine.”

Makoto didn’t reply but they headed out for a car and got dropped off at a cafe near the boutique. Neither talked much though Makoto did show him a few pictures from the boutique website. Guren liked a couple of pieces but it looked like they had alot of pastels which he wasn’t excited for but he’d go anyway. When they were done, they left and walked the half block to where they were going next.

Makoto was staring at his phone and up at the buildings, “It should be around here-Ah! Here,” he held the door for Guren, “Apparently it’s the top floor.”

“Seems a bit odd to not have it on the ground floor.”

“There’s supposed to be an elevator,” Makoto led the way down a short hallway and poked the button for said elevator. The door slid open and they stepped inside. Makoto pressed the button for the appropriate floor and they started their way up. Guren watched the number climb… and climb… until they hit the top and the doors slid open. Makoto led the way into the shop that seemed to have every variety of maternity clothing.

“Oh wow.”

“Can I help you?” the girl from behind the counter sort of smiled.

“Yes,” Makoto tapped at his phone and turned it towards her, “We have an appointment for Guren Hiragi.”

_Hiragi…_

_Guren Hiragi…_

He kind of liked the sound of that…

She looked at the phone screen, “Yes of course. We have your private room ready for you. If you’ll follow me?”

“I’ll stay out here and start picking a few things,” Makoto smiled some.

“Ok,” Guren followed the girl.

“I have a checklist for you to fill out,” she said as she opened a door to a small room complete with a large chair and a few kooks on the walls for hangers, “That will help me figure out what to bring you.”

“Oh… um ok,” he accepted the tablet.

That was a weird way to do things.

“I’ll be back momentarily,” she closed the door. He settled on the chair and tapped the options he liked, noting his penchant for monochrome and red. Once done he set on the arm of the chair and pulled his phone. His brow creased when he noticed the no signal in the place. He waited… and waited… and eventually got up and went to see what was taking so long-

-only the door was locked…

What. the fuck.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Shinya was very much glad to be home.

Oh his stint with Daddy was fun. The sex was amazing and as constant as Daddy’s work allowed for. His mood had plummeted though… which was funny. until it wasn’t.

Like honesty… what did he expect going up against Mori?

He snorted as he tore the burner phone apart and destroyed the innards before tossing each piece out the window of the car.

The car pulled up to the house and he handed a bunch of bills to the driver before climbing out. He stepped into the house and went directly to find Mikaela. Once found and properly pestered for two minutes, embarrassing him in front of Guren’s kid brother, he grabbed something to eat on the go and figured out where Kureto was. The trip to the official office was annoying since all he wanted to do was strip down and lounge in something inappropriate.

But he couldn’t.

He had a report to give and give it he would. Aoi allowed him in and Kureto gestured for him to wait a moment while he finished whatever he was working on. Shinya stood by the window, watching the teeny dots that were cars below. How much would it hurt if he dropped a coffee mug from up here.

“You’ve had an interesting few weeks…”

Shinya smirks, “That I have… I have some interesting info,” he slowly sauntered toward the desk as Kureto got up to put a thick book back on his shelf, “A little rat was seen, but I didn’t catch them… I wonder what he’s doing now…”

An angled brow arched, “Get on with it.”

“You’ll _never_ guess who the traitor is.”

“Who.”

Shinya leaned close, letting his lips brush Kureto’s ear, “Tooru Oikawa.”

Kureto leaned back, eyes wide, “ _Tooru_?”

“Or at least his aide, Yahaba.”

“And you saw him?”

“Clear as day,” Shinya smirked, “ _He_ didn’t see _me_ just so you know. I hid in the bathroom while he was there, but I got a nice little photo-” he pulled it up and let Kureto look at it, “I didn’t get the conversation but they _definitely_ sent Fyodor the info on where to find the stock.”

Months ago, Kureto would have kissed him for the job well done… maybe push him over a desk for a celebratory fuck… not now though… There was hesitation but Kureto merely nodded, eyes distant in thought and he walked off.

It… _**hurt**_ …

He’d given so much to this man, this Alpha… only to be pushed aside…

Kureto’s phone went off, “Yea?” There was a decided pause, Shinya’s ears perking up at the low, almost feral growl as Kureto’s knuckles turned white, “What do you _mean_ he’s **missing** …?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm outta town for house crap this weekend so we won't get an update for a few days!!
> 
> *Evil cackle*


	71. Chapter 71

Guren’s not entirely sure how long he’s been sitting in that room before Makoto opens the door. He’s offered a smile and a mug of something hot. Guren glances at the tea and back up at Makoto.

The Omega doesn’t seem bothered, "Sorry about that."

Guren narrowed his eyes, "What is this about? Where _were_ you? I’ve been stuck in here for like two hours!"

Makoto merely blinked and glanced at his phone, "Merely business. It's nothing personal I assure you. I’ve even come to like you."

Guren's suspicions grew, "Who actually hired you?"

"Kureto of course. He’s decided that it’s too dangerous for you to stay. You’re to be 'abducted' for awhile and placed somewhere safe."

"And we needed the whole song and dance? You couldn't just tell me?"

"We needed something for the police to follow since there will be an official investigation. You needed to seem none the wiser about it. We’re framing someone you see and we needed it realistic. Now.. I have associates ready to take you to the plane but you need to be unconscious for it. I have something here," he held up a syringe, "It's perfectly safe for the baby and I've only got a half dose here. Just enough to keep you asleep until we get on the plane."

Guren eyed it, “You’re sure that’s safe?”

“ _Propofol_ ,” Makoto read off his phone, “ _is a class B drug and not known to cause harm to the unborn baby,_ ” he turned the phone around so Guren could read it for himself, “Now, if you don't mind, we’re actually behind schedule. The nitwits at the airport are running slow.” Guren let Makoto poke him with the needle and almost instantly felt it hit him. Arms wrapped around him as reality faded and his legs gave out.

[][][][][][][]

He’s trying not to panic.

He’s trying so very hard not to panic.

But Guren’s missing.

Guren’s missing and they’ve got half a lead.

“Are you sure we should just burst in like this?” Shinya asked as Kureto double checked the location.

“And what else should we do? Guren could be there. If he’s not, there might be a trail to follow.”

“And if there’s no trail to follow…?”

Kureto can’t think that.

There has to be a trail.

There has to be a way to get Guren back.

He’d _trusted_ Kijima with _his Sakura…_

Made sure he was who he claimed to be and his references checked out and everything…

He’d known people who used the man in the past and nothing like this had ever happened.

So what the fuck happened?

They arrived at the building Guren’s phone had last _pinged_ at. Where he’d gone after that was a mystery though the baby boutique up top seemed as good a place as any to start. Shinya stayed in the car while a group went scouting the area and the rest followed Kureto inside. Once at the top, the doors opened and they stepped into the little shop.

And Guren’s scent… faint as it was.

“May I help you?” the girl behind the counter asked. She doesn’t falter… doesn’t even seem nervous that he’s there with the number of men that he is.

It makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, “My Omega was here recently. He seems to have fallen off the face of the earth. You don't mind if I look for him..?"

"Of course not."

“Search everywhere!”

The Betas split up, tearing through everything. Kureto stood there, staring the girl down. She didn’t seem concerned… which worried him.

“What is going here…?”

Kureto blinked and slowly turned his head to the reasonably tall male who’d appeared. The pressed suit with the indifferent expression made Kureto assume he was someone of importance in regard to the shop. Like the girl though, he didn’t even seem fazed that Kureto’s men were making a mess of the place trying to find Guren.

“My Omega went missing. He was last seen here.”

“Was he?” the male moved around to the counter, “Name?”

Kureto cocked a brow, “For…?”

“If he was here, we’ll have a record of an appointment. We’re exclusive.”

Kureto leveled a look at him and Kusunoki sidled up to him, “Anything?”

“No Sir. If he was here, he’d been moved.”

 _Fuck_.

Kureto knew he’d been here… could smell his scent in the air coming from… _somewhere_ …

He followed his nose to the back where it was the strongest. The tiny room he’d been kept in still stunk of him. He’d been annoyed, maybe a little scared. There wasn’t a thing in there to tell him anything about how long Guren had been in there or where he could’ve gone.

Other than a mug of tea…

He touched it, noting that it was cooling but not cold.

They couldn’t be more than an hour, maybe an hour and half, behind them.

Kureto called Shinya, “ _Yo_.”

“Call Benedict.”

_“Is that really a good idea?”_

“Just do it. I need the street camera feed.”

Shinya sighed, “ _Fuckin_ …..”

Kureto paused, “ **Shinya** …”

_“ **Fine**. Fuck. How long ago.”_

“Hour and a half to be safe, but I suspect it’s been about an hour,” he walked back to the tiny excuse for a sales floor.

_“See what I can do.”_

“Just do it,” he hung up and noticed the man standing there, “What can I do for you.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave the premises, Sir.”

Kureto leveled him a stare, “Right… and you were again?”

“Akira Kunimi. I own the establishment your… lackeys are rampaging through.”

“Of course you do,” Kureto made for the door, “We’re done here!”

The men started to file out.

“And you would be, Sir?” Mr. Kunimi asked, “Just so I know who to bill for the cleaning and damaged merchandise.”

Cheeky boy wasn’t he?

Kureto slowly turned around, not bothering to hide his simmering disdain, and threw a roll of bills on the counter, “That should cover it.”

“Sir-!”

He ignored them in favor of texting Shinya to find out about Mr. Akira Kunimi.

He had a feeling he’d heard of him before.

[][][][][][]

“It’s done.”

_“Excellent. He didn’t fight you?”_

“No Sir,” he glanced down at the still-dozing Omega laid out on the couch next to him, “He doesn’t suspect a thing.”

_“See that he doesn’t.”_

“Of course,” he hung up and laid a hand on Guren’s shoulder, fingers slipping to check his pulse even though he knew it’d be normal, "I truly hope, for your sake, that this goes his way." 


	72. Chapter 72

When he wakes up, he finds himself laid across the back seat of some luxury car, “Hn.. what… What happened?” 

“Oh you’re awake,” Makoto smiled from the front seat, “Sorry about that. You were more sensitive to the sedative than I expected. You were out for the entire trip.”

Guren slowly sat up, feeling like he’d been hit by a truck, “Where are we?”

“We’ve landed,” Makoto replied, “and heading to the resort.”

“Oh,” he looked out the window at what seemed to be a main road but looked fairly… deserted for what a main road _should_ be anyway… “Where are we?”

“A small island in the South China Sea,” Makoto replied, “It’s not found on most maps, very exclusive. It houses a resort for people of your economical standing and anything those guests require so little shops and the like are on this main roadway from the airport.”

Sounded stuffy as fuck.

“Security?”

“Top notch of course and it’s under a ‘no action’ order.”

“Meaning…”

“It’s a safe place for people like drug lords. No one is permitted to do business while on the island but that also means nothing like hits are allowed either.”

“Pretty sure hits aren’t allowed anywhere,” Guren replied, “Since most see it as well _murder_.”

Makoto snorted a little, “Very true… though a hit in Japan is handled by the police and maybe the dead man’s business. Here… you’d have people like the Hiragis, the Phantomhives, the Nikiforovs **all** after you for breaking the rules.”

Guren would concede the point.

They pulled up to the main gate and Makoto handed over what looked like passports, a couple of various documents, and letters signed by Kureto stating the allowance for the visit. The guard looked through all of it, checked on his iPad for what Guren assumed was a reservation or something, and then allowed them through.

Guren has seen alot in his time as Kureto’s sugar baby/baby momma/possible significant other…

He’s never seen anything like this before.

Everything’s just _dripping_ in money… like dipped in gold and sprinkled with blue diamonds just for the hell of it type dripping money.

It’s all so _extra_ that Guren, despite being bathed in the niceties Kureto shoved on him, felt like some low class businessman trying to sneak into the Golden Globes or something.

Makoto led him from the car to the lobby and checked them in. Staff walked by carrying luggage Guren didn't know they’d had and he followed Makoto to the elevators where they rode up to the fifteenth floor and down to the rooms they’d be in for the next however long. Inside, it’s just as bad. Guren doesn’t want to touch anything, afraid of smudging it or leaving a trace of dirt somewhere.

The view was amazing though. He could see across the island to the ocean or sea or whatever body of water he was looking at. The amenities of the resort looked impressive too, but it paled to what was beyond it.

“There are cameras in all the public places as well as security personnel. The staff are trained too and are loyal to the resort so they’ll quash anything that goes against the rules,” Makoto said as the luggage was brought in and taken to the appropriate rooms, “You’ll have nothing to worry about though. As long as you act like you would in any other resort, you’ll be fine. There’s only twenty other guests here at the moment. Of course that doesn’t count their extended staff, but overall it’s fairly empty for what it could be.”

“That’s… good to know,” Guren watched Makoto hand an odd coin to each of the Betas as they left the room.

The other Omega walked off for his room, “I won’t follow you around unless you want me to. The time is your own. There’s pools and spas, horseback riding if you’re into that sort of thing. There’s a brochure about it on the bar,” he came back, “There’s even a multi screen theatre and you can request a film if one’s not being used.”

He’s handed a new phone, “Where’s mine?”

“It’s being held elsewhere. We can’t take the risk that they’ll try to track it so it’s turned off and in a safe place for now. You’ll get it back when it’s time to go home.”

Guren turns it on and looked through it. He notices that there’s pictures from his old phone but not a certain contact, “Where’s Kureto’s number?”

“If they find out you’re talking to him, they’ll be able to track your new phone. Unfortunately any contact with him will have go through other channels for the time being.”

Guren arched a brow, “Then I’ll apologize in advance for the nudes, dick pics, and general sexting.”

Makoto snorts, “I’ll be sure to pass that along.”

“And you can feel free to tell Kureto that he can go fuck himself for leaving me in the dark, yet again.”

Makoto just seems amused, “I have to go meet with the rest of the security. Feel free to stay here and rest or go down to the pool or whatever. I’ll text you in an hour if I haven’t heard from you.” he leaves and Guren’s left alone. He doesn’t exactly want to sleep again but he does feel a little… tired.

Maybe just a quick nap first…

[][][][][][][][][][]

“Please tell me you have _some_ thing,” Kureto stared at Shinya.

Shinya grinned a little and handed him a sheet of paper, “Akira Kunimi. Age thirty-two. Went to college with our very own dear _darling_ Tooru Oikawa. There are photoes of them together in the last year at the same parties.”

Kureto read over the information several times, “So he knew who we were.”

“Most probably.”

“I need to go get Father,” he went for the door and pulled up short, “No… them knowing each other doesn’t prove anything… I need text receipts or bank statements or something to connect them to _this_.”

“I’ll see what I can get.”

[][][][][][][][][][]

He wakes up over an hour later to a text message that he doesn’t get a chance to respond to because Makoto’s come back.

“Ah. there you are.”

“Mm.”

“Sleep well?”

“The bed’s surprisingly comfortable,” Guren’s handed a sheet of printer paper folded a few times over.

Makoto smiles, “I think i’ll head down for some sun before it sets. I heard something about a luau or something tonight. Tiki torches and all that,” he leaves the room to head for his. Guren unfolds the paper, staring at the impersonal printed type set of what looked like an email or something.

_I’ve been told you’ve made it safely. I apologize for the abruptness of it and not being able to tell you my plans. Information’s come up and I felt it best to get you out when I did. Keep our boys safe. Know I will miss you and will work to get this finished soon._

Guren read it a few times before folding it again and heaved a sigh.

What was all that work for if he was just shipped off anyway…?

What was the point of him lowkey traumatizing himself learning how to shoot a gun if he’s just going to be punted to some island the second Kureto thinks he’s in danger.

Still…

He can’t help but smile a little.

_Know I will miss you._

Such a him-thing to say… as close to an _I love you_ as he’ll ever get… probably.

Did Guren even want an _I love you_ though.

Maybe… maybe an _I love you_ would drag him too far… be the point of no return…

He shoves it under his pillow and grabs his bag to head down to the pool. Makoto waves him on and Guren goes without him. There’s not many people around, more staff than guests as far as he can tell. The pool he goes to is unoccupied... save one lounge chair…

“ _Gil_ …?”


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're 600 words into your 1000 minimum for the chapter and wondering 'how the f am I gonna make this as long as I need it' and then a character smacks you upside the head because they want more screen time and you end up with 1400 XD

Life for Gil was good.

He’d been here for two weeks, doing virtually nothing the entire time.

Kirei had been here just under a week ago and had left a few days ago after fucking his brains out for three days. He hadn’t said anything about when he expected to bring Gil back so Gil just elected to enjoy being waited on hand and foot. It was what he deserved after all.

After everything…

_After everything, he deserved this…._

And he won’t tell himself different.

He _certainly_ won’t tell himself that he misses Kirei.

That, despite liking not having to do anything to deal with people like Astalfo at work, he missed the attention.

He wouldn’t tell himself that, even though he **did** like being here, in a place that only a select few even _knew_ about let alone get to come to and treated like the royalty that he was, he’d rather be home, with Kirei.

That he’d rather be dancing around a pole in a club where the music pounded in his blood, so loud that it drowned out the myriad of thoughts that inevitably swam through his head when there was too much silence.

 _Enkidu_ …

No… couldn’t think about Enkidu…

It hurt too much.

After all this time, it still hurt too much.

Damn Guren for bringing it up.

Damn Guren for putting thoughts in his head.

It wasn’t Kirei’s fault.

Kirei had found the murderer.

Kirei’s was the hero, the avenger when Gil couldn’t do it himself.

Kirei had accepted the shattered remains Gil had left and helped him piece himself back together,

Kirei _**loved**_ him…

No it wasn’t a traditional love, but Gil hadn’t wanted one of those.

He was fine with the rough treatment and being treated like a whore.

Because he was a whore…

Kirei’s whore.

And, even though he’d done depraved things for Kirei, in front of other people, he knew Kirei would destroy anyone who so much as brushed him with a pinkytip.

He felt safe.

Dirty and maybe a little used sometimes, but he was safe.

And Kirei loved him in that twisted way of his.

Because Gil had accepted long ago that Kirei didn’t love.

Something had happened to him or maybe he was born like that. Gil didn’t know and Kirei never talked about it-

“Gil…?”

There was no fucking-

He glanced over, going so as to pull his sunglasses halfway off his nose to look over the rim and actually see the disaster that was Guren Ichinose, in the flesh, standing there, “Oh fuck no.” He shoves them back up and pretends he’s seen _nothing_.

Guren, as usual, can’t take cue to save his life and wanders closer, “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“I’m not,” Gil snarked, “I’m a figment of your imagination and you should leave before the staff see you talking to an empty chair.”

“Could you not be a bitch for five minutes?”

“Sure,” Gil grinned, “Just as soon as you leave my pool.”

Guren rolled his eyes and settled in, “I haven’t seen you for awhile… I was getting worried.”

“And you got fat,” Gil retorts just to be spiteful even if it didn’t make much sense. He’s just peeved because Guren being _nice_ is annoying. Guren pretending that he cares about Gil **at** **all** is annoying.

Guren freezes, “Is it that obvious already?”

It’s Gil’s turn to freeze… and then slowly turn his head to glance at Guren who’s gone _deathly_ pale, “What…?”

“Am I really showing that bad? Is it that obvious?”

“Is **what** obvious?”

“That I’m pregnant-!”

Gil’s jaw dropped.

[][][][][][][][][][]

 _ **Shit**_!

 _Shitshitshit_!

He hadn’t-

“You’re _what_ now?” Gil slid his sunglasses off and turned in his lounge chair to stare gleefully at Guren, “He knocked you up? He really knocked you up,” he barked a contemptuous laugh, “This is fucking fantastic!”

Gil hadn’t known…

Gil hadn’t known and he’d just made a bitchy comment because Gil was the bitchiest bitch to ever bitch.

And Guren blew it.

Guren **_so_** blew it.

 _FUUUCK_.

“I mean, I’m not-”

“Nononono,” Gil shakes his head with a sharp grin as he wags his finger, “You don’t get to backtrack and say it’s all a grand joke. You fucked up… in literally every sense. Tell me,” He looked like a shark, the red contacts making him look like a demon, “What’s it like carrying Hiragi spawn? Do they fall at your feet? Are the angels singing? Better yet! Has dear Daddy Hiragi _finally_ given in and let his darling little boy marry the _sugar baby_ he picked up at a _coffee shop_.” he laughs to himself like it’s the best thing he’s heard all year.

“Fuck you, man,” Guren replied.

Gil smirked, “Good one,” and laid a hand on his chest, “That _really_ hurt.” and rolled his eyes.

“How long have you been here?”

“Two weeks. It’s been glorious. I haven’t had to deal with incompetent assholes and Kirei shows up at appropriate intervals for my bootycall.”

“ _Fantastic_.”

“How **the fuck** did they let you in?”

Guren arched a brow, “Kureto.”

“For what?”

“Apparently he found out about something and thought it was best if I was squirreled away for awhile.”

“Probably wise,” Gil replied, for once not being a complete asshole, “Especially since you’re preggo and far enough along that you’re concerned about showing.” He eyed Guren for a moment, “You’re not by the way, just so you know.”

“Oh…”

[][][][][][][][][]

Seeing Kanbe in his office the following morning shouldn't have surprised him.

Seeing Kato… definitely did.

“Inspectors,” Kureto greeted as he walked in and settled on the opposite couch.

“Mr. Hiragi,” Kato replied, “We hear you wanted to file a missing persons report. Unfortunately there’s official channels-”

“What happened,” Kanbe cut his partner off.

“ _Kanbe_ -!” Kato hissed, “We’re not-”

“Perhaps it’s sensitive,” Kanbe cut him off again, “Mr. Hiragi is a prominent businessman after all. Surely we can take his statement and help him file the report. If we can help him avoid a scandal, shouldn't we?”

Apparently Kato had nothing to say to that.

Kanbe vaguely gestured, “Continue.”

“My fia-” _no_ , “- _boyfriend_ is missing.”

“How long?”

“Since yesterday afternoon,” _he missed his check in with the driver_ , “We were supposed to go to dinner and he never showed up. I’ve tried to contact him but his phone is off, has been off. I can’t get in touch with his bodyguard either. They’re both just... gone.”

“And you’re sure he just didn’t leave,” Kato asked, seeming to take it at least somewhat seriously, “Perhaps he decided he wanted to be done with the relationship and just giving you the cold shoulder.”

“No. He wouldn’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“His little brother is living with us. He wouldn’t leave him behind. If Guren had truly wanted to leave me, he would have taken Yuichiro with him.”

Kato seemed to take that and file it away, “Have you talked to this Yuichiro yet?”

“No… He’s health isn’t the best and I was hoping to have good news when I did talk to him about it. I don’t know what this will do to him if Guren’s just _gone_ … He's all Yuichiro has left in the world.”

“I see. What details, if any, can you give us?”

“I was working all day. He was with his bodyguard, Makoto Kijime. They were at a cafe, I forget the name of it, and ended up at oh- what’s the name,” he dug his phone out, made sure it was the app with the building’s address, and handed it to Kato, “Here. Top floor.”

“Did you go to check if they had seen Mr. Ichinose?”

“First thing this morning. The owner was there. He wouldn’t tell me anything. Apparently it’s by appointment and they can’t show the guest log.”

“Ok. When did you realize that he was missing?”

“When I arrived at the restaurant we were to have dinner at. He’d been unusually quiet all afternoon so I was a little suspicious and then I showed up late which is unfortunately usual for me. He’s always there on time though and his driver said he hadn’t left the building. I went there, to the shop, but it was all closed up by then.”

“We will… put this in and see what we can do,” Kato stood and offered a bow before heading for the door. Kanbe also stood, didn’t bow, but his hand flicked and Kureto watched a flash drive drop to the floor. He watched until they’d left to grab it and go for his computer. He plugged it in and found the files Ayanami had put on there. The camera feeds didn’t give him much. He watched Guren and Kijime walk into the building and then… that was it…

He was just... gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Thankx Daisuke. you the real MVP XD


	74. Chapter 74

“I need the fucking blueprints of that building and the entire fucking block! I want to know where the exits are. I want any tunnels under the buildings! I want fucking everything! He had to get out somehow. He couldn’t just fucking disappear into thin air!” Kureto stalks out of the room, pissed that he has to leave to attend some stupid-ass meeting wih some stupid-ass board members rich enough that they’d never even wiped their own ass. He should be here trying to find Guren instead of dealing with these dumbasses.

But business was business.

And Tenri would have his head on a platter if he slacked off even for something like this.

He is so **very _highly_** tempted to just take his share of the legit business and tell everybody else to shove it.

But he can’t…

Not yet.

He can’t piss the old man off yet.

He needs Tenri’s influence until he’s found Guren and they’re all safe again.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Guren sees Makoto at some point but he doesn’t seem interested in interrupting him. Gil doesn’t seem to mind his company enough to leave though he’s still a snarky shit. Most comments are passive-aggressive and he makes a show of sulking but he never leaves so Guren figures Gil's not too put out. 

They end up at the luau Makoto mentioned and watched the entertainment as Gil drank himself silly. He seemed _particularly_ interested in a pair of brothers who performed some sort of twirling spear dance routine. It was a little odd, but strangely mesmerizing. Guren kept waiting for one of them to fuck it up. The one with blue hair, stage name Cu Chulainn, came close but the other one, Diarmuid, reacted fast enough and nobody got skewered. His shirt got ripped though and, seemingly in a moment of improv, they both stripped to the waist and continued.

Guren just rolled his eyes as the other Omegas in the crowd, mostly grown daughters or mistress types, squealed.

“Oh he’s _cute_ ,” Gil giggled, sounding rather tipsy, “He could tie me up... M **mm**.”

Guren side-eyed the blond Omega, “ _Very nice.”_

“What?”

“Don’t you have an Alpha?”

“And? You can’t tell me that you’re _never_ , not once, looked at somebody else and gone ‘that’s a fine ass’.”

“No… Isn’t that like…”

“Cheating? _Seriously_?” Gil suddenly blinked really weird like he had something in his eye and leaned away, “ _Fuuck my contacts man_.”

“Do you need help?” Guren went to get up and followed Gil who’d stumbled up and out toward the nearest restroom. The door slammed in Guren’s face and he’s left standing in some hallway. He watches the tiki torch light and what he can see of the show from where he’s at though the angle for that isn’t the best. He heaves a sigh and turns around to try the door again when he spots a head of wild red he’s pretty sure he’s mistaken for someone else.

Only he hasn’t…

Because he knows he knows that face.

“Noya…?”

The redhead slowly turned. His eyes bug, “ _Guren_ …?”

“What the fuck? What are you doing here?”

“I-I work here… What are you doing here?”

 _Fuck_.

“Vacation,” Guren decided it wasn’t a total lie, “I’m here on vacation while Kureto’s working.”

“Oh,” something flashes in Noya’s eyes, “You’re still with him…”

“Yea…”

“He’s still… treating you ok?”

“More or less,” Guren shrugged.

Noya’s face pinched, “That doesn’t sound good. Guren, you-”

“He just needs to talk to me more,” Guren replied, “He has a habit of making decisions and telling me about them... late.”

“Still… you don’t deserve that.”

“Maybe not,” he doesn't know what to do with his hands. This feels alot more awkward than he thought it should, “Are you… doing ok? I haven’t heard from you at all…”

“I’m fine… Been here for a month or two. The pay’s nice.”

Guren forced a laugh, “I’d hope so.”

“Yea…” Noya seemed to hesitate, “Listen um… I should go… I have something to look over before tomorrow.”

“Right…”

“I’m off after three tomorrow afternoon… if you wanted to get a drink or… something…”

“Yea… That might be nice…”

“Ok…”

He watches Noya walk off and doesn’t know what to feel.

[][][][][][][][][]

Kureto has to wonder if he’s gone mad.

It’s been two days and he’s already been driven to this: going to the Kanbe family residence because the Kanbe Omega claims to have something.

“This is the building in question,” Kanbe shows a 3D model on some sort of holographic stand. It shifts as he waves a hand through the air, “This is under the building.”

Kureto stares at a network of pipes and general under city nonsense… and no secret tunnels… “There’s nothing there.”

“You’re right,” Kanbe replied.

Kureto waited a moment and then arched a brow at him, “And…”

“They didn’t leave through the bottom of the building,” the model zipped up to the roof.

“ _Helicopter_?”

A small model appeared, looking a little distorted… like it’d been taken from camera feed, “One was spotted that afternoon,” the model pulled out, “Half an hour later, you arrive.”

Kureto watches the tiny chopper rise and then the entire model blur a little with the time skip and cars appeared from the street cameras. “But we don’t know where it went…?”

“No,” Kanbe replied, “I’m working on gathering that. The photo of the side shows a news channel logo but that station doesn’t have a helicopter.”

“A fake… and nothing from the airport?”

“No. It’s quite possible that they were picked up and dropped off at a different building before driving to wherever they went.”

“That just seems like alot of extra steps.”

“They don’t want to be found,” Kanbe replied, “They took Guren and have made him disappear with nothing to follow.”

“What’s the point...?” Kureto wondered, “Is it ransom? Are they trying to get to me through him?” His blood freezes.

Do they know about the pups…

Does whoever took Guren know he’s pregnant?

If so, that could change everything…

“Kanbe... I don’t know if this will help your search or not…”

“Mm…?”

Kureto knows it’s a mistake… He shouldn’t tell Kanbe... The Omega could use it against him later, but... 

He needs to find Guren, “If you reveal this to anyone, I **will** kill you,” he looks up, half expecting the Omega to back down, to not want to hear it. Instead he gets a steely look and not just because Kanbe has those weird blue-grey eyes of his. “Guren’s… pregnant… Twins.”

“Hm,” Kanbe’s eyes narrow.


	75. Chapter 75

Gil’s contacts removed, the sloppy Omega rejoined Guren for the rest of the party. It was so weird to see him with his natural grey-green eyes. He almost looked like a whole different person… especially since drunk-Gil was something of a cuddle monster and had ended up almost in Guren’s lap at some point. He was both looser than he usually was and much sadder. Guren wasn’t sure why he thought that… just _something_ about Gil seemed off and it was a melancholy thing, something wistful… like he’d rather be somewhere else in the timeline.

He managed to get Makoto to help him get Gil upstairs. Makoto seemed confused on why they couldn’t just have staff do it instead. They definitely could have but Guren would feel better seeing Gil was safe himself.

Gil slurred his room number and then demanded that Guren go find ‘that hot spear guy’ and bring him up. Guren agreed to whatever and helped drag the blond’s drunk ass to the elevator and on up to his floor. The door blipped open with Gil’s room key and he was dumped on his bed. Guren took the shoes off and wrestled the blanket out from under him to cover him up and then dropped the keycard on the dresser before leaving. He paused in the hallway to yawn.

“Tired?” Makoto asked.

“Mm… Yea I’m done for tonight.”

“Let’s get you up to bed too then.”

They started off back to the elevator, “You can go back downstairs if you want. I’ll be fine going up.”

Makoto shrugged, “I’m feeling the time change… Should’ve been in bed hours ago.”

“Yea,” Guren smirked a little, “What time is it in Tokyo I wonder…”

“About three-thirty in the morning.”

“ _Fuck_.” Guren yawned again, “If you don’t see me tomorrow, don’t wake me up.”

Makoto laughed a little, “I’ll remember that.”

Guren suddenly felt a little morose, “There’s no way to contact Kureto… is there.”

“Not to talk to him directly, no. He’s probably sleeping anyway.”

“Yea…”

He needed as much of that as he could get.

Guren wished he’d known he was leaving because he could’ve scented the bed beforehand and grabbed one of Kureto’s sweaters or something.

But it was too late for that.

He flumped on his bed and slowly dragged himself under the covers, slipping off to sleep within moments. What dreams he has, he doesn’t remember in the morning… or rather noon when he finally drags himself out of bed. Thankfully his stomach seemed ok today.

That thought changed when the morning sickness hit him on the shower.

He finally emerged and found a folded piece of printer paper on the bed. Makoto was nowhere to be found. Guren suspected it was a note from Kureto anyway.

_Things are progressing slower than I’d like. Most of my leads are going nowhere and I’m frustrated. I couldn’t sleep last night. I miss you. Take care of the pups. You’d mentioned an appointment set for next week? The doctors there are the best. Use them. Let me know how it goes. I lo-_

It strangely cuts off after that. Guren flips the paper around a few times, heart pounding a little. 

Was that what he though it was? 

Was that an ' _I love you'..._ or maybe something else. 

It had to be something else... 

It had to be... like maybe some sort of staff instructions and got ahead of himself and just never went back to finish the note...

Yea... that was it. 

He forces himself to shrug.

At least he remembered his appointment.

Guren puts with the other note and gets dressed for the day, his brain on a jumbled fast forward the entire time. The time says he has under two hours before Noya said he was getting off so he had time to grab something to eat first. He heads down to one of the restaurants in the hotel proper and gets something light since he’s still feeling a little queasy. It looks like another beautiful day outside and Guren has to wonder what it looks like when it rains.

He’s not entirely sure where he’s supposed to meet Noya at three so he just ends up in the lobby, looking through some trashy magazine somebody left behind. It’s not in Japanese though so he doesn’t have half a clue what’s going on in there. There’s a section about fashion, based solely off the multiple pictures of clothing, and he has to snort at some of the latest trends. It helps keep his mind off of the ' _I lo-_ ' upstairs burning a hole in his brain-

“ _Guren_ …?”

He looks up and sees the short redhead, “Noya!”

“I’m off for the day… unless something big is needed but,” he shrugs, “that doesn’t happen much so…”

“Well I just got here yesterday so you’ll know better to get a drink.”

Noya nods to himself and walks off, slower to start to make sure Guren’s there with him, and leads him to a patio with high top tables and barstools, “You still drink… eh… screwdrivers?”

“Greyhounds and not really… haven’t had much to drink in the last few months.”

“Right… the grapefruit,” Noya nodded to himself again, “We can go somewhere else if-”

“Nah. It’s fine. You look like you could use one.”

“Yea,” Noya breathed a laugh. A waiter came up and got their orders. Neither said a word until Noya’s Jack and coke and Guren’s virgin mojito. “So…”

“So.”

“I uh… I didn’t expect to see you again if I’m being honest.”

“You _were_ pretty pissed at me,” Guren said.

“I just didn’t see it working out for you,” Noya replied, toying with his glass, “It all happened so fast and… I didn’t want to see you get taken for a ride and then dumped.”

“Yea… I can see that.”

“Are you… doing ok? It didn’t sound like it last night… You said he just kind of rolls over you and you don’t get a say in anything.”

Guren’s brows furrowed, “No. That’s not what I said.”

_“‘He makes decisions and tells me about them later’.”_

“He has more information than I do most of the time… He’s in his head alot too so he comes to a decision, it’s usually the best one because he’s already thought of everything. I’m still learning about the lifestyle so I don’t add much,” Guren shrugged, “I’m trying… but I’m still not all there yet.”

“Have you… thought about leaving?”

“No… Why?”

“Because of who he is. He has you stashes away on an island that’s run by the super rich, alot of whom are criminals. Is that a life you really want to live?”

“I know he’s Yakuza, he’s mafia. I know that… but… under it all, he’s a good guy. He’s a _genuinely_ good guy.”

“He’s killed people though right? How is that good?”

“It’s… different… He’s different when it’s just me and when it’s work. He’s not the same with me at dinner versus at the office. He tries to shield me from it all… which gets annoying honestly…”

Noya didn’t seem happy with that, “You shouldn’t want to. He’s not a good guy, Guren. How are you any better off having known him? How has he made your life _better_.”

“You mean besides the money and the peace of mind that I've had because I don't have to worry about it?” Guren cocked a brow, “Let’s start with the money. We were left with practically nothing. Less than nothing once Yuu’s tests start. Dad only afforded Mom’s bills because of the money he had beforehand and they were so much that he had to sell _everything_ to keep up with it all.”

“So you go with the mob boss?” Noya made a face, “There’s other ways. Your dad was a pillar of your community..! People **looked up** to him-! And you’re-... you’re _fucking_ a guy on the _other side_. You’re-You’re a sugar baby to a guy who should be in prison for life…! He… He practically turned you into a sex object-!”

“Sex object?!”

“I saw how you dressed after him! You looked like a high ticket escort! Sure you looked good but at what cost?”

“He cares about me.”

“He cares about what he _gets_ from you.”

“He adopted me and Yuu, put us both up in his house. He relocated Mom’s doctors so when Yuu’s needs them, they’re there. I haven’t had to put out a dime for Yuu’s health and he’s had multiple tests done already. Granted it’s just trying to get a baseline read for later when they have to do the big ones, but it’s something. And Yuu…. Yuu’s _happy_ which is just-” he trailed off and gestured.

“There’s other ways Guren,” Noya replied, “I’m… I’m glad that you’re not being outright abused. I’m glad that you, at least, seem to be happy but…”

“But what?”

“There’s a better way… A better person out there for you, somebody who hasn’t done anything to warrant jail time. They’d be good to you, better than him.”

Guren pressed his lips thin, getting tired of the conversation, “I’m pregnant.”

Noya's face froze... then fell, “... What…?”

“I’m pregnant… We’re having twins in a few months.”

Noya visibly scrambled, “Th-that’s not a reason to stay though… not for him… not for someone like that-”

“Why not? He’s the father. I want to be there. He wants me there. He wants **them**. He’s never _**ever**_ suggested that I abort them. He’s only buckled down to make sure his position is secure within the business so we’re all cared for.”

“But-”

“Where do I go anyway? Where do I go that pays well enough to take care of me, two babies, and Yuu? Sure I’ve got some money saved up now but that won’t last. Have you seen childcare costs? I’d have to work a second job just to pay for _that_.”

“Here! I'm already on staff so we could find you something, easily! They pay well, _really well_ , have some of the best doctors on the planet on staff here so the babies will be fine and we can bring Yuu here. I’d be here to help you-!”

“No.”

“Guren-”

“No… Noya, I-... I don’t want to leave him. I know you hate it… and I’m sorry that it’s put this wedge between us but… I can’t leave. I don’t **want** to.”

Noya’s face was stiff, “If you had nothing to worry about. If Yuu was taken care of and the pups and everything… would you stay with him.”

“... Yes…”

Noya’s eyes closed for a second longer than necessary, “ _Why_ …”

Guren paused to think.

 _I miss you..._ _I lo-_

“I… I think I love him…”


	76. Chapter 76

Guren’s been on this Godforsaken island for a week.

A whole fucking week and apparently nothing is getting solved back home.

He’s not sure why it’s taking so long to get _anywhere_.

He’s bored to death of sunbathing and swimming. Gil, who’s in his company half the time, refuses to discuss anything of value. If Guren brings up Kirei or Enkidu, Gil shuts down. It usually doesn’t let up for the rest of the day either.

Makoto was there the days Gil was not. His conversations aren't much better though. He’s very preoccupied about something, but won’t tell Guren anything about it. Guren assumes it has to do with whatever’s going on back home, but he’s not sure. He just hopes it’s not bad… but the amount Makoto’s giving it, however unconsciously, is getting a little… concerning.

Noya… He’s seen Noya a couple of times. They’ve had another drink together and they avoid the topic. Noya instead reminisces alot, talks about the sister his mother had given up six years before he’d been born. Apparently she'd reached out to him about a month after Guren had left and he’d gone to meet her.

“We traveled all over Europe for like ten days,” Noya’s eyes sparkled, “It was so cool! Her adoptive parents are pretty cool too. We met them for dinner like the third day I was there. They own a _yacht_. Like she’s had such a cool life with them… so much better than if she’d stayed with Mom.”

“That sounds… really cool,” Guren replied, “I’m glad you found her… or she found you…”

Noya’s face softened a little, “I could take you to meet her… you and Yuu… if.”

_If you leave **him**._

Guren didn’t reply to that and they parted ways about fifteen minutes later.

On day eight, he went to medical for an appointment Makoto had made for him. The nurse was very nice but forgettable even though he spent ten minutes with her getting his blood pressure and all that taken care of. The doctor that walked in was almost equally unmemorable and Guren couldn’t remember his name to save his life.

The heartbeat monitor was different… He almost teared up at hearing the twin hearts beating like racehorses. He treasured that sound more than he realized.

“Hm,” the Beta hummed as he measured over Guren’s belly.

“What?” Guren slowly sat up as the doctor walked away to mark his chart, “What’s ‘Hm’?”

“You’re not as big as you should be.”

Guren felt his veins freeze, “What does that mean?”

“Any number of things,” he replied, “Could be your height or maybe the babies are smaller. Has your rear gotten bigger? I’ve seen some carry entirely in their rear and a tiny little bump up front a month before delivery.”

“I don’t _think_ my ass has gotten any bigger, but I haven’t paid attention.”

“I’ll have you back next week if you’re still here. Did you have your second ultrasound?”

“No… I…” he touched his flat belly, “things were a little crazy…”

“We’ll get that straightened out and you’ll see them then.”

Guren _hoped_ he wasn’t here next week, “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

“We’ve heard both heartbeats and they’re as strong as they should be,” the doctor replied and then paused to look at him, “Try not to worry about it. You’re tall for an Omega and little curvy on top of that. There's places for the babies to go before they start pushing out the front. I imagine you’ll even start to show in the week or two,” he paused, “If it bothers you that much, I can get you in for an ultrasound tomorrow morning.”

“Could we?”

The Beta smiles a little, “I’ll set it up for you. Ten am?”

“I’ll be here.”

[][][][][][][][][][][]

“Why… is it so hard… to find a Goddamned helicopter?” Kureto growled, “We have images of the fucking thing! And we still can’t find it!”

“They probably junked it,” Shinya replied, this close to rolling his eyes, “If it was something to abduct Guren, they’d know they’d have to get rid of it or paint it.”

Kureto rounded on him, amber eyes glaring at him, “But why can’t we find it...? Why is it so difficult to find a chopper that was caught. on camera… by a fucking civilian, only to have it disappear into the unknown like it never existed in the first place!”

“Calm the fuck down…! The cops are working on it too with the same damn info and I don’t see you banging on their door!”

“You’re _supposed_ to be better than them!”

Shinya almost felt like growling.

All this for a nobody ex-stripper who’d done nothing but cause trouble and distract Kureto-

“We’re **supposed** to be focusing on getting _**you**_ the fucking nomination and the support to get you through so we can toss Daddy Dearest!” he lost it, “Guren’s fine! No demands have been made which means they’re housing him or he’s dead already and nothing we do-”

Kureto grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the wall, “Shut. _Up_.”

Shinya glared, “He’s... gone… Give it up.”

Kureto growled and yanked him forward before shoving him back into the wall, “No!”

Shinya’s head cracked on the wall, “ _Fuck_ -” He was ripped from the wall and yanked out of the room, out of sight of the techs, and pulled down the hall to an empty room where he was tossed like wayward pup. The door closed and angry _Alpha_ stung his nose.

Kureto gave him no warning, just grabbed him and made to smash him through the table. Shinya hung on, wrapping his limbs around the Alpha, gripping for dear life as he was forced down on the wood hard enough to almost gasp for air. He goes for his knife, not planning on _really_ using it, but this is ridiculous. Kureto catches his wrist but he flicks the blade around to touch the underside of Kureto’s. The Alpha growls low at him, making his Omega shrivel and whine, begging to be let go so he can apologize.

Shinya bends himself, wrapping a leg around Kureto’s shoulder to give himself leverage and shoves Kureto away.

His shirt rips, but he doesn’t really notice. Kureto’s coming at him again and Shinya’s scooting back across the table, throwing bits of centerpiece at him. Kureto grabs an ankle and yanks him toward the edge. Shinya fights back, twisting away, and almost makes it but Kureot’s got him by the belt and is lifting him up and tossing him again. He braces, rolling on the floor and back up, but Kureto’s there and they’re both on the floor again. He gets the upper hand and sits on Kureto’s torso, pinning him front-first.

“This is stupid. What about him makes you this crazed?” Kureto bucks under, almost tipping him over, but he hangs on, “He’s going to _ruin_ you. He’s already making you soft, bringing in strays who’ll do nothing for you-”

“Strays like you?”

Shinya legitimately punches the Alpha, “Mika and I **work** for this family. **I** have given you **everything**.” Kureto growls again, using brunt strength to lift them both and pitch Shinya off. They charge each other and Shinya ends up on top again after a few well-placed punches, “He’s nothing-”

Kureto grabbed Shinya by the hair and rolled, squishing the Omega under him. He shifted, forcing himself between knees, “Is this what you want? Huh?” he snapped his hips, “For me to _use_ you.”

Shinya didn’t want to admit _how **good**_ it felt to have Kureto between his legs again. The pressure. The aggression. It all went straight to his head. He could feel the slick… “ _Alpha_ …”

“Are you done…” Kureto growled down at him.

Shinya whined a little, “If you truly wanted to stop me, you would’ve Commanded me by now,” he rolled his hips under Kureto, grinding their dicks together. The grip on his hair tightened in warning, “He’s **not** of this world, Kureto. You know that.” he chanced it and wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s back, “You need-no- _ **deserve**_ someone who can go toe-to-toe with you, who knows all of it and doesn’t need to be led by the hand like some pup,” he stopped fighting against the hair and left his throat exposed, his scent glands unguarded in clear invitation, “You deserve someone who can have your back, someone who’d _die for you_.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“He’s pregnant.”

Shinya’s heart stopped.

“Twenty-two weeks... We’re having twins.”

He feels the hot prick of tears.

"Understand why I won't accept him being gone," Kureto gets off of him and dusts himself off before heading for the door, “ _ **Find my Omega,**_ Shinya. My children need to come home.” he closes it, leaving Shinya to silently sob on the floor, the broken bits of his heart completely shattering. 


	77. Chapter 77

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever hurt this much before.

He didn’t think any physical wound he’d ever gotten in the seven years of working for the Hiragis hurt this much.

His insides felt like they were bleeding.

Deeper…. It was _so_ much deeper than just his insides.

Maybe it was his soul.

Maybe his soul died and the rest of him was trying to go on without it… even though he’d much rather just die.

_**‘Find my Omega.’** _

The Command sings within him, something God awful that he’s going to have to address soon…

But not now.

“Hajime!” he’s not sure how he got here or why, but he pounds on the Alpha’s door anyway. Time is irrelevant though it’s pitch black outside and he feels abit sloppy in the head.

Ok very sloppy.

His thoughts swirl in grey nothingness that dulls yet amplifies. He’s in pain and it hurts and he just wants something to make it go away. Whether it’s something to soothe or something so much worse than what he’s already got going on that it takes over, he doesn’t care.

He just wants _**this**_ to stop.

“Open the door, Hajime!”

_**“Fuck. Off!”** _

“Ha-jim-me!!!”

The door swings open to show a disheveled Alpha, “It’s four in the fucking morning. You’re waking the damn neighbors…!”

“Fuck me,” Shinya sighs, “Please. You can do _whatever_ you want to me, call me Tooru, I don’t care. I just need-”

Hajime leans in, “No.”

“Iwa-cha-”

The Alpha grabs him by the throat, “ _ **Go. Away**_.”

The Command sinks into his bones and he’s left to cry on Hajime’s doorstep as the Alpha closes the door. His feet drag him outside where he finally sinks down and leans against the building. The air’s chilly tonight and he’s not wearing appropriate clothes for it. He doesn’t care… just lets the pain sink into everything and wish somebody would stab him in a mugging.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Guren had hoped that Kureto would be with him for the second ultrasound… something about making up for how bad the last one had ended up being.

Instead he’s here, alone… with the cold gel being squeezed over his belly by some Omega technician with a bad haircut.

The pups appear on screen and he’s blown away by how human they look now...

“Here we are…” he moved the wand around, pausing here and there to take measurements of both of them. One was moving alot more than the other, kicking and flailing around. The other one was just kind of in the background, occasionally shoving his head into view for a second and then moving again. Guren was pretty sure he felt something trying to swim up in his ribs.

“How do they look?”

“I have to give the measurements to the doctor and he’ll be able to tell you.”

Guren narrowed his eyes, feeling like that was abit of a cop-out.

The machine spit out a few stills which were then handed to him. There was one where they were clearly holding hands and it… well it almost made him cry. He laid a hand over his firming but still mostly flat belly, hoping nothing was wrong with them. He’d looked at himself in the mirror last night and just thought he’d looked like he’d gained a little weight. He looked nothing like most of the pregnancy blogs he’d looked at. His shirt size had only gone up by one and was bordering on a second.

Doctor _Yuda_ walked in with his chart, “How are we this morning?”

“Eh,” Guren half shrugged, feeling too on edge to be particularly pleasant, “I might better once I leave.” There's a pause, “How are they?”

“They are healthy as far as I can tell, though smaller than I’d like for being where you are,” the doctor admitted, “They’re teetering on that tenth percentile for weight which, well, it could spell some trouble. I’d like to monitor you while you’re here, see if we can’t get that up abit. I’ll have a diet plan drawn up for you and we’ll see if we need to tweak anything.”

“Yes of course,” Guren nodded, feeling sick.

“Now you said you don’t smoke?”

“Yea. I had a couple in college but that was years ago.”

“Do you have anyone in your immediate circle who does?”

“The sire, but he’s cut back alot when around me.”

“And drinking?”

“One or two and low alcoholic content. I haven’t had one in a few months either.”

The doctor nodded, seeming to think, “... How’s your stress levels?”

Guren frowned at that, “I mean… not _particularly_ good.”

“You’re associated with the Hiragis yes?”

“How-”

“Your guest file states that you're here under Hiragi approval.”

“Oh… Yea… Um… The sire’s a Hiragi actually… There’s alot going on in the house.”

“I see,” the doctor checked his notes again, “While it _is_ ideal to have the sire around during pregnancy, perhaps it would be better for you to stay here for the duration? If we can limit your stress, it might help the pups grow to a better weight.”

Guren bites his lip, wondering if it’s worth it…. Would he be calmer here where he doesn’t know what’s going on? Or does he go back home for those few moments where Kureto doesn’t have to be the mob boss… “I’ll… I’ll think about it.”

“Of course.”

[][][][][][][][][]

Shinya **hated** that he knew this scent… hated that he was laying on a pillow, between sheets that reeked of _him_. He’s not even sure how he got here… doesn’t remember anything from last night apart from drinking himself into a stupor and something fuzzy about Hajime Iwaizumi. The fact that he _actually_ has a light migraine should make him worry for his liver.

Tetsuro Kuroo appeared, steaming mug in hand.

Shinya _hated_ that he almost reached for the Alpha.

The dancer held the mug out, “Rough night…” his tone conflicted with what was _supposed_ to be a question.

Shinya stalled, taking a sip of too-hot coffee, “... _Yea_ …”

“That sucks.”

_You have no idea._

He walked away, without so much as a backwards look, “There’s the door when you’re ready to leave.”

And it hurt.

It hurt worse than when he’d turned his back on him at the airport.

Shinya sits there, refusing to admit that he’s taking longer than he would have just so he can have _some_ small amount of comfort. Tetsu’s scent soothes something primal in him, that same thing that Kureto battered to death with just a few words. He likes to think that he’s more than his Omega self, that things like dynamic don’t matter. He’s fought his way to where he is… is **good** at what he does… but… there’s still that instinctual bit of him that he tries to shove into the closet.

The bit that cries for Kureto… for a strong Alpha to, at least, have his back... if not just outright protect him.

To be looked at like he’s the only Omega in the world.

To be treasured… claimed…

And it’s never been so painfully obvious before.

He _**hates**_ it.

He _**hates**_ it so much but can’t make himself leave the bed soaked in _Alpha_ scent… the same _Alpha_ scent that surrounded him the few times he’s been here under better circumstances… when things weren’t so complicated and he was just here to fuck an Alpha who’d stared at him like he was a fucking unicorn.

God he’d fucked up so bad…

He finished his coffee and got up, determined to try and fix this… _somehow_.

Though really… Tetsu had every right to be pissed at him still.

The Alpha was watching the news from over the breakfast bar, cup of coffee in hand with half of whatever breakfast he’d made still on a plate. He gives Shinya a side eye before looking back at the flatscreen. Shinya doesn’t know if that’s a good sign or not, isn’t sure if being ignored is better than being looked at like a particularly unfortunate bug.

He puts his mug in the sink, “Listen… Tetsu-”

“Tetsuro.”

Another stab to whatever’s left of his emotional insides, “ _Tetsuro_ … I… What happened in England… I…”

The Alpha heaves a sigh, “Don’t worry about it. I’m over it.”

“But-”

“But what?” his catlike eyes bore into Shinya, “We fucked a few times, had some fun. When you needed me for the trip, you gave me the details I needed. You paid me as you said you would. It was a business arrangement between two people who’d _happened_ to sleep together and nothing more.”

“No, Tet-”

“ _I_ was the stupid one for not seeing it for it really was. I thought-” he cut himself off, visibly swallowing, “Doesn’t matter what I think…” he forced a smile, “No hard feelings though.”

Shinya doesn’t know how he can salvage this… He’s so much better at talking when he’s interrogating… “What if… what if we started over? What if we forget everything and just…”

Tetsu shook his head, “I can’t… I can’t do that to myself, Shinya. What’s done is done. I had fun while it lasted.”

“Tetsu-”

“The door’s right behind you,” he turned and left, the slide of the glass door to the deck deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pain and I can't!!! I keep doing this and I can't stoooop


End file.
